Together We Stand, United We Fall
by thebirdie
Summary: Robin. Aqualad. Kid Flash. Phoenix. The four founding members of the Team. Who knew being a teen hero was this difficult? After rescuing Superboy from Project Cadmus, the teen proteges take on new members of the Team while trying to save the world. (A take on season one with my OC Phoenix. T for curing)
1. Independence Day

Together We Stand, United We Fall

**Chapter One:** Independence Day

**Author****'s note:** This is a my version of Young Justice pre-invasion with my OC as a main character. I already have a few OC's from previous versions of this story.

I've published this story like a hundred times but this time it's final. I'm such a perfectionist so if you see any errors, please tell me!

Each chapter will represent one episode in season one. I will most likely have a side story to fill in small fillers and have fluff moments with the Team. In the perspective of Phoenix, my OC.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Star City<strong>

**July 4, 2010**

**9:01 PDT**

Black Canary released a Canary Cry causing Frost Bite to stumble on her feet. Her icicles shattered in mid-air. I ran, jumping on a car, and preforming a car-wheel off the roof. I spun in the air, my foot connecting with Frost Bite's jaw.

With a loud crack, she fell to the floor, moaning. "That was for making us late."

"You're excited I see." Canary smirked, helping the officers of Belle Reve load Frost Bite into the awaiting fan. "I am." I smiled, glancing up at the awaiting jet with Ollie and Roy inside. "Today's the day."

* * *

><p><strong>Washington D.C.<strong>

**July 4, 2010**

**14:00 EST**

Green Arrow, Black Canary, Speedy, and I approached the awaiting members of the League and their respective proteges. "Phoenix," Robin nodded; I returned the greeting, introducing myself to Aqualad.

"Today's the day," Batman declared, placing a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Welcome to the Hall of Justice," Green Arrow welcomed us.

"Headquarters of the Justice League," Aquaman added, proudly staring at the massive building.

"And the honorary museum for the Justice Society of America," Black Canary placed her hands on both my shoulders, slightly squeezing them.

I awed at the crowed cheering a mixture of our names. "Aw, man!" Kid Flash groaned. We turned, seeing the Flash pull up, his protege seconds behind. "I knew we'd be the last ones here!" Kid Flash crossed his arms, pouting.

Green Arrow smirked, "The fastest team alive and you still manage to be late?" The Flash shrugged, "We were a little occupied."

Batman interrupted their banter, "Let's begin, shall we?"

We began walking towards the large doors, and I tuned in to what the civilians were saying.

"Is that Batman?"

"Oh! I see Flash and Flash Junior!" I glanced at Kid Flash who had an annoyed look on his face.

"His name is Speedy!" A man corrected, "No, Speedy's Green Arrow's sidekick!"

"Well, that makes no sense!" Another man added.

"Look, it's Canary and her daughter Phoenix!" I exhaled, ignoring the flashes going off. "Ready to see the inner sanctum?" Green Arrow asked, glancing between Roy and I. "Born that way." Roy answered, "Been ready." I smiled.

"Glad we're all here," Aqualad admitted, "Have all five sidekicks ever been at the same place at the same time?" Kid Flash asked Robin, who walked beside him. "Don't call us sidekicks. Not after today." Roy hissed. I hit his hand with mine as we walked, glaring at him. "_Be nice_." I commanded.

"Sorry about him," I whispered to Kid Flash.

"Sorry," Kid Flash apologized, "first time at the Hall," he explained, "I'm a little overwhelmed."

"You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed. Why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?" We entered the Hall of Justice, staring at the bronze statues of the founders of the Justice League.

"Oh," Robin exhaled. "Maybe that's why?" I suggested.

Two metal doors underneath Superman's statue with the words _Authorized Personnel Only_ engraved into it slide open, revealing the Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado. J'onn smiled at me, taking in the other proteges.

"Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash, Phoenix, and Speedy," the Martian Manhunter called our names by the order in which we stood. "Welcome." Robin and Kid Flash gave each other high fives; I turned to Green Arrow, bumping fists and exchanged a wide grin with Black Canary who smirked at me.

We began walking into the elevator; the door closed behind us, locking.

"You now have unlimited access to the gym, our fully stocked gallery, and of course, our library." We emerged in a large room with high bookshelves filled with different books. A section of them were labeled "Off World Planets".

"Make yourselves at home," the Flash smiled, extending his arms. I walked towards the Off World Planets section, my gloved finger tapping on the spines of the books reading some of the titles: _Azgarthia, Azztecia, Azzoria, Azriaah-Legista._

"Quick debrief to discuss the condescendence of five ice villains attacking on the same day," Batman informed our mentors. "We shouldn't be long." Batman assured us. From the ceiling emerged a small camera like object that projected a scanner.

A female monotone computer droned, "Recognized: Batman, zero-two. Aquaman, zero-six. Flash, zero-four. Green Arrow, zero-eight. Black Canary, one-three. Martian Manhunter, zero-seven. Red Tornado, one-six."

The metal door they stood in front of slide open and Speedy stepped forward. "That's it?" The League members turned around, staring at the boy.

"You promised us a real look inside. Not a glorified backstage pass." Speedy crossed his arms, scowling. I walked towards the lounging chairs, standing behind Kid Flash.

"It's a first step," Aquaman noted, "you've been granted access few others get."

"Oh, really?" Speedy motioned towards the civilians taking pictures from the other side of the glass ceiling. "Who cares which other side of the glass we're on?" Speedy snaps.

"Roy, you just need to be patient," Green Arrow stepped forward, attempting to calm his hot headed son. "What I need is respect," Roy hissed.

He turned towards us, "They're treating us like kids," he spoke with his hands as emphasis, "no, worse: like sidekicks." He spat the word as if it were venom. "We deserve better than this." Roy declared.

The four of us glanced around each other, silently, then staring at him. I shook my head 'no'.

"You're kidding, right?" His fallen demeanor hurt to look at, so I stared at my midnight black boots. "You're playing their game? Why? Today was supposed to be _the_ day! Step one in becoming full fledge members of the League."

"Well, sure, but I thought step one was a tour of the HQ," Kid Flash spoke. Robin glanced at me, and I merely shrugged. "Except the Hall isn't the League's real HQ!" Roy retorted. The members behind him were caught off guard.

Canary glanced between Roy and myself, a surprised look on her face.

"I bet they never told you it's just a false front for tourists," Roy continued his angry explosion, "and a pit stop for catching zeta-beam teleporter tubes to the real thing," Roy pointed at the ceiling, "an orbiting satellite called the Watchtower."

Green Arrow looked at Batman, who glared in anger. Batman crossed his arms, "I know, I know," Green Arrow moaned, "but I thought maybe we can make an exception." Batman glared harder (if that was even possible), "Or not." Green Arrow murmured.

"You are not helping your cause here, son," Aquaman stepped forward, "Stand down," he commanded, "or-"

"Or what? You'll send me to my room?" Speedy mocked. "And I'm not your son!" He shouted, "I'm not even his!" He hissed. My expression fell and I could see the anger in Canary's eyes and the hurt expression on Green Arrow's face.

"Roy!" I shouted.

"I thought I was his partner," I couldn't tell if Roy was talking to me, Aquaman, or indirectly to Green Arrow. "But, not anymore." He removed his hat, throwing it on the floor. Everyone stared at him in shock as he turned around, "Guess they're right about you four," he glared at me as he exited the room.

The three boys stood, "You're not ready." Roy insulted us. "_Roy_," I called out. In return, silence. As the doors slammed shut, a receiving transmission appeared on the screen. The big man himself, Superman, appeared.

"Superman to Justice League, there's been an explosion at Project Cadmus. It's on fire." Superman explained. I stared at the legendary hero and I could've sworn he was staring right back at _me_.

"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus," Batman admitted. "This may present the perfect opportunity-"

"Zatara to Justice League, Wotan is using the Amulet of Aten to blot out the sun. Requesting full League response."

"Superman?" Batman questioned, "It's a small fire. Local authorities have it under control."

'Then Cadmus can wait," Batman determined, "All Leaguers rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates. Batman out."

Batman turned around, towering over our approaching figures. "Stay put." He told Robin, "What? Why?" Robin asked.

"This is a League mission." Aquaman placed his hands on his hips, "You're not trained-" Flash attempted to elaborate but was cut off by Kid Flash, "Since when?"

"Since now." Black Canary crossed her arms, giving me a stern look. "I mean you're not trained to work as part of this team," Flash motioned towards the Leaguers around him. "There will be other missions," Aquaman assured.

"But until then, stay put. And I mean it." The League entered the authorized room.

"Glad you didn't bring you-know-who?" Green Arrow asked the Martian Manhunter.

"Indeed." He answered. Red Tornado stared at us momentarily before following the departed League. I stood with my arms crossed, staring at the door with the words _League Members Only_ engraved onto it.

"When we're ready?" Kid Flash scoffed, "How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like, like _sidekicks_?" He spat the word out just like Roy did. "Hey, calm down," I uncrossed my arms, glancing around the three boys.

"My mentor. My king." Aqualad murmured sadly. "I thought he trusted me."

"Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics! They got a secret HQ in space!" Kid Flash shouted. He turned to me, "I bet you knew, didn't you?"

I glared at him, "I didn't. I'm just as surprised as you three."

"What else aren't they telling us?" Aqualad pondered. "That's a very good question I don't have the answer to." I retorted. "I have a better question: why didn't we leave with Speedy?" Robin exhaled. My stomach dropped as the look of betrayal on Speedy's face flashed in my mind again.

A silence fell upon us until Aqualad spoke, "What is... Project Cadmus?"

"Don't know," Robin smirked, "but I can find out."

He walked towards the screen's keyboards, typing in encrypted codes.

"Access: denied." The computer droned. Robin exhaled a laugh, "Wanna bet?" He typed in a new code, and the screen began to display numbers. "Woah, how are you doing that?"

"Same system as the Batcave." Robin grinned, pressing one more key.

On the screen, the words _access granted_ and _file opening_ flashed. "Alright. Project Cadmus, genetics lab, here in D.C.. That's all there is." Robin glanced at Aqualad, "But if Batman is suspicious, maybe we should investigate."

Aqualad spoke, "Solve their case before they do. It would be poetic justice."

"Hey, they're all about justice," Robin joked. "But they said stay put." Aqualad sighed. "For the blotting out the sun mission, not this," Robin persuaded.

"Wait, are-are you going to Cadmus 'cause if you're going, I'm going." Kid Flash excitedly said. I stared at the fire on the screen, chewing my bottom lip nervously. I turned, finding all three boys staring at me.

"What are we waiting for?" I grinned. "Let's go!"

"Just like that? We're a team on a mission?" Aqualad questioned. "We didn't come for some playdate." I stepped forward, watching as the three grinned at me, "Let's do this. Let's show them just how trained we really are."

* * *

><p>Scientists shouted from the window, waving their arms. The firemen on the ground shouted through megaphones, promising to save them. An explosion jolted the building and the scientists flew through the window.<p>

I ran feeling my feet fly off the ground; I extended my hands and both scientists hovered in mid-air. I settled them down by the ambulances, flying back to help Kid Flash, who hung from a windowsill, yelling, "It's Kid Flash!"

I extended my hand and, wobbling, he floated into the room. "You've got to relax next time," I scowled, "you squirm too much. I could've dropped you." Robin landed on the windowsill, cackling. "Smooth, K.F., smooth."

"Appropriate the help." Aqualad said, sarcastically. I laughed, "You handled it," Robin noted, "besides, we're here to investigate. Poetic justice, remember?" Robin continued to hack the computer as the three of us glanced around the room.

"There was something in the-" Kid Flash cut Aqualad off, "Elevators should be shut down."

I close my eyes, placing my index finger and middle finger on my temple, "Well they're not. I'm sensing something going down. Way down." I open my eyes, finding the three boys staring at me.

"What are you? Some kind of-"

"Telepath, K.F.," Robin cuts off his friend. Robin raced to the elevator, using his wrists computer to scan the elevator. "This is wrong."

As the results appeared on his screen, I placed my hands on the elevator, using my telekinesis to open it. "Thought so. This is a high speed express elevator. It doesn't belong in a two story building."

"Neither does what I saw." Aqualad stepped forward, peering down the dark shaft that were illuminated by tiny lights. "And that's why they need an express elevator." Robin shot a grappling hook at the ceiling, jumping down. The boys latched on as I flew down. In a matter of seconds, I flew beside Robin.

"I'm at the end of my rope." He swung onto platform SL-26. I still flew in the shaft area, waiting for all three boys to stand on the ledge. "Bypassing security... There!" Robin said as Aqualad pushed open the doors.  
>"Welcome to Project Cadmus," I whispered, glancing around the large facility of pods. Kid Flash ran down the long hallway, "Kid, wait!" Kaldur whispered harshly. Kid Flash tripped as large ape-like <em>things<em> walked down the hallway. Just as one's fist was about to crush him, he rolled over, sighing in relief.

He ran back to us, and we watched the ape-like creatures walk past us until one turned to look at us. It roared, releasing a cloud of air from it's nose. "No, nothing odd going on here." Aqualad murmured.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of walking around, Robin hacked into the security system again, unlocking a vault blocking our path. "Okay, I'm officially whelmed." Robin muttered as the four us took in the giant room with pods containing more odd creatures. They seemed to be in some sort of coma-induced state. A blue orb of energy glowed in the center of the room, high in the air. "They seem to be responding to the orb's energy and producing their own," I noted.<p>

"This is how they hide this massive underground facility from the world," Kid Flash murmured, "the real Cadmus isn't on the grid, it generates it's own power with these... things. Must be what they're breed for."

"Even the name is a clue. The Cadmus of myth created a new race by sowing dragon teeth into the earth."

"And this Cadmus creates new life, too," Robin added, entering a cord from his wrist computer on the computer on the side. "They call them genomorphs." Robin shared, "Woah, look at the stats on these things!"

"Super strength, telepathy, speed, razor claws,"

"Cadmus is using the genomorphs' powers to benefit themselves." I whispered, looking at the various genomorphs on the holographic screen. "These are living weapons!" Robin cried. "They're engineering an army." Kid Flash added, glancing at me, "But for who?" I asked.

"Wait, there's something else. Project Kr." Robin groaned, "The files tripple encrypted, I can't-"

"Don't move!" I jumped, turning around; a group of genomorphs and a man in an armored suit ran towards us.

"Wait-" The man paused, "Phoenix, Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash?" I ignited energy orbs in my palms. "I know you. Guardian. A hero." Aqualad, Kid Flash, and I covered Robin as he downloaded the file. "I do my best." Guardian smirked.

"Then what are you doing here?" Kid Flash asked. "I'm chief of security." Guardian explained, "you're trespassing. But we can call the Justice League and figure this out." I glared at his threat, "You think the League is going to approve of you breeding weapons? You're treating the genomorphs like slaves!" I shouted.

"Weapons? What-" Guardian cut himself off, the genomorph on his shoulder's horns glowed red. Guardian gripped his head in pain, muttering in pain. "It's not me, I swear," I utter as Aqualad glances at me. "Take them down, hard!" Guardian shouts. "No mercy!"

I aim an orb at an the genomorphs that tun towards me; it explodes and they fly in the air. I fly up, aiming more orbs of energy at Guardian. He easily dodges my attacks and goes to attack Aqualad.

I fly towards the boys, and enter the elevator with them. "We're heading down?" Aqualad noticed. "Dude, out is up!" Kid Flash groaned. "Excuse me but Project Kr is down on Sub-Level 52."

"This is out of control." Aqualad rubbed his neck in stress. I tuck a strand of hair that has fallen from my pony tail, behind my ear. "Perhaps," Aqualad struggles for words, "perhaps we should contact the League."

"Too late for that now." I point at the display on the elevator; the number 52 glows bright. The elevator doors open and we are ready to fight once more. No one awaits us in the odd looking room. Tiny pods decorated the walls and a dirt floor led us to another room. "We are already here." Kid Flash added before zooming off.

I flew out the elevator, following the two running boys.

"Which way?" Aqualad asked, as I landed between the him and Robin. "Yeah, bizarro looking hallway one, or bizarro looking hallway two?"

"Hault!" A large genomorph appears; it's wearing white an all white outfit. It's horns glow red as it telekinetically lifts two bins from the side and throw it at us. I raise two bins as well, and aim them at the incoming bins.

They connect and explode in the air. "Nice," Kid Flash grinned. "I try my best." I replied flying in he air. "Now is not the time to flit, K.F.," Robin snapped. I flew into the air, raising bins from the side and tossing them at the genomorph, distracting him.

The boys managed to run down the hallway on our left after Robin threw a smoke pellet. I fly above them, shouting, "Guardian is back and with genomorphs."

As we turn the corner, a woman emerges from a room behind an open vault. She glance sup from her key board and horror etches onto her feature. Kid Flash crashes into her, and as I round the corner the vault is beginning to close. I extend my hands, struggling against the weight of the vault.

"I'm not going to be able to hold on much longer," I breathed out. As Aqualad enters, I fly in and the vault snaps shut. I fall to the ground, exhausted. "Phoenix, are you alright?" Aqualad helps me onto my feet and Kid Flash runs to me.

"The vault is pure lead,"

"So?" Kid Flash asks.

"It's thick so I can't use my powers on it. I can't sense what's behind it." Kid Flash 'oh's, understanding. He walked away, glancing around. Aqualad release me as the dizziness fades away. "I disabled the door. We're safe." Robin said.

"We're trapped." Aqualad corrected.

"Uh, guys?" Kid Flash called. We turned to the yellow and red speedster, "you'll want to see this." He pressed a button and a large pod illuminated. "Woah." I breathed; in big red letters read Kr, with a younger looking Superman behind the glass. The younger Superman wore Superman's iconic S on his chest.

"Big K, little r," Kid Flash gasped, "the atomic symbol for krypton."

"He's in a sleep-induced resting period. Kind of like between awake and asleep." I explained.

"Clone?" Kid Flash suggested. "Robin, hack." Aqualad demanded. "Right, right," Robin began typing on his wrist computer's keyboard, connecting it to the computer Kid Flash was just at.

"Weapon designation Superboy. A clone grown in... 16 weeks!" I marveled at the clone, "From DNA acquired from Superman."

"Stolen from Superman," I correct, "because I doubt Big Blue would just give away free samples of DNA."

"No way the Big Guy knows about this!" Kid Flash announced. "No way any members of the League know about this." I respond. "Solar suit allows him to absorb yellow-sun radiation 24/7." Robin continued reading.

"And these creatures?" Aqualad asked, pointing to the small genomorphs that rested in small pods above Superboy's head. "Genomorph gnomes," Robin read, "telepathically force feeding him an education."

"And we can guess what else." Kid Flash added, "They're making a slave out of, well, Superman's son." Aqualad glanced between us, "Now we contact the League." He pressed the Atlantean A on his belt; Kid Flash pressed the comm. link in his ear as Robin typed on his wrist computer.

I pressed the small button on my comm. link and heard static. "No signal." Robin and I said at once. "Wait," I murmured, gripping my golden utility belt. I slid it around my waist until I found the buckle to connect it. I pressed the small panic button and a small '_beep_' was emitted.

"Panic button. Don't know if it'll work, but it's worth a try." Aqualad nodded, agreeing.

"We;re in too deep. Literally." Kid Flash muttered. "What are we going to do?" Robin asked.

"We can't just leave him here." I crossed my arms. "This is wrong." Kid Flash agreed.

"Set him free." Aqualad directed. Robin glanced at Aqualad who nodded, "Do it." Robin clicked a few keys and slide down a holographic latch.

The pod began to open; Superboy moved his hand. "I have a really bad feeling about this," I whispered. I stared at the genomorphs in the pods above Superboy; their horns glowed red, just like the other genomorphs when they used their abilities. "They're contacting others," I pointed at their horns.

Superboy finally opened his eyes. They were exactly like Superman's: an crystal blue.

Superboy lunged at Aqualad, tackling him onto the floor. He swung at Aqualad; Robin and Kid Flash held him back as I pulled Aqualad from underneath Superboy's weight.

"Woah, woah! Hang on, Supey!" Kid Flash said through gritted teeth.

"We're on your side!" Robin assured the clone. Superboy punched Kid Flash across the room. Kid Flash crashed through an empty glass pod. Robin stuck a pellet in Superboy's mouth and I ran and jumped on his face, flipping in the air and lancing in a crouch.

Superboy hit the ground with a loud '_thud_'. Robin tries to taser Superboy; in return, Superboy grabs the wires and pulls Robin to him. He slams Robin onto the ground and places his foot over his chest. I run, igniting orbs from my palms. I throw them at Superboy and once they connect with his boy they explode. He jolts back from the impact. I slide on the ground, helping Robin as Superboy and Aqualad duel.

Robin grips his chest, moaning before collapsing in my arms. I drag him to the wall, trying to protect him from the flying debris. He's in and out of consciences by the time I get Kid Flash to a safe area.

"We are trying to help you!" Aqualad shouts, before Superboy lunges at him again. Aqualad falls onto the floor, unconscious after Superboy threw his body into the ceiling twice. He glances around and his blue eyes settle on me.

I fly into the air, using my telekinesis to rip Superboy's pod from the ground. Superboy lunges at me and I fly higher up; his fingers brush against my boots. I throw the pod at Superboy. He topples over rolling on the ground. "_We're on your side! We're trying to liberate you!_" I try reaching him telepathically. He lunges at me, and grabs my foot. My body hits the ground with an '_oomph_'.

The wind is knocked out of me as I lay on my back watching black specks poison my vision. I moan in pain as Superboy presses his foot against my chest. I close my eyes, fighting the sleep that threatens to take over me.

* * *

><p>I hope this is a good first chapter! I'm trying to stay with the story line episodes while giving it a little twist of my own. I actually was watching the episode while writing this so it's actually pretty accurate.<p>

This was SEVEN pages in Kingsoft Writer!

Leave a review of what you think!


	2. Fireworks

United We Stand, United We Fall

**Chapter Two:** Fireworks

**Author's note:**

**PrettyKitty Luvs U****:** Thanks for being my first reviewer. As for not describing my OC, I know *face palms* but her physical description will be in this chapter.

Anyways, thanks to those of you who favorited and followed my story. I'm trying to update frequently as I've been (and still am) on the receiving end of a (potentially) good story taking _ages_ to update. Still the perspective of Phoenix.

* * *

><p><strong>Washington D.C.<strong>

**July 5, 2010**

**00:01 EDT**

"_Time's run short. You must awaken_." I glance around the foggy haze that my mind has degraded into in my unconscious state. "_You must awaken now!_" The voice demanded. My mind is stabbed at and I gasp awake, hyperventilating.

Superboy is staring at us, glaring at each and every one of us. I twist my wrists in their restraints, unable to use my powers. "What-what do you want?" Kid Flash questioned, in a fit of rage. "Quit staring, you're creeping me out!"

Robin suggested sarcastically, "Uh, K.F., how about we not tick off the guy who can cry us with a look?" Superboy remained silent; "We only meant to help you-" Kid Flash cut off Aqualad, "Yeah, we free you and you turn on us! How's that for grat-"

"Kid, please be quiet now." Aqualad gave Kid Flash a stern look, "I believe our friend was not in full control of his actions."

Superboy stared at me; his glare was so intense, it made the hairs on the back of my neck stand. "We were just trying to free you, that's all. I'm sure you weren't in full control." I assured.

"What..." he cleared his throat, "What if I wasn't?" Superboy asked me. "He can talk?" Kid Flash asked, amazed. Superboy clenched his fist, hissing, "Yes, he can." Aqualad, Robin, and I glared at Kid Flash and he retorted, "What? Not like I said 'it'."

I sighed, rolling my eyes, "I'm sorry for Kid Idiot. He doesn't have a filter. The genomorphs, they educated you telepathically?" I asked. "They taught me much." Superboy nodded his head, "I"m a telepathic as well." I admitted. Superboy's expression softened before his scowl returned.

"I can read, write, I know the names of things." Superboy elaborated. "But have you seen them?" Robin probed, "Have they ever actually let you see the sky? Or the sun?"

"Images are implanted in my mind but, no, I have not seen them." Superboy stared at the ground.

"Do you know what you are? _Who_ you are?" Aqualad questioned. Superboy stared at Aqualad, slighting puffing out his chest showing off the iconic red _S_, "I am the Superboy. A genomorph. A clone made from the DNA of the Superman. Created to replace him should he parish. To destroy him should he turn from the Light." Superboy recited.

I glanced at my teammates; Aqualad was the first to speak, "To be like Superman is a worth aspiration but like Superman, you deserve a life of your own."

"Beyond that solar suit, beyond your pod. Beyond Cadmus." I added. Superboy growled, "I live because of Cadmus!"

"Are you really?" I probed, "You are not living, Superboy. You're just existing."

"Cadmus is my home!" Superboy shouted. "You're home is a test tube. We can show you the sun." Robin promised. "Ah, I'm pretty sure it's after midnight. But we can show you the moon." Kid Flash offered. "We can show you, introduce you to Superman." Aqualad promised.

Superboy's angry expression dissolved into one of awe. "No, they can't." A male voice said; the vault of the room slid open to reveal Guardian, an aging male scientist, and the female scientist who K.F. had toppled over. "They'll be otherwise occupied." The male scientists continued, grinning. He crossed his arms, speaking to the female scientist, "Activate the cloning process."

"Pass, Batcave's crowded enough." Robin retorted.

"I don't think Canary can handle two of me." I admitted.

"Get the weapon back in it's pod!" The male scientist shouted at Guardian. "Hey, how come he get's to call Supey an 'it'?" Kid Flash complained. I shot him a glare of my own.

"If this is really your home, they wouldn't treat you like a weapon and force you into a pod, Superboy," I said. Superboy stared at me, silently judging his next move. "Help us," Aqualad pleaded as Guardian placed a hand on Superboy's shoulder. Superboy jerked his hand off, and the male scientist groaned, "Don't start thinking now."

The genomorph on his shoulder jumped onto Superboy's, it's horns glowing a bright red. "See, your not a real boy. You're a weapon and you belong to me," the scientist spat, "well, to Cadmus- same thing. Now, get back to your pod!"

I struggled against my restraints, shouting, "Superboy, you're so much better than this!" He turned around, walking away in a hypnotic trance. Claws emerged from the bottom of the pod, stabbing into our chests. I cried in pain, trying to use my telekinesis to remove the claws but to no avail. "_Superboy,_" I groaned, "_you are so much more than a weapon. You are a living person and that gives you the right to make you're own choices,_" I paused to scream in agony as the claws extracted blood. "_Ask yourself: what would Superman do?_"

Strands of my dark brown hair fell into my face as my body leaned forward. The scientists and Guardian turned around in shock as Superboy riped the vault from it's hinges, causing a system failure. "I told you to get back-" Superboy shoved the trio aside; their bodies collided into the wall. "Don't give me orders," Superboy growled.

"You here to help us or fry us?" Kid Flash exhaled out, as we regained our normal breathing rate. Superboy glared at Kid Flash before speaking, "Huh, I don't seem to have heat vision so I guess helping is my only option." I exhaled a shaky laugh.

Robin's pod opened and he jumped down, rubbing his wrists. "Uh, finally! Lucky Batman isn't here- he'd have my head for taking so long."

Kid Flash shouted, "Seriously, that's what you're worried about? The whole League'll have our heads after tonight!" Superboy curiously said, "The League?" Robin pressed a few buttons on the computers keyboard, releasing us. Our pods simultaneously opened; red orbs flickered in my palms, exploding my restraints.

I jumped down, landing in a crouch. I rubbed my irritated wrists, "A legion of superheroes that vow to do good and help those who can not fight for themselves." I explain. "Free Aqualad! I'll get Kid Mouth."

Superboy glared at Robin, growling, "Don't you give me orders either." Superboy lunged towards Aqualad, ripping his restraints with his bare hands. "Thank you," Aqualad smiled. The four boys jumped down; as we ran past the male scientist, he shouted, "You'll never get out of here! I'll have you back in pods before morning." He swore.

"That guy is not whelmed. Not whelmed at all." Robin shook his head as he threw four explosive batarangs at the pods containing our blood. "What is it with you and this whelmed thing?" Kid Flash asked Robin as we ran out of the room that had engulfed into flames.

"We're still forty-two levels below ground." I noted as we ran down the hallway. "But if we can make the elevator-' We halted as the large, ape-like genomorphs blocked our paths. Behind us, glowing red eggs hatched. The large genomorph roared as Superboy lunged, punching him down. Flying into the air, I used my telekineses to lift the smaller genomorphs. I slammed them into one of the large, ape-genomorphs. Superboy roared, pounding his fists into the stomach of a genomorph.

"Superboy! Our goal here is to escape, not to burry ourselves!" Aqualad shouted over Superboy's violent outbreak.

"You want to escape?" Superboy cried, slamming a large genomorph into the three behind it.

"Guys!" I shouted, opening the door to the express elevator. Robin shot a grappling hook as Kid Flash jumped to the other ledge. Superboy gripped Aqualad as I flew up, using my telekinesis to carry Robin and Superboy, avoiding the swings of the ape-like genomorphs.

Superboy flew behind me, before gasping as he fell, "I-I'm falling." I placed the two boys on the ledge, turning back, grasping Superboy's hand but, with both Aqualad's and his weight, they slipped from my grip. Robin shot some sort of stable at them; Aqualad's arm was stapled to the wall.

"Superman can fly. Why can't I fly?" Superboy sadly asked. "Don't know. But it seems you can leap tall buildings in a single bound. Still cool," Kid Flash admitted, helping the boys down. The hum off the express elevator arriving Superboy punched the door of the sub-level we were on.

Genomorphs awaited our arrival; I grunted as I swung the door against them. We ran down the hallway, Superboy yelling in which direction to run in. My boots skidded as we reached a deadend. "Great directions, Supey! Are you trying to get us re-podded?" Kid Flash questioned in annoyance.

"N-no... I don't understand. I'm sorry." Superboy murmured, glancing around the wide hallway.

"Don't apologize! This is perfect!" Robin cried, pointing towards the vent. I flew up; my hands extended as the screws unscrewed themselves. The vent's covering fell to the floor with a 'clang'.

"Let's go boys." I flew into the vent, crawling. "At this rate, we'll never escape!" Kid Flash complained. "Sh! Listen!" Superboy's ear twitched as we fell into silence. Robin began toying with his wrist computer, grinning after a few seconds, "I hacked the motion sensors." I sent a telepathic wave signal, falsely leading them to the coordinates Robin gave me. We found the vent Robin was searching for and I kicked it open, jumping out.

"Sweet," Kid Flash grinned. "Still plenty of them between us and and out." I reminded them. "But I finally got room to move!" Kid Flash explained, lowering his red goggles to cover his emerald green eyes. He pushed open the door behind us and sped up the stairs, toppling over genomorphs.

"More behind us!" Robin shouted. I turned around, igniting two energy orbs in the palms of my hands. Jumping in the air, I kicked them down the stairs. In a matter of seconds, the staircase exploded, and a section disconnected from a base.

"You couldn't do that before?" Superboy snapped. "No, actually. Not enough room and not unless you wanted to be engulfed in kinetic energy flames!" I retorted. As we approached Kid Flash (who had crashed into a closed vault door), Superboy and Aqualad tried to pry open the door as Robin tried to hack the system again. I helped K.F. onto his feet.

"This way!" Robin shouted, kicking open a door on the side. We ran through but skidded to a hault when large army of genomorphs blocked our paths with Guardian at the front. Genomorphs blocked our paths from behind.

Their horns glowed red as we prepared to fight; I fell to the floor momentarily paralyzed. In a few seconds, I awoke to Superboy yelling, "I chose freedom." Superboy yelled. Guardian murmured something about a fog being lifted; we rose from the ground, glancing around.

"Go," Guardian said, "I'll deal with Desmond."

"I think not." Desmond countered; the genomorphs moved aside revealing a crazed looking Desmond holding a vile of blue liquid. "Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order at Cadmus." He explained, drinking the blue liquid. A series of bone cracking noises filled the air as Desmond fell to the floor, grunting. His bone structure began to change and his skin rip, revealing blue skin; he roared, rising on his feet.

Superboy glared at him as Guardian shouted, "Everyone, back!" Guardian ran towards the beast but Desmond slapped him aside. Superboy lunged at him and they dueled before they burst through the ceiling.

"Okay, that's one way to bust through the ceiling." Robin joked. "You think Lab-coat planned that?" Kid Flash asked. "I doubt he's planning anything anymore." I murmured, grasping Aqualad's hand as I flew us through the hole. As I set Aqualad down, Desmond threw Superboy at us. Aqualad and Superboy slid on the floor.

Kid Flash ran under him and as he turned back to fight Superboy, he and Aqualad punched him in the face. I flew in the air, throwing orbs of energy at Desmond. Desmond struggled to remain on his feet, before tripping over K.F.'s crouching figure. "Learned that one in kindergarten." Kid Flash mused.

I landed beside Robin; watching as he throw batarangs at Desmond who deflected them.

Desmond roared, swinging at Superboy but then was held back by Aqualad and his water-bearers. Desmond somehow managed to free himself and as Aqualad was ready to strike again, he pushed him aside. I ran, jumping onto his arm and swinging my legs around his neck to choke him. He swung madly, before slamming his body into a balance beam, therefore slamming my body as well. I fell off with a slight 'thud' groaning in pain.

Robin shouted at Kid Flash, needing his assistance. I stood, gripping my pounding head. I pushed strands of my dark brown and light brown hair from my tanned and sweaty face. How do Wonder Woman and Black Canary fight with their hair out?

I lunged at the beast once more but he threw me aside; my body connected with Superboy, who was getting up. I groaned in pain, struggling to rise once more. My bones cried out and my head pounded. "You okay?" I waved off Superboy's concern, "Never better!"

Robin ran towards us, quickly explaining his plan. This one, that one, and that one." I flew up, using my telekinesis to gather large rocks from the fight's debris. I aimed them at the beam Robin had assigned me and with as much force as possible, shot the rocks. The beam fell into a pile of rocks and the roof began to collapse.

"Move!" Robin grabbed my hand pulling me to the side. I extended my hand, creating an force field to protect us from large rocks. The red orb illuminated the dirt and sweat on our faces as I struggled against the weight of the rock.

I used my telekinesis to lift rocks off our bodies as Superboy lifted a large piece of the roof off our bodies.

"We... did it," Aqualad exhaled. "Was there... ever any doubt?" Robin joked, giving K.F. a high five before gripping his arm in pain.

"Poetic justice, remember?" I grinned at the Atlantean. Superboy walked towards Desmond who was unconscious. "Superboy," I placed a hand on his bicep, he turned around. I pointed at the moon, "See? The moon!" Kid Flash excited pointed out.

A tiny black dot grew larger as it neared us. "And Superman. We like to keep our promises." I add. Superman man landed in front of us, all the members of the League behind him. I stepped aside as Superman walked towards Superboy.

I winced at Black Canary's furious glare and Green Arrow's disappointed expression.

Superboy stepped out from behind our human blockage. He walked towards Superman, who glared at the clone. Superboy fixed the iconic S on his solar suit showing Superman who's angry glare had changed to a shocked expression before returning to anger.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman questioned from behind Superman. "He doesn't like being called an 'it'." Kid Flash warned. "I'm Superman's clone," Superboy explained. Members of the League were shocked and Superman exchanged looks with Batman and then Wonder Woman.

"Start talking." Batman glared at the clone.

* * *

><p>Our mentors communicated telepathically a few yards away. Kid Flash, Robin, Aqualad, Superboy, and I stood in our own circle, glancing at our mentors. Black Canary's expression was beyond furious as she seemed to be the one currently speaking; Wonder Woman placed a hand on her shoulder. Wonder Woman nodded, seeming to agree with Canary's opinion.<p>

J'onn turned around, glancing at me. I flushed, embarrassed. He gave me a look of... pity before placing a hand on Superman's shoulder. Superman turned, staring at me for a few moments than a Superboy. The look Superman had given was one of regret. I felt my stomach churn and my heart race as Superman approached me.

He walked past me and stood in front of Superboy. "We'll, ah, figure something out for you. The League will, I mean. For now, ah, I better make sure they get that Blockbuster creature squared away." He turned around and flew into the D.C. night.

"Cadmus will be investigated." Batman assured. We turned around to our mentors walking towards us. "All 52 levels. But let's make one thing clear-" The Flash cut off the Batman. So, they share the annoying trait of cutting people off.

"You should've called." The Flash crossed his arms. "We tried. No signal 52 stories underground." I explained again.

"End results aside, we are not happy." Batman continued. I crossed my arms, "You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again." Batman glared at his protege before glaring at the rest of us."

"I am sorry," Aqualad apologized, "but we will." Aquaman spoke, "Aqualad, stand down."

"Apologies, my King, but no." Aquaman raised an eyebrow at Aqualad's rebellious streak.

"We did good work here tonight-"

"Phoenix," Black Canary warned.

"No, we did amazing work here tonight. The work you've all trained us to do," I continued, "together, on our own as a team."

Aqualad continued, "Together, we forged something powerful. Important."

"If this is about your treatment at the Hall, the four of-" Kid Flash cut off his mentor, "The five of us, and it's not," he corrected his mentor, glancing at Superboy. "Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us. Or why teach us at all?" Robin probed at his mentor. "Why let them tell us what to do?" Superboy question, uncrossing his arms and stepping forward. "It's simple: get on board or get out of the way."

Our mentors stared us down but we held our ground. The night sky was silent as other League members anxiously watched for their teammate's next move.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount. Justice<strong>

**July 8, 2010**

**08:04 EDT**

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League. We're calling it into service again," Batman spoke. I glanced at Black Canary from behind my Ray Bands who merely placed a hand on her hips. The five of us stood in civilian clothes although our mentors were in vigilante attire.

"Since you five are determined to stay and fight the good fight, you'll do it on League terms." Batman stopped his pacing, staring at us. "Red Tornado volunteered to live her and be your supervisor. Black Canary's in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions."

"Real missions?" Robin pondered. "Yes, but covert." Batman responded.

From behind Kid Flash, the Flash spoke, "The League wills still handle the obvious stuff. There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests."

"But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter. Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly," Aquaman added. Black Canary stepped forward, "You'll still need to keep you're respective cities safe while being a recon team."

"The six of you will be that team."

"Cool! Wait, six?" Robin asked. Batman stared at someone behind us. We turned, as J'onn emerged from the shadows with a girl. "This is the Martian Manhunter's niece Miss Martian."

"Hi," she nervously waved at us. She seemed to relax upon noticing she wasn't the only girl. I offered her a smile. She gladly returned it. "Liking this gig more every minute," Wally grinned. I elbowed him, "Uh, welcome aboard. I'm Kid Flash, that's Phoenix. This is Robin, Aqualad. It's cool if you forget their names."

We stepped forward, but Superboy lingered. "I'm honor to be included." Miss Martian admitted. We gathered around Miss Martian, "Hey, Superboy! Come meet Miss M!" Robin called. Superboy stepped forward; Miss Martian's white top with a red X transformed into a black top with a red X. The color scheme matched Superboy's shirt with the iconic S on his chest.

"I like your shirt." Miss Martian smiled. Kid Flash and Robin stood beside Superboy who smirked; Aqualad looked down at me, "Today is the day." We said, together.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it. I'm going to publish another story called '<em>Butterfly Snippets<em>' and it's just one-shots of the Team spending time with each other. If you're interested, it should be up by midnight eastern standard time.

**Question of the Chapter:** Who would you like to see make an appearance in this fic?


	3. Welcome to Happy Harbor

Together We Stand, United We Fall

**Chapter Three:** Welcome to Happy Harbor

**Author's note:** Quick updates are always the best, right? Roy makes an appearance *cheers*! By the way, Roy is basically Ashley/Phoenix's step brother since Canary and Green Arrow are together which is also why it hurt Phoenix when he called her a sidekick. Sibling rivalry/fight down below.

**Cheshire Kitty:** Phoenix/Ashley does have a weakness that will be introduced in due time!

* * *

><p><strong>Star City<strong>

**July 17, 2010**

**23:16 PDT**

I watched as two henchmen unload packages from a metal storage bin. I stood from the rooftops of the fishing warehouse, ready to intervene their actions when an arrow landed at their feet and exploded, releasing a gas.

Green Arrow was on "Watchtower duty", as he said. I flew in the air, glancing around for an archer of any kind when I saw him: Roy, clad in a new suit. Brick kicked a gun up, aiming at him.

"You, again!" Brick roared. Roy glared at the villain, "I'm starting to get insulted that Green Arrow is not messing up my operations personally." Brick pulled the trigger; lasers shot out of the gun's barrel.

I lunged at Brick, my feet connecting with the side of his face as Roy jumped from the beams above. "Phoenix!" He growled. "I got this!"

"This is my city, too!" I shouted in return. Brick rises, shooting at Roy. Roy jumps, shooting an arrow into the barrel of the gun. It explodes and Brick's top is in shreds. Red orbs flicker in my palms growing until they are the size of basketballs, I aim them at Brick.

"Do you know what I pay for a suit in my size?" Brick shouted; I shot the orbs at him, and what remained of his shirt was burned. "They have a perfect orange suit waiting for you back at Belle Reve!" I retorted.

Brick growled, "Scorch them." Brick's henchmen raised their guns at us as I flew to be leveled with Roy. A blur of yellow knocked them over and internally sighed as Robin's cackle filled the Star City night. "What are _they_ doing here?" Roy hissed. I ignored his question, instead using my telekinesis to push away an incoming piece of concrete that Brick had pulled from the ground. "You should really consider rejoining the Team," I suggest.

Roy glares at me, scoffs, than shots an arrow at Brick but it did not phase him. Aqualad jumped from above me, using his water-bearers to smash a rock to pebbles. "Thanks but I had it."

He smiled politely, "I know." I turned to Roy, "The Cave is perfect it has all the things the Team will need," Aqualad began as Robin landed behind Roy.

"Kaldur," I sighed, crossing my arms. "For covert missions," Robin adds, "you know, spy stuff."

"And wait 'till you see Superboy and Miss Martian!" Kid Flash runs up the wall, flipping to land on his feet. "But I saw her first!"

Brick grunts as he throws another rock which Aqualad crushes again. I fly up, watching as Roy shot explosive arrows at Brick. They don't render him unconscious but merely cause him to kneel.

Brick offers Roy a sadistic grin, "Tell Arrow and Canary that he shouldn't send children to do adults' job." I glared at him, shooting an array of orbs. Brick is thrown back a few feet, smoke rising from his bare chest.

"I am not a kid," I retort. Roy aims an arrow at Brick who kneels and spreads his arms wide, "Go ahead." Roy releases the string of his bow and the arrow lands directly in the middle of Brick's chest. Red bubbles encase Brick; it hardens in a matter of seconds. I use my telepathy to render him unconscious.

"High-density polyurethane foam!" Kid Flash marveled. "Nice choice," I grinned, landed beside him. His angry facial expression slightly lifted upon my compliment, "This was just like the old times," I murmured, low. Roy shook his head, turning around.

Robin and Aqualad leaned against the metal bins. "So, Speedy, you in?" Robin questioned. Roy stopped walking, turning his head to stare at Robin, "Pass," he growled, "I'm done letting Arrow and the League tell me what to do. I don't need a babysitter or a clubhouse babysitter to hang out with the other _kids_," the word was like venom in his mouth and poison to my ears. "You're Junior Justice League is a joke."

Aqualad pushed himself off the the bins, "Something to keep you busy and in your place. I don't want any part of it." Roy declared, walking off. I crossed my arms, glaring at the three boys who stared back at me in shock.

I back up until my feet were flying in the air.

"My city, my rules." I hissed, "Stay out of my patrol duties."

* * *

><p><strong>Mount. Justice<strong>

**July 18, 2010**

**11:16 EDT**

"Recognized: Robin, B-Zero-One. Kid Flash, B-Zero-Three." The female computer droned as the two boys appeared. They ran towards us, "Did you ask him?" Robin asked excitedly, "What did he say?"

Aqualad answered, "He's arriving now."

I yawned, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes without removing my sunglasses. The fresh bruises on my torso screamed as they replaced fading ones.

I shoved my hands in the pockets of my jeans after pushing my sun glasses higher on my nose. Although the Cave was a nice temperature, I'd opted for a hoodie and a leather jacket. The Vans on my feet were in dire need of a good cleaning, I noticed.

"Than what are we waiting for?" Kid Flash questioned running the Cave's opening onto the mountain itself. I followed behind, excitement replacing the ache in my joints. Miss Martian, who's name is M'gann, Superboy and Aqualad followed us.

As the latch slowly opened, we slowed our running. Red Tornado approached, and Kid Flash excitedly greeted, "Red Tornado!" I smiled at the robot.

"Greetings," he began, "is there a reason you intercept me outside the Cave?" He asked. "We hoped you had a mission for us." Aqualad explained. "Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility." Red Tornado explained.

"But it's been over a week-" I began. Red Tornado held a hand up, "You will be tested soon enough." Red Tornado assured. "For the time being, simply enjoy each other's company."

"This Team is not a social club," Aqualad retorted. "No, but I am told social interaction is an important team building exercise," Red Tornado responded, "perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourselves with the Cave."

Red Tornado walked past us and into the Cave's hangar. "Keep busy," Kid Flash mocked, punching Robin's bicep. "Does he think we're falling for this?" Robin questioned. "I'll find out." M'gann turned around, "M'gann, wait," I placed a hand on her shoulder.

As the computer droned Red Tornado's designation, she turned to me, "I-I'm sorry. I forgot he's a machine." I smiled, "It's okay. I forget sometimes, too."

The Team stared at us, confused. "Inorganic." M'gann and I said simultaneously. "Which means we can't read his mind." I elaborated. "Nice try though," Kid Flash assured. "So, ah, you know what I'm thinking right now?" Kid Flash asked M'gann.

I stepped back to stand beside Aqualad. "We all know what your thinking now." Robin elbowed Kid Flash's back. "And now we tour the clubhouse," Aqualad announced, reciting Roy's choice of word. "Well, Superboy and I live here. We can play tour guides." We stared at the clone who stood with his hands in his pockets, "Don't look at me."

"We won't." Kid Flash retorted, staring at M'gann.

"A private tour sounds much more fun." Kid Flash flirted. I crinkled my nose, rolling my eyes.

"She never said private," Robin glared at Kid Flash.

Aqualad spoke, "Team building. We'll all go."

M'gann began walking in, Superboy beside her. "So, this would be our front door," she joked as Robin hit Kid Flash for his idiocy. "Really?" I mouthed at him as I passed him.

* * *

><p>"And this would be the back door. The Cave is actually the entire mountain." M'gann said before turning back. "It was hollowed out and reinforced by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the League." Kid Flash informed us as we approached the main chamber with a small lagoon that connected to the ocean.<p>

"Then why abandon it for the Hall of Justice?" Superboy questioned.

I began down the stairs, "The Caves secret location was compromised." Aqualad explained.

"So they traded it in for a tourist trap? Yeah, that make's sense," Superboy scoffed.

"If villains know about the Cave, we must be on constant alert." M'gann said.

I turned around at the bottom of the stairs, "We're hiding in plane sight. The villains won't attack us." I said. M'gann nodded, whispering, "Oh." Superboy sniffed the air, "I smell smoke."

M'gann gasped, "My cookies!" She flew towards the kitchen. When we arrived she was pulling out burnt cookies from the oven. "I was trying out Grammy Jones' recipe from episode seventeen of-" M'gann cut herself off, "nevermind."

"I bet they'd have tasted great." Robin smiled. "He doesn't seem to mind." He gestured towards Kid Flash who took bites out of the charcoal black cookies. "I have a serious metabolism." He explained through a mouthful of burnt cookies.

"I'll make more?" M'gann offered. "It was sweet of you to make any." Aqualad replied. "Thanks Aqualad."

"We're off duty. Call me Kaldur'ahm. Actually, my friends call me Kaldur." Kaldur smiled.

"And I'm Wally. See, I already trust you with my secret I.D.. Unlike Mr and Mrs Dark Glasses over there," Wally gestured toward Robin and myself.

I glared at him through my shades; four cookie floated in the air shoving themselves into Wally's mouth. Robin snickered, secretly high-fiving me.

"Well, my identity is no secret. My name is M'gann M'orzz," I had already known that, "but, you can call me Megan. It's an Earth name since I'm on Earth now."

Superboy began exiting the room, until he turned around. "Get out of my head!"

"_What's wrong? Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically._" The boys gripped their head in pain as I slid off the counter. "M'gann, they're not telepathic so it's new to them. Stop. Things are different on Earth,"

The boys stood straighter staring at the embarrassed Martian. "M'gann, using telepathy like that is considered an extreme invasion of privacy," I explained. "Beside, Cadmus' creepy little sidekick genomorphs left a bad taste in his brain," Wally joked.

"I-I didn't mean to-"

"Just. Stay. Out." Superboy growled before storming off. "Hello Megan! I know what we can do!" She flew out the kitchen. The boys and I shrugged, before following her.

* * *

><p>"It's my Martian bio-ship!" M'gann stated proudly when the elevator doors opened. A small red pod was situated near the edge of the hangar. I glanced at Kaldur, raising an eyebrow.<p>

"Cute," Wally began, "not aerodynamic, but cute."

"It's a rest, silly," M'gann informed, "I'll wake it." When she turned towards it, it shifted from a pod at much larger ship. I stared in awe, a grin tugging at my lips. It turned around and opened a hatch in the back with it's own pathway. M'gann began making her way inside before turning to us, "Well, are you coming."

As the boys glanced at each other nervously, I began walking towards M'gann. It was slightly dark inside, with seats facing the dashboard. I sat beside Robin and gasped the bio-ship strapped itself across my body. "Red Tornado, please open the bay doors."

Through the tinted windshield, the bay doors opened and the bio-ship jetted out. "Incredible," Robin smiled. "She sure is," Wally grinned. "He does not stop, does he?" I whispered from behind Robin. "We can only hope." He retorted earning a stiffed laugh from me.

"I-I mean the ship," Wally attempted to save himself as M'gann turned to look at him, "like all ships is a she."

"Nice," I complimented sarcastically. "Fast with his feet, not so much with his mouth," Robin added. "Dudes!" Wally cried. I shrugged at him, pushing some of my darker brown strands of hair out of my view. "He doesn't seem to like me much," M'gann whispered. "He'll come around. The first time we met, he tried punching me to oblivion."

"You think?" M'gann hoped. "You guys remember that he has super hearing?" Wally whispered loudly. My cheeks flushed as I leaned back in my chair, muttering '_Sorry_' under my breath. "Hey, how about showing us a little Martian shape shifting?" Robin suggested.

M'gann glanced at us nervously, before standing and shifting into a female Robin and then a female Kid Flash. "Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?" Wally pondered. "Yes," I answered as Miss Martian shifted into my Phoenix attire. "Amazing," I murmured, "but my hair is two shades of brown, but amazing nonetheless."

"Impressive but you know you're not going to fool anyone with those." Robin said, M'gann sat back down at the captain's seat. "Mimicking boys is a lot harder." M'gann explained.

"And your clothes?" Kaldur questioned. "They're organic like the ship. They respond to my mental commands." Superboy turned around, facing forward, saying, "As long as they're the only ones."

"Can you do that ghosting through walls like Manhunter does?" Wally asked excitedly. "Density shifting? No, it's a very advanced technique." M'gann explained. "Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall, when he tries it, bloody nose." I giggle behind Robin as Wally shouts, "Dude!"

M'gann smiled, "Here's something I can do! Camouflage mode." The red bio-ship disappeared from plain view. "Red Tornado to Miss Martian. An emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbor power plant. I suggest you investigate covertly. I'm sending coordinates."

"Received. Adjusting course." M'gann responded. Robin scoffed, "Twenty bucks he's keeping us busy again," I replied, "Twenty bucks he's not." Robin turned to face me, raising an eyebrow, "Deal," we said simultaneously. "Well, a simple fire led you to Superboy, we should find out what caused the alert." M'gann suggested.

"I think I know what caused the alert." Superboy motioned towards the incoming tornado. M'gann tried to move the bio-ship but we were sucked in. She was eventually able to get us out of the tornado and land the ship. We ran outside, Kaldur shouting, "Robin? Are tornadoes common in New England? Robin?" Only to be replied with Robin's cackle.

We ran inside the power plant just as Robin was thrown onto the floor. Superboy helped him up, asking, "Who's your new friend?" I flew in the air above Kaldur, "Didn't catch his name but he plays kinda rough!" Robin retorted. Superboy began running towards the robot, "My apologies. You may address me as Mister Twister."

Mister Twister created more twisters, sending them our way. Wally pulled out his goggles, placing them over his green eyes. Superboy was slammed into the wall behind us then to the ground. I flew above Kaldur watching Wally's next move. Wally jumped, kicking Mister Twister in the chest. Mister Twister flung Wally out of the power plant. I flew over Mister Twister, using my telekinesis to capture Wally's body mid-air before he hit the cement parking lot. "Thanks, babe," he grinned.

I flew back just in time to see Kaldur and M'gann being thrown into walls. Robin stood in fighting stance, "I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero. I was not, however, expecting children."

"We're not children!" Robin shouted throwing explosives at Mister Twister as I aimed my orbs of energy at his back. "Objectively you are," Mister Twister responded, flicking a batarang from his chest. It exploded in mid air causing me to be thrown back into the wall. I groaned, dropping down to the floor. My sun glasses fell as few feet in front of me and I scrambled to put on my shades.  
>"Have you no adult supervision?" Mister Twister question.<p>

"I find your presence here quite disturbing." Mister Twister admitted; I glanced at Kaldur, M'gann, Superboy, and Robin stood Wally helped me onto my feet. "Well we hate to see you disturbed! Let's see if your more turbed once we kick your can!" Robin shouted.

M'gann stepped forward, causing the dome above Mister Twister to burst and cool air to hit him. Superboy lunged at him but Mister Twister aimed his fists at Superboy and small twisters pushed him back. Mister Twister aimed his fists at Kaldur, M'gann, and Robin who flew back into the wall.

He turned around aiming his fists at Wally and I; before Wally could grasp me, we were roughly slammed against the metal wall. I groaned as a pipe connected with my lower back. "Indeed, that was quite turbing," Mister Twister flew out the power plant. "Thank you."

I groaned in pain as Wally ran after Mister Twister.

I rolled over, crawling to my feet. Wally was mere inches from connecting to the power plants wall when I raised my hand. He flew in the air, "Thanks, Phe," he grinned. Robin helped me up, as I gently dropped Wally to the ground. We approached Mister Twister who spoke, "I would've thought that you all learned your limitations by now."

"What do you want?" Kaldur yelled in frustration. Mister Twister flew in the air, "Isn't it obvious? I'm waiting for a real hero!"

"Read his mind, find a weakness," Kaldur yelled at M'gann as I flew in the air. Orbs of energy flicked on in my palms, growing until they were the size of two basketballs. "It's okay with bad guys!" Robin shouted. "Nothing, I'm getting nothing!" M'gann paused, "Hello Megan! Mister Twister is Red Tornado in disguise! He's inorganic- an android! And how many androids do you know that can generate tornadoes?"

"Red Tornado sent us here," I said as I flew down, landing beside Kaldur. My orbs of energy flickering off. "And saying we'll be tested soon enough. This is his test! Something to keep us busy!" Robin shouted in anger. "Speedy called it, we're joke." Wally says in disappointment. I snarled in anger turning around. "This game is so over," I growled.

The team followed behind me. "We know who you are and what you want!" Robin yelled, "So let's end this!" Kaldur declared. "Consider it ended," Mister Twister announced, forming twisters with the machinery on his arms. "An impressive show but we will not indulged you! We will not engage you!" Kaldur promised. Winds pushed against as as lightning strikes behind Mister Twister and thunder clapped in the air. The once blue eyes are now a dark gray; I furrow my brow, "Uh, can Red Tornado do that?" Wally asked nervously.

"No, he can't," I answered. "You think I'm Tornado?" Mister Twister sneered, "Ironic." An explosion erupted at our feet and we were thrown back. I'm really starting to get motion sick every time I'm thrown back. Wally's body collides with mine in mid-air and when we finally crash into the ground, half his body is on mine. I push him off, groaning.

I rise to my feet, watching Superboy rip off his shredded leather jacket and lunge at Mister Twister. Before being brutally thrown back; Superboy's body digs in the ground until it stops beside Robin's in a small creator.

Mister Twister begins to approach us so I extend my arms and a red force field flickers over our heads like a dome. Mister Twister laughs at me, as I rise, my hands outstretched above me. M'gann's bio-ship landed in front of us in camouflage mode. Mister Twister could not see us, but he spoke, almost as if he knew we were still there, "Fine then. I won't deny you children have power but playing hide and seek with you will not achieve my objectives. So stay concealed. If you confront me again, I will show no mercy." With his threat lingering in the air, Mister Twister turned around and flew off.

My force field flickered off and I fell to my knees in exhaustion.

"What happened?" Wally questioned as I rubbed my temples trying to ease the brewing migraine that was forming. "I placed the bio-ship between us," M'gann explained. Superboy punched at the debris beside him, "And that's supposed to make it right?" He stood, towering over M'gann who sat on her knees. I wobbled onto my feet, Robin helping me up.

"You tricked us into thinking Twister was Red Tornado," Superboy began. I interjected, "Hey, it's not like she did it on purpose." Robin stepped in, "It was a rookie mistake. We shouldn't have listened." Superboy flared his nostrils in anger, like a bull.

Wally shoved his hands in his pockets, "You are pretty inexperienced," Wally paused, "hit the showers. We'll take it from here."

"Stay out of our way," Superboy warned. The boys walked off, with Superboy leading them. "I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean-"

I knelt down, placing a hand on her shoulder. "M'gann, I hate to do this but Wally's right. I know you mean well but let us handle this one." M'gann lowered her head, "I was just trying to be part of a team." I exhaled, watching Superboy leap away and Wally run off, Robin running as well.

Aqualad walked past us, in the direction Superboy leaped. "To be honest, I'm not sure we really have a team." I turned around, muttering, "See you at the Cave."

* * *

><p>I grunted as my hands swayed in front of me, stopping the boats from crashing into the harbor's docks. Wally and Superboy handled Mister Twister (although, I had come to nick name him Metal Mouth) while I flew over the tiny town, rescuing citizens.<p>

I had rescued a rather large group that ran away from the disaster unfolding behind us.

They cheered above me, standing on a large red platform as I lifted another family into the air. Buildings bellow us collapsed as three large twisters rampaged; my hair whipped around in my face as I lowered the citizens into the forest. "You'll be safe here," I uttered, lifting off into the sky, flying towards Mister Twister.

He unleashed two small twisters at me; I cursed under my breath as I was sucked into the twisters' insides. I flew against the winds and once I was finally free, I was thankful that I lived in the West Coast and the only natural disaster I worried about were earthquakes. I flew towards Mister Twister, shooting energy orbs at him. I lifted four cars in the air and smashed them against his back. He merely chuckled.

Kaldur ran towards him but with a swift move his arms, Kaldur was sent flying to a large house. I outstretched my hands; Kaldur's body floated (although he squirmed) beside mine. "Thank you, Phoenix," he smiled. "That's what I'm here for."

I flew head first in the direction of Mister Twister; as I approached him, I performed a back flip. My feet collided with his chest and he stumbled back. He shot multiple twisters; Superboy shouted as he was thrown back. I flew towards him, outstretching my hands. His body stopped in mid-air; he glanced at me, shouting, "Throw me!"

I spun us, gaining as much speed as I could (without throwing up), than throwing the Boy of Steel at Metal Mouth. Mister Twister dodged our attack with a very large twister. The winds caused me to flip back; the wind thrusted me into Kaldur's body after he threw a motor of a boat. We toppled over one another before I landed on his back and him on his side. Kaldur gripped my arm and harshly pulled me aside as Superboy and and a large boat landed were we just were.

I rubbed my head, "_Listen to me. All of you_."

"What did we tell you?" Superboy growled. "_I know! And I know I mess up. But now I'm very clear on what we need to do. Please, trust me._"

I glanced around at the citizens that failed to escape when I was making my evacuation round. Red Tornado flew down, "Stand back, boys and girl. I was hoping you could handle this. Clearly, you cannot."

Robin countered, "But we've got a plan now."

"The subject is not up for debate." We disbanded, helping evacuate the remaining citizens. "I was beginning to believe that you'd never show up," Mister Twister admitted. "I'm here now."

Mister Twister and Red Tornado battle each other. Finally, Mister Twister defeats Tornado and as Tornado lays on the ground, Twister's fingers emitted wires, connecting to Tornado's neck. Tornado grasped the wires and Tornado's face shifted into M'gann's.

"Longer than you might think," she smiled. Wally created a twister of his own behind Mister Twister, causing him to be thrusted forward. Superboy punched Twister with all his might, creating a hole in his torso. Superboy punches him one last time, sending him flying into the bay where Kaldur electrocutes him.

I flew above him, spreading my arms and legs like a starfish. Mister Twisters arms ripped off from his body. He crashes to the ground after two batarangs explode near his face. On the ground, he kneels as we arrive, standing together as a _team_. The chest cavity opens and a man in a green suit emerges. "Foul! I-I call foul!"

M'gann out stretches her hand and a large boulder crushes the man. "M'gann, no!" Kaldur shouts. "W-wait," I whisper, staring at the rock. "Don't know how things are done on Mars but on Earth, we don't execute our captives. "You said you trust me," M'gann smiled, lifting the rock.

The man was crushed into broken robot pieces. "That's why we couldn't read his mind," I murmured. M'gann nodded as Wally lifted his glass eyeball. "Cool," he throws it into the air, "souvenir."

"We should've had more faith in you," Kaldur announced, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Yeah, you rocked this mission," Wally agreed excitedly. "Get it, rocked?" He laughed at his own joke. I exhaled, shaking my head. "Ignore him. We're all just turbed your on the Team."

"Thanks, me too," M'gann admitted. I extended my hand, lifting the robot up. "I'm sure Tornado would like to see this."

* * *

><p>"It was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you," Kaldur crossed his arms over his chest. "Agreed." Tornado responded. "Is that why you wouldn't help us?" M'gann questioned. "No," Tornado deadpanned, "this was your battle. I do not believe it was my role to solve your problems for you. Nor should you solve mine for me." I glanced at the robot; I sat on the edge of the bed that the robot rested on, plucking lint off my black hoodie.<p>

"But what if you're in danger-" I began, "Consider this matter closed." Red Tornado turned around. "Canary, Batman, Flash, and Aquaman would have jumped right into things and fixed things." Wally noted.  
>I shrugged, "Canary likes for me to learn lessons the hard way. If I get myself into a tight situation, she'd like for me to figure things out. In a way, Tornado's right. Our battles are not his responsibility, he's just our den-mother."<p>

"Guess if we're going to have a babysitter, a heartless machine is exactly what we need," Robin pointed out. "Dude, harsh," Wally scowled. "And inaccurate. I have a heart: carbon-steel alloy. I also have excellent hearing."

Robin let out a nervous laugh, "Right, um, sorry. I'll strive to be more accurate."

"And more respectful." Kaldur added. We began walking towards the kitchen for a late-night snack. "Speedy was so wrong," Wally said, "This whole team thing-" Robin cut me off, "might work out,"

"Better than we all thought." Kaldur finished. I smiled as I heard Superboy apologize to M'gann before following us. "_Told you he'd come around. Welcome to the Team._" I telepathically communicated.

M'gann replied, "_Thank you. Is it okay if I speak with you telepathically? It makes me feel more at home._"

"_Of course, M'gann._"

* * *

><p>So, I've been trying to update quickly because I hate waiting for a story to update.<p> 


	4. Drop-Zone

Together We Stand, United We Fall

**Chapter Four:** Drop-Zone

**Author****'s note:** I hope you enjoy my quick updates.

**MsMystery1357:** Thank you, love!

**SnowWolf22:** I'll keep that in mind! Phoenix's ID is a secret because I have a chapter where Wally discovers who Phoenix's alias is and her back story. And the Team only know's Roy as Speedy and Green Arrow as Green Arrow. Only Robin knows Canary's alias and soon you'll know why, just wait on it.

**PrettyKitty Luvs U:** Thank you, thank you! All your opinion's matter to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Carribean Sea<strong>

**July 22**

**22:08 ECT**

"We're approaching Santa Prisca," Miss Martian announces. I toy with the buckle of my utility belt as an uncomfortable silence. "Drop zone A in thirty," Miss Martian stated. Aqualad stood; he pressed his belt buckle. His colorful uniform morphed into a darker version with dark grays and midnight blacks.

A hole opened in the middle of the bio-ship's floor. Aqualad dove into the ocean floor.

After a moments silence, Aqualad's voice broke through the silence in our comm. links, "Heat and motion sensors are patched. Data is now in a continuous loop. Move in."

Miss Martian moves the bio-ship across the beach and positioned the ship over a less tree populated section of jungle. Miss Martian's bio-ship lowered grappling hooks for Kid Flash and Robin.

Kid Flash pressed the lightning bolt on his chest and his bright yellow and red unform. His attire morphed into a black and gray version. "How cool is this?" Kid Flash grinned at Miss Martian and I. I motioned towards my already darked color themed uniform. "Very impressive." Miss Martian answered as her heals disappeared and her legs were covered in a full body suit, colored black and red.

"Uh, that works, too. Hey, Supey, not too late to put on the new stealth tech,"

"No capes. No tights. No offense."

"Some taken." I retort. "It totally works for you," Miss Martian babbled, staring at Superboy. Once she realized what she said, she countered, "In that you can totally do good work in those clothes."

A hole appears in front of us and I am the first to jump. Miss Martian, Kid Flash, and Robin land behind me seconds later. We glanced up, moving out the way as Superboy jumped down. He created a cloud of dust and a creator in his fall.

"Knew I didn't need a line," he mused with a slight smile. "And, yet, creating a size-mic event may not have helped us much with the covert." Robin complained. Miss Martian contacted Aqualad, "Aqualad, drop B is go."

"Head for the factory," he responded. "I'll track your G.P.S. and rendezvous ASAP."

"Copy that." I answered as Robin toyed with his wrist computer.

* * *

><p>Robin and I ventured at the front of the group with him on foot and me in the air. Kid Flash walked a few paces behind Robin with Superboy and Miss Martian taking up the back. We were rounding another bend in the waterfall when Robin pointed to an entrance to a higher portion of the jungle.<p>

He pulled out his holographic, wrist computer as I landed on the ground.

"Did you hear that?" Superboy questioned. "Uh, no," I answered. "Wait, is this a super-hearing thing?" Kid Flash questioned. "You do have great ears," Miss Martin babbled again.

"Okay, now what?" I asked; Kid Flash and I both turned to look at Robin but he was gone. "You know, I really hate when he does that." I murmur, "Yeah, no kidding," Kid Flash agreed. "Superboy, Kid, switch to infrared and see if you're being tracked."

Kid Flash lowered his goggles, glancing around the jungle. "Got a squad of armed bozos incoming." He whispered. "There," I pointed to a collapsed tree and shielded us. Superboy knelt down, glaring around. "Two squads," Superboy corrected, "but they'll meet each other before they find us."

A series of gunshots went off. My body jerked forward, almost into shock. "No super hearing required now." Kid Flash joked. "Swing wide, stear clear." Aqualad commanded.

Kid Flash lowered down his goggles, saying, "Yeah, yeah. Just as soon as I find Rob." He ran off.

I sighed as Kid Flash emerged in the middle of the battle field between the two groups.

Superboy lunged forward at a man with a black and white mask. I flew towards his men, extending my hands in front of me. Their guns floated in the air, breaking in half. It is then that the Boy Wonder decides to grace us with his presence: he drops down from the trees above and dis-armors the group of men shooting at Kid Flash.

"What is wrong with you guys?" He questions, uppercutting an incoming henchmen. "Remember covert? Why didn't you follow my lead: vanish into the jungle?"

I preformed a front flip, landing on the shoulders of a henchmen. I flipped again, kicking his back. He collided into a tree, hard. "Is that what you were doing? Way to let us know?" I retort, ducking as another henchmen swings right hooks at me. When he looks down, I give him an uppercut.

"We're not mind readers, you know?" Kid Flash added. Robin raised an eyebrow at me as I left hooked another baddie, "Oh, come on. It's not as easy as I make it seem," I ducked, kicking the man in the groin. "Besides, it's not like Batman hasn't taught you how to mentally block a telepath."

Robin huffed, "Still."

In anger, I thrusted my hand to the side and the group of baddies I was battling were thrown to the side; they're bodies connected into the tree and sickening crack filled the air as the tree broke.

The two boys stared at me, as I regained control of my breathing. "Or I'm not anyways," Wally murmured. "You told me I could only read the bad guy's minds." Miss Martian retorted.

Robin turned to see one last baddie running away; Aqualad dropped down from the trees, placing a palm on his chest, electrocuting him. The bad guy fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

><p>"I recognize those uniforms," I murmur, stepping away from the tree that bound the unconscious robe wearers. "They belong to the cult of the Cobra," I say, standing beside Aqualad, who stood with his arms crossed.<p>

"I am certain Batman would've mentioned it if he knew a dangerous extremist was running Santa Prisca's Venom operation." Aqualad said. Robin nodded his head, "Agreed. And since there was clearly no love lost between the cultists and those goons, I'm betting Cobra came in and tossed them out. That's why normal supply lines have been cut off."

Kid Flash stepped forward, an annoyed expression on his face, "We get it. Cobra wanted super Venom cultists. Mystery solved. Radio Bats and we'll be home in time-"

Robin cuts Kid Flash off, "These cultists aren't on Venom. Cobra is hoarding the drugs. We are not leaving not until I know why."

"Until you know why?" I scoffed. "This team needs a leader," Robin explained, "You're a thirteen year old kid who ducked out on us without a word," Kid Flash retorted. Robin chuckled, "And you're a mature fifteen? You blew our cover first chance you got."

Miss Martian glanced at me. "_Don't you want to lead_?" I shake my head no, "_No._"

Miss Martian turned to Superboy, "How about you? Don't you want to lead? He scoffed, "No. You?"

Miss Martian shook her head no, "After the Mister Twister fiasco," Superboy softened, "You did alright."

"This isn't the best time to be discussing leadership now," I interjected Kid Flash and Robin's argument. "Yeah, well, you don't have superpowers," Kid Flash continued. "Neither does Batman."

Kid Flash retorted, "Duh, you're not Batman."

Robin scuffed, "Closest thing we've got."

Bane (Robin identified him earlier) chuckled, "Such clever niños." I wasn't quite sure if he was actually complimenting us or mocking us, but I'm leaning more towards the latter. "But you only know half the story. Let me show you the rest and get you into the factory via my secret entrance."

Miss Martian placed her palms on the ground, "There is a secret entrance but he's also hiding something." Miss Martian looks into Bane's eyes; Bane chuckles darkly, "Uh, uh, chica. Bane is not that easy."

Miss Martian sighs, "He's mentally reciting football scores in español."

"It's not complicated," Bane grinned, "the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

I glanced at the boys beside me, wondering if we could trust Bane.

* * *

><p>Bane pointed at the factory from the edge of the cliff. Robin pulled out his binoculars, whispering, "Look at all that product." Robin murmured, "a buy is going down. But if Cobra's not selling to the usual suspects, then-"<p>

Aqualad cut off Robin, "We need to identify that buyer."

"Just what I was thinking." Kid Flash agreed. "Yeah, you're the thinker." Robin smirked. "Sarcasm, dude? A real leader would focus on getting answers." Kid Flash retorted. "A real leader would know this is not the right time to start this argument," I snapped, walking past them. They were both silent; Bane removed a large boulder revealing a hidden pathway.

"Answers," he gestured towards the dimly lit tunnel, "are this way."

Robin entered first, following behind Bane. "So, now El Luchador is our leader?" I punched Kid Flash's shoulder, "Hey, ow!" He complained. "Good." I countered.

We walked in silence until Bane reaches a small control panel. He presses a button and a red light suddenly turns green and we're in a utility closet in the factory. "All clear!" Robin whispers, running out the closet. We slowly emerge from the closet, "Has that little fool already been caught?" Bane questions.

"No, he just does that." I answered. Kid Flash lowers his goggles, "Stay put. Our get our intel and be back before the Boy Wonder," and with that, he's off. "Wait, Kid!" Aqualad whispers, reaching out to grab him. "Great chain of command," Bane sarcastically compliments.

We slowly move towards the large doors, hiding behind old crates covered in dust.

"It's a massive shipment," I pause, "but they're only taking the new product off the line. They're not touching this venom." I pat the crate ever so softly. "Maybe freshness counts?" Miss Martian offers.

"Helicopter's coming." Superboy informs us.

* * *

><p>I sit beside Aqualad on the railing, silently watching the scene unfold a few yards away. "Sportsmaster," Aqualad gasped. "He's the buyer?" I questioned. Aqualad pressed his comm. link, "Aqualad to Red Tornado. Do you read?" After a few seconds of silence, Aqualad grunts in frustration, "Can't reach the League, Robin, or Kid. Comm's jammed. We need a plan."<p>

"I have a suggestion." Bane smirked, jumping off the railing. He attacked two Cobra cultists who were patrolling the ground. "What's he-" I was cut off by the sound of glass breaking. A large creature landed on the railing, breaking it. I flew in the air, watching the boy's land safely.

The creature roared walking towards the boys. "Destroy them," a Cobra cultist demanded. Superboy engaged in battle with the creature while Cobra cultists ran towards the Aqualad and Bane. I shot energy orbs at them from above, swiftly dodging their lasers. Through the chaos, I hadn't noticed when Bane slipped away.

I gritted my teeth, cursing as a laser skimmed my leg. I thrusted my hand in front of me, and the group of cultists sooting at me were lunged back into the wooden crates. I created a force field with my energy orbs; I flew behind a thick metal pipe.

"_Everyone online?_"

"_Yeah,_" Superboy sighed.

"_You know it, beautiful,_" I could just see the grin on Kid Flash's face.

"_I'm here._" I answered, shooting an orb at an group of cultist who found their way around the pipe with out being noticed.

"_We need to regroup_." Aqualad declared.

"_Busy now_," Robin replied. I lower my self to the ground, wincing at the burning pain my leg is in. I close my eyes, before opening them. The group of cultists shooting at me stood eerily still, their guns aimed down. They fell to their knees then completely to the floor. "_I-I'm hurt,_" I admit.

"_We need to retreat. Kid, clear a path_," Aqualad commanded. "_Phoenix, do you need my help?_" Aqualad questioned. "_No. I can still fly._" I flew from behind the metal pipe, entering the doorway we had emerged from. I flew down down hallway as fast as I could.

"Superboy, the support beams!" I shouted. Superboy punched at the wooden structures, causing rocks to fall from lack of support.

* * *

><p>Miss Martian held the glow stick in her hand as Aqualad poured water onto my burn. I winced, slightly, gripping Kid Flash's arm.<p>

"How can my fist mission as leader go so wrong?" Robin pondered. "You do have the most experience," Aqualad helped me stand as he spoke to the Boy Wonder. "But perhaps that is what has left you so unprepared. Fighting alongside Batman, your roles are defined. You two do not need to talk. But this Team is new. And the leader must be clear. Explicit. He cannot vanish and expect others to play parts in an unknown plan." Aqualad finished.

"Oh, so I'm supposed to hold everyone's hand?" Robin retorted, angry.

"Who am I kidding?" Robin sadly smiled, "You should lead us, Kaldur. You're the only one who can."

"Please, I can run circle-" Robin cut off Kid Flash. "Wally, come on. You know he's the one. We all do."

"Hello Megan!" Miss Martian shouted, "It's so obvious."

"Could've told ya." Superboy said. "Wally, you know it's true." I add.

Wally huffs, "Okay."

Aqualad steps forward, "Then I accept the burden until you are ready to lift it from my shoulders. You are born to lead this Team. Maybe not now, but soon."

"Alright, our first priority is stopping that shipment from leaving this island." Aqualad said, turning to face us. I floated in mid-air, keeping the pressure off my foot. "Funny, I had the same thought." Robin smirked.

* * *

><p>Miss Martian and I flew over the boys as they ran down the hidden pathway.<p>

"_Sportsmaster is the supplier slash buyer,"_ Robin begins, "_but it still doesn't track. He doesn't have the juice to acquire the Blockbuster formula or to get Cobra to do his dirty work._"

Kid Flash jumps in, "_And neither of them have the chops to bond Blockbuster with venom. That took some major nerdage._"

"I believe the expression is, tip of the ice berg." Aqualad said out loud, slowing down as Bane appeared at the opening of the pathway. He dropped a vile of Venom onto the floor, where many others already were tossed aside.  
>"Hault, niños," Bane commanded, "I'm feeling explosive."<p>

We glanced above us, where bombs were glowing. "You betrayed us," Aqualad growled, "why?"

"I want my factory back,"

"_Kid, you'll need a running start._" Aqualad says through the psyche link.

"So I put you in a situation where you would either take down my enemies. Or die trying. If the latter, the Justice League would have certainly come to avenge their sidekicks. And when the smoke cleared, Santa Prisca would be mine once more. Blowing the tunnel with you inside would have the same effect."

Kid Flash ran past Bane, removing the trigger from his hand. Bane pressed his thumb down, shocked not to find it in his hand. "With what?" Kid Flash mused, "This trigger thing?" Bane lunged at Kid Flash but I outstretched my hand.

He his feet lifted off the ground until he was leveled with me. "Finally," Superboy grinned, "drop 'em."

I raised an eyebrow, "You sure? I can have him think he's a six year old little girl with beautiful blond hair."

"Oh yeah." Superboy chuckled. I lowered my hand watching Bane fly across the sky from Superboy's punch. "Can you really do that?" Kid Flash asked. "I'll personally braid your hair." I smirk.

* * *

><p>Kid Flash ran through a group of Cobra cultists, knocking them over. Superboy leaped into the air, landing in front of Sportsmaster. He grinned at the creature, "Go again?" The creature lunged at Superboy but was toppled over by high pressured water from Aqualad's water bearers. "Sorry, that wasn't the plan."<p>

I flew into the helicopter, placing the bomb on the wall. I flew out, just as the helicopter began lifting on the ground. Superboy and Miss Martian stared at me as I lifted my thumbs up. She pressed the trigger and the bomb detonated.

The helicopter exploded as it crashed into the factory.

The Team regrouped behind Robin.

"Another time, then," Cobra Master said, backing into the shadows. Robin peered into the shadows but shook his head no, signaling he found nothing.

"We picked the right guy to lead," Robin smiled. "Automatically making you the right guy to explain this mess," Robin gestured toward the factory in flames, "to Batman." Robin cackled.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount. Justice<strong>

**August 4**

**01:06 EDT**

"A simple recon mission. Observe and report." Batman began slowly pacing in front of us. "You'll each receive a written evaluation detailing your many mistakes. Until then," Batman paused, "good job."

I glanced up, surprised. The six of us turned to look at the Dark Knight, "No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy." Batman began walking away, saying, "How you adjust to the unforeseen is what determines success."

Batman paused before adding, "And how you choose who leads, determines character."

* * *

><p>Sorry for the short wait but I literally have to watch an episode and stop every five seconds to write it out.<p>

Anyways, don' t know if you caught on, but (it's not a weakness per say, more like it holds her back) Phoenix can't sense people if there's lead in between! And she got hurt by laser!

Now you're probably **not** asking yourself why I injured my OC. **Here's the answer to the question you did not ask**: because she's human.

I wanted to show you that her weakness is her humanity. Just because Phoenix has these amazing gifts, doesn't mean a bullet won't slow her down or an injury won't hurt. She's a slightly advanced human, that's all.

Also, for those of you **still not wondering:**

**Question:** Will Phoenix have a love interest?

**Answer:** Yes! I don't want to give away too much.

**Question:** When will Phoenix reveal her secret I.D.?

**Answer:** I have a special scene in mind. It's not too far, actually, maybe like two or three chapters?

**Question:** Will Artemis and Phoenix be friends because Artemis is GA's new protege (do **not** say sidekicks!)?

**Answer:** We'll just have to wait and see.


	5. Schooled

Together We Stand, United We Fall

**Chapter Five:** Schooled

**Author's note:** Black Canary, as well as Green Arrow, make an appearance! Mentor/protege moments below!

**Guest:** Phoenix is 5"5. Her skin is tanned because she's constantly outside and lives in sunny California. Her hair is two shades of brown (light brown and dark brown) which is due to a gene expression mutation. She had a roundish button nose and plump lips. Her eyes are blueish around the pupil with a thick brown ring around the blue, another mutation. Her alias is Ashley Lance, which you will later learn more about.

**PrettyKitty Luvs U:** Thanks a million, love!

* * *

><p><strong>Mount. Justice<strong>

**August 3**

**13:06 EDT**

Aqualad glared at a smug Kid Flash once he realized that Kid Flash had beat him in a game of virtual air hockey. "Recognized: Superboy, B-Zero-Four."

Miss Martian smiled happily at the clone, "Hi Superboy." Superboy walked right through the holographic protectory of the hockey table, "How was Metropolis?" Miss Martian's smile fell as Superboy ignored her.

"Ready for training everyone?" The Team and I turned around. Black Canary and the Martian Manhunter approached us. Miss Martian ran to her uncle, greeting him with a hug. I approached my mentor; I greeted J'onn with a smile and a curt nod. Turning to my mentor, she smirked at me, uttering, "Ready to get your ass handed to you in front of your teammates?"

I scoffed, "As if. Uncle Tom and I have been working on a few moves together," I playfully punch Canary's arm, carefully avoiding the wrapping peaking out from under her torn jacket sleeve. "Oh, so you have? Are you forgetting he trained us both?"I nodded, "Yeah, but he likes me better," Canary laughed, nodding, "I think you might be right."

The rest of the Team joined us, introducing themselves (although Canary already knew them) to the Leaguer.

"Stick around. Class is in session." Black Canary placed her hands on her hips, raising an eyebrow at Superboy who glared at her with his arms crossed. He didn't move to leave so Black Canary began her lesson. She walked to the center of the circle, pausing as it lit up. She turned to face us.

"I consider it an honor to be your teacher. I'll throw a lot at you, just ask your teammate Phoenix," Canary began to remove her jacket. "Everything I've learned from my own mentors," she winced at her wrapped-up bicep. "And my own bruises."

"What happened?" Miss Martian asked, worriedly. Canary stated simple, "The job." Black Canary tossed her jacket aside, "Now, combat is about controlling conflict. Putting the battle on your terms. You should always be acting, never reacting. I'll need a sparing partner." Canary raised an eyebrow at me.

Before I could move forward, Kid Flash raised his hand, and through a mouthful of half chewed banana, he said, "Right here, yeah." He stepped forward, "After this," he tossed the banana peel aside, it landing in the garbage can near the kitchen, "I'll show you my moves."

Black Canary swiftly strikes: she goes for a punch to the shoulder, but Kid Mouth quickly dodges. She lowers her body to a crouch, swinging her foot. Kid Flash falls onto the floor with a '_thud_'. "Hurts so good," Kid Flash groaned as a hologram displayed: _Kid Flash status: Fail._

"Good block," Black Canary complimented, helping Kid Flash up, "but did anyone see what he did wrong?"

"Oh, oh! He hit on teacher and got served?" Robin cheekily asked. I stifled a laugh beside Robin. "Dude!" Kid Flash groaned in embarrassment. "He allowed me to dictate the term-" Superboy cut off Black Canary.

"Oh please. With my powers, the battle is always on my terms. I'm a living weapon. And this is a waste of my time."

"Prove it." Black Canary retorted. She always knew what to say. Kid Flash backed up as Superboy slowly approached Canary. After a second of glaring, they each fell into fighting stance. Superboy swung first, but Canary easily grasped his hand, tossing him to the side.

_Superboy status: Fail._ Robin stifled a laugh. Superboy rose from the floor, growling.

"You're angry. Good, but don't react. Channel that anger into-" Superboy lunged at Canary. She jumped in the air, using his arm as a ladder. She flipped over, landing in a crouch, swiftly swinging her foot to knock him off his feet. _Superboy status: Fail, _the holographic computer displayed.

"That's it! I'm done." Superboy declared. Canary placed a hand on his shoulder, "Training is necessary." He roughly shrugged it off.

A holographic message appeared in front of the two; we ran just as Batman began speaking, "Batman to the Cave."

I stood beside my mentor, listening to the Dark Knight.

"Five hours ago, a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary."

"_Thanks for inviting me_," I glare at Canary, who, in return, motions towards Batman.

"The attacker was capable of studying then duplicating the powers and abilities of it's opponents."

"_Oh._"

"_Yeah, 'oh'. Perhaps not inviting my telepathic, telekinetic, energy manipulator of a niece wasn't such a bad idea._" Canary crossed her arms. "Arrow called in reinforcements which nearly proved disastrous as our foe gained more and more power with each new combatant." Batman paused, allowing us to react the the video feed of the fight.

"One guy with all the powers of the entire League," I exhaled. "In the end, it took eight Leaguers four hours to defeat and dismantle the android." Batman concluded. "An android? Who made it? T.O. Morrow?" Robin questioned.

"Good guess, Robin," Batman complimented his protege, "but Red Tornado doesn't think so."

"The technology bears the signature of Professor Ivo," the Martian Manhunter and Black Canary looked at each other, nodding. "Ivo, but Ivo's dead," I uttered. "So we all thought," Canary paused, stared at me, "or hoped."

"To make certain that this threat is permanently neutralized, we're sending two trucks carrying the android's parts to two separate S.T.A.R. Labs facilities. One in Boston and New York for immediate evaluation. Every precaution is being taken. We'll have four additional decoy trucks to create confusion in case Ivo, or anyone, tries to recover the remains." Batman explained.

"You will split into undercover teams to safeguard the two real trucks." Batman concluded.

"Yes! Road trip!" Kid Flash declared. "So now we take out your trash?" Superboy scoffed, unbelievingly. "You have something better to do?" Batman asked. The clone glared at the Dark Knight.

"Coordinates received. We're on our way." The Team followed Aqualad. I lingered momentarily, glancing between my two mentors. "See you when I get home." I whispered. Black Canary nodded. "Bye J'onn."

"Goodbye A-," he cleared his throat, "Phoenix."

"When you're ready, I'll be here." Canary promised Superboy.

* * *

><p><strong>Litchfield County<strong>

**August 3**

**20:08 EDT**

I placed on my red and black bike helmet over my head. Batman gave us to 'go' signal; I revved my engine, speeding off with Superboy and Robin behind me.

After a few minutes on the highway, one of the false trucks turned at a fork.  
>"If dislike is the opposite of like, is disaster the opposite of aster? See, instead of things going wrong, they go right." Robin asked me. "I guess so, if you really thought about it." I answered. "And clearly he's not feeling the aster," I said, motioned towards the clone beside me. "What's wrong?" I asked.<p>

"Canary," he growled, glancing away from me, "I won't tell, I promise." I smiled.

"What business does she have teaching combat skills to a guy with super strength?" I was silent, unsure how to answer Superboy's question. "Taking down stronger guys is part of the gig. Canary learned that the hard way. Same with Batman, and, well, me," Robin stepped up.

"Superboy, I didn't always have my powers to rely on. There was a time where hand-to-hand combat is all I had, and trust me, not as Canary's protege, but as your friend: hand-to-hand combat will get you far, maybe even further than our abilities ever could." I add, smiling softly at the clone.

He revved his engine, speeding in front of us.

"He's so not feeling the aster," I shake my head. Robin cackles beside me. We're silent for a moment, before he asks, "So you were human once?"

"And I not human now?" I raise an eyebrow from behind my helmet. I can see my reflection in his glasses; he shakes his head, "You know what I mean."

I nod, "Yes, my powers manifested over time."

Robin pondered this new information before asking, "Is that why you're hair is two colors and your eyes-"

"A mutation from birth." I answer, self-consciously, speeding ahead.

* * *

><p>"Robin, Phoenix, Superboy! Our truck is under attack!" Aqualad informed, as the green monkeys stuck to the truck. "Kinda figured. Ours too." I replied. "I hate monkeys." Superboy growled.<p>

The monkeys smashed their heads against the windshield. The truck swerved on the road, I extended my hand to control the truck. "Robot monkeys," I chuckled, "Totally Ivo's tweaks style," Robin finished as he switched his motorcycle to battle mode. "Hey, switch your ride to battle mode." He urged us.

"No point." Superboy replied, jumping off. I jumped off my bike, grasping Robin's hand as he shot a magnetic batarang onto the back of the truck. He kicked off the monkeys. I landed on the top where Superboy fought off robotic monkeys. I kicked a few off my legs, using my telekinesis to lift them off the truck. I tossed them into the cornfields beside us, but more approached. "We have to destroy them!" I informed.

"No problem!" Superboy yelled, ripping one in half. I shot orbs at the incoming ones, ducking as they shot lasers at me. "You know, I'm really getting tired of lasers." I murmured, kicking a monkey in the face. I turned around as one of the monkey's laser's hit Superboy's eyes. They lifted him into the air, dropping him. I barely dodged one of their laser's to my arm before I outstretched my hand, grasping him in mid-fall.

"Stop fidgeting!" I shout, kicking a monkey off my foot. They crawled on my body, as I lost control of Superboy. He fell onto the road with a '_thud_'. "Sorry!" I shouted.

I extended my arms, flying in front of the truck, removing the monkeys that blocked the driver's view. He nodded in gratitude. I flew back up, my body like a starfish as the monkeys flung off me. I stomped on one, before I grasped one's neck. An orb of energy exploding in their face. I landed on the truck, nearly toppling over as the monkeys took out two of the wheels. "Get out!" Robin opened the driver's door, pulling him out and jumping with him onto the cornfields. I jumped inside the truck from the square opening the monkeys made.

The guards screamed as the truck swiveled uncontrollably. "Get behind me!" I shouted. I created an orb around us, protecting us as the truck rolled on it's side. The rolling stopped and the monkeys inside began shooting at us. I fell to my knees, keeping the force field up to protect the guards. The monkeys crashed through the back of the truck, escaping with the bottom parts of Professor Ivo's machine. I extended my other hand farther, trying to use my telekinesis to stop the monkeys.

My force field flickered off as my nose began to bleed.

Superboy grunted below us and with his super strength, turned the truck over. The guards toppled over as my body connected with side of the truck. I could faintly hear the mocking laughter of the monkeys as they escaped.  
>I stood on my wobbly knees, slowly emerging from the truck. "Robin," I called as loudly as I could. He swiftly turned around, running towards me. "Phoenix, are you-"<p>

"Get them. I'm fine." I wipe the blood from my nose slowly. "I think he ditched his comm," I suggest as Aqualad stops calling for Superboy. "What happened?" Robin questioned. "I tried using my telekinesis and energy manipulation at the same time," I replied. One of the guards hands me a handkerchief from their pockets, "Thank you."

I winced as Wally's voice shouted in my right ear. "Maybe we do." Robin pulls out a cord from his glove, connecting it into the back of a robotic monkey. I crouched beside him, watching him work. "We'd have heard by now if the decoy trucks have been attacked. So how did these monkeys know exactly which trucks to target?" Robin pondered, toying with his wrist computer.

"Ha! The parts have G.P.S.! The monkeys can track the signal!" Robin studied the holographic map. "Which means we can track them with the one we captured." I murmured.

Robin nodded, "Looks like both sets of parts are converging on... Gotham City."

"That far south?" Aqualad's voice broke through the silence. "M'gann and I won't get there anytime soon." Aqualad paused, "I'm sending Kid on along to meet you. Aqualad out."

Robin and I stared at each other, momentarily silent. I lifted my palm as a red platform flickered beside him. He stepped on it, with the monkey on his back. He floated beside me.

"Defiantly a disaster." He declared, glancing around the smoking truck.

"Heavy on the dis." I replied, flying into the air. The guards sat on the roof of the truck, calling for help on their cellphones.

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham City<strong>

**August 3**

**21:21 EDT**

As we approached Gotham's borderline, Kid Flash approached us.

"So, you changed too?" Robin asked. "You kidding? I feel naked in civvies."

"Not like you'd mind." Robin and I high-fived each other as Kid Flash glared at us. "Glad you're arriving in style." Kid Flash gestured toward the platform Robin sat on. "You still tracking those parts?" Kid Flash asked.

"They were heading through Gotham but they veered," Robin began, glancing at his wrist computer's holographic G.P.S.. "Wait. Dude, they're at m- Gotham Academy." There was a silence among us before I spoke up, "I go to Star Academy."

Kid Flash's eyes widened before he grins, chuckling, "I'm one step closer to figuring out who you are." I rolled my eyes, reading the welcoming sign once we entered Gotham's territory. "Do you even know how many students attend Star Academy on a daily bases? Excluding those who attend virtually?" Robin exasperated. "No?" Kid Flash glanced at me than at his best friend. "Almost a thousand." I answered. "Don't worry. In due time, you'll know who I am."

Kid Flash groaned, "You sound so much like Roy!"

"I am his sister after all." I glanced at the Boy Wonder who shook his head. Was Wally really his ignorant? Had he just totally missed my grand clue towards my secret identity? Robin and I had a bet going on that, by New Year's Eve, Wally would have figured out my secret identity. So far, he's misread all my clues or completely ignored them. On New Years Day, I would have the choice of revealing my secret or renewing the bet. The prize: a hundred bucks and Wally's reaction.

We entered Gotham Academy, following the noise of battle into the gymnasium. We split off; Kid Flash dashed across the room, grabbing Superboy from the floor before smashed his fists down.

"Martian Manhunter." The android said as a batarang from Robin flew right through him and exploded behind him. "Access: Red Tornado." A red tornado lifted the android, it's winds and his fists knocking us over. I landed at the top of the wooden bleachers, groaning as I slipped. I rolled down, until I lay in a heap of mess on the freshly waxed floor. "Not enjoying the welcoming committee," I groaned at Robin, who landed a few feet away. I rose from the ground, flying in the air. Kid Flash fell onto the ground after the android released a Canary Cry.

"Access Atom." The android aimed his hand at me as I swiftly dodged the blasts. "Access Black Canary." My eyes widened slightly, moving in the air, avoiding the cry as much as possible. It hurt my ears and I wasn't in it's actual range. The android stepped forward and I flew back; the cry hit me full on and I was thrown into the basketball hoop. The glass shattered and I fell onto the floor, so not feeling the aster.

I roller over as the android channeled the Martian Manhunter; his arms extended, creating a creator where I had laid. The android captured Kid Flash, channeling Superman's strength to squeeze Kid Flash in his arms. "Martian Manhunter." The android said as an arrow whizzed the android, landing beside Robin. Kid Flash ran to me, helping me up as the android threw Superboy into the bleachers again. I closed my eyes, sensing a person on the outside. I couldn't concentrate enough to further investigate the mystery figure.

Robin threw a batarang at the android. I tackled Robin as the android channeled Superman's heat vision. I groaned as my body connected with Kid Flash's, falling onto Robin. I rolled myself off, trying to catch my breath. "Ouch," I groaned, rubbing my temples.

"Access Black Canary," I heard Superboy murmur. "Oh, yawn. Normally Amazo would study and mimic during battle but what's the point?" He paused, "You're all such poor copies of the originals." Professor Ivo insults.

Kid Flash began to stir beside

"So everyone keeps saying. It makes me angry!" I could hear Superboy leap across the room, "Wanna see me channel that anger?" Superboy asked, lunging at Professor Ivo. "Great, he's gone ballistic again!"

"Maybe not," I grinned. "Amazo! Protect your master." Ivo cowardly crawled away from Superboy, "Priority Alpha!" Ivo shouted. "Captain Atom." Amazo extended his hand, aiming at Superboy who crashed into the stone wall. Ivo's robotic monkeys helped him stand, "Anyone want to play keep-away?" Robin questioned, kicking Ivo from the robots grasp.

"Oh! Oh! Me!" Kid Flash excitedly yelled. "Access Superman." Amazo stomped on the ground and Kid Flash toppled over.

"I do!" I sang, as Ivo was lifted into the air due to my telekinesis. "Don't drop me! Don't drop me!" He cried. "Keep talking and I will."

Robin threw a batarang at Amazo, "Martian Manhunter." Superboy leaped in front of the android, shoving his fist in the middle of Amazo's head. "No!" Ivo cried. "Superman." The android called out. Amazo's head exploded, his body falling limp. "Help me disassemble him! Now!" Robin cried.

"Dude, the guy has no head," Kid Flash retorted. "Don't take any chances!" Aqualad shouted as he and Miss Martian entered the gym. "Superboy, are you alright?" Miss Martian asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. Feeling the aster." Superboy smiled at Robin. I began descending down; I screamed as one of the monkey's shot their laser at me. "Phoenix!" Robin yelled. Aqualad threw himself, catching me mid-fall. The monkeys helped their master escape.

"Phoenix, are you alright?" Aqualad asked.

I rubbed my head, "So not feeling the aster today." I groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount. Justice<strong>

**August 4**

**01:06 EDT**

"The Amazo android is in pieces again," Aqualad reported. "Safely being analyzed at the two separate S.T.A.R. Labs but Ivo escaped, and since he originated the tech, he's arguably more dangerous than the android." Aqualad concluded.

"Capturing the android will be a League priority," Black Canary assured.

"But we understand your mission encountered other complications." The Martian Manhunter raised an eyebrow. Batman stepped forward, "Complications come with the job. Your ability to handle them has impressed the League."

"The whole League?" Superboy asked Batman. "Given time, yes. Kryptonians, as you know, have very hard heads." Superboy hid a smile from us. "Of course, there is no shame in asking for help- that's why the League exists: because there are some problems even can't handle individually."

"Please," Robin scoffed at his mentor, "if we needed help, we'd never get the chance to ask." He pulled out the mystery arrow from our mission. On the bio-ship, he'd asked me if it was Green Arrows. I had leaned towards no, but Robin insisted on asking.

"You were following us!" Robin accused. Batman inspected the arrow, "Babysitting, you still don't trust us!" Batman handed the arrow to GA, who shook his head no, pulling out one of his own arrows. "We didn't follow you." Batman replied.

Robin stared at Green Arrow's doubled jagged arrow, embarrassed. "And that's not your arrow," he murmured, glancing at me. I smirked at him, "But that means-"

"Speedy!" Kid Flash grinned.

"He has our backs." Aqualad added. Could my adoptive brother really been following us? It was possible, unlikely, but possible. I softly smiled at Green Arrow who raised an eyebrow- _Do you think it was Speedy?_ I shrugged- _Could be. Who knows?  
><em>Ollie and I often spoke in movements. Kid Flash snatched the arrow from Green Arrow who smiled.

"Souvenir!"

I smirk at my adoptive uncle, "How you feeling, kiddo?" He grinned.

I rubbed my lower back, "I'm going to be feeling these bruises until I'm fifty." Green Arrow laughed.

* * *

><p>Artemis is introduced in the next chapter! We get to see Phoenix and Artemis interact! Did you spot the PhoenixBlack Canary and Phoenix/Green Arrow moments?

Review your opinions!


	6. Infiltrator

Together We Stand, United We Fall

**Chapter Six:** Infiltrator

**Author's note:** Artemis is finally here, guys! Let's celebrate! Artemis/Phoenix moment down below.

**PrettyKitty Luvs U:** Arty is here!

* * *

><p><strong>Mount. Justice<strong>

**August 8**

**09:58 EDT**

"Hello Megan!" M'gann cried, pointing to the blue waters, "we should hit the beach, every day!"

Robin sighed, "First, a moment of silence for our absent comrade."

"Poor Wally," I murmured, gripping onto my surfboard. "Phoenix, why aren't you at school?" M'gann asked curiously, as we settled our things on the sand. "Well, my city's time zone is three hours behind and my school doesn't open until next week." I explained.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna rip these waves," I grinned.

* * *

><p>I splashed some waves back at Robin, who in return, tried to knock me down. Kaldur smiled at us, watching peacefully. Superboy cannonballed behind us, ultimately splashing all of us. I laughed, trying to splash the Boy of Steel in retaliation.<p>

* * *

><p>"So good," M'gann and I moaned, taking another bite of our hot-dogs. I sipped on my orange cola, smiling. "Wally would love these," Kaldur noted, sadly. "Let's save him a few," I suggested, digging my toes in the sand.<p>

"This is nice." Robin sighed.

* * *

><p>"Serve!" I called, watching my four teammates play volleyball. M'gann jumped in the air, spiking the ball. Robin threw himself, hitting the ball with enough force to get it over the net. "Point for team Aqua-Rob!" I cheered as Superboy playfully threw the ball at me.<p>

* * *

><p>I patted the sand around Superboy's arm, carefully adding more. Superboy rested, calmly, his eyes shielded by a pair of sunglasses. Aqualad handed me a bucket full of hand, which I handed to Robin to even out the other side.<p>

* * *

><p>"Recognized: Kid Flash, B-Zero-Four." The computer droned as Wally ran out the zeta-beams. "The Wall-Man is here!" He cried, his hands full of beach equipment, "now let's get this party start-" he fell over, "ted" he finished, lamely.<p>

Batman glared at him as the Team and I smirked. "A little too late, Wally," I informed, crossing my arms. "Wall-Man, huh?" Artemis questioned, "I love the uniform. What exactly are your powers?"

Wally rose from the ground, raising an eyebrow, "Uh, who's this?" He gestured towards the blond archer. "Artemis," she placed a hand on her hip, "your new teammate."

"Kid Flash," Wally reintroduced himself, "never heard of you."

Green Arrow stepped forward, "She's my new protege."

Wally's eyes widened, "What happened to your old one?"

"Recognized: Speedy, B-Zero-Seven." The computer announced as _Red Arrow_, as he went by now, walked in. "Well, for starters, he doesn't go by Speedy anymore." Red Arrow glared. "Call me Red Arrow," he demanded. "Roy, you look-" Red Arrow cut of Green Arrow, "Replaceable."

"It's not like that," GA promised, "you told me you were going solo."

"So why waste time finding a sub? Can she even use that bow?" Red Arrow glared at Artemis, who stepped forward, "Yes, she can," she glared at Roy.

"Who are you?" Wally asked in desperation.

"She's my niece." Green Arrow answered.

"I'm his niece." Artemis answered.

"She's my cousin." I answered. "But she's not your replacement," I say as my brother stares at me. "We have always wanted you on the Team," Aqualad says as he stepped forward, placing a hand on Roy's shoulder, "and we have not quota on archers."

"And if we did, you know who'd we pick." Wally smiled. I glared at him as he mouthed '_what?_' at me. "Whatever Baywatch," Artemis rolled her eyes, "I'm here to stay." Roy turned away from Artemis, walking away.

"You came to us for a reason?" Aqualad questioned. "Yeah, a reason called Doctor Sterling Roquette."

Robin gasps, pulling up his wrist computer, "Nano-robotics genius and clay-tonics expert in Royal University in Star City. Vanished two weeks ago." Everything on Robin's wrist computer was enlarged in holographic displays in front of us.

"Abducted," Red Arrow corrected, "two weeks ago. By the League of Shadows."

"Woah, you want us to rescue her from the Shadows?" Robin asked excitedly.

"I already rescued her," Roy walked towards the holographic displays.

"Only one problem: the Shadows had already coerced her into creating a weapon. Doc calls it _the Fog. _Comprised of millions microscopic robots. Nano-tech infiltrators, capable of disintegrating anything in their path. Concrete, steel, flesh, bone. But it's true purpose isn't mere destruction. It's theft. The infiltrators eat and store raw data from any computer system and deliver the stolen intel to the Shadows, providing them access to weapons, strategic defense, cutting edge science and tech." Roy concluded.

"Perfect for extortion, manipulation, power broking. Yeah, sounds like Shadows." Artemis sighed. "Like you know anything about the Shadows," Wally scoffed. Artemis remained silent, smirking at Wally who, in return, cried out. "Who are you?"

"Roquette's working on a virus to render the Fog inert." Roy announced. "But if the Shadows know she can do that-" Roy cut me off, finishing my thought, "They'll target her. Right now, she's off the grid. Stashed her at the local high school's computer lab."

"You left her alone?" Green Arrow gasped, eyes wide. "She's safe enough for now," Roy assured him. "Then let's you and I keep her that way," Green Arrow stepped forward. "You and I?" Roy scoffed, "Don't you want to take your new protege?

Green Arrow stepped forward once again but Batman placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping Ollie from advancing. "You brought this to the Team. It's their mission which means it's hers now, too," Green Arrow gestured toward Artemis. "Then my job's done." Roy announced, leaving.

I ran towards him, catching him before he entered the zeta-beam. "Roy-" I whispered.

"Go and have fun with your new sister." Roy spat at me. I glared at him, retorting, "You wanted to go solo and now you're jealous that Ollie has a new protege?"

"I'm not jealous." Roy mumbled. "Then give her a chance." He glared at me. I sighed at him, "You're my brother and she's my new teammate. Deal with it."

Roy turned around, entering the zeta-beam. "Recognized: Speedy-"

"That's Red Arrow, B-Zero-Seven. Update." The glow of the zeta-beam engulfed his body and then he was gone. I sighed, turning around to face my hopeful Team members. I merely shook my head, walking towards them.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Harbor<strong>

**August 8**

**21:53 EDT**

"_Phoenix, link us up. We do not want the Shadows intercepting our comm._" I closed my eyes, connecting all our minds together. "_Everyone online?"_

"_Oh this is weird._" Artemis admitted beside me. "_And distracting..._" I ignored the snappy scientist, pacing in front of Artemis. Why was Roy so hard headed? He was my brother, adoptive, but brother nonetheless. No one could ever replace him. Not even my new teammate. God, I swear he's getting a earful from me tonight.

"_Lady, do you always complain when someone tries to help you?_" Kid Flash questioned, chewing on a granola bar. "_Pot. Kettle. Have you met?_" Artemis rolled her eyes. "_Hey, hey! I do not need attitude from the newbie who drew Red Arrow off the Team._"

Artemis slipped off the counter she was sitting on, glaring at Kid Flash, "_That is so not on me_."

"_Fate of the world at stake!" _The doctor cried.

"_She started it_," Kid Flash crossed his arms. "_Yeah, well, now I'm ending it._" I stopped pacing, staring at the speedster, "_Red Arrow wanted to go solo. And now he is. He doesn't want to be on this Team. Give Artemis, who clearly does want to be on this Team, a chance or I'll have you thinking your a sixteen year old girl._"

Kid Flash stared wide-eyed at me, silent.

"_How about I just help Miss Martian and Superboy patrol the perimeter?_" Artemis walked out. "_Good idea._" Aqualad watched her leave. "_Cut her some slack. It was her arrow that saved your butt against Amazo._" Robin continued.

"_What, no! That was Speedy's- I mean Red Arrow's arrow, right?_"

"_Not so much_," Robin answered. "_Yeah, well, still not giving her the satisfaction._"

"_You just did_," I reminded him, "_Baywatch_." Artemis added. Wally groaned, grasping his head. "_I couldn't get the Justice League_." Doctor Roquette complained. "_The virus will not be of much use if we cannot find the weapon._" Aqualad stood behind her. "_Can you track it?" _

"_My utility Fog is not a weapon. It's science. Brilliant science. And of course I can track it but I'd have to go online. Might as well rent a build board with this address and 'assassinate me'_ _written in neon_." Doctor Roquette sighed. Aqualad placed a hand on her should, "_We will protect you_," his tone was grave. "_Tracking Fog now._" Doctor Roquette announced.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mm, that boy.<em>" Artemis must've been ogling Superboy.

"_We can hear you. We can all hear you_." Miss Martian reminded Artemis.

"_Oh, trust me, I know_."

"_Miss Martian, Doctor Roquette has located the Fog. Reconfigure the bio-ship so that Robin and Superboy can persue."_ Robin ran out the room.

"_Ready._" Miss Martian announced. I could feel them leaving my telepathic range. After a few seconds, Miss Martian spoke, "_You embarrassed Superboy._"

"_Didn't hear him say that._" Artemis quipped back.

"_Must you challenge everyone?_" Miss Martian asked.

"_Where I come from, that's how you survive._" Artemis answered. I crossed my arm, guarding the open door. I felt a pang in my right temple, "_K.F.!_" I called out but got no response. A shuriken flew into the room. I extended my hand, stopping it mid-air. "_Doctor, get down_!" I shouted. She turned around as whoever through the stars pushed open the door, throwing more. I turned to fight the masked villain.

Aqualad stared at the two shuriken that lodged themselves in his arm. "Mm, that had to hurt." The villain was a female. "Atlantean skin is quite dense." Aqualad informed as they engaged in battle. "_We've been compromised!_" I informed. "_On our way!_" Artemis replied. I ran across the room, guarding the Doctor. The masked villainess threw her sais at Roquette; I elbow it just in time. It lodges itself in the bulletin board, inches away from Roquette's head.

I glance at Roquette, making sure she wasn't injured. When I turn around, the villainess had headbutted Aqualad, rendering him unconscious.

Roquette gasps as the orbs in my hand flicker, enlarging until I command them to stop. I aim a hand at the chest of the villainess when Artemis shots the sais out of the villain'ss' hand. "Don't," Artemis growled, aiming another arrow, "move."

I extend my other hand towards, "_Awaken._" Aqualad's eyes flutter open. He glances around before rising, gripping his water-bearers. "This gig's getting interesting." The villainess admitted, pulling out a collapsable katana sword. The villain slices through every arrow Artemis shot at her.

Miss Martian and Kid Flash enter the room, flying and standing beside me. The villain ess glances back, "Maybe a little too interesting."

Kid Flash leaps forward as the villainess uses a flash-bang grenade. I turned around; my orbs flickered off as I pulled the sai from bulletin board. "She's getting away! You're letting her get away!" Doctor Roquette barked at me. "This is all your fault! You were on perimeter! How'd that Shadow get in?" Kid Flash shouted at Artemis. Artemis was silent, merely glaring at the ginger.

"That's not really fair," Miss Martian stepped forward, "I was outside, too."

"Outside being distracted by her." Kid Flash placed his hands on his hip. "And where we're you, Kid?" I raised an eyebrow, eyeing the sai before looking up. "I was unconscious in the pool." He answered.

"And not in front of the door?" I questioned, sarcastically. "I had to follow the Shadow-"

I cut Kid Flash off, stepping forward, "No, you had to stand your post." He stepped forward, "Artemis should've been keeping watch."

We were chest to chest, glaring at each other. He had a height advantage so I had to look up at him. "Artemis _and_," I emphasized the word, "Miss Martian were keeping watch. The Shadows are called that for a reason."

"I didn't see you do much, Phoenix!" Kid Flash hissed my name.

"Besides saving the Doctor's life from the sai dipped in poison, Kid Flash," I said through gritted teeth.

"You two, enough!" Aqualad shouted. "Focus, everyone. The Shadow's will be back."

Kid Flash stalked off. I placed the sai in one of the hooks on my utility belt. Artemis placed a hand on my shoulder, "Thanks," she paused, "cousin." I offered the older blonde a small smile, nodding.

"_Robin to everyone. We're over Philadelphia. We've located the Shadow's next target: S.T.A.R. Labs but we're too late. It's destroyed, totally destroyed. The Fog decimated it. This is bad. S.T.A.R. Labs is cutting edge science and now their secrets are in the hands of the enemy. What's our next move?_" Robin questioned.

"Re-scan for that Fog. Find it. We're moving the Doctor."

* * *

><p>"<em>Stop it, you three.<em>" Aqualad commanded.

"_What?_" Kid Flash, Artemis, and I asked simultaneously. "_I can hear you three glaring._" Aqualad replied. I crossed my arms, turning to face the door in which I guarded.

The room was silent until a Shadow in purple burst through the larger library doors in which I was _not_ guarding. He and Kid Flash duked it out. I dashed towards Roquette, my orbs flickering on once again. Behind Artemis, a man with a giant, metal hook crashed through the skylight. Artemis shot arrows at him.

"Don't stop working," I informed her. I glanced around, before looking up. I shot my orbs at the masked villainess from earlier tonight. She shot a crossbow arrow and before I could stop it, Miss Martian did. I smirked, guarding the Doctor.

"Martian's here. It's now or never!" The villainess shouted. She lunged at me, with her sais. I moved out the way, pushing the doctor onto the floor. I used my forearms to dodge the villainess' advances. I stepped on her toe, kicking her face at the same time.

She staggered back, gripping her jaw. I was thrown forward as the man's giant hook connected with my back. My forehead hit the countertop. I fell to the floor, hissing and cursing.

"We've been dooked!" I heard the villainess cry as my vision blurred and my head pounded.

Roy, you so owe me for this one.

"You'll never find Doctor Roquette!" Miss Martian declared. "Never's such a long time. Pursuing target. Keep them busy!" I pushed myself off the floor; I pulled out the sai from earlier last night, throwing it at the villainess. She hissed as it skimmed her bicep, cutting her.

"Pursing their leader. Take the rest down!" Artemis shouted, running after her.

"Artemis, stop!" I called out. "Phoenix, watch out!" Kid Flash called out. I quickly, ducked, spinning on the heals of my toes. "Thanks," I called out. As the metal hook extended again, I jumped on it, running on the chain. I jump, kicking him in the face, back flipping in the air, landing in a crouch. He staggered back as Miss Martian hit him with a chair

"I didn't know you could do that," Miss Martian marveled at my hand-to hand combat skills. "I've been training since I was born." I explained.

I turned around, jumping onto the counter top, sliding on it, dodging the spider themed Shadow's red webs. I roll off the counter, kicking the Shadow's feet. He falls to the Floor as Kid Flash rises from the ground.

I clasped my hands together, eager to uppercut the Shadow with my clasped hands.

The Shadow webs my hands together as he rises. I step on his foot, hard (and through the full face mask, I hear a muffled groan), kicking his jaw with my other foot. Kid Flash uppercuts him, and the Shadow falls to the floor.

"_We need to end this, now_!" Miss Martian announces as the iron hooked Shadow breaks through the tables she throws at them. "_It's like you read my mind, beautiful._" Kid Flash retorted; red web caught on his shoulder.

I created an orb in the palm of my hands, the webs exploding.

"Woohoo! I got mine!" Miss Martian cheered.

"Great. Uh, little help?" Kid Flash questioned.

Miss Martian flies down to the ground; I flicker a small orbs, the sizes of grains of sand. "Wait, Phoenix!" Kid Flash clenched his eyes closed. I blew on the orbs; they landed on the webs, small explosions soon triggered. Kid Flash opened his eyes slowly, pushing his hands against the very loose webs. "Thanks." Kid Flash smiled.

"Anytime. Now let's go!"

I ran out the library, running towards the internet cafe were the real Doctor Roquette was finishing the virus.

* * *

><p>"Artemis, where-where is the assassin?" Aqualad exhaled while Doctor Roquette helped him stand. "She, ah, she got away." Artemis answered. I ran past her, helping Aqualad from Doctor Roquette's weak arms.<p>

"Oh, from you? Big surprise!" I glared at the speedster but said nothing. "I'm gonna remove these, okay?" I whispered to Aqualad. He slowly nodded; I plucked them out quickly. He hissed and cursed (I'm guessing) in Atlantean.

"Notice, we got ours." Miss Martian lowered herself, the two Shadow's floating beside her, tied together by a rope. "Cool," Kid Flash grinned at the assassin's mask, "souvenir."

"Her mask?" He staggered forward. I caught him before he fell. "Did you see her face?"

"It was dark," Artemis turned away. "It is fine. Robin and Superboy neutralized the Fog and Doctor Roquette is safe. Thanks a no small part to you. Welcome to the Team."

I smiled at Artemis as she smiled at me. Aqualad, Miss Martian, and I stepped forward.

Aqualad shook hands with Artemis.

"I've always wanted a sister," Miss Martian admitted, "and now I have two. Here on Earth, I mean, I have twelve on Mars but trust me it's not the same." I momentarily recalled the talk we had on the first night I slept over-night at the Cave.

"Glad you've joined the family business," I playfully punched Artemis' exposed bicep, "cousin."

Kid Flash stood beside me. I elbowed him. "Ow. Yeah. Welcome."

Artemis and Kid Flash shook hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount. Justice<strong>

**August 9**

**01:16 EDT**

I knocked on Wally's door. I toyed with my now glove-less hand, hearing him shuffle to open the door. "Phoenix, um, hey," he greeted me awkwardly.  
>"Can we talk?" I questioned. He opened the door wider, allowing me inside. The room was mostly clean, a linger box of pizza on the dresser counter and his beach items from before scattered the floor. I stood in the middle of it all; I rubbed the bridge of my nose as Wally closed the door.<p>

"Uh, listen, I'm sorry about tonight. I totally got carried away." I apologized.

"Phe, it's fine. I was just mad that Roy didn't join the Team." Wally shoved his hands in his jeans pockets.

I nodded, "I just get so defensive over my family, you know?"

Wally chuckled, "Phe, you're forgiven."

"How about this?" I stepped forward, "you ask me one question about my identity and I ask you one question in, let's say, general?"

Wally grinned at me, rubbing his chin. "The only catch is," I shot him a knowing look, "is that you can't ask me if I'm a person. Ask me the color of my eyes-"

"Okay. What color are your eyes?" Wally raised an eyebrow.

"Blue. Brown." Wally's eyes widened before closing into silts, "Well, which one?"

"I never said I'd be specific."

"So it can be either one of those?" Wally raised an eyebrow.

"Or neither."

"Phoenix." Wally groaned.

"Or both?" I suggested. C'mon Wally, use your brain.

"Go ahead and ask your question." Wally sighed. I could feel the heat traveling up my neck and onto my tanned cheeks. I hoped under this lighting, Wally would just think-

"Are you blushing?"

"No. My skin just does that."

"Yeah, so does everyone else's when they're blushing."

"Well, I'm not blushing."

"Your question must be super embarrassing. What is it? You want me to be-"

"Why don't you hit on me?" I blurted out. "I mean, not that I want you to it's just that, um, you kinda, like-"

"Rob kinda told me your off limits." I raised an eyebrow as Wally rubbed the back of his neck, nervously, "Wh-"

"One question, remember?" Wally taunted. I exhaled, "Alright. I should go, I have patrol until dawn." I nod my head, walking towards the door. The door slides open; I stand halfway between his room and the outside corridor, "So... we're cool?" I raise an eyebrow.

"We're cool." He nods. I'm halfway down the hall when he speed walks next to me. We're are both silent until we reach the main room with the zeta-beam.

"I don't she's your actual cousin." He admits honestly. "I cant believe you actually forgot one major factor in the grand equation," I punch in the zeta-beam in Star City closest to the upper east side.

"What?"

I step into the zeta-beam, smirking. I turned around as the glow embraced my body, "I'm adopted."

* * *

><p>Did you like the sibling moment, the protective!Phoenix, and the WallyPhoenix moment?

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll probably be writing a side story with one-shots revolving around the Team and Phoenix. Comment what you'd like to see in those one-shots. You can request things like a song-fic, fluff, angst, action- I really don't mind because I like writing about Young Justice. Have a great day!


	7. Denial

Together We Stand, United We Fall

**Chapter Seven:** Denial

**Author's note:** A few people are asking me who Phoenix's love interest is gonna be. Some people said Wally, some Dick, other's Kaldur.  
>And here's your answer: I'm not sure. I don't want it to be like every fan-fic out there where you can predict who the OC is gonna be with. Of course, I won't be breaking ships like SuperMartian or Spitfire in the endgame (because although Wally and Artemis might not be together on the television, they'll be together in my story.)<p>

I don't know if I want Robin and Phoenix together (like in every other fan-fic) or if I want some darkness in a Aqualad x OC story where Kaldur uses Phoenix as a rebound to get over Tula or even if I want her to just crush on Wally for a bit. Truth is: I don't know.

I'm not so much as writing as I go along, but small things like this haven't really been decided. I do want a love interest for Phoenix, maybe a member on the Team or another OC, I'm not sure.

**Who would you like to see with Phoenix? **

* * *

><p><strong>Mount. Justice<strong>

**August 19**

**19:39 EDT**

"Initiate combat training," the female computer droned as Kaldur and Superboy circled each other. "Three. Two. One."

I chewed on my blueberry muffin; Wally sat beside me, munching on a burrito. "Have you spoken to Roy?" Wally asked through a mouth full of burrito. "No. Ever since July, he's been sleeping in one of GA's secret hideouts in the city." Wally was silent.  
>"We clashed on patrol the other night," I murmured, glancing at Artemis and M'gann laughing. I watched the sparing match in front of us, "Failed: Aqualad."<p>

"Superboy," I pushed myself off the wall I leaned against. The Boy of Steel glanced at me, "Black Canary," we said simultaneously. Superboy helped Kaldur off the floor as Red Tornado emerged from his apartment upstairs. Wally ran towards him, asking, "Do you have a mission for us?"

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibilities." Red Tornado replied. "Yeah, well, the Batman's with the Robin doing the dynamic duo thing in Gotham. But your headed somewhere, right?" Wally pushed. I pushed my sunglasses higher onto the bridge of my nose, finishing the rest of my muffin.

"Hot date? A _mission_?" Wally pushed. "If we can be of help," Kaldur added.

Red Tornado pulled up a holographic keyboard, and soon a picture of an old man holding a cane was displayed on the holographic screen. "This is Kent Nelson," Red Tornado explained, " a friend."

"Hey, wait, I know him," I said, stepping to stand at the front of the group. I scrunched my brow, where had I seen him before?

"He is one hundred and six years old." Red Tornado continued. "Guy doesn't look a day over ninety," Wally whispered.

"And he has been missing for twenty three days." Red Tornado paused. "Kent was a charter member of the Justice Society. The precursor to your members Justice League."

"That's where I know his from. He knows my grandma and Uncle Tom!" I cried. My present teammates raised their eyebrows at me. I exhaled, "I grew up around heroes. My grandma is the original Black Canary and Uncle Tom is Wildcat-"

"So, it was casual to have members of the Justice Society in your grandmother's home when you visited?" Artemis questioned. I nodded, "I still know a few, actually. Kent was one of them but I haven't seen or heard from him for years. Kent was like a grandfather figure to me."

Beside me, Kaldur gasped, "Of course, Nelson was Earth's sorcerer supreme. He was Doctor Fate."

Wally scoffed behind me, "More like Doctor Fake. Guy knows a little advanced science and Dumbledore's it up to scare the bad guys and impress the babes."

Red Tornado turned around to face us, "Kent may simply be on one of his walkabouts. But he is caretaker to the Helmet of Fate, the source of the Doctor's mystic might, and it is unwise to leave such power unguarded."

M'gann spoke, "He is like the great sorcerer priests and priestess of Mars. I would be honored to help find him."

Wally's hand shot up in the air, "Me, too." We turned to face him, "So honored. I can barely hand it. Magic rocks!"

"Take this," Red Tornado handed me a key, "it is the key to the Tower of Fate."

"What are the chances we both so admire the mystic arts?" Wally smirked at M'gann.

* * *

><p><strong>Salem<strong>

**August 19**

**20:22 EDT**

"So, Wally," Artemis began, "when did you first realize your first honest interest in sorcery?" I giggled behind Wally. "Well, I don't like to brag, but before I became Kid Flash, I seriously considered becoming a wizard myself."

I rolled my eyes, leaning back, "And I considered becoming queen of an vast empire. All hail me," I retorted. Artemis cracked a smile and stifled a laugh. Aqualad smiled and Superboy hid a ghost of a smile. "I'm serious," Wally whined. "Me, too," I retorted.

"We've reached Tornado's coordinates." M'gann announced. "Nothing's there." Superboy noted. "Take us down." Aqualad commanded.

* * *

><p>"Nothing," Wally announced. "This isn't simple camouflage." Wally added. "So what do you think? Adaptive-micro-optive electronics combined with face shifting?" Artemis questioned. "Absolutely," Wally said, impressed. M'gann walked towards him, "Not," he added.<p>

"Clearly mystic powers are at work here." Wally stated. I rolled my eyes at his lie, pulling out the key for the Tower of Fate. "A test of faith," I murmured. I walked onto the bare field, "Stay behind me," I uttered. I blindly moved the key around until it entered a hidden key opening. I turned it and a massive tower appeared.

I stared at the Tower before pushing the door open. I entered, glancing around the Medieval styled tower. The door slammed behind us, disappearing. "Okay, we're did the door go?" Superboy questioned.

A holographic projection of Kent Nelson appeared in front of me. "Greetings. You've entered with a key but the Tower does not recognize you. Please state your purpose and intent."

Wally stepped forward, "We are true believers here to find Doctor Fate."

I face-palmed myself as Kent Nelson shook his head, disappearing. The ground began to shake before falling apart into a pit of lava. M'gann took hold of Wally and Artemis shot a grappling hook. I extended my hand, and Superboy floated to hover beside me. I felt the beads of sweat slither down my neck as I flew up to M'gann.

"Having trouble... maintaining altitude... so hot." She explained. "You certainly are." Wally retorted. "Wally!" Artemis and I cried. "Hey! Inches above sizzling death! I'm entitled to speak my mind!" He retorted.

I extended my hands and feet, my body like a star fish. Kaldur and Artemis shouted as I jerked their bodies from the grappling hook; Wally squirmed in mid-air; M'gann sighed as I levitated her; and Superboy crossed his arms.

With the heat, it was hard to concentrate. "Hello Megan," M'gann exhaled. "We never truly answered the question. Why are we here?"

"Red Tornado sent us to secure that Nelson and the Helmet were safe!" I shouted. A platform covered the lava pit. I gently dropped my teammates before collapsing onto my knees. I wiped the sweat from my forehead, smiling softly as Superboy helped me to my feet.

"The platform should be red hot but it is cool to the touch," I exhaled, leaning against the rocky walls. M'gann wobbled on her legs, wiping the beads of sweat off her forehead. Wally grasped her biceps lightly, "Don't worry, Megalicious, I've got you," Artemis shoved Wally into the wall.

"Enough! Your little impress M'gann-at-all-costs game nearly got us all barbecued!" Artemis shouted. "When did this become my fault?" Wally raised an eyebrow. "When you lied to that whatever it was and called yourself a true believer."

M'gann stood behind Artemis, "Wally, you don't believe?" M'gann gasped.

I stood next to Superboy, raising an eyebrow at the ginger.

"Fine! Fine! I lied about believing in magic! But magic is the real lie! A major load!" Wally looked away, crossing his arms. "Wally, I studied for a year at the Conservatory of Sorcery in Atlantis. The mystic arts created the skin icons that power my water-bearers."

Wally sighed, "Dude, have you ever heard of bioelectricity? Hey, but in primitive cultures, fire was once considered magical, too."

I stepped forward, cutting Artemis off, "Okay, then explain this," I extended my palms, a red orb flickering on, better illuminating the room.

Wally stood, fuming. I raised an eyebrow, challenging him, "Come on, Wally. You're pretty closed minded for a guy who can break the sound barrier in his sneakers," I say as the orb flickers off. "That's science," Wally said, knowingly.

"I recreated Flash's laboratory experiment and here I am." Wally concluded. "Everything can be explained by science." Wally declared. "Explain my kinetic energy orbs." Wally gritted his teeth. "See, science can't explain everything, Kid Mouth," I chuckled.

"Let us test that theory, Wally," Kaldur knelt onto the ground, pulling at a small hatch on a trap door. "You'll roast us alive!" Wally cried as Kaldur pulled on the hatch. The open flaps of my leather jacket flew back as gusts of snow melted on my hoodie clad chest. The snow was not cold, nor was the wind; in fact, they were quite warm.

Artemis smirked at Wally asking, "Do you ever get tired of being wrong?"

I jumped down after Kaldur; our bodies shifted, somehow, in mid-air. The door disappeared.

"Well?" Artemis and I said simultaneously. Wally explained, "Ever hear of the string theory? We're in a pocket dimension."

I rolled my eyes, scoffing, turning away from him. "What's that?" I questioned, pointing at the floating cane with the golden hand-piece. "It's probably Nelson's magic wand," Wally said, sarcastically, speeding over to us.

Artemis and Wally grasped it at the same time, simultaneously saying, "I got it." It began glowing, slowly lifting them in the air. "I can't let go!" They both flew upwards, disappearing in a burst of golden light.

* * *

><p>I glanced around the winter wonderland, the slightly tense silence filled with the silence of the snow crunching under my black combat boots.<p>

"I don't understand Wally," M'gann was the first to break the silence. "It's almost like he needs to believe the impossible can't happen."

"Wally uses his understanding of science to control what he cannot comprehend. He wouldn't believe in magic if it slapped him across the face while holding a neon green sign saying '_magic_' in capital letters." I rolled my eyes.

"Acknowledging the existence of magic would be to relinquish the last vestige of that control." Kaldur further explained. I paused my walking at the sound of creaking wood. "There," Kaldur pointed at a doorway with steps leading up to it at the top of a small hill.

We began walking faster towards the exit.

* * *

><p>I gently floated down, behind M'gann. I handed gracefully, helping Kaldur off the floor. "I tried to warn you," I sang in a <em>I-told-you-so<em> tone. "My, oh, my," I turned around, facing Kent Nelson.

"Why, you're not a little birdie anymore, Marie," Kent Nelson extended his arms and I embraced him. "Marie, aha!" Wally thrusted his fist into the air. "Marie is my mother's name." I explained, pulling away from Kent.

"I haven't seen you in years," Kent exhaled, twirling me around. "Last time I saw you was... at ... the... place." I nodded, offering him a small, yet slightly sad, smile. "Lots have changed since I was in that place, Kent."

"So, these are friend's of yours?" I nodded. I swiftly turned, barely missing a flash of white light that burned the spot where I stood. "Friends of yours?" I quirked an eyebrow at Kent.

"I'd like to think of us more as acquaintances." Kent retorted. I flew into the air, throwing energy orbs at Abra Kadabra. He cursed at me as one of my orbs skimmed by his ear. Not so fun, is it?

Kent used his cane to bang on the large, golden bell. "Come on!" He shouted, entering the bell. I flew through; in a flash of golden light, we appeared on the rooftop of the tower we entered.

I flew up, throwing my orbs at the Lord of Chaos who managed to enter the bell. He hit Kent with some of his mystic powers. "Mr. Nelson," Wally cried out. I growled, raising my hands above my head, generating a powerful orb. I aimed it at the Witch Boy who barely dodged it.

"You're gonna regret that," he sang. "Try me," I hissed.

The Witch Boy aimed his hands at Kent who uttered some words in return. A golden shield surrounded Kent, Wally, and the Helmet of Fate.

I dodged attacks from the angry Witch Boy. From the corner of my eye, I could see Kent falling into Wally's arms.

No. Please. Not you, too.

In my moment of distraction, the Witch Boy's attack struck my shoulder. I grunted, falling back. I lowered myself to the floor, grasping my shoulder. Kaldur ran towards me, sliding on the floor to escape the attacks of the angered Witch Boy.

"Are you alright?"

"I've been worse," I struggled to say through my heavy breathing.

I watched Kent go limp in Wally's arms. I cried, "No!"

"_Wake him up! We need Doctor Fate!" _I shouted at Wally as Kaldur and I were imprisoned in mystic chains that brought us down into a room filled with stairwells that went in various directions.

* * *

><p>Abra Kadabra's eyes widened as our chains flickered before disappearing all together. His clothes disappeared as well as the wand he used to shock us.<p>

I rose from the ground in front of him. I glared at him as I stepped on his bare foot, using the other foot to kick his jaw.

His head jerked back and his body spazzed before falling limp. "Show's over, Kadabra." I uttered. I stepped over his body, entering the glowing door. I ran into it, finding myself on the rooftops.

"Kent!" I shouted. Wally turned around; his emerald green eyes stared into my charcoal black sun glasses. He shook his head no. Not again. Please, not again. I ran across the rooftop, falling onto my knees. I slid to sit next to Kent's head. The moment I pressed my hand onto his neck to check for a pulse, my hair extended above me and my eyes glowed white.

I closed them, opening them. I was in a room of some sort. The only light coming from above me, like a spotlight.

"Well, little birdie, I guess this is goodbye," Kent appeared beside me. "Don't go. We can figure out a way. Maybe I-"

"There's not a single thing you can do," Kent said sadly. He placed a hand on my shoulder, "It has been an honor knowing you," he smiled softly, "and I know you will continue doing great things and turn into a fine young woman. Your entire family must be so proud," I felt my chest vibrate as I released a rigid breath. I blinked away the tears from behind my lenses.

"Thank you," I uttered, "for being a grandfather to me." Kent embraced me, long and hard.

"What's that behind your ear?" Kent whispered. I cried into his shoulder, blubbering 'no' over and over again. Kent pulled out a quarter with a hole at the top and a string looped through.

Quietly, he placed it around my neck as I sobbed. "Please, stay," I cried.

"My soul has to stay here and keep Nabu company for a few millenniums. I wish I could stay. Mostly because Ted owes me five bucks from a card game from 2005." I laughed through the tears. Kent pulled away, "We will meet again, someday. You are more closer to your destiny than ever before. You are a light that never dims, Ashley," and with a final smile, he was gone, leaving behind a puff of smoke.

I blinked, and suddenly I was on the tower. I removed my hand from his neck and my eyes stopped glowing and my hair stopped whipping widely around my face.

But the black string that held the quarter still hung around my neck. And Kent was still gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount. Justice<strong>

**August 20**

**03:48 EDT**

"Is it true?" Black Canary questioned as she approached us. I stood beside Red Tornado, filling in the details of the mission on the holographic screen. "Is Kent Nelson gone?"

The word gone echoed in my head. "Not dead. His soul is keeping Nabu company in the Helmet of Fate for a few millenniums." I explained.

"Mom is going to be devastated," Canary announced, sighing. "Let's go visit her." I offered. Canary nodded, exchanging goodbyes with Red Tornado.

"Nice coin," Canary complimented. "Thanks, Kent gave it to me in his final minutes."

"It's from the year," Canary pauses, lifting the coin into her hands, "2016. What? That can't be right."

I pulled at the elastic string, inspecting Washington's face. I turned it around, finding a carving of myself wearing a crown and a cape staring back at me with the caption "_La Phoenixia Blanciscia de Azgarthia_" written under it.

Typical. He doesn't even give me a coin from this dimension. I smile, pressing my lips to the coin.

_Thanks Grandpa Kent. _

* * *

><p>I'm so sorry for going MIA. My parents decided to switch cable companies which means I was without internet for a while. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you read my author's note above.<p>

**Question:** Would you read a side-story about one-shots of the Team?

**Question 2:** Who would you like to see paired with Phoenix?


	8. Downtime

Together We Stand, United We Fall

**Chapter Eight:** Downtime

**Author's note:** Thank you all for the reviews on the last chapter.

**SnowWolf22:** I wasn't a big fan of this episode because Robin wasn't in it! It would have been way more cooler if Robin was there to tease at Wally. I'm glad to hear that you would read a side story about the Team! And Wally and Phoenix sound like a cute couple. I might end up pairing Artemis with Kaldur.

**PrettyKitty Luvs U:** Another Wally and Phoenix shipper I see! Thank you lots!

**TazzieLuv13:** Superboy and Phoenix seem like an odd couple. I think, by far, they are more like siblings. The thought never occurred to me to pair the two together.

**Guest:** To be honest, I pictured Rob and Phe together because they have a lot more in common than everyone thinks.

So right now, we have two votes for Wally, one for Rob, and one for Superboy. I'll give you guys this chapter to decide between the three and the next chapter I will have a _very_ fluff moment between your chosen man!

Since Wally is in the lead, he gets to outshine the other two in this chapter!

**ALSO:** I will be adding another OC! It's a boy, as recommended by a friend of mine. He is going to compete with your chosen suitor for Phe. I don't want it to be a typical love-triangle, so I want you guys to tell me what you want him to be like, look like, and act like around Phe.

In case you were wondering, Phe is pronounced Fee.

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham City<strong>

**August 27**

**06:17 EDT**

I cringed, wiping the stray pieces of clay off my face as I flew back into the air. I ignored the jabbing pain in my shoulder as I raised my hands above my head, generating a massive energy orb.

Aqualad groaned as his back slammed against the wall; he fell to the floor, struggling to stay awake. Kid Flash made an attempt to move but he was too weak. I threw my orb at Clayface. He turns around, roaring at me; I glare at the creature, watching his hands form into two hammers.

He runs towards me, blindly slicing the air. I tried dodge the swings; I cried out in pain as one hammer connected with my back and the other with the front of my torso.

I'm going to be feeling these bruises until I'm forty.

I feel to the floor hearing the sound of the skylight break. I struggled to stay awake (Canary trained me hard on this. I should be able to stay awake. Stay. Awake. Phoenix.). Just as my eyes were fluttering close, they snap open with Clayface's roar of defeat.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount. Justice<strong>

**August 27**

**07:58 EDT**

"I need to talk to Aqualad," Batman announced as the computer finished droning our our names and designations. "The rest of you, hit the showers then head home."

Superboy scoffed, "Head home? I am home."

I kept my breathing under control as I limped past Batman. "Phe, you need help?" Kid Flash asked. I shook my head no (immediately regretting it as my spine cried with pain. "N-no," my voice cracked under the pain, "I'll walk it off."

He was unconvinced but made no move to help me. Good. The slightest touch ignited a paralyzing pain. I entered the main hallways that housed our rooms. I entered, grabbing the white towel and duffle bag that I left prepared on my bed.

My room was plain: a bed, a dresser, a nightstand, and a desk. I had a few spare uniforms folded away in my dresser; on the floor of my closet, I kept my uniform's boots and three different pairs of go to boots.

A black hoodie, leather jacket, a few pairs of jeans and shirts hung in my closet. My desk only housed my laptop, phone, and their respective chargers. I had a few beauty products tucked away in my nightstand. Taking a final glance at my bare room, I turned around, walking down the hallway towards the large bathrooms. They had no doors but was divided by a large wall. On the right, ladies and on the left, gentlemen. I entered the right, turning the corner. M'gann already began her shower.

I entered the large stall across from hers, which I had silently declared mine. The stalls were actually two stalls put together; the first stall was a changing room and the second, the actual shower.

After striping off my skin tight uniform, and removing my (now) lose ponytail, I entered the shower.

I slowly turned on the hot water, using my soap bar to scrub away the stench of Clayface's clay. I drenched my hair in the hot water, pouring shampoo in it. I scrubbed hard at my long strands, my scalp, rinsing it out. I repeat the process: scrubbing my body and hair until I can only smell the roses of the soap.

I turn off the water, entering the changing room. I dry myself off, changing into a pair of yoga shorts and a sports bra. I opt for my Green Arrow fan shirt, smirking at the design. It was simple and perhaps that's why Ollie bought it for me. It was a plain black shirt with GA's iconic green arrow in the middle.

I tugged it on slowly, grimacing as my body cries out in pain. I grabbed the spare towel on the small shelf in the changing room, rubbing it on my head. My fingers dance in midair; my towel begins to rub itself on my head as my belongings float in mid air behind me, following me out. I pause at the entrance of the bathroom to slide on my sunglasses.

If Wally could just figure out my identity, I could win this stupid bet with Dick and stop wearing sunglasses indoors.

Wally is walking down the hallway, shirtless. "Wally," I called out. I blush, ignoring his toned chest. "What's up babe?" He smiles. "What do I smell like? I swear I can still smell the clay on me."

Wally leans in (which kinda surprises me, but I make no sudden moves); he takes small sniffs, and when I look up, a smile is tugging at his lips. I can see all the freckles that are splattered across his cheeks; I could see how his eyelashes rested on upper cheeks.

"Like roses," he whispered. His hot breath hit my forehead. I could feel my heart accelerate. He pulled away, opening his eyes. His cheeks were bright red and his eyes were wide. We were close enough to feel each other's breaths hit our own skins.

* * *

><p>I clasp on my utility belt, letting it hang around my waist loosely.<p>

The computer announced Kaldur's arrival. "Major discission?" Batman questioned. I could feel my heart anticipate for Kaldur's discussion. Being so far from home is hard on anyone, especially Kaldur who isn't from the surface world. I could feel the anxiety between the team members as we awaited Kaldur's choice.

"The discission is made," Kaldur assured the Dark Knight, "I am here. One hundred percent." I released a breath I didn't know I was holding.

We exited from the shadows, as Batman said, "Just in time for your next mission," Batman paused, before beginning our debrief, "The Watchtower detected an immense power surge in the Bialyan dessert."

* * *

><p>As I stepped onto the bio-ship, a red gloved hand gently grabbed the crook of my elbow, and led me to the back of the bio-ship.<p>

"Link us," Wally glanced behind us. I didn't need to check to know the Boy Wonder lingered momentarily before taking his seat.

"_Linked_." I stated, flatly.

"_Did I do something to make things weird because you've been acting weird._"

My eyes widened, "_I've been acting weird? You've been avoiding me!_"

"_I haven't been avoiding you, we just haven't been in the same room at the same time!_"

I scoffed, "_That's just a polite way of saying you've been avoiding me._"

Kid Flash exhaled, pinching the bridge of his nose, "_So maybe I have unintentionally been avoiding you_."

"_Why?"_ I look up at him.

"_Because-_"

"Aqualad want's to debrief on how we're going to handle the mission," Robin announces.

"_We finish this later._" Kid Flash said gravely, a stern look on his face. "Okay." I whispered, slouching my shoulders before making my way to the front section of the bio-ship.

I sat behind Wally, watching the back of his head.

* * *

><p>I know this chapter is incredibly short but that's because it mostly revolved around Aqualad in Atlantis. As you can see, we left with a slight cliff hanger with a moment between Wally and Phe. I'll give you this chapter to finalize your man of interest for Phe.<p>

Another OC will be introduced soon! It's going to be a male OC!

Hope you enjoyed this extremely short chapter.


	9. Bereft

Together We Stand, United We Fall

**Chapter Nine:** Bereft

**Author****'s note:** This is, by far, one of my favorite episodes of the season. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this. Enjoy.

**Leena1445:** I understand where you're coming from with the "placed in" idea but you have to understand that Ashley/Phoenix was already one of the original proteges so there was no unique ways to introduce her into the storyline. I have plans for her and her storyline/origins further down the line.

**IceAurora:** I am going to write a fic during the five-year gap and season two. I already have the outlines of a trilogy _after_ I finish season two. Thank you for reading, love!

**PrettyKitty Luvs U:** I'm probably just going to make it a Wally x Phe story.

**Hi (Guest):** I'm starting to lean towards a Wally x Phe story.

**Guest:** A love triangle between Phe, Wally, and Rob sounds really messy! Besides, soon, I'm going to introduce a male OC that takes an interest in Phe (although his intentions may not be all for good!) and Phoenix just turned fourteen! Her birthday is September 1, 1996 meaning she's a few months older than Robin and one year younger than Wally who's fifteen now.

**Bialya **

**September 4**

**00:16 EEST**

I groaned in pain as I rolled onto my stomach, then pushing myself onto my knees. I glanced around, rubbing the side of my head in pain. I stood up, walking blindly in the dark desert night; I hadn't noticed where I was stepping and, inevitably, slipped, rolling down the side of a sandy hill.

I landed on my side, ignoring the jabbing pains of small pebbles digging into my side. I could feel the pain tug at my eyes, urging me to sleep. The more resisted the more the relentless headache pounded until I finally passed out.

* * *

><p>"Hey, beautiful, wake up," a soft voice urged. I groaned; my fingers twitched as I brought my hand to my head, rubbing the spot where the awful headache pounded relentlessly. "Beautiful, come on," the voice continued.<p>

I slowly opened my eyes to find a ginger with bright green eyes staring down at me. He smiled, pushing some hair out of my face; his gloved finger outlined my mask before he hummed, "You're Phoenix," he stated.

I nodded wearily. I glanced at his black suit, "I'm guessing Kid Flash although he doesn't wear those colors." The ginger glanced down at his suit, "A little unclear about this suit but hey, we're matching." I cracked a smile, taking his hand as he pulled me up.

I glanced around the empty tiny shack. "Where are we?" I whispered. "Well, I saw you on the floor about a mile away and I brought you back here. Other than that, I have no clue where we are."

I walk towards the hole in the wall, glancing outside. Sand, for miles on end. "So, ah, are you really, you know, like do you read people's mind and stuff?" Kid Flash asked behind me. I turn to face him, "Yeah," I draw out the word, "and I can lift objects with my mind."

"Fascinating," he exhaled, taking me in. I furrowed my brow as a low whistling filled the silence. My eyes widened as I grasped the boy's hand, running out the shack. We were thrown forward as the missile detonated.

I coughed as the cloud of smoke surrounded us. I placed my hand over us, a red orb covering us from the heat and any debris. My eyes widened as three tanks and a Humvee raced towards us; I glanced at the boy who quickly helped me up.

They shouted something at us and opened fire. I turned around, jumping into the air- floating momentarily- before landing on the jeeps hood. I glared at the man controlling the weaponry and outstretched my hand. The driver hit the brakes, hard, and the weaponry man released the trigger. The jeep swerved into the wall of the rocky mountain, no major harm done.

"Great job, beautiful," Kid Flash cheered. I dropped down, crouching behind a rock. I outstretched my hand, wincing as the tanks shot at us. I gasp as Kid Flash lifts me into his arms, running away from the tanks.

"Sorry, they've got bigger bullets," he apologizes as I glare at him. "Five more seconds, that's all I needed," I huffed. "Five more seconds, and you would've been pulverized." He maneuver around explosions.

I glance back, taking in the sight: the ground burned where the bullets fall. "Thanks," I murmur. "Anytime, beautiful," he smiles.

* * *

><p>Kid Flash slows down, gently dropping me to my feet, before doubling over, wheezing. "I could've flown, you know," I said, glancing around. "Sorry, running on empty. Don't think I've eaten in a while," he says, opening a compartment in his glove.<p>

"We've been out here for over twenty-four hours or my stash wouldn't be empty." He explains. "I think I might have-"

I fly into the sky as a shirtless, younger Superman drops down, screaming. He punches Kid Flash into the rocky wall. He leaps at me, grabbing my foot. I kick his face, hard, with my free foot. He screams as he falls down, creating a creator in his wake. I fly to Kid Flash who is shaking off the pain.

I perform a series of back handsprings to dodge young-Superman's lunges. I scream as I'm thrown forward by another missile. I land on my stomach, wheezing for air. I could hear the tanks rolling near us. I struggle to get up; Superboy (as I've now dubbed him) grunts as he leaps forward, towards the tanks.

He rips of the barrel, shouting as the bullets deflect off his skin. I crawl to Kid Flash who is floating in and out of unconsciousness. I lift his goggles of his eyes, using my telepathy to keep him awake. I help him up, turning to see Superboy rip the tanks apart. I help Kid Flash to his feet.

"Who's side is he on?" I questioned.

"You wanna stick around and find out?" Kid Flash retorted, lifting me into his arms. He ran the opposite way of Superboy. We must've been running for less than two minutes before Kid Flash trips on a rock; my body is thrown forward, rolling down the desert hill.

Kid Flash lands on top of me as two planes fly over us. "Stay down!" He shouts as he open fire on us. He shields me; I gently push him off, flying into the air.

I outstretched my hands and before I could do anything, I hear a girl saying, "_Don't worry Phoenix! I'm on it!_"

I lowered myself down, eyes wide. "Did you just hear a girl talking in your head?"

Kid Flash offered me a sheepish smile, "Girls are always on my mind but they're not usually talking." Before I could reply, the two planes above us crashed into each other. A green skin colored girl landed in front of us, smiling widely.

"J'onn? Why are you a girl?" I question. She smiles wider, "You know my uncle J'onn? Hello Megan! Of course you do, you're Kid Flash, Wally, and you're Phoenix, Ashley."

I take a step back, "Okay, wait, J'onn is your uncle? Is that how you know my name?" I ask. She nods, "You're name is Ashley," Kid Flash- Wally- smirks.

"Yeah, well, yours is Wally," I reply. He groans before the Martian Manhunter's niece steps in, "It's okay! We're teammates! I made you cookies!"

I raise an eyebrow at the ginger beside me, "She made you cookies?"

"I swear, beautiful, I've never seen her before in my life!" I huffed, rolling my eyes. Why did I care so much if Kid Flash (_Wally_), whom I just personally met an hour ago, ate her cookies (which he claims he's never done)?

"You both lost your memory. I'm surprised you haven't gotten it back," she says to me. "Come on, I'll fill you in on the way," she promises, glancing behind us at the tanks rolling away, "Robin and Superboy need our help."

"Of course, Robin," he rolls his eyes, "and Super-what now?"

* * *

><p>I flew overhead, lifting the soldiers in the air as Kid Flash ran by them, taking their weapons. I clapped my hands and the solider's body's squirmed before they all fell unconscious. Kid Flash and Robin fought a few I forgot to take care of.<p>

"K.F.!" Robin and Kid Flash greeted each other. "And Phoenix!" I smiled at the Boy Wonder. "It's good to see familiar faces." Robin assured us.

I recalled a year and a half ago when Batman and Green Arrow had to team up to take down a mutual foe. The Boy Wonder and I worked together, briefly, and have kept in touch.

"Memory loss?" I asked.

"Yeah, the last six months!" Robin informed us. "Half a year!" I gasped. "Yeah, and we're a long way from home. Try the Bialyan desert." Robin added. "My god," I exhaled.

"Let's hog tie these creeps and compare notes." Robin announced.

* * *

><p>"So we're a team?" Robin marveled at Miss Martian.<p>

"The four of us plus Superboy, Artemis, and Aqualad." Robin pondered for a moment before pulling out a red and blue cloth. I noted the iconic S in red. "Then this must be his,"

"Yes! Did you see him?" Miss Martian asked. "I think we did." I said. "Angry, shouting guy? He attacked us."

"He didn't know us or that we're his teammates," I defended the clone of Superman (as Miss Martian told us. Apparently, Kid Flash, Robin, Aqualad, and I founded this Team after liberating Superboy from Cadmus).

"I remember Batman ordering radio silence." Robin paused, "our Team must work for him."

"How do you know we don't work for my mentor?" Kid Flash questioned, touching the lightning bolt on his chest. His black and red suit burst with the iconic colors that the speedster dun of yellow and red.

Kid Flash gasped, "This is so cool!" Robin and Miss Martian tapped on their insignia. "We look ridiculous!" I cried out. Miss Martian and teammates stopped pressing their insignia, but Kid Flash continued. "Quite touching yourself," I grasped his hand, pulling it away from his chest. He used his free hand to continue to switch the colors of his suit.

"We need our memory back," I uttered, annoyed.

Miss Martin placed her hands on her temples, murmuring, "To help Superboy."

A blur of white encased us and when we opened our eyes, we found ourselves inside Miss Martian's mind. Little screens displayed her memories for us; I noticed one where Kid Flash and I were face to face, glaring at each other. Another where I round house kicked a man with a large, iron hook for a hand. The one that had caught my attention was one that I held Kent Nelson's head, my hair whipping around my face, my eyes glowing white.

Miss Martian appeared in front of us in a glow of white, the tone of her voice grave as she spoke, "I brought you into my mind to share what I've remembered so far. But I need your help. Together our broken memories can form a whole if you open your minds to mine."

Kid Flash furrowed his brow, "Um, what now?"

"She's going to read our minds and connect our memories." I explain, "No invading personal thoughts or memories past the last six months." I glared. "I have no intentions of invading your personal thoughts." Miss Martian assured me.

"You need to hack our minds to figure out what happened to us. Go!" Robin placed his hands on his hips, waiting for Miss Martian's next move.

"My brain is all yours. Try not to let its brilliance overwhelm you." Kid Flash smirked. I scoffed, crossing my arms. I hope he's only like this because he can't remember the last six months. "Or underwhelm you," I murmured.

"Hey, why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?" Robin questioned. A sense of déjà vu washed over me, like I had heard Robin (or someone) say that phrase before.

"Alright, let's do this," I sighed. Miss Martian nodded, outstretching her hands; three blue hands flew towards us, landing on the crown of our skulls. I could feel the blackness of memories that have been suppressed resurface.

"_The Watchtower detected an immense power surge in the Bialyan desert."_ Batman's figure appears, with a holographic map behind him. We stand in a rocky cavern with large tubes to our right.

"_Spectral analysis reveal elements non-terrestrial in origin. Find out what happened at that sight. What landed there."_ Kid Flash stood next to me in his iconic colors. Superboy stood behind Kid Flash, Miss Martian beside him. An annoyed, green themed archer stood beside me, one hand on her hip. Aqualad stood behind the green archer. Robin stood closest to Batman.

"_Bialya is a rouge state ruled by Queen Bee and not a member of the League's UN charter. All communication are subject to intersection. Maintain radio silence at all times. You'll land in Qurac on Bialya's border_."

Batman image faded but continued to narrate as the memories slowly played out.

"_Two clicks from the hot zone._"

Superboy was carrying a heavy-looking, metal box on his back. I flew over him, two fingers on each temple, eyes shut.

"_The Bialyans control the sight_," I informed my Team. Robin and the green archer (Artemis, as Miss Martian called her) were scouting the area, finding the base of operations.

"_Set up here_," Aqualad commanded. Superboy dropped the metal contraption on the ground, twisting a handle. It began to open.

"_We'll be up and running in no time_." Robin assured us as he typed rapidly on the keyboard. "_Jackpot!"_ Kid Flash cried, "_The site is literally glowing with zeta-beam radiation._" I explained, floating down from the skies.

"_Detecting non-terrestrial elements from the tent_," Robin informed, glancing back at the camp site. "_I'll check it out in camouflage mode_." Miss Martian announced. "_Good idea. Go!_" Aqualad agreed.

"_Careful,_" Superboy said.

"_Maintain telepathic contact at all times,_" I commanded, "_Come back if it gets too dangerous_." Aqualad added. "_I will, Aqualad,_" Miss Martian nodded.

We all gasped awake, shouting, "Aqualad!"

"Where is he? What happened next?" Robin probed at Miss Martian. "I-I don't know. That's the last thing I- we remember." Miss Martian explained.

"We've been out here for over twenty-four hours. If Kaldur's been wondering the desert that long, well, that's not good for a guy with gills," Kid Flash exhaled.

"Now that I know to look for him," Robin pulled out his wrist computer, typing briefly before two red dots appeared closer to the four red dots I assumed are ours.

"Artemis and him must be together. They're close but not moving." Robin suggested.

* * *

><p>Miss Martian held Kaldur in her arms as he muttered in Atlantean. Artemis stood beside me, brushing the sand off her pants. "How long has he been like this?" I questioned. "Few hours."<p>

"I can't restore his memories in this condition," Miss Martian admitted.

"He needs immediate rehydration. Call the bio-ship," Robin commanded.

"It's out of range. But Kid Flash could run him to it." Miss Martian looked hopefully at the ginger standing beside her.

"Can't. He's too heavy and I'm low on fuel." Kid Flash explained. I suddenly felt guilty for letting him carry me.

"Why don't you just levitate him back?" Artemis questioned, crossing her arms over her chest. "I can't. I have to find Superboy. Six months ago, he didn't exist. He has no memories, just animal impulse. I'm the only one who can help him." Miss Martian explained.

"Superboy is indestructible, just ask those tanks-" I cut Kid Flash off.

"But not invulnerable," I pause. "If Superboy is the clone of Superman, than a grain of Kryptonite is enough to put him down."

"It's Aqualad that needs your help," Kid Flash pestered. "Give me the coordinates. I'll take him to the bio-ship." I stepped forward. Miss Martian gripped her head in agony, "Superboy- he's in pain."

"Give me the location, Miss M, then go save Superboy." I hissed. I felt the small pang in my right temple before the directions unfolded themselves in my mind. I outstretched my hand, watching Kaldur's limp body float.

Miss Martian took off seconds later.

My feet lifted off the ground; a firm hand grasped my hand. I looked down at the Boy Wonder. "Be careful. We don't know what wiped our memories. It could happen again." I nodded, understanding his words.

"Be careful, beautiful," Kid Flash recited, a small smile tugging at his lips. Again, I merely nodded.

* * *

><p>Kaldur's body floated beside as I tucked my arms to my side. According to Miss Martian's telepathic directions, the bio-ship should resting on the ledge of a rocky mountain.<p>

Kaldur continued to murmur nonsense beside me; I often heard the name 'Tula' and his face would express pure sadness. Was Tula someone he lost in Atlantis? A relative? Friend?

I stopped my flight, hovering in mid-air. The soldier's Humvee stopped and about eight soldiers emerged.

We had reached the beginning of the rocky terrain; I silently flew with Kaldur to a ledge of one of the rocky slopes. I placed him behind a boulder, flying upwards.

One of them shouted my name in a thick, Bialyan accent. "Crap," I cursed. Four large, military missiles flew towards me, leaving a trail of smoke behind them. I flew up, expecting them to continue forward. They did not.

I ignited my red orbs, throwing a few at the missiles. The first and two missiles exploding, their remains crashing into the third. The fourth raced faster towards me; I brought my hands upwards, forming an X over my face. I brought my legs up, tucking myself into the fetal position.

The missile connected with my force field, exploding bright. I clenched my eyes shut, feeling the heat enclose around me as bullets bounced off.

I sharply slash my hands out of their X position, my body in the shape of a star fish. All the bullets floated in mid-air, along with two other missiles. I could sense my eyes glowing white as I flew down, standing in front of the eight men army.

"Enough," I murmured. Their guns bent at the barrel. Their Humvee ripped in half.  
>"Sleep!" I shouted. They all fell to their knees, then to the desert floor. I gripped my head in pain, falling to my knees. I groaned in pain, feeling the immense headache pounding in my right temple.<p>

This hasn't happened in a while. It hurts more than the previous time.

I must've battled someone telepathically before the amnesia and used a lot of energy and power.

I groaned in pain as I slowly lifted myself to my feet, flying towards Kaldur. As if a miracle were taking place, on the ledge of the rocky, flat terrain, the bio-ship hummed, exiting out of camouflage mode. It opened a door for me, extending a set of stairs for me. I was too weak to fly the fifty yards so I ended up dragging Kaldur into the ship.

I dragged him onto the cot that sprouted out of the ground. "_The bio-ship is organic. Command it telepathically._" Miss Martian's voice rang in my head. I rummaged the make-shift medical bay, searching for any source of water, evidently eight bottles of water. I placed them on the counter, pulling out the med-kit.

"_IV machine, please_," I commanded, leaning against Kaldur's headrest for help. The needle floated, awaiting for me to grasp it. I stared at hit, slowly commanded it to slide into his arms. I sit on the floor, closing my eyes in attempt to stop my pounding headache.

* * *

><p><strong>Qurac<strong>

**September 5**

**02:32 EEST**

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kid Flash questioned for the umpteenth time. I sat in my respective chair, arms crossed, nodding at the speedster who crouched in front of me.

Artemis pressed a cold cloth on Kaldur's head.

"I just used a lot of power, ran out of energy. It happens to the best of us," I explained. "You were passed out on the floor." Kid Flash deadpanned. "I was resting." I corrected.

"So, is that your weakness?" Robin questioned, checking Kaldur's vitals. "What?" I raised an eyebrow. "When you don't have enough energy? That's it?"

"I mean a bullet does a number on me," I retort. "And no, it's not that simple."

The Boy Wonder raised an eyebrow, awaiting for my explanation.

"When I use my powers all at once, it eats away at my energy pretty fast," I pause to exhale. "Using too much telekinetic power or telepathic power at once can cause serious brain damage to myself. That's why I'm unable to use my telekinesis and telepathy at once because my body literally can't handle it. My energy orbs is a somewhat similar story. If I charge them up by creating a massive orb, it eats away at my energy and once I run out of energy, my power source begins to eat away at my cells, brain, heart. " I explain.

"And you know this how?" Kid Flash raised an eyebrow.

"When I first developed my powers," I began, "my body was so unstable it's incredible I'm actually still alive. The Martian Manhunter and a few Justice Society members helped train me into controlling my powers. It's this really painful feeling then your fingers go numb."

"_Hey everybody! I've got Superboy! He's back to normal and where on our way!_" I winced slightly in pain, trying to use my dishelmed hair to cover up my slip. Kid Flash noticed and frowned.

Kaldur jerked upwards, "Who are you?" He asked. Artemis ran to him, pushing him back down, checking the IV. "_Hello Megan! Aqualad's memories! I knew I forgot something._" Miss Martian said.

"_Aw man, I did, too. I didn't get a souvenir from the mission_," Kid Flash groaned beside me.

"_Don't worry. I've got the souvenir thing covered_." Miss Martian assured.

* * *

><p>"<em>So, are we going to talk about what happened earlier?<em>" I questioned. Wally's head jerked slightly in front of me. He half turned around, glancing at the Boy Wonder sitting across from him, toying with a batarang.

"_Are you even supposed to be using your powers right now? You were passed out-_"

"_I was resting!_" I countered.

"_On the floor? I don't think so._" Wally faced forward, crossing his arms. We were about one hour away from Happy Harbor, according to M'gann.

"_I'm fine now, promise_," I paused. "_What did you need to tell me?_" I urged.

Wally was silent momentarily; I chewed my bottom lip.

"_I haven't been purposely avoiding you, for the record._" Wally admitted.

"_Yes, we established this before the amnesia._" I retorted.

"_Things are just a little unclear in my mind right now, Phe._" Wally shifts in his seat in front of mine. "_Yeah, I know the feeling_." I turn to look out the window, watching the water bellow us.

"_So we're good?_" Wally ponders.

"_We're good._" I assure him.

He was silent and just as I was about to disconnect our link, he said, "_So, Ashley huh?_"

"_Yes, Wallace._"

He groans.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Okay, so sorry for the long wait. My mom is on a urgent trip and she took my iPad so we could video chat and all the Young Justice episodes are on my iPad! Anyways, I managed to find the full episode for Bereft online to complete this chapter.

I'll be introducing a male OC soon! This is officially a Wally x Phe (OC) story. Sorry for those of you who wanted a Rob x Phe (OC) story.

I will be writing a series of one shots revolving around the Team and compile them into one single fic. It's going to be called Butterfly Snippits and will involve fluff, angst, action, tears, and laughter (hopefully). I'll publish it soon, promise. And yes, there will be romance between characters.


	10. Targets

Together We Stand, United We Fall

**Chapter Ten:** Targets

**Author's note: **Thank you those of you who continue to express your interest by adding my story to your favorites/ subscribing to alerts and reviewing. I really, truly appreciate it.

Anyways, in this chapter, you get to meet Ellie (Ashley's best friend) and the OC male I was discussing about earlier. I'm excited for this chapter because you get to see how Phoenix acts around her civilian mates.

**BOLD TEXTS** are messages from another person.  
><em>ITALIC TEXTS<em> are messages from Phe/Ashley.

Enjoy!

**Guest/Anon:** Thank you so much for your support! I love Spitfire as well and it's really been annoying for me to pair Phe and Wally together but I don't want to pair her with Rob because then this fic would be like every other OC fic out there. Your review made me really happy.

**IceAurora:** I'll try to publish the one-shots soon. On the cell eating: you know how things can be stored in the vacuole of a cell? Well, Phoenix's power source slowly eats away at her energy/fat stored in her body (which is replenished when she sleeps and eats) and when the power source runs out of energy/fat stored in her body, it targets cells beginning with limbs like the fingers and toes (i.e. why she said "It's this really painful feeling then your fingers go numb." Phoenix has experienced very mild attack of her cells being eaten before. Generally, the cell eating begins with the finger/toes and slowly works its way towards the heart and brain.

**PrettyKitty Luvs U:** I just love reading your reviews because you always put a smile on my face.

**Guest:** I appreciate your opinion and I somewhat agree with you. OC's do tend to replace official characters but Phoenix isn't replacing Artemis and you can't go on the theory that every person in this fandom actually ships Spitfire. And, now, I don't get me wrong, _I personally ship Spitfire_ but this is a fan-fiction site where you can alter the story in any way, shape, or form. I actually like the idea of Artemis and Kaldur together. It would make the betrayal in season two much more devious and believing as Kaldur's betrayal was due to "losing Tula". And I'm not going to apologize for having different ideas/beliefs than you.

* * *

><p><strong>Star City<strong>

**September 7**

**11****:12 AM PDT**

_Roy didn't come home last night and I'm seriously starting to worry. _

**Maybe it's just his solo act?**

_Solo acts don't involve missing school for four days straight. _

**I think I know your identity now. **

_Wally, this isn't the time to play Guess Who._

**Fine. But I will find out who you are.**

_Good luck with that. You've had over six months._

**I haven't had much clues to help my investigation.**

_My identity is an investigation?_

**It wouldn't be if you would just tell me.**

_Told you. I can't. Besides, you said you know who I am._

**I****said I thought I knew. Just tell me!**

_If I told you, I'd have to kill you and us Star City protectors have a quota on killing but I'm sure Canary would make an exception. _

I glanced up from my phone's screen, glancing around the courtyard. I shuddered as the intense feeling of being watched settled upon me. I slowly turn around, ignoring the howling footballers to my left.

I slowly scope out the few picnic tables behind me. No one looks at me.

"Who you looking for?"

I jump, turning to face forward. Eleanor Wilson sets her tray of food down beside me, smoothing down the same cheerleading skirt we both wore.

"I had the weirdest feeling someone was watching me." I admit. Ellie sits beside me, dipping one of her celery sticks in a small container of ranch. "Someone probably was." Ellie offers.

I roll my eyes, scoffing at the auburn who, in return, shrugged. I glanced at my phone, noticing the two messages.

_Wallace the Menace. _

_Ollie the Queen_.

I pressed Ollie's name, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips due to his contact name.

**Roy isn't at any of the penthouses, hasn't been to any of the secret reloading hideouts. Has he been to school?**

I furrowed my brow, the feeling of being watched crawling down my back again. "El, is anyone watching me?" I whispered. Ellie flipped her curls back, glancing behind me, inconspicuously.

_No sign of him here. Teachers are starting to suspect that Roy isn't really fighting the very contagious flu when his sister is perfectly healthy_.

"Right behind you. Muscular, brown, shaggy hair, tanned." Ellie whispered. I slowly turn, finding the culprit red-handed. He smirks at me, glancing down. I follow his gaze, noticing him tape a piece of white paper under the table.

He stood, walking out the courtyard and into the school building.

"Is he the guy you've been smitten over?" Ellie questions, stabbing her fruit bowl with the weak, plastic fork. "What?" I question, returning to my messages log, replying to Wally's text.

**Canary digs me just like M'gann digs me just like you dig me. Everybody digs the Wall-Man.**

I suppress a laugh, rolling my eyes.

_You must regret saying that_.

"You've been smitten over some boy."

"Ellie," I pause, glancing up from my phone, "there is no boy. It's just Ollie wondering where Roy is."

Ellie sips on her bottle of water, before saying, "Alright, I'll bite. Where is your hunky brother anyways?"

I gag, rolling my eyes. It seemed that every girl on the squad was interested in Roy due to his "bad boy" nature. "He's going on a rebellious streak." I explained. Ellie remains silent, chewing on a piece of mango. I take a bite of the sugar cookie I had bought from the bakery this morning.

"Still," Ellie pauses to drink some more water, "that doesn't explain the smitten boy look."

I stared at my best friend, taking in her tanned skin, green eyes, and auburn curls. "What the hell are you babbling about? Smitten boy look? What?" I question.

"Ash, I've been your best friend since first grade. We ate glue and sand together. I haven't seen you this way since the fourth grade when you and Vincent De-Loris crushed on each other." Ellie crossed her arms, raising her eyebrows at me.

"There's no boy but when there is, I'll make sure you'll be the first to know." I patted my best friend's bicep.

My phone vibrated in my hand. I clicked on the banner displaying the message, entering my password.

**I regretted it before I even pressed send.**

* * *

><p>"I'll catch up to you later, okay?" I lifted my purse off the seat beside mine.<p>

Ellie nodded, walking off, waving. Once I was sure she had entered the building, I scurried towards the table behind us. I look under the table, noticing the piece of paper folded then tapped.

I snatch it off, noticing the cover.

_A.L.L._ My initials. I shove the note into my bag, running to my fifth period class.

* * *

><p>"<em>Aqualad to Phoenix. Come in Phoenix<em>." I pressed my finger to my ear piece, "Aqualad, what is it?"

The line is silent momentarily, before Kaldur speaks again, "_I have recently come in contact with Red Arrow_," Kaldur paused. My heart stops as I stand in front of my front door.

"Aqualad?" I croak.

"_He wants you to know that he is doing okay and to not worry. He will contact you soon enough._"

I grip the note in my hand, gulping. "Thank you. If he's still there, tell him that if he needs me, I'll be there."

Kaldur's voice cracks over the static, "_I will, my friend._"

I unfold the note again, re-reading the message.

**Mole. Team. Him. **

**Ian Moone**.

I push open the door, crumpling the paper in my hand. "Hey, kiddo," Ollie greets me.

"Hey, Ollie." I smile, walking past him, and up the stairs. "Any sign of Roy?" Ollie questions, holding a glass of liquor in one hand.

I pause mid-way up and shake my head no, "I guess he doesn't want to be found." I say.

Ollie nods, bringing the cup to his lips. I sigh, running up the remaining stairs.

I open my bedroom, door, locking it. I throw my two bags to the side, flying to my desk in the corner, where my laptop remains open. I press the start button, biting my lower lip as my laptop hums to life.

I quickly log in, immediately go on Google's search engine.

I type: _Ian Moone._

I could feel my heart beat as the results page loaded. I smooth out the note next to my computer, re-reading the name: Ian Moone. It doesn't sound familiar.

_C.S.I.: Crime Scene Investigation: Ian Moone/Sqweegel. _

I glare at my screen, clicking the link anyways. I pursed my lips, reading about the latex-wearing serial killer who killed heroes who harbored dark secrets. I leaned back in my computer chair, noticing the identical name on the screen and then on my crumpled note.

"The name of the buyer was listed as 'Ian Moone', and anagram for 'I am no one'." I read, re-reading the note, thinking back to the boy who had physically planted the note under the table.

"Except you are someone and you let me physically see you." I exhaled, crossing my arms. I took the note off my desk, walking to my queen sized bed. I lifted the mattress, placing the note will all my other hidden secrets.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount. Justice<strong>

**September 7**

**21:48 EST**

Black Canary crossed her arms over her chest, standing to the right of the Dark Knight. To his left, Huntress and her protegé smirked, smugly. Last time I had seen Huntress, she was enjoying the solo gig. The boy at her side must've been around my age, perhaps older. His outfit was similar to his mentor, except his was a more masculine version.

"_What's going on?_" I looked at my mentor.

"_Huntress decided to put her spawn on the Team_." Black Canary explained.

"Team," Batman began, "as you all are aware, Red Arrow as opted against joining the Team but will remain an ally. With that being said, Huntress has decided to allow her protegé, Hunter, to work with the Team."

Hunter smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Welcome Hunter!" M'gann smiled. The Team approached him, introducing themselves.

I lingered behind, glancing at my mentor. "_Do we trust him?" _I asked.

"_I'm not sure yet._" Canary admitted.

"_I have to admit,_" I began, "_placing your protegé on the same covert-ops Team that your rival's protegé is on is a pretty smart idea._"

Canary glared at me, "_Keep an eye on him. Something's off about that kid._" Canary instructed.

I looked at my teammates who surrounded Huntress and Hunter.

"Phe, are you gonna just stand there?" Wally asked.

"Don't mind her or mama bird," Huntress grinned. "It's a cat and bird thing."

"It's not a cat and bird thing!" Canary and I shouted at the same time.

"I don't mind, pretty birdie," Hunter chuckled, pushing through the group to stand in front of me.

"I expect both parties to set aside their differences and to work together. Understood?" Batman growled. I nodded, ignoring Hunter's smug glare.

"Good," Batman stated, "because _any_ sort of altercation will be met with severe disciplinary methods by the respective mentors."

Batman, Huntress, and Black Canary walked towards the zeta-beams in silence.

"I'm Hunter," Hunter extended his hand. I stared at it, slowly grasping it. "I don't bite, birdie." Hunter chuckled.

"Stop calling me that." I extract my hand from his somewhat tight grip. "Well, isn't that what you are, pretty birdie?" Hunter smirks. "And what does that make you? The coy cat?" I glare.

"If you want me to be," Hunter retorts. I clench my first, stepping forward, before a blur of yellow stands before me. I could feel Aqualad's hand on my shoulder. Robin watches from the sidelines, hand on utility belt.

"Flash Junior," Hunter states.

"Kid Flash," both Wally and I correct.

"This is a cat and bird thing," Hunter says.

"It is not a cat and bird thing!" I hiss, turning around, and storming off.

* * *

><p>I punch the punching bag with all my force, hearing my knuckles crack. I grip the midnight black punching bag, steadying it.<p>

"He's gone, you know," Wally informs me from the threshold.

"But he'll be back," I reply, punching the bag.

"You just met the guy and already you hate him."

I shake my head, removing the red boxing gloves. I cross the room to sit on the bench that is pushed against the wall. I pull on my regular black gloves, sighing as Wally sits next to me.

"There's something off about this." I murmur.

"About Hunter?" Wally questions.

"About Huntress having a protegé." I explain. "Huntress has always teased Canary about going soft by having a baby bird tagging along."

"You're the baby bird." Wally raised an eyebrow.

"I've been doing this since I was ten. They've been rivals long before that. Anyways, if your always teasing your rival about having a protegé, why suddenly get one of your own? And place said protegé on the same covert-ops Team as your rival's protegé?"

Wally is silent before he says, "You don't think sabotage?"

I shake my head no, "I'm thinking humiliation. What better way to eat away at your rival than to target their protegé? If I mess up a few times on various missions, Canary's going to look like a bad trainer, bad mentor. And lets say, Hunter helps save the day, then Huntress is going to look like an outstanding mentor."

I cross my arms over my chest, "And somethings not right with Hunter, too. Huntress isn't married, doesn't have kids, doesn't have relatives either. Something tells me she didn't just pick Hunter up from the streets on one of her patrols." I add.

"What city does she patrol anyway?" Wally asks.

"Chicago." I reply. We are silent, the sound of our breathing filling the room.

"He was hitting on you hard." Wally finally says.

"Yeah, well, my fist is gonna be hitting him hard, too," I mutter. Wally chuckles, "Phe, I think Hunter's only objective is to get your number."

I roll my eyes, scoffing.

"So, you're not interested in him, at all?" Wally pestered.

"Not in a million years."

I hadn't noticed it then, but Wally seemed... relieved.  
>All I could think about was the note, Ian Moone (an anagram for '<em>I am no one'<em>), and Hunter's appearance out of no where. And the more I thought about it, the more the thought chewed away at my thoughts: the mole had to be Hunter. Get close to the Team and sell our secrets to the Shadows, most likely.

The Ian Moone/anagram part was still a little mind-boggling but in a way, it made sense. Hunter had literally come out of no where; his is no one in the hero world as opposed to the Team members.  
>Now, all I needed was proof and to find the boy who tapped the note under the picnic table.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> The scene between Huntress/Hunter and Black Canary/Phoenix was inspired by Justice League: Unlimited because they had a bit of rivalry going on. And I know that Huntress doesn't patrol Chicago, I just had to give her a city, you know?

Anyways, what do you think? This episode was mainly Aqualad and Red Arrow so you all got a behind the scene look at Ashley Lance, ward of Oliver Queen and adoptive niece of Dinah Lance, Oliver Queen's long-term girl-friend.

Eleanor Wilson is Ashley Lance's best friend but no, Ellie does not know about Ashley's alter ego. What do you think about the tension between Hunter and Phoenix.


	11. Terrors

Together We Stand, United We Fall

**Chapter Eleven:** Terrors

**Author****'s note:** Again, here we have Ashley Lance snooping to investigate the note! Another thank you to those who even take the time to read my story! Thank you!

Enjoy.

**IceAurora:** Hunter is supposed to be annoying because he's hiding a lot of secrets. I'm actually paring Artemis with Kaldur because (this is so Mary and Gary Sue of me) Hunter is supposed to take an "interest" in Phe. As for the cell eating weakness, if you've noticed, Phe doesn't automatically go for the telepathy/telekinetic usage immediately during a battle. Her first option is always hand to hand combat. And there's not much Phe can do except watch her body's vitals. It wouldn't be a weakness if it was curable.

**ShadowXMoonlight:** Wow, thanks so much babe. This means the world to me!

**PrettyKitty Luvs U:** You never cease to put a smile on my face!

* * *

><p><strong>Star City<strong>

**September 14**

**23: 48 PDT**

Artemis fiddled with her bow beside me, silently watching the busy street below us become abandoned. Canary stood behind us, talking into her comm. link with Green Arrow, I presume.

"League needs me." Canary explained. "Go," I ushered her, "we'll be fine." I promised.

My mentor showed her obvious concern of leaving us alone- not because it was my first time (I had fought my own battles let alone patrolled the city alone), but because it would be Artemis' first night alone with me.

"Just call GA or I if anything goes wrong, okay?" Canary raised an eyebrow. "Of course." I answered. Artemis remained silent, watching my mentor jump down the fire escape and into the zeta-beam hidden as a out-of-order pay phone booth.

"Finally," I exhaled, "I thought she'd never leave."

Artemis places her hands on her hips, watching me as I cross the building's roof. "And where are you going?" Artemis asks. "To take care of some business," I answer. "And you are more than welcome to tag along." I add.

* * *

><p>"Why are we in Star Academy's camera room?" Artemis questioned, glancing around the large room. Three of the four walls were covered in camera screens; the fourth wall had the computer than saved all the footage.<p>

"Because," I drawled out the word, "my business starts here."

I scroll through the endless footage for about thirty minutes before I find what I'm looking for: _Courtyard Sept. 7_.

I click on the video, zooming in on the corner of the courtyard where I, Ellie, and the note-giver was. I paused the video, inserting the USB drive into the USB port. "What are you doing?" Artemis asked, standing behind me, staring at the screen.

**QUEEN INDUSTRIES SOFTWARE STATUS:** Starting.

"I can't exactly tell you," I answer. Artemis and I are silent, watching the status change from '_Starting_' to increasing percentages. I glare at the screen, trying to determine if the boy attends any of the same classes as me.

"What was that?" Artemis whispered. I turned around in the computer chair, raising an eyebrow. "No one. The janitor leaves at ten. It's probably just the pipes. We are in a basement, after all." I reply.

"No, it wasn't a pipe. It was heavy footsteps." Artemis retorted. "Go check it out. What ever it is, I'm sure it's not expecting Green Arrow's protegé," I turn around, typing in the needed codes for the software to work correctly. Artemis slowly exits the room.

Queen Industries have been working on a face recognition software for security cameras. Ollie already has dozens of clients lined up, ranging from small businesses to the government. This software could help find dozens of loose criminals just by recording.

The version I'm using is a prototype which will only show me the person within a database. The software pops up; I grin, watching the software play the video, recognizing all the faces, and printing them out.

Artemis yelped as she skidded into the room. I stood from my chair, helping her up.

"What happened?" I asked. "You were wrong, that's what." Artemis quipped back. I glanced out the door and into the poorly lit corridor. "There's someone out there and they really want to be in here." Artemis says.

I ran out, flickering on one of my orbs. Artemis aimed her arrow at the direction of the only entrance. We jumped as the remaining lights were blown; my orbs lit the hallways. I glanced around, looking up. I generate a force field to allow no entry into the surveillance room.

I concentrated on the force field and slowly try to sense the intruder.

"_Someone's definitely here_," I outstretched both hands, another orb flickering on.

"_Well, can't you just, I don't know, put them to sleep or something?_" Artemis retorts.

"_Okay, first of all_," I begin, "_that's very degrading as a telepathic. At my prime, I'm able to control minds, read thoughts, erase years of memories with a blink of an eye,"_ I rant.

"_Are you at your prime? I don't think so! Do something!_" Artemis snaps back.

"_How about you shot an arrow or something!_" I retort. I moved my left hand, illuminating more the ceiling. "There!" Artemis shouted, shooting an arrow. A low grunt was emitted; I shot two orbs. It connected with one of the vertical lights that hung down from the high ceiling.

I ignited another set of orbs but the intruder threw smoke pelts down. Artemis and I coughed madly as the intruder exited.

"We've been made." I murmured, walking through the force field. Artemis placed her hand on the force field, gasping as it materialized through. "Come on," I ushered her in. I began to erase any evidence of our entry.

I grabbed the printed papers from the Queen Software face identification. I snatched the USB drive, placing it in one of the empty containers of my golden utility belt. I roll up the papers, sliding it into my sleeve.

I grab her arm, pulling her out of the room. I use my orb to shed some light, noticing the piece of cloth on the floor. I snatch it, shoving it into my boot.

* * *

><p>I jump down from the fire escape, landing in a crouch. The mugger (and possible rapist) jumps back, aiming a gun at me. Artemis lands behind him, aiming a arrow at his hand.<p>

"I don't want no trouble," he admits, the gun shaking in his hand. The woman ducks under his arm, running towards Artemis.

"Then drop the gun." I instruct. "Nah, you see, I paid that bitch. She best give me what I paid for." The man cocks the gun at me. "'Sides, y'all ain't the real thing."

I stand, tilting my head to the right. I take a step forward, watching as the bullet stop mid-air. The gun began dissembling in his hand, the parts floating in the air. I stand in front of him, lifting my hands to block his sloppy punches. In one swift movement, I punch his nose.

The dark red blood flows fast down his nose, immediately dropping down to his black shirt. He yelps as his feet are lifted off the ground. To him, an unknown force. To me, my telekinesis.

"Not the real thing, huh?" Artemis chuckles. "What do you mean, not the real thing?" I ask.

Artemis stood beside me, now, hand on hip raising an eyebrow.

"Some kids probably, they been dressing up like a few Leaguers and their sidekicks," the man explains. "We're not sidekicks," I hiss.

"Yeah, whatever," the man retorts.

Artemis aims her arrow at his groin. He panics, "Okay, so you're not sidekicks."

I release my telekinetic grasp on him, watching him drop to the ground.

I crouch down, briefly reading his mind while he attempts to stop the blood flow with his shirt.

"Ryan Adams. Apartment 2D. 86 Smith Street, the Everglades." I whisper. He stops moving, merely looking into my mask. "I wouldn't mind paying you a visit and teaching you a lesson on how to respect women. And my friend here," I gesture towards Artemis, who continues to aim at his groin, "knows about one hundred different ways to torture you."

I stand up, levitating Artemis, "I assure you, we are very much the real thing," Artemis says, grinning.

We land on the rooftop, watching as he scurry out of the alley way, running down the street. The gun parts float beside me, still.

"That was incredible," Artemis says, still pumped on adrenaline . "What will Canary say?" She asks. I scoff, "Are you kidding? If Canary was here, she'd blow his ear drums out. We went so easy on him." I assure her.

I sit on the ledge, glancing down that the "bad" part of Star City: the Everglades.

"What was that tonight, Phe?" Artemis' tone was grave. I glanced at her, shrugging.

"There was a lot of stuff tonight, Arty," I brush her off. "Tonight. Star Academy. You had an agenda." Artemis continued.

"Exactly. Had. Past tense. Just drop it, okay." I snapped.

Artemis is silent before she spoke, "You're really the only one on the Team that accepted me with open arms. You knew nothing about me and yet you lied to your teammates who trust you more than they could ever trust me. I just wanted to return the favor I guess." Artemis shrugged.

"Artemis, I did that out of the kindness of my heart," I explained, "I don't expect you to do me a solid in return."

Artemis toys with the tip of an arrow, "You're lucky, you know."

I remain silent, merely raising an eyebrow. "I mean, look at your family. I mean, I know you're adopted but, you know what I mean. And your friends? Whatever kind of trouble you're in, I'm sure they'll be more than willing to help." Artemis concludes.

"I'm not in trouble." I murmur, bringing my knees to my chin. "A friend of mine is. I think someone's trying to warn her about someone new in her life." I explained. Well, it's not a complete lie- some details were just _off_.

"Is she in any danger?"

"I don't think so, not yet at least," I murmur. "And for the record, having a family of supers is not all it's cracked out to be." I add.

"Are you kidding me?" Artemis scoffed. "It must be the dream!"

"Well, it's not. Everyone always assumes things are just wonderful and they're not. I have this certain pressure to uphold as Canary's protegé. Both Canary's are legends, you know? I'm the first protegé for the mantel so I don't really have a guideline to follow. And there's a certain pressure in a family of heroes to be a hero, too. Being," I paused, searching for the right words, "normal was never an option. I trained with Wildcat who's trained people like Batman. I knew how to spar with a person twice my age better than I knew how to color inside the lines. My childhood was stolen, not on purpose. But my accident, and I think it just makes the reality even more painful..." I trail off, clenching my eyes shut behind my mask.

"Phe, what reality?" Artemis placed a hand on my back.

"I could've saved her," I whispered, holding in a cry. My chest vibrated as I released a rigid sigh. "Sorry, I just- sorry." I whisper, apologize.

"Don't." Artemis smiles. "That's what family is for."

* * *

><p>The sun's early morning rays peaked through my poorly closed curtains. I removed the pile of rolled up paper from my sleeve, settling them on my bed. I removed my uniform, tossing it into my walk-in closet. I hold the piece of cloth, the only thing the intruder left.<p>

I opted for a loose shirt and shorts, sliding into my queen sized bed reading over the paper.

The first few were a few faces still caught in the frame.

Eleanor Wilson. _Next._

Ashley Azria Lance. To this day, I have yet to figure out the origins of my middle name _or_ what my mother was thinking when she named me. _Next._

I froze, recognizing the shaggy hair, the smirk, and tanned skin in the school picture in the top left corner.

**Ian Moone. **

**Grade:** 12.

**Age:** 17.

**Father:** **Ian Moone, Sr.**

**Mother:** _Unlisted/Deceased. _

I scoffed; seriously, Ian Moone, Sr.? I glanced at his classes, noticing that he, indeed, did not have lunch during my period. I shuffled the paper, moving on to the next person detected.

**Hunter Casablanca**.

**Grade:** 10.

**Age:** 15.

**Father:** _Unlisted/Deceased._

**Mother:** Helena Waynes.

I stared at the picture in utter shock. The notorious smirk burned into my brain- I could not forget that bloody smirk even if I tried. I think I would've noticed Hunter attended the Academy unless he was keeping a low profile, purposely keeping away from me.

Well, the only question now was _why_ would he keep a low profile? He loves to irritate me in the Cave, why not do it during civilian time as well? Another question, actually, why the hell is Hunter attending Star Academy if his city is Chicago.

_Maybe the love act is just that: an act_, my conscience says. I hold the piece of cloth up, placing it next to Hunter's picture. It was black, to general to determine if it came from one of Hunter's suits.

I don't think he know's I'm on to hip. I better keep him on his toes.

I shoved the papers and cloth under my mattress, laying back down my bed.

I stared at my ceiling as my plan unfolded.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> So we have Artemis and Phoenix breaking into Ashley Lance (AKA Phe's) school for footage using stolen tech from Queen Industries.  
>And I know Helena's last name is Wayne not Wayne<em>s<em>, but it's there for a reason, trust me.

You got a sneak peak into Ashley's origin story. When you hear it, you're gonna be like, wow, what a Mary Sue but trust me, a lot of things will be explained during the story I write during the gap, season two, and the trilogy I'm outlining.

What do you think Phe's plan is going to be? And do you think Hunter is rouge?


	12. Home Front

Together We Stand, United We Fall

**Chapter Twelve:** Home Front

**Author's note:** This one is another favorite because our two powerless heroes, Artemis and Robin, save the day. Thank you for those of you who continue to read, review, favorite, and subscribe to my story.

Enjoy.

**ShadowXMoonlight:** Thank you again.

**IceAurora:** The only person Phoenix has met of the mystic arts (besides Kaldur) is Kent Nelson, and when they met, Phe was super young and her powers had not yet developed. Of course magic can regenerate/replenish the fat but Phe has never had to. When you're out of energy, you usually sleep or eat and that's why Phe does because she doesn't really have another choice. When she's feeling extra weak, Canary hooks her up to an IV machine that feeds her liquidated nutrients that stops the cell eating. In Bereft, when Wally admits his stash is empty, Phoenix says something along the lines of, "Hold on, I think I've got something," meaning she does have a stash. Usually just small stuff she can put in her utility belt like jelly beans. And no, you weren't rude, I just forget to elaborate sometimes.

* * *

><p><strong>Star City<strong>

**September 22**

**06:00 EDT**

"Good morning," Aunt Dinah smiled, placing a mug of coffee in front of Ollie.

"Is it, Dinah? Is it a good morning?" He questions, sipping his coffee. "This is cruel and unusual punishment to be up at this ungodly hour," I groan, biting into my floating waffle.

"Everyday, you two complain about waking up early yet I never hear you once complain when you return from patrol at the crack of dawn." Aunt Dinah placed her hands on her hips.

Ollie shrugged, reading the newspaper. "Time is an illusion, especially when doing something you love." I reply.

Aunt Dinah stares at me, her hands going limp at her sides. Her blue eyes stare into my mutated brown and blue ones, her mouth agape. I realized that she was not looking at me, but through me, looking into the past.

"Dinah?" Ollie called her name snapping her out of her trance.

"Sorry," Aunt Dinah apologized, "it's just your mom," she paused, "she used to say that."

I am silent, slowly chewing my waffle. "Mom said a lot of things," I say.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount. Justice<strong>

**September 22**

**18:43 EDT**

Hunter stared at me, chewing on his sandwich slowly. I resist the urge to snap at him, merely staring at him in return.

"The Junior Flash, is he your boyfriend?" He asks.

I roll my eyes, "Kid Flash and no." Hunter nods as if he's content with my answer.

"And you, do you have a girlfriend?" I force a smile. Hunter momentarily chokes on his sandwich. "Why do you ask?" Hunter raised an eyebrow.

"Why do _you_ ask?" I retort. "Because I'm actually trying to make an effort to be friends," Hunter answers.

"And what makes you think I'm not trying?" I ask. Hunter is silent, watching me. I offer him a blank face, bringing a red grape to my mouth.

"What are you up to?" Hunter asks.

"Me? Nothing. Why? Do you have some secrets you're hiding?" I smirk, leaning forward.

Hunter places his sandwich on the plate, leaning forward as well.

"Do you, Phoenix?" Hunter grins. "I asked you first." I hiss. My body is floating horizontally in the air so we could be face to face.

"Ladies first," Hunter retorts. "I'm not hiding anything from my friends," I answer.

"Are you sure?" Hunter questions. "Positive. What about you, Hunter?"

Hunter grins, leaning forward slightly, "You're asking all the wrong questions for the answers you want," Hunter admitted. "What-"

"You may be lying about not having secrets, but I'm not the one you should question. Your mother is hiding a secret." Hunter tilted his head to the side, "What are you talking about?"

"Ask your mother," Hunter whispered. I glared at him, watching his smirk. I felt the lump in my throat rise before I swallowed it down. "Keep my mother out of this," I hissed.

"What's going on here?" Kid Flash questioned. I pulled back, floating in the air. My cheeks flushed- not with embarrassment, but with anger. Hunter knew a little too much about me while I knew little to nothing. "Just having a chat with birdie," Hunter smiled, finishing his sandwich and exiting the room.

"Phe?" Kid Flash questioned. I still floated in the air, so high up that Kid Flash was looking up at me. I lowered myself down, standing in front of him. Wally raised an eyebrow at me, almost asking me if what Hunter said was true.

"You heard him," I brushed off his suspicions, "just chatting."

"He called you birdie," Wally pointed out.

"So?"

"Three weeks ago, if he called you birdie, you would be ready to rip his head off." Wally explained. I shrugged, "I've turned the other cheek. 'Sides," I smirk, walking away, "I am a pretty birdie, don't you think?"

* * *

><p>"And how are your studies, my friend?" Kaldur questioned as watched Wally and Hunter toy with Conner's bike. "Good, thank you for asking." I smile, nodding politely. "You are, ah, a cheerleader, yes?" Kaldur raised an eyebrow.<p>

"My fourth year as one, yes," I answer.

"And being on _that_ team does not disrupt or affect your loyalties to this Team?" Kaldur pestered. I cross my arms, shaking my head no. "I'm devoted to this Team. Why?" I questioned. He looked down, to his left a tall tale sign he was lying.

"Curiosity." He murmurs. Kaldur and I stare at each other, intently. Kaldur is my leader, he should at least know about the mole- whether or not the mole is Hunter. "Kaldur, there's something I've been needing to tell you." I grab his bicep, pulling him towards the entrance of the hangar.

"What is it?" Kaldur leaned forward, his tone grave.

"A few w-" My body is thrown to the floor by the force of a massive tidal wave. I groan, crawling to my knees, wiping my hair out of my face. I fly up, igniting my energy orbs.

"Red Tornado?" Kid Flash questions. Two androids aim their hands at us; another set of waves is lifted out of waters below.

"Not Tornado!" I shout as I zip around the air, dodging blasts of lava the feminine android.

* * *

><p>I bit down my re-breather, diving into the water. I could hear Wally shouting, warning me. I used my flight underwater (which is harder than I thought) to reach to the hangar door.<p>

I turned around, watching a blur of red enter the water. The android extended his arm, a water tornado spinning, in seconds, in front of me.

I mentally cursed, moving out the way. I shot my orbs at the android but he was quick in the water. The android aims both arms at me, and I create a force field. The two twisters push at me, hard.

I gasp as my head hits the rocky sides of the bottom of the hangar, causing me to release my re-breather. The side of my head aches and I begin to fly up, holding my breath. The water circles around me, causing me to spin. My body is thrown upwards then I begin to fall. But the pain in my head is worse now that I'm out of the water.

I land with a groan on my side at the feet of captured Wally, Conner, and Hunter. I squeeze my eyes shut, opening them. My vision is blurred; I bring my hand to the cut, feeling the warm blood on my glove.

For once, I'd like to be the one who doesn't get hurt during missions. The android landed in front of me in a matter of seconds. He lifted me up by my collar, holding me beside Hunter.

The woman android stands on the landing strip above us, glaring down. She tosses a cube onto the floor; upon impact, it explodes, trapping my body in metal. Lead metal to be precise.

"What happened?" Hunter growled. "You could've escaped," he added. Conner strained his neck to glare at Hunter, who sighed. I blinked, trying to ease the pain in my temple.

"Phe, use your orb thingies to bust us out." Wally suggested.

"Can't." I say. "Head hurts too much. Metal too thick." I slur.

* * *

><p>"Attention Robin. Attention Artemis You have exactly ten minutes to surrender or the lives of your teammates will be extinguished."<p>

I jolt awake, glancing around. "Oh thank goodness," Wally sighs, "I thought you were dead."

I glare at the water manipulator, who raises the water levels past the stairs that lead into the water. We groan, trying to break free as the water rests at our waist.

"Nine minutes and forty-five seconds," the water manipulator informs. "You picked a great time to wake up, Phoenix," Hunter sighs. I don't say anything, not because my head still hurts and half my face is covered with dry blood, but because he called me Phoenix.

With each passing second, the water rose, growing closer and closer to our faces.

"Eight minutes." He informs, diving back into the water. I restrain the wave of profanity that threatens to spill past my lips as the water hits my chest.

My attention is focused on the gasps of air from Robin and Artemis who emerge from the water, a in front of us.

"You guys okay?" Robin questions. "Forget us, help M'gann!" Conner shouts, straining his neck to motion towards the cage made of fire that contained Kaldur and M'gann.

"Aqualad is she-" Artemis shouted.

"She is unconscious. I fear she- we cannot survive much longer." Kaldur says.

"Watch out!" I shout. Artemis and Robin dive underwater as a series of fire balls land in their previous place.

Artemis and Robin emerge on the other side of the hangar, where they battle the two androids. Wally gasps as one of the batarangs Robin threw lodged itself inches away from his head. "We need to stop those androids," I inform. "Use your mind magic on them." Hunter suggests.

"They're inorganic," I murmur before gasping. "_Robin? Artemis? Listen, they're robots-_"

"_Thanks, Sherlock_," Artemis grumbles. "_No, no, listen. They're inorganic which means-_"

"_One electric magnetic pulse will shut any machine within range!_" Robin cuts me off.

"_Well, do you have an EMP in your utility belt because I'm sure I don't have any in my quiver_," Artemis snaps.

"_Fresh out._" Robin informs. "_But I'm betting we can make one. What do you say, K.F.?_"

"_Doable! Totally doable!_" Kid Flash exclaims. I groan, "_Inside voices, please_," I ask.

"Five minutes," the male android informs. "_You know, if you had more time._" Kid Flash adds.

* * *

><p>"<em>You'll find a small vacuum tube called a vircator that converts high energy pulses.<em>

_Reprogram the unit's microwave conversion from __x__-__r__ays to EMPs, with a cascading energy vector directed outward._" Kid Flash directed.

I stared at him, eyes wide. He glances at me, tilting his head (as much as he could).

"You're brilliant." I smile.

"Thanks. It's nothing, really." Kid Flash flushes, trying to play it off cool.

"Nerd." I tease.

"What's going on?" Hunter questions. I ignore him, concentrating on keeping the link up as the water laps into my mouth.

"_A ripple effect. Like dropping a stone in a pond._" Robin says.

"_A stone with 10 to the twelfth power wattage, yeah_," Kid Flash informs.

"_Four minutes, guys!_" I inform. "_Okay, make with the distractions._" Robin instructs.

"Guys, distract." I hiss.

"Hey, Red Tomato! Who's your girlfriend? Red Onion?" Kid Flash shouts.

Superboy grins, "Yeah! And by the way, worst death trap ever! We can escape anytime we want!"

"I'm just waiting to see what you bozos are gonna do next!" I yell.

"You trapped her hands, not her mind! She's telekinetic, remember!" Hunter adds. The two androids stare at us from above.

"And I can vibrate my molecules out of here before your binary brains can count to ten!" Kid Flash smirks.

"And you can't drown a Kryptonian, dumb bots. We don't breathe air." Superboy continues.

Hunter chuckles, "And Miss Martian? You two are a bunch of idiots. She's rerouting power now."

"Do you idiots know how hot it gets in the caves of Mars?" I raise an eyebrow, "That cage is making her homesick!" I shout. The three boys laugh beside me. I swear as Robin is toppled over by a tidal wave. I raise my chin up, avoiding the water that is threatening to lap into my mouth.

"Three minutes," the male robotic android informs.

"Keep your head up," Hunter instructs as the water rests at his chin. Of course, with my luck, I'll be the first one to die. I hold my gasp, as the water splashes against my nose. I hold my breath, the water surpassing me.

"One minute." The voice is choppy under the water.

I trash, trying to break free. My arms are encased in the lead, so my orbs and telekinesis are out of the question. I could see the three boys emerge into the water. I glance around the water terrain; I can't believe this is it. This is how I die.

The water levels down faster than it rose. I take dozens of lung full of gasps, glancing around. Artemis. I grin at her, feeling the droplets of water roll off my nose and chin.

"Kaldur, how's M'gann?" Superboy shouts. "She is breathing! I believe she will recover!" Kaldur informs. "And Robin!" I yell.

"He's breathing!" Artemis cries, victoriously.

* * *

><p>"Figured my only shot was to surrender, pretend to drown before I actually did. Blacked out, though." Robin informs.<p>

"Why didn't you just use your telekinesis to break free?" Artemis questions.

"Lead is too thick for me to accurately sense anything behind it. Using my orbs, I could've blown us all up." I answer.

"Will you quit playing with that thing and cut us free already?" Kid Flash snaps at Artemis who holds the laser cannon in her arms.

"It's not working, genius. EMP shuts down all machines, remember?" Artemis retorts.

"All machines present at the time." Red Tornado enters the room. "What has occurred?" He asks. "Had a little visit from your family," Robin says, glancing at the two robots behind him.

"Your extremely nasty family," Artemis adds.

"I was not aware I had relations." Red Tornado admits.

"Where have you been?" I question.

"Monitor duty on the Watchtower. When it became clear Cave communications were down, I attempted to investigate. But your zeta-tubes were also nonfunctional. I transported to Providence and proceeded here." Red Tornado explained as Sphere frees himself from where he was lodged into the wall.

"Hey, boy," Superboy pats Sphere with his free hand.

The laser drill hums to life, glowing red. "The pulse has worn off," Robin and Kid Flash gasp. Red Tornado kneels beside one of the androids. He turns to face us, outstretching his arms. I gasp for air, desperately trying to stay conscious. The two Reds' eyes glowed red as they stood up, staring at us.

Red Tornado's tornadoes spin faster, ultimately sucking the air out of our lungs.

* * *

><p>"Phoenix? Phoenix? Can you hear me?" I groan, fluttering my eyes open. My vision focuses on the yellow and red iconic S in front of me. I glance up, finding myself staring into Superman's icy blue eyes.<p>

"She's alright," he calls out. Canary stands behind him, watching me over his shoulder. She smiles at me; I offer her a weak smile.

"We're gonna get you out of here, okay?" Superman asks. I merely nod, slightly dizzy. His eyes glow red as his heat vision cut through the metal.

"What happened here?" Batman's gruff voice snapped.

"What happened?" Artemis cried. "The Reds happened!"

"Tornado and his- wait. Where are they?" Robin glanced around.

"Gone," I croaked.

"All three of them?" Kid Flash questioned, leaning against his mentor for support. He held a granola bar in one hand. Huntress treats Hunter's leg- a small burn on his calf.

"Gone." I repeat. I focus my attention on Superman's heat vision, watching him concentrate. The metal finally cracks under the heat; I fall into his arms. Canary kneels at my head as Superman lays me on my back.

"You okay?" She breathes out.

"Never better," I weakly grin. Superman chuckles beside me.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> And there you have it folks. A bit of an altercation with Hunter and Phoenix.

Lead is a very thick metal and because of this, Phe is unable to sense anything behind it- or in this case, in it. This includes using her telepathy to locate someone, her telekinesis to move objects, and her orbs.

Using her orbs in this situation could've actually blown up in her face (literally).  
>Using her telekinesis in this this situation, she could've accidentally miscalculated how deep or shallow her arm- or anyone's arm- is and (best case scenario) broken a bone by using too strong telekinetic blasts.<p>

So another weakness besides lack of energy/cell eating: can't sense object/people through lead.


	13. Alpha Male

Together We Stand, United We Fall

**Chapter Thirteen:** Alpha Male

**Author's note: **I literally say this every chapter but thank you for reading, reviewing, subscribing, and adding my story/me to your favorites list.

**PrettyKitty Luvs U:** As always, it's a pleasure reading your reviews.

**IceAurora:** I love reading your reviews. As for a contingency plan, if we're talking about the League taking down their proteges (if they were to be controlled or something), the Martian Manhunter could battle with her telepathically (because we'd all know Phe isn't _that_ good.); encasing her in lead usually works; Canary could set her in her place with a Canary Cry and tossing her about; well, she's human so a bullet, drowning her, suffocating her. I think Bat's plan would be to place an inhibitor collar on her and tie her up really good because you have to remember she's like the second best fighter on the Team, behind Robin because he's a Bat and an acrobat so he's just naturally good. Phe has trained all her life with people like Wildcat because she's had that advantage due to having a family of supers.

As for the the substance, I thought it was harden magma too so I read up on the episode on the wiki page just to be one hundred percent sure, and it said it was a metal so I made it lead because lead is super thick and it would make sense to make it a weak point in Phe's powers. Thanks for being so interested! I just get so happy reading your review.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount. Justice<strong>

**September 23**

**06:34 EDT**

"Recognized: Phoenix. B- Zero-Three." I exit the zeta-beams. Superboy stood, his arms crossed over his chest. He looked at me as I patted down my disheveled hair.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Kid Flash said. Black Canary and Green Arrow stood in front of them. I sat beside Artemis. Hunter sat directly in front of me.

I glanced around the Cave; League members helped rebuild the damaged parts, reminding me of the first day here.

"What we want are answers about Red Tornado and his siblings." Robin announced. Canary and GA remained silent, glancing at each and every one of us. I stood up, walking towards my mentor, "Have you seen Kaldur?" I murmured. "It's urgent."

Canary's expressionless disguise transformed into worried, "You can tell me-"

"No, I really need to tell my leader." I cut her off. I could see the hurt linger in her eyes but I don't have time to feel bad. Red Tornado was the mole. A League member was the mole.

"He's talking to Batman." Green Arrow motions behind me. "Thanks," I murmur.

I fly to the two who silence on my immediate landing in front of them.

"Kaldur, we need to speak about something urgent." I whisper. The Dark Knight makes no sudden move to exit, so I continue anyways, "There is a mole on the Team." I whisper.

Kaldur's eyes widen, and he glances at Batman who stares me down.

"A few weeks ago, I got this," I pull out the note from my utility belt. I hand it to Batman who reads it, then he hands it to Kaldur.

"At first I thought the mole was Hunter," I ignored Batman's stern glare, "because he just appeared out of nowhere and joined the Team.

"And in light of last nights attack," Kaldur began, "Tornado would appear to be the traitor."

"But whether he betrayed us willingly or was pre-programmed is still-"

"You two knew?" Superboy roared. I swiftly turned around; Batman grabbed my utility belt, pulling me aside. Conner pushed Kaldur against the wall, "That android and his maniac family nearly killed M'gann! And you!" He shouted, turning around to glare at me.

I clenched my fist, ready to fight.

"Conner, what are you doing?" M'gann questioned, flying towards us.

"They both knew we had a traitor among us and said nothing!" Conner did not released Kaldur and continued to glare at me.

"You knew?" Robin questioned.

"And didn't tell me-us?" Kid Flash gasped.

"Telling any of you could've tipped off the mole who apparently lived right about our headquarters," I crossed my arms.

"We," Kaldur emphases the word, "sought to protect the Team-"

"Protect us from what? Knowledge that might have saved our lives?" Artemis cries.

"You almost died!" Conner said through gritted teeth at M'gann. "Newsflash, we all almost died," I announced.

"And that could've been avoided if you simply would've told us about the mole on the Team," Hunter retorts.

I glare at him, clenching my fists harder. I could feel my nails dig into my skin through the material of my gloves. My face is pulled into a snarl and before I could growl anything besides profanity, Batman final stops our behavior.

"Enough." He commands. Conner releases Kaldur. I release my fist but Hunter still glows with smugness. Green Arrow and Black Canary stand behind Batman; they do not spare me a glance. I can feel the disappointment radiating from Black Canary. I can also feel my heart settle into my lower stomach.

"With Red Tornado missing, the Team will now be overseen by rotating supervisors," Batman explained. "Captain Marvel has volunteered to take the first shift," Batman adds as the hero steps forward.

Captain Marvel smiles at us, "I'm really looking forward to hanging with you guys."

Conner turns to glare at Kaldur, "After I dismantle Red Tornado, you and I are gonna-" Batman cuts of Conner's threat.

"Red Tornado is a member of the Justice League. That makes him a League responsibility. You will leave him to us." He declares. Conner glares at him but this doesn't seem to phase the Dark Knight.

"I have another assignment for this Team," Batman motions towards the holographic newspaper behind us. Kid Flash stands beside me, offering me nothing but the cold shoulder.

"'Gotham Mayor attacked by Guerrilla Gorilla'?" Kid Flash read aloud.

"Batman, please! Tell me you're not sending us on this joke of a wild ape chase." Robin exasperated.

"I never joke about the mission." Batman said, gravely.

"I've checked the sources. I've studied the patters. Mayor Hill's encounter is only the latest in a series of incidents," Batman adds.

"Aqualad, you and your team will depart for India and check this out." Batman concludes.

"Hmph."

"Your team."

"Huh-uh."

"More like duo."

"Ha."

I ignored the jabs from our teammates. Instead, I sighed at Aqualad.

"It seems to me that we are on our own." Aqualad murmured as we walked towards the hangar.

"Seems to be that way." I whisper.

* * *

><p>Hunter sat in my seat behind Kid Flash. They excitedly talked about something in a hushed tone. I sat behind Hunter, turning my chair to stare out the window. I ignored Kid Flash's angry stare as I lowered my head.<p>

Captain Marvel sat behind me. "This is neat," he grinned, looking around the bio-ship.

"Kinda chilly if you ask me," I whispered. "Well, we didn't." Hunter murmurs under his breath. I'm too hurt by my teammates to even think of a response, so I remain silent, listening to Captain Marvel talk.

I should've kept my mouth shut.

* * *

><p><strong>Northern India<strong>

**September 23**

**21:36 IST**

Artemis, Robin, and Hunter drop down on grappling hooks, scouting out the scene as Miss Martian docks the ship.

Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Superboy exit, glancing around. I stand beside Miss Martian, slowly exiting the bio-ship. She's not purposely giving me the cold shoulder, but she's not exactly warming up to me.

Captain Marvel flew out behind me, floating beside me above my teammates.

Aqualad glanced around before turning around to face us. He clicked his belt buckle, his suit switching to stealth mode.

"Switch to stealth mode and we'll review mission parameters." Aqualad commanded.

"Parameters? We don't need no stinkin' parameters." Kid Flash countered.

"It's recon," I stated, landing beside Aqualad. Robin and Kid Flash turned around, "We know what to do."

"Kid, Robin-" Robin swiftly turned around, snapping at us, "The four of us started this team because the Justice League was keeping secrets from us!" Robin shouted

"Or did you forget that, like you forgot to tell us about the mole?" Kid Flash exclaimed.

I stared at Kid Flash, mouth agape. "I can't believe you just said that." I murmured.

"Well, I did." Kid Flash stated lamely.

"In case _you_ forgot," I stepped forward, "I started this team not because my mentor was keeping secrets, but because I'm just as good as Canary. And I don't need you to tell me otherwise."

Robin glared at me.

"Robin, you know in our shoes you'd keep the mole secret just that, a secret." I added.

"You could've told us," Kid Flash stood next to Robin.

"And risk tipping off the mole?" I raised an eyebrow. "You thought one of us were the mole." Hunter questions, gripping his crossbows.

I roll my eyes, "It's crossed my mind," I admit.

"Really?" Kid Flash threw his hands in the air.

I remained silent, staring at the ground. Robin scoffed, exiting into the forest with Kid Flash and Hunter. Miss Martian and Superboy began to leave, as well, but Artemis stepped forward, scowling at Superboy for his protective behavior.

"Why didn't you stop them? You're supposed to be in charge!" Superboy growled.

Aqualad stared at Superboy, "I am-"

Superboy waved his hand, brushing Aqualad off, before leaping away. I placed a reassuring hand on Aqualad's shoulder. He slumped under my touch, "I fear you were right earlier, we are alone," I whisper.

Captain Marvel stared surprised at us, "Um, did I miss the part where you actually said what the plan was?" He raised his eyebrows, confused. Aqualad said nothing and neither did I.

Once again, we were not a team. We had reverted back to our days before the Team: proteges who knew each other through their mentor's stories and rare partnerships.

* * *

><p>I flew above Aqualad, glancing around the forest terrain. Captain Marvel lowered himself, pointing at the animal footprints.<p>

"Guess this is where Mayor Hill's monkey business went down," he stated, glancing at Aqualad and I. "So, at least we've confirmed his story, right? Aqualad?" Captain Marvel grabbed Aqualad's bicep, stopping him from walking away.

"Apologies, Captain. I am plagued by doubts." Aqualad admits. I step forward, placing my hand on his shoulder once again.

"Don't be, Kaldur. Someone wise once told me to learn the intention of those who hurt me as the intention is far more greater than the action." I smile.

Kaldur's pale green eyes stare into my masked ones, a soft smile tugging on his lips.

I furrowed my eyebrows, staring at the forest. The sound of leaves crunching and twigs breaking caused me to ignite my orbs. I aimed it at the trees, illuminating some of shadows. Heavy footsteps approach us, as the sound of trees collapsing; I could feel my heart racing in anticipation- _please let it be Conner_.

A large elephant ran into the clearing we stood in. Captain Marvel charged at it, ignoring my warning. The elephant used it's trunk to throw Captain Marvel aside, charging at Aqualad and I. I turned around as another large elephant emerged from the forest and into the clearing.

"You take one, I take one," I call out, flying into the air.

I avoid the swings of the trunk, zipping through the air. I miscalculate how far to the right to move and the trunk slams into me; I feel myself spin in the air before connecting with a tree.

I groan, trying to get up.

"Oh my- Phoenix?" Captain Marvel shouts. I wave my hand, igniting an orb. The bright red light signals my location.

"Fine. Perfectly fine," I croak. The footsteps of an approaching elephant cause me to scramble up, flying to the air, far above the trunk's reach. I outstretch my hands, ripping the tree trunk out of the ground.

I swing it at the oversized elephant, hitting it's trunks.

Aqualad shouts, "Remove the collars!" I nod, flying towards the center of the clearing. My body floats in the shape of a starfish; the elephants cry out as the collars explode. I fly down, landing beside Aqualad. Captain Marvel flies toward us, landing behind us.

The elephants walk away as if nothing happened.

"Venom. Defiantly venom." I murmur. Aqualad nods, agreeing.

"Pretty sweet how you figured out the problem was the collars," Captain Marvel compliments. "But the collars indicate an intelligence behind this attack. The rest of the Team may also be at risk." Aqualad countered.

"Team, report status- ugh, comm. is jammed." Aqualad informed.

"Do you think you can contact them via mind link?" Aqualad turned to face me. I shrugged, "I can try. They might be out of my range." I reply. I close my eyes, feeling the Earth for pulses.

My face stings with the scratches of tree branches from my crash landing. "Out of range." I murmur. My torso ached as a new bruise began to form.

"Miss Martian failed to establish a telepathic link before we split," Kaldur sighed. Miss Martian's range was much larger than mine due to the fact that she's been training far longer than I.

"Actually, you let everyone split up before communications were set." Captain Marvel announced.

"They would not listen!" Kaldur retorted.

"I guess." Captain Marvel shrugged, adding, "Back at the Cave, Batman stopped everyone from arguing with one word."

"Because Batman is Batman," Aqualad stated, lamely.

"Hey, you don't have to tell me. When I first joined the League, all he did was boss me around. And it's hard not to take it personally. But, I never disobeyed an order, and that's probably what kept me alive." Captain Marvel admitted.

"Batman takes command. He has to. For the good of the League." Aqualad murmured. I remained silent, merely glancing around at the terrain.

"Thank you for helping me understand," Aqualad nodded at Captain Marvel.

"Huh, wisdom of Solomon." Captain Marvel shrugged off the compliment.

"_Aqualad, can you hear me?_" Miss Martian's voice echoed in our minds.

"_Yes, Miss Martian. Report_." Aqualad commanded.

"_Artemis and I were attacked by animals wearing inhibitor collars, like those used on convicts at Belle Reve prison._" Miss Martian reported.

"Cool, a tiger! I'll be right back!" Captain Marvel flew towards the tiger, partially hidden in the tall grass. "Captain, wait!" I placed my hand on Aqualad's chest.

"Hey, speed of Mercury?" I raise an eyebrow. Aqualad sighs, "_Miss Martian, I need a telepathic link-up with the entire Team, now._" Aqualad commands.

"_Link established_." Miss Martian announced.

"_Should you really still be giving us orders? And should you really be following them_?" Artemis asked.

"_Artemis-_" Kid Flash cut me off.

"_Oh, good. Phoenix and Aqualad's voice in my head. I've so missed that_." Kid Flash sarcastically added.

"_Enough._" I state," _take your anger out on us later. Right now, we're a team on a mission. Can we at least act like one_?" I question.

"_How can we act like a team when you thought at least one of us were moles_?" Hunter retorts. I remain silent, allowing them to blow off steam.

"_Hey, Kaldur! K.F., Hunter, and I were attacked by giant vultures. 'Course, since Phe thinks we're the moles, you two probably think we attacked ourselves._" Robin adds.

"_If they did, they wouldn't tell you_." Artemis says.

"_Superboy, are you online or just pouting_?" Miss Martian asks.

"_Busy. Call back later_." Superboy shrugged her off.

"_What gets me is how nonchalant they are about not telling us._" Kid Flash admits.

"_They should be chalant. Way chalant. Extremely chalant._" Robin continues.

I point in the direction Captain Marvel wondered off, "He's been gone for far too long. I don't sense anyone but us." I admit.

"_How can we be a Team if they don't trust us with their secrets_?" Artemis questions.

"_Or if Conner doesn't trust us to take care of ourselves_?" Miss Martian adds.

"_I just don't understand why they would keep it a secret_." Hunter admits.

"_Did they really think you or I could've been the mole?_" Kid Flash ponders.

"_We've known each other for years!_" Robin exclaims. I don't bother asking them to tone their voices down, allowing the forming headache to continue to grow.

I crouch down, pointing at the indents in the mud: hand prints.

"Guerrilla Gorilla." I murmur, noticing the other indent, as if someone we're dragged away.

"_Trust is a two way street, and you know they'd hate it if we kept secrets from them_." Hunter says.

"_Not that we'd do that_." Artemis quickly says.

"_Never._" Miss Martian adds.

"_Enough_." Aqualad stands beside me. I stand, slowly glancing around, the feeling of being watched trickling down my spin. I glare at one of the three standing pods, watching it bend and crumble under my stare.

"_Captain Marvel has been captured and we must act as a team to save him_." Aqualad informed.

"_Hmph_."

"_Under you leadership? I don't think-_" Kid Flash is cut of by Aqualad's serious tone, surprising me.

"_This is not up for debate. You all chose me to lead. When the mission is over, if you wish to select a new leader, I will happily step down. But until that time, I am in command here._"

* * *

><p>"<em>I'll fly over<em>." Miss Martian announced.

"_Negatory. The field is stamped like a dome over the whole compound_." Kid Flash countered. I flew, hidden behind the branches of a tree, above Hunter who aimed his crossbow at the metal powerhouse.

"_Pylons are insulated, but one good shock could cause a momentary gap_." Robin informed.

"_Artemis, this one's yours_." Hunter says.

"_I see a target_." Artemis announces; from my angle, I can see her aim her arrow, closing one eyes.

"_Then be ready to hit it. Be ready, all of you_." Aqualad commanded. I ignite my orbs, focusing on the task at hand and not the pounding headache that annoys me.

Kaldur runs down, placing his hand on the energy field, pulling his hands aside. Artemis's arrow whizzes through the hole, slamming hard into the red button that shuts down the field. I fly towards my regrouping teammates, before stopping mid-air.

A large monkey glares at us, snarling. Robin has noticed the monkey, too. It sits on the roof of the building, heavily breathing. It cries out, signaling the alarms; a group of monkeys run out from behind the one I spot, jumping at us.

I fly upwards, just barely avoiding the monkey's hand trying to wrap around my foot. I outstretch my hand, breaking the collar device around his neck. I gently drop the monkey, watching it run into the forest.

"The collars!" I shout, flying towards Miss Martian. Guerrilla Gorilla tosses Miss Martian's body at me; I fly up, outstretching my arms. I gently place her down, gasping when Guerrilla Gorilla's large hand wrapped around my torso, squeezing me.

"Get your paws off her, you darn dirty ape!" Kid Flash yells, speeding towards us. Kid Flash tackles Guerrilla Gorilla, who throws me aside. I roll on the ground, tiny stones hitting my face.

I land on my stomach, groaning. Every mission. I get hurt.

Kid Flash speeds towards me, rolling me onto my back.

"Oh my God, your face," Kid Flash grasps at the scratch marks. I wipe the blood that oozes from my cracked lip, lifting myself out of his arms. "Like you care," I say coldly, flying into the air.

Hunter kicks Guerrilla Gorilla out of our way, allowing us to finally enter the secret hideout.

"It's The Brain!" Kid Flash gasps.

"Uh, I can see it's a brain," Artemis retorts.

"I hadn't noticed it was a brain. It looks like a kidney from up here," I murmur sarcastically, igniting my orbs.

"Not a brain. The Brain." Kid Flash explains.

"In the flesh, so to speak," The Brain finally speaks, turning to Guerrilla Gorilla- who's actual name is Mallah- telling her the time is now.

The pods around is shoot up, causing us to drop down.

"Phoenix! Superboy! Now!" Using my telekinesis, I snatch the remote out of Mallah's hand, turning off the energy field that is forcing gravity against our bodies. Superboy crashes through the wall, causing Mallah to topple over. Behind him is a white wolf, who growls at The Brain.

Hunter and I run to Captain Marvel. I outstretch my hands, closing my eyes.

"Is it lead?" Hunter questions. "Trying to concentrate," I remind him.

I open my eyes watching the metal bands that hold him down snap upwards, breaking. Hunter toys with the collar around his neck, grinning wide when it unhooks.

"Thanks!" Captain Marvel smiled, jumping off of the table. He ripped off the collar around the tigers neck, petting it behind it's ear.

I flew towards my Team who surrounded Mallah and The Brain. I aim my fists at them, watching as my orbs flicker on.

Mallah roars at Superboy.

"Try it. I hate monkeys." Superboy pounds his fist into his palm.

"No, Mallah, this will not be our Waterloo." The Brain says as a compartment in The Brain's chest cavity slid open and robotic arms extend out.

"Get down!" Kid Flash yells. I drop to the ground, igniting my orbs off. The lights go out then in a matter of seconds, flicker back on. The Brain and Mallah are gone.

"Wait, that big weapon thing was a light switch?" Kid Flash questions,

* * *

><p>I fly behind Kid Flash and Artemis, silently. The cuts on my face finally stopped stinging and my cut lip has dried out.<p>

Kid Flash carries Mallah's red hat in his hand.

"What are you grinning about?" Artemis questions. He grins, placing the hat on his head.

"One word. Souvenir."

"Two words. Gorilla lice." Artemis retorts. Kid Flash's eyes go wide as he removes the hat, groaning. I fly faster, landing in front of them. "I removed the collars from the animals around the hideout," I informed Aqualad as he removed the collar from a stray monkey.

"That's the last of the collars?" Captain Marvel asked the the tiger who roared. Hunter patted the fur, the tiger nuzzling it's face into his thigh.

"And I can count on you to keep the other animals out of trouble?" The tiger roared again.

"Good." Captain Marvel smiled, rubbing the large feline's ear.

"I'll be back for a visit, promise," Captain Marvel revealed, as the tiger ran off. "I think I'll call him Mr. Tawny." Captain Marvel admitted.

Aqualad and I began walking up the ramp until Robin spoke, "Look, I need to know why did you keep the mole-intel a secret?" Aqualad was speechless. I glanced behind me to find my teammates, Captain Marvel, and the white wolf staring, awaiting.

I sighed, "I didn't know Kaldur was tipped and he didn't know I was tipped. My source was very unreliable but, not as your friend, but as a member of the Team, I had to consider it. Psimon erased six months of our memories," I reminded them," and the possibility that he could control us, any of us, to do is bidding suddenly seemed so real. If there was a chance that there was a mole, addressing it would only tip off the mole." I explained.

"The source of my tip was Sportsmaster." Kaldur admitted.

"What? You can't trust him!" Artemis cried.

"I do not. It seemed possible, even likely, that he was attempting to divide the Team with false information." Aqualad explained.

"And given how this mission went, he nearly succeeded," Robin sighed.

"As leader, I did. In which case, I did not wish to alert the traitor," Aqualad concluded.

"Hate to say it, but makes sense." Robin offered us a tired smile.

"I am still prepared to step down." Aqualad admitted.

"All in favor of keeping Aqualad as leader?" Kid Flash grinned. I rose my hand, smiling at Kaldur.

Captain Marvel walked forward, placing a hand on Kaldur's shoulder.

"Guess it's unanimous," Captain Marvel outstretched his hand, shaking it with Kaldur's.

"See you tomorrow," Captain Marvel smiled at me. "You're not coming back with us?" I asked, stepping forward.

"Nope. Gotta fly." He turned around, flying into the air.

I entered the bio-ship, sitting two seats behind Kid Flash.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount. Justice<strong>

**September**** 23  
><strong>

**23:23 EST**

We exited the bio-ship, the feeling of a successful, yet tiring, mission looming over us.  
>As I walked down the ramp, Kaldur pulled me, gently, by the crook of my elbow.<p>

"Kaldur," I offered him a tired smile. "Apologizes for pulling you aside like this, but, I must ask," he paused,"earlier, in the clearing, who is the wise person who told you about the intent of a person is greater than the action?"

I smile, sadly now, "My mother." I answer.

"She is a wise woman, then," Kaldur smiles.

"She was a wise woman," I correct. Kaldur's smile faltered, "I am sorry. I did not know."

"It's okay." I assure him. "Is her loss recent?"

"Not exactly. Six years back in July. I still can't believe she's gone but I'm dealing better than before." I admit.  
>"It seems we have to lose someone great in our lives to become the best versions of ourselves." Kaldur sighs.<p>

"I wish you were wrong." I sigh. "My mother," I pause, "she told me that to lose someone helps us grow not only as heroes, but in character."

* * *

><p>"You know we're not... disappointed in you right?" Green Arrow asked, watching as Canary rubs Neosporin onto the cuts on my face.<p>

I shrugged, remaining silent. Green Arrow hands me two ice packs; I place them on my torso where my tan skin began to color into a sickening green.

"I just," Canary paused, leaning back to look at her handy work, "you're fourteen. The worst I expect from you is that you sneak out to meet an older boy not that you've been tipped that there's a mole on your secret, covert-ops team."

Canary raises an eyebrow, before admitting, "Even saying it aloud makes me worry."

"Aunt D," I place a hand on her shoulder, "being normal was never an option for us. My hobby is jumping off of buildings and taking down guys twice my size." Aunt Dinah glanced at Ollie who shrugged.

"I'm gonna stay the night here," I announce.

"Really?" Ollie asks. "Eh, Ellie is gonna bug me all night to ask why I blew my date with Eric Meersman. Can you guys cover for me?" I ask, sliding off the cot.

"Sure thing," Ollie smiles, wrapping his arms around Canary's waist.

"Wait, who's Eric Meersman?" Ollie furrows his brow. "Michael Meersman's kid. S. . Labs CEO." I answer.

Ollie nods, remembering the boy who often accompanies his father to galas.

"Goodnight, love birds," I smile, waving my free hand at them.

I exit the med-bay, walking down the long hallways towards the corridors. Hunter and Artemis are sparring in the training room; Robin has left for Gotham; Kaldur is most likely swimming; Conner and M'gann are off doing who knows what; and Wally has most likely left for Central City.

I turn to corner into the corridor that houses our rooms, noticing the speedster leaning against my door. It's too late to turn back because he's spotted me. I feel my cheeks flush as he glances up and down at me; I had removed my leotard, allowing it to hang from my waist exposing my torso and black sports bra.

I tug my leotard, trying to slide my arms through the arm hole as I approach him.

"You're blocking my door." I murmured.

"I'm not moving unless we talk. You pretended to be asleep when Hunter asked to switch seats with you." Wally moved aside allowing the small scanner on the ceiling to recognize me. My door slide open, and I walked in, Wally behind me.

"I was asleep." I stated calmly. Wally rolled his eyes, sitting on my bed.

"And it's not like you minded him sitting beside you, anyways," I shrug.

"You were so not asleep. I've seen you asleep before." Wally's eyes widen as I turned around. "If any other guy were to have said that, I would've dropped kick them into the next county," I chuckle.

"Bialya! Bialya!" He raises his hands up in mock surrender.

I hum, signaling that I remembered. I open my closet door, pulling out one of the few shirts hanging. I pull it over my chest, realizing it was a belly shirt when it barely made it to my belly button.

"Phe, what I'm trying- oh my God, did Mallah do that to you?" Wally was standing before me, pulling at my shirt. The bruise started from my hip to the bottom of my chest.

"No, a tree trunk and a elephant's trunk," I admit.

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"No, seriously," I say, "I can show you." I grasp his hand, watching his eyes widen as I share my memory with him.

"Christ, are you gonna be alright?"

I shrug, "I've got ice, those pads that change temperatures, and my laptop. I'll survive the night."

Wally nods, shoving his hands in his pocket. "You wanted to tell me something?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry for acting like a jerk today. I guess I was just hurt, you know. We've grown close since Cadmus and you not only hiding it, but thinking I could be the mole just hurt." Wally shuffled his feet.

"I didn't think you were the mole, at least not willingly." I whisper.

"You thought it was Hunter, huh?" Wally smirks.

"I still think it is." I whisper, seriously.

"What? Why?" Wally whispers as well.

"When the mole issue was being addressed before the mission, he wasn't surprised or angry, he was neutral- like he knew this was coming." I explained.

"You don't think he actually is the mole?" Wally asks.

"Only one way to find out." I murmur. "I'm keeping my eye on him. He's hiding something, and he knows I'm hot on his trail."

Wally is silent for a while, his hand still holding onto mine. I make no sudden movements, staring at his chest.

"So, we're good?" Wally asks.

"Wally," I smile, "we're always good."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> I can't help but notice how I always write off Wally and Phe in her/his room asking if they're good. It's become they're thing, y'know. Anyways, this chapter was really fun to write because Phe and Kaldur got the cold shoulder.

Hope you enjoyed. If any of you are wondering, Phe was wearing her mask throughout the last scene.

**QUESTION:** When does Wally discover Phe's ID and why is she keeping it a secret?  
><strong>ANSWER: <strong>

**P. I)** Wally discovers Phe's ID in the episode where the Team (minus Wally) travels to Haley's circus. This is the twenty fourth chapter of the story. I have a good reason why that chapter: Phe and Wally don't go on the undercover mission. Phe's reason will be explained later.  
><strong>P. II)<strong> Phe and Robin have a bet that by New Years Eve, if Wally figures out Phe's ID, Rob pays Phe $100 buck and Wally's reaction. And if not, Phe pays Rob $100 and has the choice to reveal her ID or renew the bet for another year.


	14. Revelation

Together We Stand, United We Fall

**Chapter Fourteen:** Revelation

**Author's note:** The Injustice League are introduced. I'm actually afraid of clowns because of the Joker.

**SnowWolf22**: Thank you! And, wow, that was not useless information actually. I must've missed that but I actually needed it to be lead to introduce a weak point in Phe's powers. But that was so not useless information.

**PrettyKitty Luvs U:** Thanks, love! Phe's actually really sarcastic and I want to input her thoughts a lot in chapters but sometimes it doesn't flow right. When I wrote 'Like you care?' I was just like, damn Wally, would you like some cold water? And, **if you'd like to see a cartoon version of Phe, go on my profile and copy the link into your web browser.**

**IceAurora:** The twenty-fourth episode is one of my favorites too because Dick is my favorite Robin and his origin story is so unique, you know? And I will introduce Jason, just not in this story. We all know Jason is revived and returns as Red Hood so he plays a major part in my trilogy and season two story. Aqualad is still gonna put on the helmet this chapter. I just love hearing from you!

**TohruOrihime:** Thanks love bug. I'm glad you enjoyed.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount. Justice<strong>

**October 1**

**18:13 EDT**

I flew from the kitchen, landing in the middle of the glowing circle. Robin and Kaldur greeted me with a smile. Hunter stood aside the circle, chatting with Captain Marvel and Zatara.

"You do know they're a couple, right?" Robin asked, motioning towards M'gann and Conner.

"I believe we knew before they did." Kaldur chuckled. Robin turned around as Wally and Artemis approached us. "Do we tell them?" Kaldur questioned.

"It's not our place to." I say.

"So, if Zatara is our babysitter of the week, why's he still here? And why's he eating my snacks?" Wally pointed at Captain Marvel. "Actually, that's _my_ snack," I correct, scoffing, crossing my arms.

"Recognized: Batman, Zero-Two." The computer announced Batman's arrival.

"Computer, national news." Batman says, exiting out of the zeta-beams glowing white light. Cat Grant appeared on a large holographic screen, the word _live_ capturing my attention.

"The initial attack was short-lived, but Metropolis was only granted a short reprieve. And despite the intervention of Superman and the Justice League, there seems to be no end in sight." Cat Grant reported.

The sky-cam showed large roots sprouting from the ground, wrapped around buildings, crushing them to debris with unknown strength. I watched as League members fly about, rescuing stranded people and slicing off roots.

"Should we get out there?" Robin asked, excitedly.

"No. The League will soon have the situation under control. That's not why I'm here." Batman paused, allowing a picture of Sportsmaster to appear beside his face.

"According to your intel, Sportsmaster supplied Cadmus' blockbuster formula to Kobra." Batman recaps.

"Who combined it with Bane's venom to create Kobra venom." Wally adds.

"Which The Brain used to create his animal army." Robin exhaled.

"And upgrade Wolf," Conner smiles, rubbing Wolf's ear.

"The Brain also used inhibitor collars like the ones at the penitentiary." M'gann informs Batman.

"Is it possible that those plant things are on Kobra venom, too?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at the Dark Knight. Batman swiped his hand in front of him, a holographic keyboard appearing. He began typing, "I had Green Lantern run a spot cellulose does contain trace amounts of a Kobra venom variant."

Holographic cells and such float in front of us.

"These cannot be coincidences, unrelated criminals are cooperating with one another worldwide." Kaldur announced. Robin pulled up his own holographic keyboard.

"Exactly. It's now clear our enemies have formed some kind of secret society of super villains." Batman agreed.

"Then that means the attack on Metropolis is only the beginning." Hunter sighs.

"Got that right. Plant creatures have sprouted in Gotham City, Paris, Star City, Taipei-"

I gasp, stepping forward. The iconic Star City bridge is over flowed with plant creature that seemed to squeeze.

"Dude." Wally complained as the feed stopped and static filled the air. Robin typed faster, "It's not me. Someone's cutting in the satellite signal. All satellite signals."

I jumped back, colliding into Wally as the Joker's grinning face appeared on the screen.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he grinned harder, tapping on the lens of the camera, "we interrupt your regularly scheduled mayhem to bring you this important announcement from the Injustice League," the Clown Prince of Crime leaned back, pulling out a pocket knife from his sleeve.

"Injustice League, how original." I whispered.

The camera lens moved, displaying six notorious villains. Joker laughed maniacally before one with a thick accent spoke.

"We are responsible for the attacks on your cities. If you wish to save them, a ransom of 10 billion American dollars is required. Delivery instructions have been sent to the United Nations. There is no time limit. But, the longer your governments wait-"

Joker pulled the camera, speaking into the lens. "The more we get to have our jollies." He began to laugh before the feed shut off.

"Roger that, Aquaman. The UN will prepare the ransom as a fallback, but it won't come to that." Batman says, pressing the comm. link in his ear.

Robin types on holographic keyboard.

"Count Vertigo, The Joker, Poison Ivy, Ultra-Humanite, Atomic Skill, Black Atom, Wotan." Robin's voice got louder with each name. "Seven heavy hitters. Probably behind everyone and everything we've faced." Robin concluded.

"There's your secret society." Wally murmured. "Not so secret anymore." I whispered.

"Perhaps, after India, they realized we would deduce the truth and saw no point in hiding any longer." Aqualad suggested.

"Yeah," Wally agrees excitedly, "That was their mistake. Right now, I say we go kick some plant creature butt." Wally punches his fist into his open palm, smirking.

"The Justice League will handle the plants. I have a different job for this Team." Batman countered. Wally slumped his shoulders, "Oh, man," he groaned. Artemis punches his bicep.

"With the plants attacking so many locations simultaneously, there must be a central control system. You mission is to destroy it." Batman announced. Zatara stepped forward, uncrossing his arms.

"You realize what your really asking them to do?" Zatara asked.

"They're ready." Batman answered. "Ready? Ready for what?" Wally asked. Artemis hit him again.

"Will you cut that out?" Wally hissed. "Hello, Wally," I pause, "if the big guns are fighting Kobra venom plants, who do you think we'll be fighting?"

Wally rubbed his bicep, glaring at Artemis. "I don't know. I gues-." I scoff, rolling my eyes, pointing at the screen.

"Oh." Wally gasps.

"Well, Batman, I trust you're correct." Zatara admits.

"I trust you can locate the enemy," Batman counters.

"Indeed," Zatara confirms. "Wotan's informants suggest sorcery is part of how the plants are controlled." Zatara explained. "Robin," he addressed his attention to the Boy Wonder, "if you will provide a holo-map," Robin typed fast on the holographic keyboard.

A large holographic representation of the Earth appeared in front of us, "I'll search for signs of concentrated sorcerous activity."

Zatara extended his hands, speaking in a foreign language.

"There," a red, blinking dot appears in south from our current location. "That is where you will find the Injustice League's central control system." Zatara added.

"Coordinates locked in. The Louisiana bayou." Robin announced.

"We are on our way." Kaldur promised as we ran out of the mission room, into the locker room.

* * *

><p><strong>Bayou Bartholomew<strong>

**October 1**

**18:52 CDT**

I munched on a banana, curtsy of Wally.

"What's in the bag?" Hunter questioned. I kicked the duffel to my other side, hiding it from his view. He counted his bows and checked his utility belt.

"Plan B." Aqualad answered, gravely.

Miss Martian gasped, rubbing her head.

"You alright?" Superboy asked, protectively. "Martian's get airsick?" Robin pondered.

"She does look a bit greener than usual," Kid Flash murmured. "If that's possible," Hunter whispers from in front of Kid Flash.

"Not me, her," Miss Martian groaned. "I feel fine," Artemis and I announced.

"Not her, the bio-ship," Miss Martian announced. "She's trying to shield us but-" Miss Martian was cut off by the sound of electrical crackling.

We shout as Black Atom's fist connects with the bottom of the bio-ship. Before I could do anything to prevent a case of whiplash, we crash into the water. I groan, rubbing my head that had hit my seat multiple times. Large plants emerged from the water, wrapping around the bio-ship, pulling us down.

The bio-ship shakes as something heavy lands on the roof. Black Atom rips into the bio-ship, creating a hole. He glares inside, looking around.

"He's hurting her!" Miss Martian cries. Superboy punches Black Atom, sending him flying. Water spills into the bio-ship, fast.

"No way I'm nearly drowning." Artemis declares, placing a re-breather I had given her early in her mouth. She hands Kid Flash her spare. "Uh, wow, thanks." He smiles.

"Here," I hand Hunter my spare re-breather as well. "It's not poisoned." I joke, placing my own in my mouth. He takes it, smiling kindly at me. "Thank you, Phoenix." I merely nod.

"M'gann we need to get out! Open a hatch!" Superboy placed a hand on Miss Martian's shoulder.

"Hello M'gann," she stated weakly, "of course." I watch as gills emerge on her neck; she dive under, a hole opening on the floor. More water spills in. I dive under, establishing a mental link.

"_Link established_." I announced.

"_Out! Everyone out!_" Aqualad commanded. I dove into the hole, swimming. Flying underwater proved difficult last time. We swam around the small peninsula, watching the bio-ship being dragged into the water.

I removed my re-breather, slowly walking out the water. "She's in shock. She'll need time to recover." Miss Martian informed.

I collapse onto the muddy floor, gripping my head in pain. Kid Flash lifts his head up, "Vertigo," he strains.

"Count Vertigo to you, peasant." Count Vertigo steps forward, glaring at Kid Flash. Superboy prepares to lunge at Count Vertigo but Black Atom tackles him into the ground again.

"_Robin! Miss Martian! Disappear! We will keep them busy!_" Aqualad commands as Miss Martian places her cloak over her head, disappearing from view.

I fly into the air, sending a strong telepathic wave at Count Vertigo.

* * *

><p>I groan awake, pushing stray hair out of my eyes. Hunter lays beside me, blinking slowly. I notice the cut on his chin. I push myself up, kneeling.<p>

We are trapped in a golden cage.

"They awake," Count Vertigo announced. I glanced around; we were being transported somewhere.

"You're certain this will hold them?" Count Vertigo questioned. "The cage is impenetrable. Even the Superboy has no chance of escaping," Wotan smugly added. Aqualad gripped the bars of the cage, "You are not the only one trained in the mystic arts, Wotan." Aqualad growled as the tattoos on his skin glowed. He slumped in failure.

"Please, Atlantian, do not pretend you're in my League." Wotan grinned. I heaved, placing my head between my legs. "You alright?" Hunter murmured. "Fine. Just dizzy." I huffed. Besides the fact that Hunter was being uncharacteristically nice, I pushed aside the feeling that something was terribly wrong.

Kid Flash crawled towards me, "You ate the banana I gave you, right? How are you-"

I wave him off, "It's not that. Something's wrong." I murmur.

* * *

><p>The bio-ship speeds up, ramming into Wotan and Count Vertigo. Black Atom flies to save Count Vertigo.<p>

I extend my hands, gently dropping my teammates and Wolf into the swamp. Ultra-Humanite stands in front of us, holding onto a large gun. "I hate monkeys." Superboy growled before lunging at the white ape.

Hunter reaches for his crossbows and sighs noticing them missing. "So naked, right now," he whispers. I shot my orbs at Count Vertigo and Black Atom. Kid Flash runs towards them, slowing as Vertigo concentrated his energy at him. Black Atom slapped Kid Flash; my eyes widen as Kid Flash's body connected with mine.

The large plant that controls all the others around the world explodes. Kid Flash groans, muttering something. I push him off of me, flying back into the air. I fly, feet first, into Count Vertigo. He turns in the last minute- I groan, falling into the mud.

"Leave her alone," Kid Flash growls before being hit by Wotan's energy. Hunter is trying to fight Ultra-Humanite with Aqualad when Wotan hits each of us with a white light.

The pain finally stops when Wotan's eyes widen at Aqualad. Plan B.

"The Helmet of Fate." Wotan marveled. "No, Aqualad, don't!" Kid Flash shouted. Black Atom punched him aside. Superboy punched Black Atom in retaliation. I winced, covering my eyes from the blinding light as Kaldur put on the helmet.

I could hear Kid Flash yelp as he hit the tree. The battle began again.

Miss Martian zipped through the skies above, cloaked. Count Vertigo stood beside Ivy, grinning as Miss M fell from the sky. Kid Flash ran by, ripping part of his cloak. I threw Artemis at him, watching as she kick him down.

I fly towards Kid Flash who leans against the bark of a large tree. I snatch the large piece of cloth from Vertigo's cloak. "Hey, that's my souvenir."

"And this is me helping you," I bend his arm, "Ow, Phe!" Kid Flash cries. I tie the knot around his neck. He gazes down, "Thanks."

"Welcome. Partially my fault why I didn't stop you from hitting the tree-" I'm cut off by Wolf slamming into me. I stand up, rubbing the mud out of my face. I trudge out, aiming my orb at Ultra-Humanite but Kid Flash points behind me.

Members of the Justice League surround the members of the Injustice League. I offer my mentor a tired smile, wiping the mud from my hands.

"It's over." Batman declared.

"There will be another day," Wotan promised.

"Another day? Another day! There will be another day? Not for any of us!" Joker shouts, laughing, his fingers dancing in the air. "Joker venom spores! Don't breathe!" Batman shouted, punching the Clown Prince of Crime.

Dr. Fate appeared above us, "Fear not." Dr. Fate sucks up all the Joker venom. "Fate as intervened."

* * *

><p>"What were you thinking?" Kid Flash shouted at Miss Martian and I. The Justice League watched the scene unravel behind us. "Nabu will never release him now," Kid Flash says gravely.<p>

"Kaldur will be trapped inside Dr. Fate forever!" Kid Flash concludes, looking down.

There is a long silence; I stare into Kaldur's expressionless eyes through the holes. Kaldur raises his hands, removing the helmet.

"Nabu let you go?" Kid Flash smiled, happily.

"He almost did not." Kaldur admits as I stand beside Kid Flash.

"But your friend Kent was most helpful. He says hello to the two of you." Kid Flash grins at me.

"We're done here. The super villain secret society has been neutralized." Batman says. "As for you performance," Batman paused, "it was satisfactory."

I glanced at my teammates; Hunter smiled at me. I smiled in return. The uneasy feeling from before returned.

* * *

><p><strong>Star City<strong>

**October 1**

**23:54 PDT**

"Hey," Aunt Dinah knocks on my open door. "Can we talk about tonight?"

I close my laptop, crawling towards the edge of my large bed. Aunt Dinah sits beside me, nervously fiddling with her hands.

"You're making me nervous. Did I do something? Is it Roy? Am-"

"It's Ellie." Aunt Dinah turned to face me, enclosing her hands around mine. "W-What about Ellie?" My voice cracks. Eleanor (better known as Ellie) Wilson. My best friend since first grade. My heart raced as Aunt Dinah spoke, "Her mother called me to inform you that Ellie has been emitted to the hospital. A broke rib, serious bruising, and amnesia."

I am silent. A part of me is revealed Ellie is alive.

"How-?

"Ellie doesn't remember." Aunt Dinah answers. "Is there a boy in the picture?" Aunt Dinah asks, nervously.

"No, there has to be something behind all of this. Like maybe she was hurt in the attack today or-"

Aunt Dinah cuts me off, "Tomorrow, I'll drive you to the hospital, okay? Don't sleep too late." Aunt Dinah kissed my forehead, lingering for a moment before leaving my room. I crawled back to the top of my bed, covering my aching body with my thick comforter.

Maybe that's why Hunter was being so nice- because he was somehow involved with Ellie. That means he knows my identity. And he knows that I know his.  
>Maybe that's also why I felt uneasy today, because I knew something was off.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Hope you guys enjoyed! Anyways, when you read the Joker, can you read him in Mark Hamill, please? As much as I love Young Justice, I did not love their Joker adaptation- even though I hate clowns due to Joker.

Anyways, next chapter, more snooping on Phe's part. I'm so excited to write season two- more of a darker theme, hopefully.


	15. Humanity

Together We Stand, United We Fall

**Chapter Fifteen:** Humanity

**Author's note:** I love Red Tornado.

**TazzieLuv13:** Well then, belated happy birthday!

**IceAurora:** Phe has literally become obsessed with with fact that Hunter could be a mole. Huntress doesn't make an appearance in this chapter, but in Disordered. Dick is just my favorite Robin but you're right. The mullet doesn't please the eyes. During the time skip, I won't be following the events of Young Justice: Legacy but creating a new story with a new villain. Thanks for reading, love.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount. Justice<strong>

**October 10**

**16:58 EDT**

I landed in a crouch, annoyingly noticed the hologram floating above my head, announcing my deduction of five points.

Superboy swung his leg; I jumped, using his knee as leverage. I jumped onto his shoulders, too fast for the Boy of Steel. I flipped, kicking his shoulders hard. Conner stumbled forward, landing on his knees.

I rolled on the floor, again landing in a crouching position. The hologram appeared above me again, rewarding me with fifteen points.

Canary nodded in approval, stepping into the ring. "Good job, everyone," she smiled, "it's been a very productive week."

Artemis motions towards Wally, who lounges on a chair, "Yeah, for everyone except Kid Malingerer."

He leans forward, "Hey! Arm broken in combat against the Injustice League here!"

Behind us, Black Canary chuckles. "I've really enjoyed, uh, being your den mother this week." She admitted, glancing at all of us before settling her gaze on me. Hunter stands behind her, already taking his turn.

"Recognized: Zatara. One-one." Zatara stepped out, retrieving a holographic keyboard. He typed, rapidly. "Access granted." The whirring of the zeta-beams beginning again filled the silence.

"Zatanna Zatara. A-zero-three. Authorization: Zatara. One-one." The computer droned the arrival of Zatara's daughter. I stood behind Black Canary, watching as a nervous, blue-eyed girl exit the zeta-beam.

"Zatanna, this is the Team. Team, my daughter, Zatanna."

Miss Martian landed in front of her.

"Hi, I'm-"

"Robin!" Robin cuts her off, standing in front of the Martian.

Robin clears his throat, "I mean, I'm Robin. She's M'gann, and that's Wally. Hunter. Artemis, Phe, Kaldur, and Conner." He points to us, nervously smiling. We each nod, offering a small smile at the clearly nervous raven.

"Welcome to the Cave." I smile.

"Uh, thanks," Zatanna nervously looks away.

"So, ah, are you joining the Team?" Robin asks, excitedly. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Zatara announces, removing his hat. "This is strictly a visit." Zatara turns to Canary, "But I am sorry we missed the training. It's something from which Zatanna could benefit."

Miss Martian glances at us, "_Do the rest of you get the impression we're still on probation with Zatara?_"

"_Not just Zatara_," Superboy says. "_I mean, why is Marvel still hanging around?_"

"_Because we like having him around._" Wally smiles. "_No, you like having him around 'cause he waits on you hands and feet_." Artemis counters.

"_And your point is?_" Wally offers her an annoyed expression.

"_It almost makes on nostalgic for Red Tornado's tenure as our supervisor_." Aqualad states, solemnly. "_Yeah, at least he trusted us_." I stated.

"_If you ignore the fact that we shouldn't have trusted him! He was a traitor. That machine nearly got all of us killed!_" Superboy ranted. Point taken. "_But before he tried to kill us, he was very trusting_," Hunter says.

Zatanna steps forward, glancing at us. "Are you guys having a psychic conversation? 'Cause I can't decide if that's cool or really rude." Zatanna says. Zatara and Canary cross their arms, awaiting our response.

Superboy turns around, "Alright, fine. We were talking about Tornado. It's been weeks since his attack, and the League hasn't told us anything," Superboy growls.

"The League is searching for Tornado, as well as the other androids that invaded the Cave, and their creator T. O. Morrow." Black Canary says. "Batman's made tracking them down our highest priority."

"But you've found none of the above," Robin retorts.

"Not yet." Black Canary countered, quickly. "But Tornado is Justice League. The Team is not to pursue this." Black Canary glares.

Zatara steps forward, "Why don't you all take Zatanna on a, uh, a tour of the Cave?" We turn to find Zatanna rubbing Wolf's ear, his snoring filling the silence.

"You're giving a tour? Cool!" Captain Marvel emerges from the mouth of the hallways that leads to the kitchen. "Actually," Superboy begins, "I was hoping you'd take Wolf outside. He needs the exercise. We'll join you in a few," Superboy promised.

"Sure, sure," Captain Marvel agreed. "I can do that. Come on, Wolf!" I watch as Captain Marvel runs into the hallway leading towards the entrance from the side of the mountain. "What! My nachos!" Wally groans.

I grab his collar, pulling him with me as the Team enters the hallway leading to the kitchen. "Come on, Wally." Once we enter the kitchen, Zatanna runs to walk beside Robin, in a completely different outfit.

"We're not really taking a tour, are we?" She asked.

"No." I answered.

"We're hunting down that robot." Superboy continued.

"Yes, we are," Aqualad agreed. "Oh, wow, out loud and everything." Zatanna joked. I raised an eyebrow, in question.

"What about new girl?" Artemis questions.

"I'm sure she won't tell." Robin vouches. "I can't tell." She smirks, "Not if you kidnap me."

"Oh, she's going to fit in great," Artemis grins. "We're never going to hear the end of it," Hunter complains. "Kidnapping Zatara's daughter. Go Team."

* * *

><p>"M'gann, the bio-ship wasn't authorized for departure," Black Canary's voice startles me.<p>

"We're kidnapping Zatanna," M'gann said gleefully. "To show her Happy Harbor," I add.

"Be back soon!" Artemis calls out.

"Roger that." Black Canary announces. "Have fun." Black Canary adds.

After we are all positive the Canary and Zatara can no longer hear us, Kid Flash questions, "Where are we going?"

Robin sits in front of him, hands clasped, "Batman is the world's greatest detective, and he searched for Tornado and Morrow in every logical location." Robin explained.

"If we're going to do better," Robin paused, turning his chair to glance at us, "we need an illogical solution."

"A truly dumb idea," I murmur, staring at the back of Wally's head. He turned in his chair, looking at us looking at him.

He grins, "As a mater of fact..."

* * *

><p><strong>Belle Reve<strong>

**October 10**

**18:35 CDT**

"Warden Strange owed us a favor for stopping last month's prison break. He's given us five minutes with you," Miss Martian leaned over, glaring.

"Spill, Ivo. How do we find T. O. Morrow and his Reds?" Superboy growled.

The red-head in the orange suit stared dumbfounded at the couple in front of him. "Now, why in the world would I know how to find Morrow?" Ivo questioned.

"Because," Kid Flash stepped forward, "and here's a truly dumb idea, you're Morrow's biggest competitor in the evil android game. Who better to keep track of what he's up to, and where?"

Ivo nodded, curtly. "Ah, I see you're point." Ivo leans forward, folding his hands together on the table. "So let me rephrase. Why in the world would I tell you how to find Morrow?"

I stepped forward, staring down the criminal, "He knows. Miss M, if you'd like," I gesture towards him. Ivo laughs, "Oh, please. As if I've never faced a telepath before."

I glare at the android builder, "You seem to be miscounting. There are two of us and one of you."

Zatanna leans beside him, chanting something in Latin, I believe.

Ivo's blue eyes widen, "Morrow's in a secret underground base beneath Yellowstone National Park, one hundred meters south from Old Faithful." He slouches in his seat, "Wait. What's just happened?"

* * *

><p>"Block out all external communication." Aqualad commanded. "Soon, Canary and Zatara- Batman, too, I imagine- will know of our visit with Professor Ivo. We haven't much time." Aqualad explained.<p>

"Look," Robin spoke to Zatanna, "I'm trying to be all nonchalant here."

"Why?" She questioned. "Be as chalant as you like." Robin grinned.

"I think we're all just trying to get a handle on your powers." Artemis blurted out. "Could you teleport us to Tornado, or Morrow to a cell, or force his bots to surrender?"

"Or create peace on Earth for all time?" Zatanna joked. "Zatara couldn't even do all that, and I'm nowhere near on my on dad's level." Zatanna paused, before adding, "I need to know a spell cold, or else have time to prep it. Plus, all magic requires energy, which usually has to come from within. I just can't make the impossible happen at will." Zatanna explained.

Superboy growled, "What's our E.T.A. to Yellowstone? I'm way past ready to stuff Tornado into a trash compactor."

"Are you sure he betrayed us?" I ask. Superboy whips to his left, glaring at me. "Aren't you?"

"I'm not entirely convinced." I admit. "I am not convinced, either." Aqualad agreed.

"And even so, that makes him but the victim of his creator's programming." Aqualad added.

"And he deserves a chance to prove he's more than the weapon others designed him to be." Superboy's glare softens, before his snarl disappears as well. He bows his head, staring at his feet.

* * *

><p><strong>Yellowstone National Park<strong>

**October 10**

**20:22 MDT**

"Stealth mode," Aqualad announced, pressing his belt buckle. Kid Flash grins at me, pressing the lighting rod on his chest. Artemis hits her Arrow insignia, her uniform transforming into a darker green. Hunter pressed the white line that ran down the front of his torso. The white became gray and the purple took on a much darker tone.

Aqualad approached Zatanna, "I recommend you stay behind." He suggests.

"Is that an order?" She raises an eyebrow. "No. You must do as you see fit." Aqualad countered.

"Good." She spoke again, in Latin, a cloud of smoke surrounding her. The cloud vanished, and Zatanna stood in a feminine version of her dad's attire.

* * *

><p>I flew above my running teammates; the park brought back memories, but I pushed them to the back of my mind.<p>

We ran into a clearing, Robin pulling out his wrist computer. "Ivo was right. Something's down there."

I grunt as my body is thrown back with a sudden gust of powerful winds. When I glance up, I can see Red Tornado extending his arms. Red tornadoes spin around us, the winds blowing dust, sand, and small pebbles onto my face.

"Why Tornado? Why are you doing this?" I shout. "_Message received?_" I glance at Superboy, shielding my face. Superboy nods, quickly, shouting, "Who cares why? Nail him!" I slowly fly up, igniting my orbs.

Superboy runs towards Red Tornado. "Superboy! Maneuver seven!" Aqualad shouts. Superboy turns around, entwining his hands together. Aqualad jumps on his hand, being lunged into the air. Red Tornado extended his fist last minute, connecting his Aqualad's face.

Artemis and Hunter both shoot a few arrows, only to be back fired. Miss Martian and I approached from behind; her fist out, my orb glowing.

Red Tornado's body spun, grabbing our wrists, and throwing us down. I collided with Wally, who was in the process of creating his own tornado. When we finally stopped rolling on the ground, half my body was on his. "If you wanted to be on top, could've just asked," he groaned.

"Shut up," I grunted, rolling off his body in pain.

* * *

><p>I lift my body up, staring at the much larger android.<p>

"Blowing a message into the sand?" He scoffs, as he destroys the message behind him. I fly into the air, grunting as I levitate rocks, throwing them back at the larger android.

Artemis runs, aiming an arrow at Tornado. "_Is he abandoning us_?" She asks. I outstretch my hand, stopping Wally from crashing into the ground. "_I don't believe that._" I admit.

I fly into the air, throwing as many orbs as I can. Each time, he allows them to explode. A large dust cloud forms as Robin's batarang explode as well.

"Tornado's memory files and my superior processing speed allow me to anticipate your every move." The android explained, emerging unharmed from the explosives.

A blindfold appeared out of thin air, wrapping itself around the android's eyes. He tugged but it wouldn't budge. I landed beside Kid Flash who thanked me for saving him another trip to the med-bay.

I watched as the android tilted his head back, the heat vision burning through the blindfold. A large volcano erupted behind him.

"Holy shit," I cursed. "Holy shit's right." Kid Flash agreed.

* * *

><p>"<em>He's activating a Stage Two eruption. It gets to Stage Three, kiss the hemisphere good-bye.<em>" Kid Flash informed as I dodged rocks covered in lava. I extended my hand, throwing back the rock. It disintegrated before it even got halfway there.

"_Hit him from all sides_!" Aqualad shouted.

I fly into the sky, Miss Martian following me to attack him from behind. I outstretching hand, watching my fingers dance in the air. The android leans back from our combined force, frozen.

Miss Martian screams as lava shoot up from behind her. I outstretch my hand, throwing her to the side. Superboy lunges, catching her. He sends me a decent smile. The android grips my neck, pulling his fist back.

"Insignificant meat-bag," he hisses. "Hands off!" Kid Flash shouts.

Kid Flash zooms past, snatching me out of his grasp. He runs until he is standing in front of the Team. I heave in his arms, eyes wide. "You good?" Kid Flash whispers under his breath. "I'm good." I breath. Kid Flash sets me down, checking me over for any real harm. "I'm good," I kept repeating.

"Nice hit!" Artemis cheers, complimenting Aqualad as the android is knocked into the lava by a tidal wave.

"The hit was not mine." Aqualad admitted. "Look!" He pointed towards the water manipulating android from the attack on the Cave.

We watch as the lava manipulating android emerge from the lava again, "Sister! Brothers! Stop!" He cried as Red Tornado placed his feet on his brother's chest, thus downing him.

Superboy lunged, pulling his remains out of the lava. Superboy landed a few inches away from me, placing a legless Tornado on the ground.

The volcano rumbled.

Kid Flash whipped back, "Tornado, listen! We're on the verge of a Stage Three super volcano eruption! There's not turning back from that! We need to vent pressure, fast. But the ash cloud will bring on worldwide nuclear winter unless you divert it."

Kid Flash turns to Robin, "Triangulate around the pressure locus."

Robin nods, pulling up a holographic replica of the volcano. "There, there, and there."

Hunter and Artemis glance at the map before shooting their arrows. The ash cloud erupted and Tornado uses a tornado to fly above.

We watch in awe as he diverts the cloud of nuclear ash into space.

"Yes!" Kid Flash cries in triumph. The lava immediately dries, thus killing the three androids inside. Red Tornado lands a few feet away from us, reaching his arms out.

* * *

><p>"There. That should do it." Robin announces, taking a few steps back from the Red.<p>

"Yes. I can speak again." Red Tornado spoke. "You were willing to sacrifice yourself to save the planet." Aqualad began.

"The planet would have survived." Red Tornado informed.

"You're right. What you saved was humanity." I smile at the robot. "I did not." Red Tornado leaned forward, "My brother and sister were the true heroes this day."

"Our point is, you were never the mole. Never a traitor." Hunter says.

"No." Red Tornado agreed, "I left to protect you from further attack and to find my creator, Morrow."

Kid Flash pulled out a robotic hand from a cardboard box, "Cool. Souvenir."

Robin fished out a large leg. "Reddy, we can rebuild you better than you were before."

Red Tornado faces forward, "I do not believe I should be repaired."

Superboy turns around, uncrossing his arms. "Why'd you volunteer to become our den mother in the first place?"

"I was the pragmatic choice." Red Tornado explains. "I do not require sleep. I have no secret identity or second life to live."

Kid Flash toyed with the hand, "But you do have advanced A. I. programming designed to learn, adapt, evolve."

"You wanted to become more human," I murmur, looking at the robot.

"And you couldn't do that with the League," Miss Martian concluded. "Because they're total stiffs." Artemis smirks.

"You're sure not going to learn emotions from Batman." Robin joked. "Trust me."

"Then the Cave was not a proving ground for only us, but for you as well." Aqualad says.

Red Tornado's head turns, facing us. "I do not know if these statements are accurate, but perhaps they are true. And if I understand correctly, I believe I have come to care about you all."

"See," Superboy pauses, "practically a meat-bag already."

"Which reminds me." Red Tornado trails off.

* * *

><p>"I say this calls for victory pizza," I murmur, smiling. Wally's eyes widen, before he smiles, "It's like you read my mind, babe." He pauses, "You didn't read my mind, did you?"<p>

"No. The mind of the Great Wally West," I pause, chuckling, "is a place I'd rather not visit."

Wally scoffs, "And why is that?"

"You told me yourself. Girls are always in your head. And they're usually not talking." His cheeks flush read before we both murmur the word, "Bialya."

Wally stares at me, before my phone buzzes in my utility belt. I glance down, retrieving my cellphone.

**Mrs. Wilson:** Ellie's in and out of sleep. Medications. Come by for another visit.

I glance back up, noticing Wally's question look. "Anything wrong?"

I force a smile, "Just my friend's mom reminding me about something."

Wally nods slowly, and I am unsure if he believes my lie. "So, pizza. I know this really good pizzeria in Palo Alto," Wally smiles.

I raise my brow, "In California. How?"

"I know a few joints 'cross country." Wally leaned back, shrugging.

"I'm not even going to ask," I roll my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> So, I really like the ending here because I'm going to use it as the fist chapter of my other story about the Team spending quality time with each other.

Failsafe and Disordered are one of my two favorite episodes of the entire series. I'm so excited to finally be able to write it. Hope you enjoyed.


	16. Failsafe

Together We Stand, United We Fall

**Chapter Sixteen:** Failsafe

**Author's note:** This is literally my favorite episode of the season. Thank you for all of you who continue to read, favorite, subscribe, and review. It means the world to me.

**This episode will be mostly written in a general perspective**!

**TazzieLuv13:** Anytime. Thank you.

**PrettyKitty Luvs U:** Thank you so much!

**IceAurora:** It's defiantly an unofficial date. No, Tula does not survive. And yes, it's a lot like Slade and Robin (from Teen Titans). She can do quick scans but (one) that would be too easy and (two), Hunter knows many ways to block out a telepath. We can only see how far this game of cat and bird goes. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Super emotional, on my part.

**Freelancer Agent Maine:** I don't think you're judging, love-bug. It's "Together We Stand, United We Fall" because I believe that this is the most united the Team will ever be; they stand together as one, and fall united when they make mistakes or fail a mission. It's not a typo, it's just a tweak.

**ShadowXMoonlight:** Thank you. Glad you did.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount. Justice<strong>

**October 16**

**16:01 EDT**

"Tornado, did you-" Tornado cut off Zatara.

"Yes, Zatara, we saw. Celestial defenses have failed. Initiate all terrestrial measures." Red Tornado commanded. Zatara nodded, before saying, "Affirmative. See you in the field."

Red Tornado turned around, facing the Team. "I must join the League. We will protect the planet at all costs. But should we fail, the responsibility falls to you."

Aqualad glanced around before nodding his head, "We stand ready." He announced.

* * *

><p>"This is Iris West-Allen reporting live. The extraterrestrials have brought their relentless global attack to Central City." Iris West-Allen motioned behind her where the Central City arch collapsed and a group of people were pulverized.<p>

A blue of red zoomed past by the camera; Iris West-Allen was gone. Golden bubbles overflowed the cameras lens, blocking the few of the chaos. Iris West-Allen appeared in front of camera, along with Zatara and the Flash.

"You should both be safe here. At least for now." Zatara explains.

"Thank you," Iris West-Allen smiled at The Flash, before adding"Flash."

The Flash curtly nodded before running off, Zatara following on a platform.

"Denny, you okay?" The camera man offered a thumbs up, "As you can see, the Justice League is attempting to hold the line." The camera was focus on an adjacent rooftop where the extra-terrestrial's beam vaporized the Flash and Zatara.

"No." Iris murmured.

"Iris! Iris, get out of there!" Cat Grant shouted from the GBS News studios. The video feed of Central City was cut off, the words _No Signal_ in capital letters behind Cat Grant.

"I'm sorry," Cat Grant shuffled papers in front of her, "we're experiencing technical difficulties from our Central City feed. We take you now to a devastated Taipei, where another League contingent is having a bit more luck." Cat Grant said.

The feed lasted a few seconds before static once again filled the screen. The feed was transferred to the studio.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we've lost Black Canary, Green Arrow, and the Hawks." Cat Grant paused. "Other heroes reported dead or missing include Batman, Icon, Atom, Huntress, and Aquaman."

The Team watched as more seconds-long feeds fill the screen until Red Tornado's voice filled the Cave.

"Red Tornado to Cave." Tornado began. "I fear I am all that remains of the League."

"R.T.!" Robin called out, trying to warn him of the attackers behind him.

"We are Earth's heroes now." Aqualad addressed, solemnly. "So what are we waiting for?" Superboy countered, "A theme song?"

"A strategy," Aqualad answered. "Earth's weapons are ineffective. And it has been made tragically clear that a direct attack will not succeed." Aqualad explained.

"Checking satellite imagery," Robin announced. A large holographic globe appeared before them, a series of red dots scattered across the planet.

"Here's where the aliens are now." Robin explained, point to the dots.

"This one get lost?" Superboy pointed towards the red dot in the north pole.

"That's Superman's Fortress of Solitude." Hunter said.

"Superman has a Fortress of Solitude?" Superboy marveled.

"It's power source must have attracted the aliens attention, at least enough to send a scout ship to investigate." Hunter explained.

"Must be some fortress." Superboy grumbled, turning away.

"Conner-" Miss Martian begins.

"No, it's okay. I guess there's a lot about Superman I'll never know. Uh, you know, now." Superboy counters. "We will target this lone ship." Aqualad commands.

"Yeah, break it down, build more, hit those ugly aliens with their own mojo." Kid Flash punched his fist into his palm. Phoenix rolled her eyes at the ginger. Artemis nudged his arm, hard.

"Ow!" Kid Flash grumbled. "Martian and Kryptonian in the house." Artemis motioned towards the couple that stared at the speedster. "Uh," Kid Flash awkwardly laughed, "not that all aliens are automatically ugly."

"Nice save," Hunter sarcastically congratulated his teammate. "Kid Mouth," Phoenix added.

* * *

><p>"<em>Communications disabled.<em>" Miss Martian announced. Phoenix flew into the air, donning her white version of her uniform. Artemis and Hunter's arrow collided with door, a white foam encasing the hostile aliens inside.

"_And E.T.'s are sealed inside._" Artemis says. Phoenix lands on the roof of the ship, "_Identifying weapon's structural stress points and links to the ship_," Robin explains, glancing between the stem of the ship and his wrist computer.

"_Here, here, and here_." Robin pointed. Phoenix's hand outstretches and Robin can physically see the wind moving around as the weapon is dislodged from the ship. Superboy tugged, hard, almost disconnecting the weapon.

Wolf barked, pushing Superboy aside as a beam of light shot through. Wolf was gone.

"_Wolf._" Miss Martian lowered her head.

"_There was no indication of feedback. I'm sorry_." Robin apologized. Superboy nodded, accepting the apology. "_Can't do anything for him now._" Superboy says. "_Let's go._" He adds.

Superboy rips the weapon off the ship, then proceeds to jump onto the hood of the bio-ship.

"_Rerouting systems to integrate weapon into ship's biomatrix. We'll need to de-camouflage for a few minutes._" Miss Martian explained.

"_May not have a few minutes._" Robin announced as two ships flew overhead. Hunter emerged from the snowy sand duns, aiming his cross bows.

"_Miss Martian, open fire_!" Aqualad commanded. "_Weapon systems are offline to incorporate the new cannon. And that's not fully integrated yet, either._" Miss Martian retorts.

"_We got you covered Get inside! We're almost there!_" Hunter shouted as Artemis shot her arrows a few feet behind him. Phoenix threw orbs at the ship, helping the two archers take them down.

Hunter stood in front of Phoenix, shooting his last loaded arrow in his crossbow. Phoenix turned, trying to locate Artemis. "_Artemis!_" Phoenix shouted, "_Behind you!_"

Phoenix watched in horror as the beam of white light engulf Artemis. Hunter wrapped his arms around Phoenix's torso, stopping her from running.

"Artemis! Artemis!" Phoenix shouted, nearly causing Hunter to release her.

"Get inside. All of you." Aqualad commanded. Hunter held a thrashing Phoenix in his strong arms, trying to pull her inside the bio-ship.

"They will all pay. Every single one of them." Aqualad swore.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to kill them all," Phoenix slammed her fists down on the control board in front of her. "Every single one of them. I'll rip their heads off, personally." Phoenix swore, holding back a sob, her breathing heavy.<p>

Miss Martian cried freely as she controlled the bio-ship. "There will be time to mourn later. Now, we have a job to do: to defend the Earth and ensure Artemis' sacrifice was not in vain." Aqualad reminded his angry teammates.

"Back to the Cave?" Miss Martian questions. "The Hall of Justice." Aqualad answers. "The human race must know that there are still heroes defending them. There is still hope."

* * *

><p>Superboy pounds relentlessly into one of the ships; the bio-ship uses it's newly installed laser to take out the other two.<p>

Superboy stood in front of the trashed alien ship as the bio-ship landed. The bio-ship door opened, revealing the Team in their regular uniforms.

"I'm not Superman." Superboy announced. "I don't know who you are, son, and right now, I don't care. You wear the "S" and you got the job done." The general retorted. "I'm not Superman." Superboy murmured.

"Tell that to the enemy." The general retorted. "General Wade Eiling, U.S. Air Force." General Eiling saluted Aqualad.

"Aqualad, Justice League." Aqualad paused. "We'll help you salvage as many of the aliens' cannons as possible, then we start taking back what is ours." Aqualad commanded.

* * *

><p>Phoenix landed beside Kid Flash, wiping stray tears from her eyes.<p>

"They're really gone," Phoenix whispered, glancing around the ruins of of the Hall of Justice. Kid Flash sighed, nodding his head. Hunter appeared beside Kid Flash, embracing the Star City hero in his arms.

Kid Flash felt a pang of jealousy as Phoenix hugged the boy back.

Superboy watched as Miss Martian fly to the head of the statue of the Martian Manhunter, allowing the tears to stream down her face. Miss Martian jolted away, using her telekinesis to lift the large remains of the statue.

The Martian Manhunter sat on the floor, gripping his head.

"_Uncle J'onn!_" Miss Martian cried. "_M'gann, check his mind. Make sure he is whom he appears to be_." Aqualad suggested.

"_It's him. He's real. He's alive._" Miss Martian threw herself to her uncle, hugging him tightly.

"But we saw you get disintegrated. You and Superman," Superboy growled. "And everyone." Hunter added for Superboy.

"Yes, I remember." Miss Martian helped the Martian Manhunter to his feet. "But I cannot remember how I survived. Or how I arrived here." Martian Manhunter explained. "Maybe you were density shifting, the beam passed right through you." Miss Martian offered.

"Scrambling your brains along the way." Phoenix added as she wrapped her arm around J'onn's waist, helping him stand. "My mind is clouded." Martian Manhunter admitted, "I feel certain I had something important to tell you."

"_Hello, Wally! Come on!_" Kid Flash hit his forehead, ushering Robin and Phoenix to follow him outside.

* * *

><p>Robin stared at his wrist computer, reading the information gathered.<p>

"_I knew it! Look. It's giving off zanopenes, the same stuff that powers our zeta tubes._" Kid Flash excitedly explained. "_This thing doesn't disintegrate, it teleports!_" Phoenix cheered, hugging Kid Flash tight.

"_I could almost kiss you!_" Phoenix yelled, pulling away; Kid Flash's cheeks flushed.

"_Artemis is alive._" Phoenix smiled. "_Maybe, but-_" Robin was cut off by Kid Flash. "_No maybes. They're all alive._"

Kid Flash and Phoenix smiled widely at each other before Robin pushed them to the ground as alien ships shot at them.

"_We're on our way!_" Aqualad shouted.

"_Negative. We can't win this._" Robin retorted.

"_Miss Martian, camo the bio-ship._" Robin commanded.

Phoenix used her orbs to create a large force field, shielding the soldier's as they ran inside the Hall of Justice. "_We're falling back_." Robin informed. "We're trapped." The general observed.

"Maybe not." Aqualad countered as the doors leading inside the library slid open. Phoenix ushered the soldiers inside.

"We can all zeta to the Cave if you can grant us computer clearance to access the tubes." Aqualad explained his plan. "I can only authorize one at a time." Martian Manhunter admitted.

"Send the soldiers first." Aqualad commanded.

"Belay that! You eight assets we cannot afford to lose." General Eiling retorted. Aqualad nodded.

The computer scanned Martian Manhunter. "Martian Manhunter. O-7."

"Recognized. Access granted." The computer droned as the zeta-beam whirled alive.

"Miss Martian. B-0-6."

"Phoenix. B-0-3."

"Robin. B-0-1."

"Hunter. B-0-9."

"Kid Flash. B-0-3." Kid Flash turned around, watching the alien ship enter, causing debris to fall around. Aqualad pushed Kid Flash into the zeta-beam as Superboy lunged to help the soldier stuck under debris from the ceiling.

"He goes next." Superboy announced, helping the injured soldier towards the zeta-beam.

"Fine. Then you." Aqualad glared.

"Private Jason Bard. USMC." The computer droned. "Can you make it?" Superboy asked, releasing his grasp on the private.

"Sure, Superman." The private nodded, limping into the light. "I'm not-" Superboy cut himself off, glancing behind him.

"Superboy. B-0-5." The computer droned before Superboy ran inside.

Aqualad watched in horror as all the soldier's were vaporized- or teleported, according to Kid Flash's theory.

He helped Martian Manhunter to the zeta beam. "They need you more than me! Go!"

Aqualad turned around just as the laser connected with his body.

* * *

><p>"Our next mission is clear. If we believe the aliens have been teleporting their victims-" Robin was cut off by Kid Flash and Phoenix simultaneously saying, "We do."<p>

"Ten the only reasonable detention facility is here." Robin pulled up a picture of their mother ship, docked in Smallville.

"Their mother ship, atop what used to be Smallville." Robin concluded.

"Ring any bells?" Robin questioned as Hunter emerged from the hallway that lead to the med-bay. "No. I'm sorry." Martian Manhunter apologized.

"Private is medicated and stable." Hunter announced. Phoenix smiled at him, "Didn't know you knew much about medicine." Phoenix whispered as Hunter stood beside her.

"When you've got to stitch your own stitches, you pick up on a few things." Hunter shrugged. Kid Flash glared at Hunter; an invasion of hostile aliens was enough for Phoenix (who supposedly thought Hunter was the mole) to change her attitude towards Hunter, apparently.

"Superboy, you'll create the distraction." Robin commanded.

"No! He's offering you as a sacrifice. Aqualad would never do that!" Miss Martian seethed.

"You're right." Robin stared at Miss Martian, expressionless. "Aqualad would sacrifice himself, a mistake that just cost us our leader." Robin said. "Superboy is the most likely to be perceived as a threat, motivating the aliens to deploy." Robin explained.

"Worst case, he's teleported inside and we set him free along with Artemis," Phoenix backs up Robin. "And Aqualad and everyone," Hunter adds.

* * *

><p>"And though we know all seems lost, the one things the aliens cannot destroy is hope." Miss Martian explained as Superboy nodded beside her. "Hope survives because the battle is not over." Superboy added.<p>

"Not as long as even one of us is willing to fight." Superboy says.

"It doesn't matter how many fall, for new heroes will always rise to carry on, bring all their resources, their skills, their talents to bare, to defeat the enemy." Kid Flash continued.

"We are heroes not because of our powers, but because we continue to hope for a better world. We continue to fight the good fight. We continue to fight, not as the League, but as Earth's people. This is our planet. And we will take it back." Phoenix promised.

"The people of Earth will survive this." Robin promised, "We will rebuild and we will thrive. Never doubt and never forget the Earth will never surrender." Robin stated, firmly, standing beside Kid Flash and Phoenix.

* * *

><p>"Stay close to J'onn," Robin commanded Miss Martian. "He's still a little..." Robin trailed off, wavering his hand in the air. "First team, deploy!" Robin shouted. The Martian flew into the air, disappearing from sight.<p>

"Red Arrow to Alpha Squad, we just lost Hunter." Red Arrow's voice filter's through the static in Phoenix's ear. "Robin to Red, you're in charge of Gamma."

"_Ready. In position._" Miss Martian announced. Phoenix watched as Superboy leap into the air, trashing as many lasers as he could.

"_Now or never_." Superboy said. Phoenix flew in the air, entering the opening of the ship as Kid Flash carried Robin inside. They hid as the ships zoomed out.

Phoenix, Kid Flash, and Robin leaned against a pillar, glancing to see any incoming ships. Martian Manhunter took out a small drone that appeared behind the three teens. They ran down the corridor on the left that seemed abandoned.

Miss Martian paused, gripping her head, moaning.

"_He's gone_." Miss Martian collapsed to the ground. Phoenix fell in front of her, trying to lift her up.

"_It's all right. We'll find him with Artemis and Hunter. Wally and I know it._" Phoenix smiled up at the male ginger then back down at the Martian one.

"_No. My mind is clearer now. The disintegration beam is exactly that. There is no detention facility, no prisoners to rescue. Our mission holds no purpose_." Martian Manhunter revealed.

"_No, you're wrong_!" Kid Flash yells. Phoenix grasped onto Martian Manhunter's collar.

"_The zeta radiation proves she's alive_! _Hunter and Artemis and the others-_" Robin cut off Phoenix and Kid Flash's hysteria.

"_Stop it, you two. I've been scanning for League and Team signals since we got inside._" Robin admitted, "_They're not here._" Robin concluded.

"_Artemis is gone. Hunter is gone._" Robin watched as Phoenix's head fell and Robin can see the tears leak from her mask.

"_But our mission still holds purpose: destroy this mother ship._" Robin explained, walking inside the corridor to his side.

The door slid open, revealing a large orb in the center of the room.

"_This is the power core. Blow this up and the whole mother ship blows._" Robin and Kid Flash ran on the platform as the Martians and Phoenix flew.

Phoenix outstretched her hand, stopping Kid Flash and Robin from being sucked into the orb. "Go!" Phoenix shouted, setting them down on the beginning of the platform. "I've got this part." Phoenix ignited two orbs, her body lifting slowly off the ground.

Kid Flash grasped her wrist, pulling her down. "No! You can't!"

"I have to!" Phoenix shouted. "No! Rob will throw some explosives!"

Phoenix stared at the speedster sadly, "We both know that alone won't work! Go!" Phoenix shouted again, but Kid Flash's grip tightened. "I'm not loosing you, too!" Kid Flash cried.

Phoenix smiled softly at the ginger before tugging her hand out of his grip.

"Robin, you're explosives," Phoenix outstretched her hand. Robin placed his two utility belts lined with bombs in her palms.

"You knew. You knew from the beginning why we were really here," Kid Flash gasped. Phoenix turned around, flying towards the massive power core. She set up the bombs, throwing a few orbs to add damage to the power core.

Phoenix flew back, taking out a drone shooting at Robin and Kid Flash.

"Why are you not here?" Phoenix hissed. "Doors," Robin gestured toward the metal doors. "Fifteen seconds and counting." Robin noticed the timer on his wrist watch.

Kid Flash glanced at the two heroes in front of him.

"It was an honor," Kid Flash murmured.

"It was more than that," Phoenix replied, wrapping her arms around the two boys, pulling them into a group hug.

"This is it." Robin announced as the power core began to blow up.

* * *

><p>Miss Martian watched as the mother ship burn brightly in the night sky. Martian Manhunter held onto his niece, watching gravely.<p>

Miss Martian began to cry. "_Don't. Don't tell me the mission was a success. The price was too high._" Miss Martian sobbed.

Miss Martian glanced up as a shadow loomed over her. Another mother ship landed yards away.

"_No. No. No. No._" Miss Martian uttered. "_We have to get out of here now._" Miss Martian turned around to her uncle. "_No, we have to end this now._" Martian Manhunter replied, sticking his hand into her chest.

* * *

><p><strong>PHOENIX'S PERSPECTIVE:<strong>

I jolted upwards, gasping for air. Canary held me into her chest as gripped my head in pain.

"You're all alive!" M'gann yelled. I resisted the appeal to cry; I gripped my mentor tight, recalling the memory of her dying on national television.

"What happened in there?" Batman questioned.

"The exercise, it all went all wrong." Martian Manhunter explained, gripping his head as well.

"Exercise?" Robin questioned. I pulled away from my mentor, glancing at my teammates. Artemis. Hunter. Alive.

"Try to remember." Batman commanded. I gripped my head as a series of memories shot emerged. "What you experienced was a training exercise."

_We all lay on cots, asleep._

"Manhunter psychically linked the eight of you within an artificial reality. You all knew this going in." Batman paused.

_We stood in our uniforms._

"What you didn't know was that it was a train for failure exercise. No matter what the Team accomplished, the scenario was designed to grow worse. Still, you were aware nothing was real, including the deaths of the entire Justice League."  
><em>Both Green Lanterns being vaporized.<em>

_The Hawks._

_Black Canary._

"That's why you hardly grieved even when Wolf was disintegrated before your eyes." Martian Manhunter explained. "But all that changed when Artemis died." We all stared at the blonde archer who glared at the floor.

"Though consciously Miss Martian and Phoenix knew it was not real, their subconscious mind could not make that distinction." Hunter stared at me, sadly. Huntress placed a hand on his shoulder.

_Artemis being shot by the laser. _

_My mental breakdown._

"They forgot it was only an exercise and their subconscious took over, making all of you forget, too."

"I-I'm so sorry." M'gann apologized.

"It's not our fault." I assured her. "Why didn't you stop the exercise?" I questioned.

"We tried. Two well trained, emotional telepaths under the impression that their friends are dying- well, in simpler terms, they each had a death grip on the scenario."

_M'gann floated in the air. _

_I floated in the air, as well. _

"Even Artemis, who should've awoken upon her death, was so convinced she had passed, she slipped into a coma." I stared at my pretend-cousin. Technically, we placed her into a coma.

"I realized I would have to rest control from Miss Martian and Phoenix's subconscious from within. But upon entering the reality, I was overwhelmed by their collective emotion. There was too much noise to think clearly. To remember why I was there."

_Finding Martian Manhunter._

_Aqualad's death._

_Superboy's death._

"The deaths of Aqualad and Superboy's helped. But only when the mother ship exploded and Phoenix was silenced, along with Robin and Kid Flash, did my mind clear enough to remember my true purpose: to shock M'gann and Ashley out of the exercise before your comas became permanent. With Ashley dead, it was easier than planned. My apologies."

_Our death._

The memories stopped flickering through my mind but they did not go away, either.

"I had no idea a training exercise could be so dangerous, so damaging." I ripped myself from my mentors grasp, staring at her. I roughly wiped the tears away, shrugging away her hand.

"Ashley," she whispered.

"I nearly killed my teammates," I heaved, "I'm a monster." Green Arrow sat beside Artemis, whispering to her. Canary wrapped her arms around me, allowing the both of us to sink to the floor as I sobbing into my mentors shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>GENERAL PERSPECTIVE:<strong>

"You can't hold M'gann or Ashley accountable for any of this." Canary began.

"We don't." Batman replied.

"We clearly underestimated both their abilities." Martian Manhunter explained. "In terms of raw power, M'gann has the strongest telepathic mind I have ever encountered. Stronger by far than mine." Martian Manhunter revealed.

Canary stared at the Martian, "And in terms of advancement, I fear my calculations were wrong. Ashley has not yet reached her prime. M'gann was responsible for the death grip on the scenario and the memory loss, but Ashley," Manhunter paused, "Ashley was responsible for everything else. In a coma-like state, Ashley placed six out of seven of her teammates in coma. Imagine what she could do awake."

Canary furrowed her brow, "She's not in any condition to train anytime soon."

"I understand." Martian nodded, curtly, "But her mind is like nothing I've ever seen. It's vast advancements elude me. She needs training, but I've already shown her all I could teach. She needs-"

"No. It's bad enough about what we learned last week. Contacting her would just bring trouble. She's still troubled about her mother." Canary countered.

"If it were up to me, I'd tell her." Batman admitted. "The truth always comes to light." Martian agreed.

"I'm upholding her mother's wishes, and his." Canary crossed her arms.

"I'll tell you something, when she finds out or figure it out, it's going to blow up in his face." Canary growled. Batman nodded, agreeing.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Oh my. What a ride. The last part between Bats, Canary, and Manhunter is part of Phoenix's story arc. What do you think?

I'm going write Phe's mental break down in the next chapter.


	17. Disordered

Together We Stand, United We Fall

**Chapter Seventeen:** Disordered

**Author's note:** Phe's meltdown with Canary bellow. All in Phoenix's perspective. Short chapter because the episode really revolved around Superboy.

**SnowWolf22:** Thank you! I literally love jealous Wally. Actually, the details of his death will be discussed here between Hunter and Phe. And the ending is a part of Phe's origin story that I'm more than excited to write. It will be elaborated more in the story in writing that takes place during the gap, and the trilogy after season two. Wally doesn't know who Phe's ID is but he does know her first name because M'gann revealed it in Bereft. Wally just usually calls her Phe.

**ShadowXMoonlight:** Thank you!

**PrettyKitty Luvs U:** Thank you so much, love!

**IceAurora:** Awake, Phe can knock out people with her mind; because she was asleep and her subconscious took over, thinking the exercise was real, her powers caused her teammates to slip into comas upon their death. And because both Phe and Miss M's subconscious were working together, it didn't affect them until Ashley's death where Miss M's power continued to influence Phe into believing the scenario to be real, so Phe slipped into a coma. I feel like Phe was so accepting because she was more emotionally unstable than ever. Artemis is her good friend who was the victim of an alien invasion and Wally gave her scientific proof (or well, evidence to a theory), she grabbed onto it harder, making her believe that the Team could save everyone. Thank you for reading!

**Coral:** Thanks for the review! I'm trying my best to not make her a Mary Sue. I will show more flaws, I promise! And you never offend me when you tell me things like these! There's actually a scene bellow between Ashley and her best friend.

**Guest:** Thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount. Justice<strong>

**October 23**

**17:21 EDT**

I sat on the counter of the kitchen, staring blindly at my hands. The Cave was filled with a dreadful silence; it reminded me of the awkward pauses when people would apologize for my loss.

I never really understood _why_ someone would apologize for my loss. Then again, I don't understand lots of things. Like, why my chest hurts every time I look at Hunter. He leans against the fridge, eyes shut.

I continue to stare at my hands as the computer announces Batman's arrival through the intercom. I grit my teeth in anger; Batman had forced us each a counseling session with Canary. As if I needed any more sessions with a psychologist to talk about my feelings. I clenched my fist until my nails dug so deep into my skin, blood seeped through.

My hands shook but I couldn't exactly determine if it was from anger or from nervousness.

"Phe?" I glanced up, finding a slightly tired Hunter staring at me. "Canary called you on the intercom. You're turn." I slid off the counter, ignoring my teammates stares.

I slowly walked down the hallway until I stood in front of the door. It slid open, revealing Canary standing behind it. "I thought you had bailed." She offered me a small smile. I removed my sunglasses, placing them on the collar of my plain black shirt.

"Let's just get through this." I sighed, sitting on one of the chairs. Canary sat in front of me, silent.

"How do you feel?" She began.

I glared at her boots, crossing my arms, "I know how these things work, okay? I don't have to say anything. I just have to sit here until-until the timer goes off then I can leave and come by next w-week."

"We're not here to talk about your mom, Ashley-" I cut Black Canary off.

"Good." I snapped. "Because I'm not talking about her or the exercise. Frankly, I'd rather not talk at all."

"Ashley, last time you chose selective mutism as your coping method, it didn't accomplish anything. Do you really think this time will be any different?" Canary raised an eyebrow, leaning back in her chair.

I remained silent, continuing to glare at her boots. Black Canary sighed, running a hand through her blonde hair. "I'm sorry. I know this is hard on all of you."

"Hard? Try traumatizing. All I wanted to do is-is just stop it. Stop them. Stop them from dying- God, they all just kept dying and I couldn't stop it. Just like I couldn't stop mom from dying. God, I'm such a failure." I held my head in my hands, gripping onto my hair.

"I understand-" I cut Black Canary off, again.

"No, you don't!" I stood up, "You weren't there! You didn't watch Artemis die just like you didn't see your mom die!" I slap my hands over my mouth, eyes wide. I can feel the hot tears gather in my eyes before finally spilling over.

Black Canary is silent, staring at the ground. I can her her clenching her fists on the arm rests of the chair.

"When," she paused, exhaling deeply, "when the doctors told me that Marie died, I was so angry. At the stupid gunman, at the doctors, and at you." Black Canary lifted her head, her blue eyes staring into my mutated brown-blue ones.

"She was- _is_ my sister. And suddenly she wasn't there and you were. God, to this day, I still hate myself for thinking it, but-"

"You wished it was me?" I croaked out.

Canary's eyes widen, "No. God, no. I wished you hadn't been annoying Marie so much to see that stupid movie. There's so much to that night that you don't know about." I lowered my head, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"I was nineteen and suddenly had a eight year old kid to take care of. It didn't help how angry you were at the world, either. I guess what I'm saying is that, you're right. I didn't see Artemis die or your mom die. But I've had to raise my orphaned niece to the best of my abilities and I've faced failure along the way."

Canary lifts herself from the chair, standing in front of me. She lifts my head up, wiping away the tears. "Stop being so tough." She whispers. "Stop trying to save everyone but yourself."

* * *

><p><strong>Star City<strong>

**October 23**

**20:43 PDT**

"Hey, stranger," Ellie croaked from the bed. I grinned from the threshold of her bedroom, glancing at the nightstand filled with bottles of pills.

"How are you feeling?" I ask, settling in the chair beside her bed. Ellie sighed, "I can't feel anything because of the drugs."

I nodded, glancing around her room. "Aren't you going to ask me?" Ellie questioned, readjusting the pillows behind her head. I furrowed my brow, "Ask you what?"

Ellie rolled her sea green eyes, "If I remember who attacked me. You asked me every time you visited me in the hospital."

I lean back in the chair, crossing my arms over my chest. "Excuse me for caring. I'll make sure not to do it again." Ellie rolled her eyes, again. She had a tendency to roll her eyes at me.

"I don't mean it in a bad way. It's just... When you're mom died, you drove yourself insane for two months trying to find the shooter. Then for the next year with the court dates..." Ellie trailed off. I stared at the picture of her tenth birthday party on her nightstand, beside the pills; I smiled widely at the camera, arms wrapped around Ellie. It was two weeks after the sentence had been declared, two weeks of people swarming me, wishing for more than fifteen years of jail time.

"I just don't want you to stress over this. I'm seeing a psychiatrist and he's been slowly helping me remember."

I scoffed.

"Not all psychiatrists are bad, Ashley," Ellie reminded me.

"Obviously you didn't spend a year and a half, wasting your Tuesday afternoons with Mrs. Caldwell."

Ellie cringed, "She was creepy."

"I would know." I say.

"Yeah, well, Simon is different." Ellie retorted. "I'm glad," I counter. Ellie smiled sadly, placing her hand on my knee. We were silent, embracing the unspoken words between us.

"Stop worrying about everyone else for once." Ellie suggested. "Stop trying to save the world every two seconds." Ellie finally broke our eye contact. I swallowed the lump in my throat. Had Ellie just uncovered my biggest secret?

"So, will you be back in school any time soon?" I questioned. Ellie sighed, "Mom wants me to finish the fall semester online."

Star Academy had the option of having your child's courses online for days when they're sick and can't physically make it to school. For most of September, I did my work online due to a increase in criminal activity.

"But the spring semester doesn't start 'till, like, March." I stated, deflated.

Ellie nodded, "I know. But on the bright side, you can visit me everyday."

Again, silence filled the room. I sat in the large computer chair, still.

"It was night time," Ellie began. I glanced up, staring at her. Her green eyes focus on her ceiling, glaring.

"I was walking from that cute cafe that you like and-and," Ellie paused, struggling to find the right words. "And then I wake up in the hospital, eight hours later."

I fiddle with my fingers in my lap, saying, "You're missing eight hours of your life-"

"And you don't think I know that already?" Ellie snapped. Her snarl faltered before her face fell all together. "I'm sorry, its just really frustrating. I want to piece the pieces back together but I can't."

I placed my hand over her clenched fist, squeezing. "I just want you to be okay." I admit, smiling sheepishly. Ellie sighed, "I'll manage. Anyways, where's your brother?"

I groaned, pulling away my hand. "Ashley, come on. I'd let you hit on my older brother if I had one." Ellie giggled. "Roy is studying online." I say.

Ellie is silent, staring at a poster of the Justice League cartoon style. "Do ever think that we could be heroes like them?" Ellie finally asked.

My eyes widened, glancing between the poster and Ellie.

"Are you kidding?" I gasped. Ellie's shoulders fell. "It's not a crazy idea, Ashley. They have teenage sidekicks. I'm sure Phoenix is like barely older than us." Ellie defended her idea.

My face softened, "It's not crazy it's just..." I trailed off, searching for the right words.

"I just feel like people view being a superhero like an easy job. Sometimes they forget that the Man of Steel isn't immortal. Superheros die, Ellie."

Ellie is silent, staring at me, before she finally spoke, "You speak with experience."

"My mother was my hero." I counter.

"Who's you're hero now?" Ellie raises an eyebrow. "Besides your aunt, I mean."

"I'll get back to you on that one."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Like I said, short chapter because it mostly revolved around Superboy and the Forever People. Anyways, thanks for reading!


	18. Secrets

Together We Stand, United We Fall

**Chapter Eighteen:** Secrets

**Author's note:** Again, another thank you to the many that read, review, favorite (both as an author or just the story), subscribe to alerts. It means the world to me.

Sorry for the long time it took me to update! I was having trouble getting the idea in my head to transfer onto the screen. Anyways, enjoy!

**ShadowXMoonlight:** Thank you, sweetheart!

**Coral (Guest):** Wow, thank you, love-bug!

**IceAurora:** Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoyed Ellie and Ashley's snippet. As for Simon, I guess you'll just have to find out!

**Guest:** Okay, I'm trying really hard to sound as neutral as possible because the last thing I want is to start a internet fight with you. I'm not replacing Artemis because my OC is paired with Wally. Not everyone likes Spitfire and frankly, I'd like to see Artemis with Kaldur. And this story is setting the foundation for about four completely original stories. And referring back to your review before this one, a lot of people don't like OC stories because they refuse to see their favorite character without their cannon pairing. Writers are supposed to go out on a limb and write what _they _want, not exactly what their audience wants. Bottom line, Phoenix is not replacing Artemis because Artemis is here. Artemis is a major character in this story. And in no way, shape,or form does Artemis have to be paired with Wally. Some people might like her with Kaldur, or Conner, or Dick. It's literally a choice of your own. I want my OC to be with Wally and I'm not going to change that.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount. Justice<strong>

**October 32 **

**19:34 EDT**

I cringe in annoyance as Wally howls, trying to wake Wolf to join him.

"Really? You're not going to join in at all? What kind of wolf are you?" Wally questions. Wolf continues to snore, sleeping peacefully.

"Wally, stop torturing him." I command, slowly rubbing Wolf's ear. He stirs, placing his head on my lap. Conner offers me a ghost of a smile.

The computer announced Zatanna and Artemis' arrival. I stood, winking at her. Artemis glanced my over my usual attire.

Artemis groaned at me, "Tell me you're going as yourself."

"I have business to take care of. I'll be there as soon as I can." I counter.

Zatanna smiles. "Zombie Captain Marvel. That's hilarious. Is the Justice League having a party? Cause my dad didn't mention it." Zatanna raised an eyebrow, questioning.

Captain Marvel sputtered for words before declaring, "I'm going trick-or-treating."

The zeta-beam whirled, "Recognized: Captain Marvel. One-Five."

Captain Marvel turned around, crossing his arms, "And I'm not sharing my candy."

I fake a cringe, "Yikes. I better get to business." I turn around, flying towards the Waterfall Room.

* * *

><p>"Computer, secure the room." Batman commanded.<p>

"Secured." The computer droned. Batman glared at the Aqualad, Robin, and I.

"I'll cut to it. Do we believe there's a mole within the Team?"

Aqualad stood forward, "I am convinced there is none." Batman stared at me, so I stood from the couch, as well. I remained silent.

"When Sportsmaster claimed he had an inside source, he was merely sowing dissent." Aqualad said.

"His intel could have come by comparing notes with other villains working for the 'Injustice League'." Robin crossed his legs, placing his hands behind his head.

"And if anyone on the Team was working with those creeps, he or she-" Aqualad cuts off Robin, finishing, "Would have betrayed us during our fight against them."

"I'm not convinced." Red Arrow announces. "Sure, you three are above suspicion, but I know Artemis isn't shooting straight. For starters, she's not Green Arrows niece."

I glared at Roy, clenching my fists.

"What?" Aqualad gasped. "Well, yeah. In fact, she's related to-"

"Enough." Batman placed a hand on his proteges shoulder. "You forget our family isn't much about blood, Roy." I snarl. Roy glares at me, but remains silent.

"Artemis' relations may indeed make her suspect, but she's still entitled to a secret identity." Batman began walking away.

"I'm more concerned about Superboy." Batman admitted, "We still know very little about what Cadmus programmed into their weapon. Conner could be the mole, and not know it."

Red Arrow asked, "And what about Miss Martian? She is Manhunter's niece. But he told Black Canary that he has a few hundred nieces and nephews. And the first time he met M'gann was five months ago, when she stowed away on his last trip from Mars to Earth."

"That changes nothing." I announce.

"And what about Hunter?" Before Roy could continue, Aqualad cuts him off.

"I have fought side by side with these people. None are traitors." Aqualad declares.

* * *

><p><strong>Star City<strong>

**October 31**

**21:57 PD**

I hissed in anger and pain, gripping my bicep in pain. I can feel the blood seep through, soaking my glove. I cursed Frost Bite's name, stumbling back on the rooftop. Hunter's arrow connected with her chest, exploding, encasing her in a white foam.

Hunter ran towards me, breathing heavily. "Are you hurt?"

"It's just a flesh wound."

"You're bleeding," he noted.

"Don't you think I know that?" I snapped in frustration. Hunter's brow furrowed as he chewed on his bottom lip. "Come. My place isn't too far." Hunter admitted, tugging the crook of my elbow, lightly.

I lingered on the rooftop, unsure. "Phoenix." Hunter growled. "That cut can get infected. Come with me, now." He commanded.

* * *

><p>I watched as Hunter carefully cut the sleeve of my suit; his cowl was pulled back, revealing his slightly sweaty face. His eyebrows were pulled together and his brown eyes staring at the cut.<p>

"You know I have to ask." I muttered as he slowly wiped the blood around the cut.

"No, you don't." Hunter replied. I sighed, "Don't move." He commanded, wiping the cut with peroxide.

"Why are you living in Star City if your city is Chicago?" I ask. Hunter analyzed the cut, pursing his lips. Hunter remained silent, turning away to rummage the large cabinet in his kitchen stocked with first aid items. I sat on the counter top, staring at his back.

"Good news is you don't need stitches." Hunter announced, holding a roll of white bandage in his hand and a small cloth. He placed the cotton cloth over the cut (which bleed very little) and began to wrap the bandage around.

"Just tell me why." I pleaded. Hunter held a section of the bandage, pulling open a drawer beside me open. Small bowls filled with various items (paperclips, safety pins, thumb tacks) filled the drawer. Hunter took out a safety pin, using it to keep my bandage from falling apart.

"Done."

"Please." I continued, sliding off the counter.

"You know, most people say thank you after someone cleans their wounds." Hunter retorted, removing his cape and throwing it onto the kitchen table. He removed his utility belt, as well, then removing the various weapons he hid in secret compartments.

"Hunter, all I'm asking-"

"I'm undercover, okay!" I jerked in surprise from his sudden burst.

"And that doesn't mean I'm a mole." Hunter growled, gripping the counter. "I-I-" I stuttered.

"There's a mobster from Chicago hiding out somewhere in Star City and I'm trying to get close to his daughter to get to him." Hunter explained, turning to face me.

"And it's hard trying to be part of a Team when one of your teammates thinks you've gone rouge." Hunter brown eyes contained sadness.

"So there. That's the truth." Hunter stated deflated, lamely. I felt my cheeks flush with embarrassment; the possibility that Hunter was the mole didn't exactly sound ridiculous, but I had never thoroughly thought of the possibility that Hunter _wasn't_ the mole.

"Well?" Hunter questioned. "Thank you for the first aid rescue." I mumbled, exiting his kitchen, and all but running out his balcony.

* * *

><p>I pushed my mattress aside, grasping the crumbled up note near the edge. I crumbled it up more, into a ball, hurdling it inside my closet.<p>

I sat on my bedroom floor, knees under my chin, arms wrapped around my legs. I could still feel the slight heat on my cheeks and the slight stinging of my cut. I am torn between returning to Hunter's apartment and apologizing or never remaining alone with Hunter.

I decide it's too late to return to Hunter and to inform Wally of this new information tomorrow, when the red color on my cheeks has finally toned down. The pit of my stomach lurches as I stand, noticing the old newspaper's headline: **MOTHER OF ONE MURDERED**.

My eyes skimmed the first few lines: _Mother of one, Marie Lance, was brutally murdered by the same man that police suspect paralyzed Ana May Harris two weeks ago and hospitalized Lindsey Carr just over a month ago_.

I stopped reading there, turning the newspaper over. The tears gathered, hot and burning.

I noticed the array of birthday cards- both to and from my mom. I stared at them, picking up the first one I saw. _Happy Mother's Day to the best mom in the world!_

I opened the card, wiping the hot tears that spilled over. I read my sloppy eight year old hand-writing:

_Happy mother's day, mommy! I love you so, so, so much! Let's eat pancakes together forever._

_Lots of love, _

_Ashley. _

_P.S. I wanted to put more so's so you'd know how much I love you but Aunt Dinah said it wouldn't fit. _

_P.S.S. I have to go write two more cards- one for Grandma and one for Aunt Dinah. _

I wiped the tears that streamed down my cheeks, carefully placing the card back in it's rightful place. I tug the mattress into place, laying on it.

The pain never really leaves you.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Sorry for the lack of updating. My life has been super busy. Anyways, so we get to see more of Hunter and sad Phoenix. Phoenix's origin story will be touched upon in the same chapter Wally learns her identity and also in the trilogy I plan on writing.


	19. Misplaced

Together We Stand, United We Fall

**Chapter Nineteen:** Misplaced

**Author's note:** I literally live for quick updates because I know that it (hopefully) makes you happy.

**Pretty Kitty Luvs U:** Thank you so much, love.

**Guest:** If "we" came here for cannon characters, why are you (and other people) still reading/reviewing although this is a Wally x OC story? Just wondering, that's all. Don't read my story if you don't want to.

**IceAurora:** So, Hunter's kinda in the safe zone as of right now. And his annoying-ness will be explained soon, I hope. And we'll have to wait and see! And Phoenix's mom's death will be explained in chapter twenty four, when Wally finds out her secret identity.

**Guest (Coral):** Thank you so much! I wish I could just give you a plate of cookies and a bunch of hugs!

**Into the Looking Glass:** I like your pen-name! Thanks, love!

**ShadowXMoonlight:** Thanks love-bug.

**Katiesgotagun:** Your wish is my command.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount. Justice<strong>

**November 5**

**19:47 EDT**

"Did you get everything?" Batman questioned.

"Everything on your list." M'gann informed. "Plus groceries!" I added, holding my hand out as two boxes floated above me; M'gann levitated two of her own. Wally raced to the box M'gann set down, rummaging through the containment.

"Cookie fixins?" Wally questioned.

"Snickerdoodles." M'gann smiled.

Wally's green eyes were wide, excited. "Babe," he exhaled, "you rock my world." He grinned at M'gann. I rolled my eyes, walking down the platform of the bio-ship.

"Wait 'till he sees what I brought," I joked making M'gann giggle, nodding in agreement. Wally's eyes widen, "What'd you bring?" Wally questioned, excitedly. I set the boxes down, allowing Wally to peer inside.

Zatanna screamed for her dad, causing me to jump. I stared, wide eyes, as the adults in the room vanished from sight, an odd chant filling the room.

* * *

><p>The children giggled as Artemis purposely mixed up the words of nursery rhymes.<p>

The older kids leaned forward, eyes wide. I inhaled before jumping, preforming a series of backhand springs, cartwheels, and back flips. The cheers erupted before I finished. I landed with my hands in the air, smiling widely. Ellie would be proud- all the adults missing in the world, and I'm practicing my cheer. I turned towards Artemis, who stared wide eyes at me. "_They're telling me to jump and I'm asking how high._" I complained. Artemis stifled a snort, throwing her head back.

I approached M'gann and Wally, after promising the older kids that I'd return for more stunts. Wally held a raven haired toddler in his hands; I grinned, waggling my index finger at his tummy. He squirmed in Wally's grasp, laughing.

"Did you call home?" Artemis questioned.

"No answer." Wally replied.

"You could run there." I offered, taking the small toddler from Wally's grasp. The toddler gurgled, patting my hair.

"I've been collecting kids all day. I don't need to see another empty house." Wally looked down. The doors of the gym opened, revealing Conner holding two children in his arms, and one crawling on his head.

Warily, he looked at M'gann. "Got three more."

* * *

><p>"You're very pretty." The four year old declared. I smiled, "Thank you. You're very handsome." I replied.<p>

The four year old seemed pleased with my answer. His name was Issac and his favorite color was red, he had told me. "Hey, mister," Delilah tugged at the sleeve of Wally's shirt. "Yes?"

We sat on the mat, surrounded my curious kindergartners (they wanted to know why Wally's hair was so red; why my hair was two different shades of brown; what a mutation was; why I was wearing sunglasses).

"Is she your girlfriend?" My eyes widened.

"My sister has a boyfriend!" Another toddler shouted.

"Are you two going to get married?"

"Is she your wife?"

"Do you guys have a baby?"

"Do you have a baby in your tummy?"

"Are you soul mates? I heard my daddy call my mommy that once."

"Do you love him?"

"Do you love her?"

Wally and I were speechless; I could feel the blush creeping upwards, settling onto my tanned cheeks. "Hey? Ashley? Why are you red?"

"He's not my boyfriend!" I exclaimed. "Well, why not?" Issac questioned, crossing his arms over his chest. Wally looked away, "Well, because," I sputtered, "because he likes another girl?" It came out more as a question.

"And she like another guy." Wally added.

"Why don't you two like each other?" Issac continued. I fumbled for words, stuttering. "Because Ashley and I are best friends!" Wally wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me into his embrace.

"My mommy and daddy are best friends and they're married." Another toddler countered.

"Maybe in the future or in some alternate dimension, Ashley and I are together." Wally offered. This seemed to be enough for the children, who, in return, jumped into conversations about the future.

An awkward silence fell between Wally and I until I finally broke it, "I have to use the restrooms. Excuse me."

* * *

><p>I silently encouraged Zatanna as the large holographic globe spun in front of us. She extended her hands, holding a wand. She chanted the spell, a red dot glowing.<p>

"Roanoke Island. You did it." Robin smiled.

* * *

><p>"It works!"<p>

We turned around, finding a blue eyed raven smiling at us. "Where did you come from? Who are you?" Aqualad questioned.

I stepped forward, reading his mind.

"Captain? Captain Marvel?" I sputtered. Wally scoffed, "Yeah, and I'm Speedy Gonzales. Look, just because he believes he's Cap-"

"Gee, Wally. Do I really have to bring you nachos and pineapple juice to get on your good side?"

Captain Marvel is a kid. Go figure.

* * *

><p>I shot my orbs, trying to hit Kalrion's cat, watching them explode upon impact. Klarion the Witch Boy snarled, extending his hand. A red streak of energy shot at me; I crossed my arms, generating a shield.<p>

I flew back, grunting. I flew back, shooting more orbs at the cat, which was now resembling like a large saber-toothed tiger. I extended my hands above me, grunting as a large orb crackled with large amount of energy.

I whizzed it at the orb protecting Klarion. The force field flickered, momentarily down before Klarion extended his palm, sending Kid Flash crashing into me.

"_Don't shout, Billy. I've linked you telepathically to the others._" I groaned, gripping my head in pain. Wally's body was sprawled over mine; he muttered incoherently.

"_That's so cool I mean- it's the gem! At the center of the pentagram! Destroy it and we win!_" Billy informed.

I helped Kid Flash up, watching in horror as Zatanna slip on the Helmet of Fate. Dr. Fate shot at the orb, as we gathered around, hitting it as well.

I paused, watching as Dr. Fate flicker between being Zatanna and Dr. Fate.

"Ha! There, see? When the world's divided, the helmet split too! You're not all here, Nabu! And you are losing in whole, and that poor, soon-to-be-dead girl! She gave herself for nothing."

"No, Witch Boy!" Dr. Fate countered, "Her degree of sacrifice will not be in vain!"

Klarion cried 'no' as we continued to hit his shield until it finally broke. Dr. Fate incarcerated Klarion.

"Now Kid!" Aqualad cried.

Kid Flash ran, grasping the gem from the ground.

"Doc! Catch!" Kid Flash called out, throwing the gem at Doctor Fate. Dr. Fate chanted a spell. Batman, Zatara, Captain Marvel, and Red Tornado phased in front of us.

"See you later, armadillos! Unless I see you first." Klarion offered us a sadistic grin. I ignited my orbs, shooting at the Witch Boy. He laughed, jumping into the glowing red portal.

Kid Flash ran, sliding to a stop where Klarion once stood. "Aren't you going to stop him?" He questioned.

"To what end? Klarion is Chaos personified. He cannot be contained." Zatanna and Nabu's merged.

"Did we win?" Robin questioned, gripping his torso in pain. "At a cost." I mumbled. Zatara approached Dr. Fate, shouting, "Fate!"

He paused, "Great Nabu, release my daughter."

"No." Dr. Fate replied. "Witnesses have been these last past hours. The world needs Doctor Fate. And the girl's natural affinities for the mystic arts makes her the perfect candidate." Dr. Fate continued.

"You can't do that!" Artemis shouted.

"She has her own life to live!" Robin cried.

"Kent would never allow you!" Kid Flash yelled.

"Kent made a deal with you!" I yelped.

"Kent Nelson did object, strenuously, so I released his spirit to the afterlife. He is gone." Dr. Date informed

I clasped my hands over my mouth; Kent Nelson was officially dead.

"Take me instead." Zatara stated, weakly. "My skills are already at their peak. My body is physically stronger, better able to withstand the strength of your power." Zatara explained.

"All true. But if I remove the helmet, what guarantee have I that you will down the helmet?" Dr. Fate questioned. "My word." Zatara promised before chanting a spell. Dr. Fate flew down, removing the helmet.

"Dad!" Zatanna smiled.

"Zatanna!" Zatara smiled, "Remember: I love you." He pressed a kiss onto her forehead, taking the helmet from her hands. He turned to face us, "Take care of my girl."

"You have my word." Batman promised. Zatara seemed pleased with Batman's answer and began to slowly put on the helmet. "No, please! This was my fault! Dad, don't! Dad!" Zatanna cried.

Dr. Fate glared down Zatanna before saying, "Leave these to Fate."

Dr. Fate flew upwards, the tied up villains floating beside him.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" My voice echoed in the large house. I flew into the kitchen, pulling the open the drawer, pressing the button that open the compartment behind the fridge.<p>

The fridge slide forward, the to the right. I flew down the stairs and into 'The Quiver' as Ollie has (not so cleverly) dubbed it, much to Artemis and I's annoyance.

"Recognized: Phoenix. B-zero-three." The computer scanned me. I stood on the last step, glancing around the large underground cave.

"Ashley?" Aunt Dinah's emerged from my right- where the computers were located. "Dinah, it says- oh, hello," Ollie grinned.

I flew towards them, nearly knocking over Ollie. I gripped them into a tight hug, "I'm so glad you're okay," Aunt Dinah breathed out, smoothing down my hair.

"I never thought I'd say this but I missed seeing your goatee." I admitted. Ollie grinned, rubbing his chin. "I knew it." Ollie said.

"You're terrible for his ego," Aunt Dinah laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount. Justice<strong>

**November 7**

**09:16 EST**

I levitated two more boxes into Zatanna's new room.

"And my room's right next door if you need anything." M'gann said, softly. "Thanks. I... Could use a little alone time." Zatanna informed us.

"Of course." Artemis said. We slowly filed out of her room, Robin and I lingering in the doorway. "_I want to say something but..._" I trailed off.

"_I know the feeling._" Robin exited.

I walked towards the hangar, flushing bright when I noticed Conner and Hunter working on their bikes. Hunter had a huge gash running from his forehead, into his eye, and down to his cheek. It was bright red- new. I wanted to ask him how he had got such a bad injury, but a part of me was still embarrassed.

I remained silent, stepping on my bike. I turned it on, revving it up.

"Red Tornado. Hangar doors, please," I called out. The doors opened, and I speed off into Happy Harbor.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> I'm stirring up a little something for Hunter.


	20. Coldhearted

Together We Stand, United We Fall

**Chapter Twenty:** Coldhearted

**Author's note:** I'm just super pleased with the turn out of everything so far.

**IceAurora:** I feel like Wally is the jealous type, even if he won't admit it. And chapter twenty-four is four chapters away!

**ShadowXMoonlight:** Thank you! I'm glad you liked the chapter.

**Leena1445: **(Chapter 3/Chapter 5) It's okay, ha!

**Into the Looking Glass:** (Chapter 7) Thank you, glad you liked it so much!

* * *

><p><strong>Star City<strong>

**November 11**

**06:16 PDT**

I groaned, shutting off my alarm clock that continued to buzz. I pushed my body into a sitting positioned, running a hand through my messy hair. A rasp on my bedroom door filled the silence, "Enter if you must," I croaked.

I stood, stretching my limbs. "Schools closed, kid," Ollie yawned, holding a cup of coffee.

I furrowed my brow, flying to my balcony windows. I push open the curtain immediately in awe of the white wonderland in our massive backyard.

"Sleep," I murmured, "I can sleep."

* * *

><p><strong>Mount. Justice<strong>

**November 11**

**16:05 EST**

I placed Wally's gift (two new video games that he wouldn't shut up about and a Game Stop gift card) on the table just as the computer announced his arrival then shutting down.

"Surprise!" We shouted. Wally feigned his reaction, "What? You guys shouldn't have." He smiled.

"Right." Robin crossed his arms, "Not like you've been hinting for days."

* * *

><p>I poured myself a cup of water, staring at Hunter's large gash. He held a pack of plastic cups in his hands. I jumped back as the water overflowed, dripping onto the floor. "You should pay attention," Hunter chasten, crouching to wipe the water up.<p>

"Sorry," I mumbled, glancing away. "If you want to know how I got it, just ask." Hunter said, disposing of the paper towel he used in the recycling bin under the kitchen sink. "That's an invasion of privacy," I mutter, leaning against the kitchen sink.

Hunter smirked, leaning forward. He placed his hands by my side, "That hasn't stopped you before."

I gulp, feeling the cup slipping from my grip. It never hit the ground, though, as my telekinesis caused it to float between us. "How-How'd you get it?" I asked; I cursed at myself for stuttering. Hunter's breathe smelled of mint, "I found the mob boss. He wasn't very happy to see me."

I don't know why I was so nervous to be this close to Hunter. "We should get back." I whispered. "Your right. Your boyfriend might miss you." Hunter smirked, "Birdie." He pushed himself off, walking away. I gripped the cup, placing it on the counter.

My stomach lurched and I shivered. "He's not my boyfriend," I muttered.

"Attention Team. Suit up. Polar stealth. Missing briefing in five." Batman informed via intercom. I exited the kitchen, glaring at the ground in an attempt to stop my cheeks from flushing.

* * *

><p>"Where's Flash?" Kid Flash questioned.<p>

"Flash and Red Tornado already have their assignments." Batman informed, his imagine on the screen illuminating our faces. "A massive ice storm has paralyzed North America from coast to coast. Satellite imagery has detected five flying Ice Fortresses, source unknown, which seem to be responsible and must be stopped."

A hologram of an odd looking ship that blew snow out of openings appeared in front of us.

"Well, can't the Watchtower blow them out of the sky, or something?" Kid Flash questioned.

"What's a 'Watchtower'?" Zatanna asked. Batman sighed, "The League's orbiting headquarters is not weaponized. And with both Green Lanterns off-world, I need all hands on deck." Batman explained.

"Does that think what I think it means?" Robin pondered. I crossed my fingers in my white, fur laced gloves. "The League and the Team, fighting side by side?" Robin continued. "Wow! Really?" Kid Flash shouted.

"Superboy, use the Super-Cycle to rendezvous with the Bat-Plane at Ice Fortress 1. You'll drop off Robin and Aqualad, then continue on with Wolf to meet up with Black Canary and Red Tornado at Ice Fortress 2. Miss Martian, Artemis, and Zatanna, take the Bio-Ship and rendezvous with Green Arrow and Martian Manhunter at Ice Fortress 3. Phoenix, Hunter, you'll be helping other Leaguers in Ice Fortress 4. Other Leaguers will take care of Ice Fortress 5." Batman concluded.

"Uh, Batman? I think you skipped-" Batman cut off Kid Flash.

"Kid Flash. A young girl in Seattle is in desperate need of a heart transplant. With all conventional air traffic grounded by the storm, you'll need to pick up the donor heart in Boston and run the 3,000 miles across country."

Kid Flash stood still before shouting, "Who is this girl?"

"Does it matter?" Batman challenged.

"No, of course not. But can't we zeta-" Batman cut off Kid Flash, again.

"Zeta-tubes are off line. Sorry."

" Right." Kid Flash sated, deflated. I could tell he wanted to be apart of the League-Team team up. "Then how can I say 'no'?" He hung his head.

"Guess I won't be needing the stealth," Wally pressed his lightning bolt, his suit returning back to his iconic colors. "Speedy delivery boy. At your service." Wally sighed.

* * *

><p>I extended my palms, flying in the air. The snow stopped spilling out of the openings of the fortress; Superman, Captain Marvel, and the Hawks pounded relentlessly on the surface of the fortress, taking out all the guns shooting at us.<p>

I tighten my telekinetic grasp on the snow; watching as the snow lodge itself back into the machine. The machine whirled, trying to spit back the snow.

"Get back!" Hawkwoman shouted.

The machine exploded, brightening the sky. I used my telekinesis to keep it from crashing into the city below.

Superman radioed Batman.

Captain Marvel flew towards me, grinning.

"Cool suit, Phoenix!"

I glanced down at my suit; my black leotard had been exchanged into a white one, with my red birds colored in white and gray. My black tights were now much thicker, white as well. My shin high black boots were now white, fur on the inside.

My black gloves, which usually stopped at my wrists, were now white and ended at my elbows, encased with fur as well. I wore a long, white jacket (the front unzipped) with a hood. My mask resembled Artemis' now, covering most of my upper face.

"Thanks Billy," I cleared my throat, "I mean Captain Marvel."

Captain Marvel huffed, crossing his arms. "I can't believe I'm older than Captain Marvel," I laughed, ruffling his hair.

"Yeah, well, I'm on the League," he countered. I shrugged, "What makes you think I want to be with a bunch of stiffs?"

"A bunch of stiffs, huh?"

I jumped in the air (if that was possible), holding my chest. Superman flew behind me, arms crossed, a playful look on his face. I sputtered for words, causing Superman to grin.

I recalled when he got me out of the lead encasing but in my defense, I was de-oxygenated.

Now, Superman was standing in front of me, teasing me.

"Not all of you," I added weakly. "Well, I hope not." Superman laughed.

I need to lay down now.

* * *

><p>"Wally," I flew down the hall, stopping him. He turned around, a small smile on his face.<p>

"I heard you saved an entire country and took down Vertigo."

"You heard right, babe." Wally grinned. "Well, congrats and happy birthday. Did you open your gifts already?"

Wally's face grew serious, "No, but I already got the sweetest birthday gift today."

"You finally got that kiss from M'gann?" I raised an eyebrow.

Wally's face faltered, "No. Apparently, she and Conner are in a relationship."

I rolled my eyes, sighing. "Seriously? You really didn't know?" I questioned. Wally nodded no, "Do you know how many times I've had to talk Conner from punching you back to Central City? And here I thought it was just you being a guy."

Wally is silent for a moment, "Wait, you knew M'gann and Conner were together and didn't tell me?"

I scoffed, "It was obvious!" I cried.

"It was not!" Wally countered.

I sighed, placing a hand on his shoulders. "When you like a girl, let her know. And learn how to flirt." I added.

Wally scoffed, "I know how to flirt."

"No, you don't." Robin countered, walking down the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> A little playfulness between Phe and Wall-Man and some intenseness from Hunter and Phe. Oh my.


	21. Image

Together We Stand, United We Fall

**Chapter Twenty-One:** Image

**Author's note:** Thank you so much to all of you who continue to read, favorite, subscribe to alerts, and review. It mean the world to me.

**Katiesgotagun:** Literally same.

**ShadowXMoonlight:** Thank you, love.

**PrettyKitty Luvs U:** Thank you, love. I'm glad you enjoyed.

**PrettyKitty Luvs U:** (Chapter 19) Thanks darling!

**Arla Logan: **(Chapter 1) Thanks. Yeah, I was a little shaky in the beginning so I'd often just give Phoenix chops of lines but I think she's certainly a bit more developed. And thanks for pointing out my mistake! I actually do appreciate it because it helps as a writer.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount. Justice<strong>

**November 22**

**09:42 EST**

My motorcycle skidded to a stop, as the hangar doors close.

"Recognized: Phoenix. B-zero-three." The computer announced my arrival. I removed my helmet, shaking out my hair.

I remove my leather gloves, sighing.

"Someone was up to no good," Hunter's voice startles me. He stands beside his own bike, wiping is oil hands with a dirty rag. "A mission went south. Literally." I explained, wiping the sweat from my brow. I slid off my bike, parking it in it's designated space. I hung my helmet on the hook right above my vehicle.

I unzip my leather jacket, revealing my Phoenix attire under. I fish in the pockets of my jacket for my regular gloves, sliding them on. "You seem tired." Hunter noted.

"I just drove my motorcycle for four hours straight to come to a dead end. I'm beyond tired." I admitted, exiting the hangar.

"Robin, Kid Flash, Phoenix, Hunter, Superboy, Miss Martian. Report for mission briefing." Batman's voice echoed through the Cave via intercom.

I sighed; I wasn't going to rest any time soon.

* * *

><p>"Rumaan Harjavti is the democratically elected President of Qurac." A picture of a tanned man with a full, black beard was displayed before us.<p>

A clip of Harjavti shaking hands with Bruce Wayne, Oliver Queen, Michael Meersman appeared on the screen. I shifted uncomfortably as another clip appeared of Harjavti posing for picture with the Queen family, dated a few weeks ago. Robin spared me a glace as I glanced around, again uncomfortable.

"But five days ago, Harjavti allied himself with the dictator of the neighboring nation of Bialya."

I inhaled, quickly, at the mention of the country. The last time we were in Bialya, I had passed out. Queen Bee's picture appeared on the screen, besides Harjavti's.

"Queen Bee." Batman introduced her.

Superboy scoffed, "Not a fan."

"Few are." I agreed. Batman nodded, "But Harjavti suddenly backs Queen Bee's baseless claim that Qurac and Bialya were one nation in ancient times." The hologram of the two countries suddenly united with the Bialya flag over it.

"And has announced the countries will reunify in two days at a ceremony in Qurac." Batman added. Another clip of President Rumaan Harjavti appeared; it seemed to be addressing the people of Qurac from the Democratic Palace.

"After the ceremony, I will step down as President so that our rightful monarch, Queen Bee, may rule." The crowd seemed to protest by shouting.

Another clip of Queen Bee addressing the people of Bialya appeared.

"I laud President Harjavti for unifying our people and I will gladly come to Qurac to be crowned sole leader of our nation." Queen Bee's sadistic smile irked me.

"And the Quracies are okay with this?" Kid Flash questioned, angry.

"Hardly." Batman pulled up pictures of protesters, "They're well aware of the brutality of Queen Bee's regime. But Harjavti has censored the press, silenced all legitimate protesting and invited the Bialyan military into his country to enforce Martial Law." Batman says.

"Queen Bee has to be controlling Harjavti. Doesn't she have the power to enthrall most men?" Robin tilted his head, questioning.

"And some women," Batman informed. "But not long distanced. And we have confirmation she hasn't left Bialya. Something else is at work here. Find out what." Batman paused.

"Robin, you're Team leader." Batman announced.

"Promotion! Sweet!" Kid Flash held his hand up.

"Me? What about Aqualad?" Robin asked. "Bust helping Aquaman." Batman retorted. "You're the next logical choice."

"Great." Robin stated lamely.

"Dude, you totally left me hanging." Kid Flash said, in annoyance.

"And where's Artemis?" Miss Martian questioned. "Training with Green Arrow." I counter.

* * *

><p>"Phoenix, what's your theory?" Miss Martian asks. I sit up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I yawn, stretching my hands over my head, feeling my bones crack. "What theory?" I mumble.<p>

"On the mission. Why President Harjavti is acting crazy bananas." Kid Flash informed me as he munched on a energy bar.

"There has to be a telepath involved," I shrug, opening the compartment in my suit's arm for my granola bar. "I mean, if I can control Red Arrow into thinking he's a fifteen year old blond who loves horses with only four years of training, imagine what a master can do." I explain.

Robin shots me a questioning look and Kid Flash slows his chewing. Hunter leans back, crossing his arms. Superboy's eyes widen slightly. Miss Martian glances at me before staring straight ahead.

"You can do that?" Kid Flash asked, in awe.

"Wanna find out?" I smirk, leaning back. Kid Flash glares at me, "You wouldn't."

"Of course not." I laugh, watching as Kid Flash relaxes. "You'd look weird as a blond. I'd keep you as a red-head."

Robin cackles as Hunter laughs. Superboy cracks a smile as Miss Martian giggles. Kid Flash huffs in annoyance.

* * *

><p><strong>Qurac<strong>

**November 22**

**23:56 UTC+2**

"We're right above the Quraci-Bialyan border." Robin announced.

"A border that Bialyans are in the process of ignoring." I noted, pointing at the tanks that ran over the barb-wired fence that divided the two countries.

We watched as the tanks continued to enter the country. "No opposition. Guess Harjavti really is in bed with Bialya."

"I wouldn't expect opposition here. It's an animal sanctuary." Robin informed.

"The Logan Animal Sanctuary?" Miss Martian read over Robins shoulder. "You've heard of it?" Robin questioned.

"Guys." Kid Flash called our attention. "Tanks have caused a are civilians in the herd's way!" Kid Flash informed. I stood, leaning over to look out the large dashboard.

"I see them. A woman and a small boy." Superboy added. "We have to help them!" Miss Martian insisted. "We're way off mission here." Robin paused, "Deploy. But stealth mode!" Robin quickly added.

"If the Bialyans know we've hit them, this becomes an international incident." Robin explained.

* * *

><p>I fly down, zooming past the smoke and closer to the two civilians. I land in front of them, just as Superboy leaped down. He grabbed the horns of one of the wildebeest, slamming him down as I outstretched my hands, guiding the herd away from us.<p>

"Oryx!" The small boy shouted as the animal they were tending sprang to it's feet, jumping into the heard. I glared ahead, clenching my fists by my side. The oryx floated in the air, kicking it's feet.

"Whoa," the boy says in the awe. I tuned around, "Are any of you hurt?" I ask.

"Are you both alright?" Robin questions. Kid Flash stops beside him, throwing the Bialyan's soldiers guns to the side.

"Mom." The boy's blue eyes are wide as he tugs on his mom's shirt. "Mom! Mom!"

His mom looks down at him, "We were just saved by Robin _and _Phoenix _and _Kid Flash!"

I lowered the oryx in front of the boy, watching him embrace the animal.

"Yeah, well, Superboy, Miss Martian, and Hunter helped, too," Kid Flash noted as the three approached us. Hunter toyed with his crossbow, momentarily, before glancing up.

"We diverted the Bialyans around the sanctuary. You should be safe now." Robin says.

"Uh, yeah. Coast has cleared, Miss M. You can decamo now." Kid Flash said.

Miss Martian appeared behind Wally, removing her hood. "H-Hi." She stuttered.

"You may have made things worse. Bialyan border-crossings are a way of life here. Usually, they wreck a few fences and move on. Engaging them might have made us a target." The mom explained.

I cross my arms, glancing around the open plains. "Mom, uncool." The boy declared.

His mom sighed, uncrossing her arms. "I'm sorry. I should thank you. This is my son, Garfield." She motioned towards her son, "I'm-"

"Marie Logan! I can't believe I'm actually meeting you in person! I've-I've admired your stands on animal rights for years." Miss Martian glanced away. Kid Flash glanced at me; he raised his hand, tamping his temple twice- our secret signal for a one-on-one mental link.

"_She's only been on Earth for six months._" Kid Flash stated.

"_People are entitled to their secrets._" I shrug. "Are you two doing the mind thing?" Garfield excitedly questioned. "The telepathic link?" I questioned. His cheeks flush with embarrassment, "Yeah, that's so cool."

I grin, crouching down to be almost at level with him. "If you think that's cool, wait 'till you see my orbs." Garfield's blue eyes widen with happiness. Marie jogs to the wildebeest that limps in the direction that the herd ran in.

"The oryx is sick." Marie explained, "And I think you injured this wildebeest."

Superboy raises his eyebrows, "Uh, sorry?"

"I suppose it was unavoidable. Both need to go to our clinic." Marie explained.

"Phoenix and the boys can do that! You and I can, uh, fix your fences!" Miss Martian suggested, quickly. Robin furrowed his eyebrows, "That's not exactly our-"

"Robin-"

"Please mom."

"Fine." Robin and Marie said reluctantly.

* * *

><p>I flew in the air, landing beside a giggling Garfield. A monkey was situated on his shoulder, gripping tightly to Wally's favorite brand of protein bars.<p>

"Meet Monkey!" Garfield giggled. "Good name. But I hate monkeys." Superboy growled.

Monkey shrieked, throwing the protein bar at Superboy. Hunter grinned, holding back his laughter.

"Looks like Monkey hates Superboys." I joked, petting the animal. He cooed, slouch in relaxation. "Dude, be glad he only threw a protein bar." Kid Flash grinned. "Come on inside." Garfield motioned for us to enter the large house.

"So, pretty weird about Miss Martian and my mom, huh?" Garfield began.

"What do you mean?" Superboy questioned, standing as Robin, Kid Flash, Hunter, and I sat on the couches.

"I mean she looks exactly like Marie- you know, except greener." A small twinge of pain hits my heart every time someone says Marie. Marie was my mother's name. "She does?" Hunter and Kid Flash questioned, simultaneously.

"Well, duh! Especially back when Mom was a TV star in 'Hello, Megan!'." Garfield continued. I furrowed my brow, tilting my head. "Wait, 'Hello, Megan!' is a TV show? I thought it was something she says all the time."

Garfield nodded, "Yeah, on the TV show. Way before we were born. Only one season. You can't even find it online." Garfield admitted. I leaned back in my chair, allowing this new information to sink in.

"I know Mom has a tape somewhere." Garfield turned around, looking at the television screen.

* * *

><p>"'Hello, Megan!'! The pilot episode." Garfield held a VHS tape. Kid Flash's eyes widen before he sarcastically said, "Wow. You still have your VHS. Where's your 8-track?"<p>

I glared at him, huffing. He mouthed 'what'.

"Wait. Aircraft! Headed this way." Superboy announces. I jumped up, running out. I flew back as the gust of air from the aircraft's hit me.

"Where's my son?" Marie shouted, running outside. "I ordered him to stay inside." Robin says.

"He's eight! He doesn't do 'orders'!" Marie cried out. My head whipped as Garfield's voice filled the air. "Mom! It's okay! I got the animals out!"

I flew, outstretching my hands. "Garfield!"

"Phoenix!"

I cursed as the oil barrel blew up, pieces of wood slamming into me. Still, I flew, I outstretched my hand, watching as Garfield's body still in the air. Miss Martian embraces him allowing me to lower to the ground. Kid Flash is by my side, immediately.

I blink, trying to focus my vision. "The planes..." I murmured, gripping his shoulder with one hand and my head with the other. "M'gann and Conner have it under control. C'mon."

* * *

><p>I leaned against the bathroom sink, allowing Hunter to slowly dab the cut above my eye.<p>

He pulled back, again analyzing the cut. "Seems like we're matching," Hunter joked, placing two strips of band-aid (the one that usually go over stitches) over my cut.

"How'd you really get yours?" I whisper. Hunter stills, his gloved hand on my forehead. "I-I told you. Mob boss."

I slowly pull away, "And now you have to understand where I'm coming from when I thought you were the mole." I continued to whisper. Hunter seemed to struggle with his options before he asked, "Did you read my mind?" Hunter questioned, offended.

"No, no," I placed my hands up in mock surrender, "I've just uh, been snooping. Press says that you busted the mob boss on Friday night. You didn't get that scar 'till Sunday night." I explained.

Hunter exhaled, scratching his hair behind his iconic M mask.

"I-I..." Hunter struggled for words. "I can't remember a few years of my life." Hunter explained, "It's just- I can't remember. And when I try, I just see blackness. A few weeks ago, I got a note about the possible whereabouts of my mom. I got a little careless and paid the price."

Ellie's eight hour amnesia suddenly began to grown more suspicious.

. "Hunter, when you try to remember do you hear a voice saying forget? Or your memory immediately jumps to the present." I questioned, eyes wide.

"Yeah," he drawled out the word, eyes wide in surprise, "why?"

"A friend of mine was attacked a few weeks ago and she can't remember eight hours of the night she was attacked. I'm thinking there's a telepath involved." I explain, pacing in the slightly large bathroom.

"Why your friend? Is she a hero, too?" Hunter asked.

I shake my head no, "She's a civilian, but I'm betting the telepath behind your memory loss and hers is after me."

"Why do you think that?" Hunter questioned, crossing his arms. I stopped pacing, raising my eyebrows. "Really? There's so much speculation about us dating, I'm surprised you haven't brought it up."

Hunter rolled his eyes, scoffing. "Yeah, because Wally would so be okay with that."

I groan, "He's not my boyfriend,"

"I never said he was." Hunter mused.

"You were implying it." I countered.

"Was I? Maybe you were."

I sucked in a sharp breath, holding it in. "He likes you. He's conflicted, that's all. You two are, like, best friends and teammates. Dating and breaking up could get awkward."

I glared at Hunter, exhaling, "And you know this how?"

"I've been trained for years to read people's body language and facial expressions. I know when people are lying just like I know when people are telling the truth. You like him." Hunter taunted.

My cheeks flushed, "I do not."

"I spy a liar." Hunter teased, exiting the bathroom. We walked down the hallway and into the living room.

I stopped short upon hearing the television boom "Hello, Megan!" The theme song blared, introducing the clumsy, naive, yet lovable main character Megan. Hunter and I glanced at each other as the sitcom unfolded.

"Maybe it's a coincidence?" Superboy offered.

My eyes widen and my mouth parted as Megan hugged her boyfriend Conner, who resembled much like _our_ Conner.

"Oh yeah, 'pure coincidence'." Kid Flash sarcastically agreed. "It's done, all we can do now is wait." Miss Martian announced, entering the room.

I jumped in the air, surprised. Kid Flash fumbled with the remote, changing it to the news.

Miss Martian stepped forward, glaring at the screen. "Is that Harjavti?"

"My fellow Quracians," Harjavti addressed, "Queen Bee's rule is a gift to Qurac."

"Hey, that guy in back. I know him." Superboy pointed to the hooded figure standing suspiciously behind Harjavti.

Robin pulled out his holographic wrist computer, zooming in on the figures face.

"It's Psimon!" Miss Martian said. "The psychic we fought last time we were in Bialya."

Kid Flash met my gaze. I flushed red, looking away. "He was working for Queen Bee then, he must be controlling Harjavti for her now."

Kid Flash groaned, "I still remember the headache from when he brain-blasted us."

"We have to get Harjavti away from him before Bialya and Qurac unite." Hunter declared.

"I think it worked." Marie entered the room, "Garfield is stable."

"Good," Robin nodded, "because we have our mission."

* * *

><p><strong>Dhabar<strong>

**November 23**

**22:11 UTC+2**

"Harjavti is alone." Robin announced, via mind link. Robin dropped down from the air duct, Kid Flash, Superboy, Hunter and I following suit.

Robin approached Harjavti, "Where's my daughter?" He groaned, rubbing his temple, "Where is Psimon?"

"Forget him. Let's get you out of here." Robin said. I ignited my orbs as the doors to the office slammed open.

"Well, well. American heroes. Here, to assassinate the President." I snarl at their leader, "_I can't take all of them. They're chanting some sort of ritual. It's too loud to think." _I inform.

"Such as shame we arrived too late to stop them." The leader sighed.

"_Those are Apokoliptian weapons._" Superboy noted. "_Which they'll use to kill Harjavti, we get blamed, and Queen Bee gets to rule Qurac._" Robin revealed. "_Full roundup around the President._" He instructed.

"_I found Psimon._" Miss Martian announced, flying out of the room, unnoticed.

"_Wait_!" Robin cried.

"_I'll get her!_" Superboy offered, stepping forward.

"_No! The mission is Harjavti._" Robin reminded us.

* * *

><p>I back flipped, kicking the general in the jaw. He staggered back, groaning. Kid Flash dropped kick him back in my direction. I stepped on his foot, using my other foot to connect with his jaw.<p>

His body made spastic movements before he finally passed out. I scoffed, recalling his crude snide comment about feminists. "Thank you for saving my father," Harjavti's daughter nods at us. "We'll take care of him now."

"Anytime," I exhaled. I turned to the boys, "We need to find Miss M. Now."

Superboy nodded, running out the room. I followed, flying instead, above the running boys.

"_M'gann, we're coming_," Superboy announced. I took a sharp intake of breathe, gripping my head in pain. My vision swirled with black dots until my back collided with the television screens behind me.

I grunted, collapsing onto the floor.

* * *

><p>"<em>What are you afraid of, little bird?<em>" A raspy voice questioned. I stood on a black platform, darkness surrounding me. The only light coming from above, illuminating the spot I stood.

I glared through the brightness, trying to find the intruder in my mind.

Thunder roared and rain splattered hard against my skin; I glanced down. I wore my Star Academy uniform: my white button down tucked into my navy blue skirt, my knee high black socks and a cute pair of ankle boots. My red tie was loosely undone and my blazer hung open, unbuttoned. I had pushed the sleeves of my blazer and white button down to my elbows.

My duo-brown hair fell down my back and I wore sunglasses to cover my mutated eyes.

Paparazzi's flashed their cameras, surrounding me, chanting Phoenix.

I hissed, using my hands to protect my eyes from the bright flashes.

"Enough!" I shouted, flying upwards.

"You're such a fake." Kid Flash's voice echoed in my ear. "You only care about yourself." He stood with his back to you. "I liked you better when you were a Jane Doe."

"Wally, wait-" I outstretched my arms but Psimon appeared in front of me. "Psimon says stop."

I snarled, lunging at him. He flew up causing me to fall on the floor.

"You are a manipulative, hypocritical liar. And I want nothing to do with you." Ellie crouched to my level. "Ellie, please, I can explain-" I reach forward but she's gone.

"Psimon says the clock is ticking." Psimon cackles, "Aren't you just dying to know what happened those eight hours, Phoenix? And Hunter could sure use your help. 28 Oak Lane."

I gasped away, jolting upwards. Beads of sweat dripped down my neck as I slowly stood, removing glass from myself. Hunter leaned against the wall, holding his head.

"And there's the headache," Kid Flash groaned. "Psimon?" Robin questioned.

"He brain-blasted you. I stopped him." Miss Martian assured us.

I eased back; it was all just a nightmare but it felt too real.

* * *

><p>"You seem a little shaken up," Hunter whispered. I jumped slightly in surprise, glancing at him. "Oh, ah, too much on my mind," I wavered. Hunter raised an eyebrow, questioning but asked nothing further. "<em>Mind link established.<em>" I announced.

"_So, this was delivered by mail last week to my actual home in Chicago_." He pulled out a small crumbled up paper. I slowly took it from him, feeling my heart race. Superboy turned to look at me, glaring slightly.

I smooth out the note, breath hitching.

28 Oak Lance. Ellie's house.

* * *

><p>I smiled lightly as Ollie and Bruce Wayne stood beside President Harjavti assuring him that The Wayne Foundation and various branches of Queen Industries will help rebuild Qurac.<p>

"Gee, Bruce Wayne sure got here fast. Almost like he knew-"

Robin elbowed him, hard. Kid Flash choked.

"Don't you got a souvenir to collect, or something?" Robin offered. "Hello, Megan!" Kid Flash slapped his forehead then running to the television stand and snatching the VCR tape.

"Something you'd like to tell us?" Kid Flash raised an eyebrow.

I leaned against the bookshelf, the note burning in my utility belt. Miss Martian glanced at all of us, solemnly.

Miss Martian sighed, "Growing up on Mars was not a happy time for me. But I started watching the broadcast my uncle sent from Earth to teach use about our sister planet. When I saw 'Hello, Megan!' something just clicked."

Marie's angry face softened. "Maybe it was the similarities in our names. Maybe it was the way all Megan's problems could be solved in twenty-two minutes. All I know for sure is that Megan helped me smile through a lonely childhood. So, when I came to Earth and had to adopt a human form, I chose you. Well, Megan."

"Which begs the question... what do you really look like?" Robin leaned forward, clasping his hands together.

Miss Martian stood, nervously glancing around. Her hair disappeared and her facial structure changed slightly: her forehead jutted out more and her freckles vanished. She looked a lot like J'onn.

"Bald M'gann. Still hot." Kid Flash whispered. Hunter and Robin looked at him annoyed; I raised my palm, swatting it in the air. Kid Flash gripped the back of his head, glaring at me. "Did you just kinetically slap me?"

"I could've done worse. Just ask Roy." I rolled my eyes. Superboy stood, taking Miss Martian's hand. "You know, you don't have to put on the mask for me."

I felt a smile tug at my lips; over the course the last few months, Conner has made exceptional human-like emotions advancements. He was no longer angry all the time- and if he was, he is pretty good at hiding it.

Miss Martian pulled away, "I do it for me. This is who I am. Inside. Please don't be mad." Miss Martian pleaded with Marie. "Mad?" Marie stepped forward, "I'm honored. M'gann, you saved my son. He says he's your blood-brother now. And I agree. You're family."

Miss Martian ran across the room, embracing Marie Logan. "Thank you," Miss Martian exhaled, "you can't know what that means to me."

* * *

><p><strong>Star City<strong>

**01:23 PDT**

**November 24**

I flew in front of the window, watching it open with the flick of my wrist.

"Eleanor?" I whispered. The bed lamp flickered on and Psimon sat in the seat I usually sat in during my frequent visits.

"Shh, she's resting." Psimon offered me a sadistic smile, "It'd be a shame if she just slipped into a coma." I stare in disbelief at Psimon; had he not been beaten earlier?

"How-?"

"Don't always believe what you always see, child," he scolded.

I clenched my jaw, "What do you want?" I hissed. "I want you to know I have complete control over you, Phoenix," he spat my name with distaste. "One wrong move and your best friend won't live to see another day."

"And Hunter?" I seethed. I was fuming with anger. My fingers twitched with the urge to choke Psimon. "Your boyfriend can wait." I didn't bother correcting him.

"Here's what your going to do."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> So I started school this week which is why it took so long to update. Anyways, things have begun to stir up again. Phe's dirty work for Psimon will be shown in the episode where the Team-minus-Wally go to Haley's Circus. Leave your opinions below! Thanks for reading!


	22. Agendas

Together We Stand, United We Fall

**Chapter Twenty-Two:** Agendas

**Author's note:** So, because of school, I'll try my hardest to update sometime between Friday's-Sunday nights. Sounds good?

I'd like to continue to thank those of you who review, subscribe/alert, and add my story/me to your favorite's list. I love you so much!

**Katiesgotagun:** I just bloody love cliff hangers.

**PrettyKitty Luvs U:** Thanks love-bug!

** :** Thanks honey bunch.

**Into the Looking Glass:** Thank you so much! I just love reading your reviews.

**Moonshadow (Guest):** Your review made me tear up a little bit. I'm glad you love my story so much. I didn't ever once think people would actually look forward to reading it.

**TazzieLuv13:** I'm a sophomore (Grade 10) but I'm preparing for AP classes next year and I might be graduating a year earlier than planned. What year are you in?

**ShadowXMoonlight:** I hope that was a good 'oh damn'.

**Guest: **(Chapter 7/Denial): I hope you're okay with Phoenix being with Kid Flash and Artemis and Aqualad being together.

**Guest:** Your review literally made my entire lifetime. I hope you enjoy this chapter so much.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount. Justice<strong>

**November 25**

**10:25 EST**

"Gobble, gobble. I love Thanksgiving," Wally moans, chewing on the pie filling. I glared at him, flicking my wrist; the wooden spoon connected with his hand. "Ow!" He rubbed his hand.

"Those are for Thanksgiving, Wally," M'gann reminded him. I placed the last minute groceries on the counter top, sighing with content. The kitchen smelled of spices and pastries.

"Wally," I say through gritted teeth as I notice his hand twitching for more pie filling, "I thought you were eating with your family."

Wally's green eyes widen, "Oh, yeah. Dad will kill me if I'm late! See ya!"

Wally took off, leaving behind a giant gust of wind.

"I better take off, too. Dinner should be starting soon back home." I hug Zatanna and M'gann goodbye. "See ya Conner," I wave, flying towards the zeta-beams.

**Star City**

**November 25**

**7:34 PDT**

I lean against the threshold of the dinning room, watching the large room flutter with guests. Although it was mostly retired heroes, this was the only family I've ever known.

I smirk as Uncle Ted makes his roundabouts, flirting with old flames. "Somehow I knew you'd be the only girl in here in jeans," Roy's voice teased from beside me. I turned, spotting my red-headed brother repressing a smirk. He wore his own set of civvies: jeans, black shirt, leather jacket, and a pair of Converse. His red hair seemed to be combed- or tired.

Roy's green eyes glanced me up and down, eyebrows raised in mock surprise. I wore a pair of platform ankle boots, dark skinny jeans, a crop-top with The Flash insignia in the middle. My duo-brown colored hair had been pulled back into a tight pony tail.

I lunged at Roy, embracing him rightly.

"I didn't think you'd make it," I admitted, feeling Roy lift me off the ground. He had grown taller, stronger.

"I know I haven't been the best brother as of late-"

"Roy, don't." I pulled away, feeling myself being placed on the ground. "Tonight's about celebrating. We're together, as a family. Tonight, we're Ashley and Roy, not Phoenix and Red Arrow."

Roy nodded in agreement. I smiled, punching his shoulder lightly. "So, Roy," I grinned, "a few girls on the cheer squad have been asking about you. You still interested in Amber?"

Roy chuckled, "No. But about dating, you would tell me if you had a boyfriend," Roy says the word carefully, "right?"

I nod, quickly- perhaps too quickly as Roy's green eyes glare slightly. "Of course," I add, "why?"

"No reason. And you don't right?" Roy asks. "Have a boyfriend, I mean." Roy adds. I shake my head no. Roy awkwardly shoves his hands in his jean pockets, glancing around.

"If this is leading to the talk, I don't want to hear it. I don't want to relive Ollie's arrow and quiver demonstration with you as the instructor."

Roy shivered. When I was eleven and Roy was at the ripe, awkward age of fifteen, Oliver had sat us down for the 'talk'. Unknown to Oliver, Aunt Dinah had already talked to Roy. Oliver had used his bow and quiver as substitution for the genitals. Needless to say, it was awkward and makes me always want to remain a virgin. Thanks Oliver.

"No, no, nothing like that." Roy promised. He fumbled for a second before asking, "What do you think of Wally?"

I raised my eyebrows, surprised. "What do you mean?"

"What do you think of Wally?" Roy repeated. "What do I think of him?" I stared at Roy in confusion. Did Roy suspect Wally to be a mole? Have we not moved past this already?

I crossed my arms, "Flirty. Fast. Red." I answered. Roy nodded, almost pleased. "And Hunter?"

I glared at Roy, analyzing him.

"Ashley, I need you in the kitchen. Now!" Grandma called for me. I sighed, uncrossing my arms. "We'll finish this later," Roy decided. I wanted to tell him no, that we won't be finishing this conversation later but this is the longest dialog we've had since our fallout in July. I merely nod and fly into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Watch out!" Grandpa cried, watching Doctor Mid-Nite's twin grandchildren collide into Ollie who brought out the turkey.<p>

I outstretched my hands, quickly standing, taking in a sharp intake of breath. The entire dinning hall fell into silence.

The turkey and the silver platter floated in the air beside Ollie, eerily still. I grimaced as my chair hit the floor- I had kicked it back, hard, in my attempt to save the turkey. I settled the turkey on the center of the table and Ollie into his seat.

The table erupts in cheers. I grin sheepishly, slowly putting my hands down. I place a foot on the leg of my chair, forcing it upwards. I settle in, glancing around as my family began to feast.

Sure, only a selected handful were related by blood, but family doesn't always have to be connected by DNA.

I've learned that family is created when they laugh together.

_Mom stares Aunt Dinah and I down,glancing around the messy kitchen. The corners of her lips twitch as I cough, sending a cloud of flour in the air. Mom erupts in laughter. "Oh my goodness, what am I going to do with you two?"_

Family bonds grow stronger when they share loss.

_The rain had begun to trickle harder against my skin as I stand on the freshly buried grave. The water trickles off my chin and nose, onto the ground. The lovely black dress Grandma had let me pick out was soaked, I was soaked. My sobs rattled my body, hard. I fell onto the floor, gripping the tombstone. _

"_You promised you'd stay!" I cried out. "You lied! You lied! You lied!" _

_I shouted and shouted and shouted until my voiced cracked one too many times. I could hardly breath as Aunt Dinah pried me from the tombstone. _

Family grows together when they allow each to individually grow.

_I stared at myself in the mirror; my gloved clad fingers lightly traced the two red birds on my chest. "Phoenix," Aunt Dinah settled. I glanced at her; she wore the infamous Black Canary costume with a few tweaks. _

"_Why Phoenix?" The code name seemed to flow perfectly from my lips. _

"_Because a Phoenix is born from an ending- or the ashes of it's predecessor. You are a new person." Aunt Dinah handed me a mask. _

Family does not judge one of their own.

"_I hate him," I seethed, pacing furiously in front of Aunt Dinah and Grandma. Grandpa had run to the kitchen, preparing a glass of water to try and cool me down. _

"_I hate him s-so mu-much," I mentally cursed at myself for my voice cracking. "He took mom away from us," I sank to my knees as Aunt Dinah and Grandma embraced me. _

"_I want to kill him. I want him dead." I admitted after what seemed like hours of holding me together. "We do not kill, Ashley," Grandma reminded me. "We do not kill for then we are not better than those we put away." Grandma added. _

Family does not allow one of their own to stand alone.

_Aunt Dinah's blue eyes were soft, full of tears. Oliver Queen- her boyfriend (also, he's the Green Arrow), stood beside her. He offered me a small smile, which seemed to be enough to push me through the trial. _

"_We find the defendant guilty._"

Family encourages each other to do the best of their ability.

"_So, the League is constructing a team composed of proteges," Aunt Dinah says, nonchalant. I straighten up in my chair, nearly falling as I removed my feet from the desktop in front of me. _

"_What?" Roy questions, watching as his arrow connect with the wall, a foot away from his desired target. "And we already agreed that the two of you should be placed on said team." Oliver chimes in, placing his loaded quiver on his chair. _

"_A team of proteges?" I sputter out. "Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad will also be a part of this team." Oliver adds._

"_You two have earned it. You are more than ready. More than prepared. More than trained." Aunt Dinah grins proudly. _

And finally, family accepts the differences and embraces them.

I offered one final look around the dinning table, before getting up. "I'll be back," I promised. I flew through the kitchen, opening the threshold of the back door. I stood in the warm foyer, watching the snow fall from the large bay windows.

I pulled out my phone.

**To: Artemis:**

Happy Thanksgiving, cousin. Stop by, when you have the chance. We have more food than we can eat. And that's saying something.

**To: Kaldur:**

Happy Thanksgiving, Kaldur. I am thankful for having you as a leader.

**To: Dick:**

Happy Thanksgiving, Boy Wonder. Told you this whole Team thing would work out.

**To: M'gann:**

Happy Thanksgiving, M'gann. I hope you, Zatanna, and Conner are having a splendid holiday. I'm glad you decided to come to Earth. But I'm mostly glad you decided to stay.

**To: Conner:**

Happy Thanksgiving, Conner. I know that being Superman's clone isn't the easiest job in the world, but I never once regret liberating you from Cadmus. The Team wouldn't be the same without you pouting all the time.

**To: Hunter:**

Happy Thanksgiving, Hunter. I'm glad we've been able to set aside our differences and become friends. I was wrong about you.

I sighed contently, noticing a few replies. I scrolled down my contacts list, until I hit the W's. Wally had entered his name into my phone: Wall-Man.

**To: Wall-Man:**

Happy Thanksgiving, Kid. You're probably pigging out right now so I'll make this short. I'm glad that we decided to break the rules and break into Cadmus. And Wall-Man? Bialya seems nice around this time of year.

I turn around, heading back into the kitchen when my phone buzzed in my hand. I glanced at the screen, noticing the names. Artemis, M'gann, Hunter, and Wall-Man.

Subconsciously, I click Wally's name first.

**From: Wall-Man:**

Happy Thanksgiving, Phe. Bialya seems great any time of year as long as I'm running with you in my arms, babe.

I laughed, softly, feeling my cheeks flush with heat.

My phone vibrated in my hand, again.

**From: Wall-Man:**

And I was so not pigging out.

**To: Wall-Man:**

Of course not. Wall-Man.

I pocket my phone, glancing around the foyer. I glance up, closing my eyes.

_Happy Thanksgiving, mom. I hope you know I'm in good hands. I can still feel you watching over me._

I entered the kitchen just in time to see Oliver slyly pull Aunt Dinah for a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> This chapter was kind of short just because it actually revolved around Conner. The italics where Ashley/Phe is talking about family are actually flashbacks. And a little Wally x Ashley romance for you with a hint of awkward Roy in the beginning. What should be Ashley and Wally's ship name?


	23. Insecurity

Together We Stand, United We Fall

**Chapter Twenty-Three:** Insecurity

**Author's note: **We're so close to Chapter Twenty-Four, where Wally discovers Phe's identity and what Psimon has in stored for Phe. Enjoy.

**Into the Looking Glass:** I want it to be something unique, you know? Thanks love-bug! Glad you liked it and I really like flashbacks too because it helps build character.

**Guest:** I'm glad it perked you up.

**Guest 2:** I'd rather not pair Robin and Phoenix together because they do have a brother/sister relationship but things will get awkward soon enough in the sequel.

**ShadowXMoonlight**: Thank you honey!

**PrettyKitty Luvs U:** I feel bad for Ashley, too. Yes, Oliver did that. Ha! Thank you. I actually like FireFlash. And enjoy.

**Demona Evernight (Guest):** FlashFire, nice!

**Kiri711:** Endless sounds beautiful. Fun fact: I was writing a short story on Wally's death after Endgame and the first words I wrote were: We are endless till the end of time itself.

So, you guys can choose between **FireFlash**, **FlashFire**, or **Endless**.

**Note:** I am so sorry for the crappy update. My internet is out completely so I'm using wifi from my mom's job.

Also, I continue to thank those of you who enjoy my story, subscribe, alert, and add me/my story to favorites. I love each and every one of you.

* * *

><p><strong>Star City<strong>

**December 4**

**21:04 PST**

"You were sloppy," Canary noted, as we watched multiple police officers haul off the infiltrators we battled tonight. I remained silent, keeping my intense gaze on the shadows that seemed to grow with each passing second.

Beads of sweat rolled down my neck, absorbed by the material of my leotard. "Too many mistakes." Canary concluded. I tore my gaze from below, turning to face my mentor. I stared at her icy blue eyes, noticing the purple bags under her eyes (from a mixture of worry, lack of sleep, and stress, I'm sure), and finally exhaled.

I did not say a word, merely remained staring.

"What's wrong?" Canary's voice was sober.

Everything is wrong.

"Nothing."

* * *

><p><strong>Mount. Justice<strong>

**December 5**

**17:04 EST**

The zeta-beams whirled to life; the computer announcing Artemis' arrival. I uncrossed my arms, my questioning glare faltering as the blonde archer stormed in.

"Artemis, just in time! Look who's agreed to join the Team." Green Arrow smiled, gesturing towards Red Arrow.

"Finally!" Wally cheered. I glared, shifting my weight from my left foot to my right. "Sure, Team's needed a real archer," Artemis walked toward us.

"Okay people, listen up," Green Arrow typed on a holographic keyboard. "The Dynamic Duo's on a case in Gotham, but Batman gave me a heads up." Green Arrow turned to face us, eyes scanning the crowd of protege.

"Sportsmaster was spotted coming through Louis Armstrong New Orleans International Airport." Green Arrow began. "In full costume? Nervy."

"In street clothes," Green Arrow corrected. "Facial recognition software picked up the ID." Briefly, Artemis and I locked eyes. I glanced away, staring at the shadows again. "Find out what he's up to." Green Arrow announces.

"All of us? Seems like overkill for a shadow job." Superboy deadpanned.

"Perhaps a small squad. Miss Martian's camouflage abilities seem ideal." Red Tornado offered. Green Arrow smirked, "Thought the sidekicks- sorry, _ex-sidekicks_ could suit up on this. Aqualad. Phoenix. Kid Flash. Red Arrow."

Wally grinned at me.

"Good. Stakeouts make me crazy." Superboy admitted.

"We could use the night off." Miss Martian smiled. "I want in." Artemis glared.

"With M'gann and Robin out, no one's logged more hours piloting the bio-ship."

"Artemis? Are you sure?" Green Arrow questioned, sober.

"Absolutely."

* * *

><p>I pushed my bike back, until the bio-ship locked around the back wheel.<p>

"I'm sure you didn't join the Team for the friendship," I say, glaring up. "And not to please GA either. There's a mole on your Team, _sister_." He spits the word at me. I glance away, disgusted at what we've become.

"Neither you, Robin, or Kaldur will face it. So I will."

"And you suspect Artemis, don't you, _brother_?" I said, through clenched teeth. His angry facade faltered and his jaw slacked. "God, Roy, for once, ever, can you let it go? She's not the mole."

I am.

* * *

><p><strong>New Orleans<strong>

**December 5**

**21:27 CST**

"Target's heading North. Pursue. But maintain a discreet distance. And that goes double for you, Artemis. Sportsmaster is proven adept at spotting Martian camouflage, when in motion_._"

I roll my eyes at the sound of Roy's tone; I revved my engine, speeding ahead of Wally. We rounded a bend, our headlights illuminating the path ahead of us.

Over the roar of our engines, I could make out Wally's voice. "Link us up!"

"_Linked._"

"_Just us?_"

"_Just us._" I confirm.

"_This could be one of those things that sound better in my head but if it came down to it, I stand with you._"

I clench the handles of my bike hard, glaring at the road ahead . "_Thank you, Wally. That means more than you could ever know._" I admit.

We ride in silence until Red Arrow breaks the silence, via comm. links, "He's stopped. Hold your positions. I'm moving in, for a closer look."

Wally and I both glance at each other, shutting off our bikes to keep the noise to a minimum. I removed my bike helmet, glancing around. I could hear the faint sound of a train. I furrowed my brow, my eyes connecting with Wally's unmasked face.

"Do you hear-" I begin.

"Fighting?" Wally finishes. I nod, glancing down the hill.

"Down there!"

* * *

><p>"Oh too bad, lover boy. But at least a kiss is still a kiss."<p>

Kid Flash drop kicks Cheshire, joking, "And a sai is just a sai. And quite the souvenir, by the way."

I preform a series of back hand springs before, finally, my feet connect with Cheshire's jaw, sending her stumbling back.

"Artemis! Tracing Arrow on Sportsmaster, now!"

Artemis loads her arrow, aiming at Sportsmaster's boat before lowering it with a sigh. "He's out of range!"

"Move!"

I glare at my brother, shouting as he jumps onto his water ski, "You're abandoning?"

"I'm prioritizing!" He shouts back. "Oh, that's got to sting." Cheshire declares, walking slowly, rubbing her jaw. Kid Flash shifts into a fighting stance, holding tightly onto the sais.

"He makes the shot you're afraid to even try!" Cheshire places her mask on, challenging the three of us.

* * *

><p>I gasped as Cheshire's foot connected with my chest, "That's for my jaw." She growled. I felt the wind knocked out of me as my back collided with the trunk of a tree. Faint memories of the mission in India floated to the front of my mind.<p>

"Phoenix!" Kid Flash cried.

I pushed myself to my feet, ignoring the immense pain in my back and chest. I saw Cheshire take Artemis down. "Artemis!" Kid Flash shouted.

"Forget me! What about... Cheshire." She finished lamely. I approached the blonde and redhead. "Did you-" Artemis cut me off.

"Tracers on her sword." Artemis nodded. "Brilliant! I knew you could- oh, hey. There's the guys."

I walked down the rocky terrain of the New Orleans woods. "So we threw the fight as ordered, after Artemis planted the tracer." Kid Flash concluded. "Cheshire's heading North." Artemis informed.

"Sportsmaster was headed South." Red Arrow informed.

"Kinda like this mission." I glared at my adoptive brother who glared back. ]

"Maybe he'll double back. Maybe she will." Artemis continued.

"Either way, they'll rendezvous." Wally sided with Artemis. "Sportsmaster acquired an attachè case. We need to learn what it contained." Aqualad explained.

"If you had stayed aboard the bio-ship-" Artemis cut off Aqualad.

"I saw Cheshire sneaking up on him." Artemis explained. "Then you radio a warning." Red Arrow snarled. I cut in, "And if she found you by hacking our frequency? I told you to let me set up a link but you insisted no."

"It is true. We have come to rely on the telepathy of both Phoenix and M'gann."

"I couldn't risk Phoenix getting distracted and the entire mission heading South." Red Arrow replied. "_Bullshit_," I told him. He glared at me, "_We don't need-_"

"So, let's stop looking for a scapegoat and start looking for Cheshire." Kid Flash stopped the arguing. "Here," Artemis jutted out her hand that held the tracer. "Since, clearly, I can't be trusted." Artemis sighed. "Artemis, please," Aqualad stepped forward, clasping his hands around hers. Her cheeks flushed, "It's fine. I'll follow in the bio-ship."

"Kid, Phe. Go. Arrow and I will return to the river. And we will _all_ follow as originally planned." Aqualad glared at Red Arrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount. Justice<strong>

**December 6**

**03:21 EST**

I stood beside Aqualad, arms crossed.

"Let me be clear. We failed. Though the Injustice League is in custody, their allies still scheme. And we have learned nothing of their plans."

"Gee, I wonder why." Red Arrow crossed his arms. "Hey! Who found out Sportsmaster was worknig for Brain, Klarion, and Ivo?" Artemis screamed.

"Yeah, great intel except Ivo's been in Belle Reve the whole time. And the guards just checked. It's the real Ivo, not a robot." Red Arrow snarled, stepping closer.

"I am beginning to tire of you doubting Artemis. She does not need to prove anything-" Aqualad cut himself off, eyeing a tracer that Red Arrow held with his thumb and index finger.

"What is this?" Aqualad held the tracer. "Artemis ditched it. To send us on a wild-goose chase. She put this one on Cheshire." Red Arrow held another tracer.

"Artemis? Are you that freaked out about Arrow joining the Team, you had to prove yoursel by bringing down the bad guys solo. Please, tell me I'm wrong." Kid Flash glared down the blonde archer. "Well. Nice going. What you proved is that you're insecure and selfish. Keep the sai." Kid Flash snatched the tracer from Red Arrow's hand. "This is the right souvenir for the mission."

I stepped forward, standing between Red Arrow and Kid Flash. "Maybe if Red Arrow wasn't so keen on the fact that Artemis is a mole, she wouldn't feel the need to take down the bad guys solo."

"Sister, stay out of this-"

My fist connected with Red Arrows nose, quick and hard. He stumbled back (from both the surprise and the amount of force), grasping his nose. He groaned, watching trickles of blood drop to the floor. He doubled over, trying to stop the bleeding and the pain.

Kid Flash glanced between Red Arrow and I before sighing and walking away. Aqualad places a firm grip on my bicep, but I escaped his grasp, walking towards Red Arrow. I knelt beside him, glaring at him.

"We are not siblings anymore, Roy. You made that call a long time ago." I whispered.

I stood, walking towards the main hallway that contained our bedrooms in utter silence. Once I reached the hallways, I could hear Red Arrow yelling.

* * *

><p><strong>Star City<strong>

**December 6**

**12: 56 PDT**

I gripped the handle of my katana swords, feeling the beads of sweat rolling down my neck. Canary inched forward, her breathing slow.

Green Arrow's fingers barely moved on the string of his bow. I brought my swords together, watching Green Arrow jolt with the sound of metal grinding against metal. His arrow shot but missed me by a long shot. I used the smoke as a disguise and lunged forward, running past the pair.

I jumped into the air, throwing a series of smoke pellets at Canary causing her to cough. I landed on the rooftop of the building in a crouch. "The Silent Bandit is getting away!" Canary shouted.

I dropped down into the alleyway, I lift my full facial mask to reveal my famous Phoenix domino mask. I place my katana swords in their holders. I pull down my mask again, opening the door that lead to the basement of the large apartment complex. I closed the door, walking down the stairs.

"I'm glad you could make it," Psimon admitted, as I stood on the last step. "Phoenix," he paused, giddy, "or do you prefer the Silent Bandit now?"

I gritted my teeth in anger. Psimon nearly grinned, motioning me to one of the empty seats.

"Please, sit. Our friends are running a tad bit late."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

Oh my goodness, I am so sorry for not updating for so long but there is no internet at my house so I'm currently at my mom's work, using their wifi. Thank god her boss is super nice. Anyways, here's a crappy filler with a terrible ending.

**ALSO:** Give me ideas/scenarios for one-shots!

If you have any questions, you can message me because I have internet on my phone or leave it in a review.


	24. Performance

Together We Stand, United We Fall

**Chapter Twenty-Four:** Performance

**Author's note:** So, we've finally reached the chapter in which Wally discovers Phoenix's true identity! I really hope you enjoy!

**Give me some one-shot ideas about any character you guys want to see!**

**ShadowXMoonlight:** Of course it's going to continue, I will find a way for updates!

**PrettyKitty Luvs U:** You'll just have to see!

**Natalie (Guest)**: As of now, Phoenix is going to be paired with Wally because Artemis is paired with Aqualad. This is the moment of truth.

**Sandy2417:** Your wish is my command.

Due to the fact that this chapter is so special and very well awaited, it will be in the perspective of both Wally and Ashley.

Choose: **FireFlash, FlashFire, **or** Endless**.

* * *

><p><strong>WALLY'S PERSPECTIVE:<strong>

**Mount Justice**

**December 23**

**1:17 EST**

I slowed my steps upon hearing the whirling of the zeta-beam. A silhouette stood the bright light as the computer droned, "Recognized: Phoenix. B-zero-three."

"Ashley, I would've-"

I felt her hands collide with my chest, pushing us down onto the floor. Wide, blue-brown eyes stared back at me. "Ashley Lance," I whispered in awe. I never would've guessed it.

"Wally, I'll explain everything in full detail if you lie and tell Canary and GA that I am not here." Ashley bargains, pushing herself off me. I scramble up, eyeing her hover above me.

"Please," there is a tone of desperation in her voice that makes my heart ache.

"Of course."

Ashley flew towards the ceiling, crouching on one of the vents. She hid well in the shadows. I turned around, walking away from the zeta-beams.

The zeta-beam whirled, glowing to life, announcing the arrival of Black Canary _and_ Green Arrow. "Wally!" I turned around at the call of my name.

"Canary, GA, pleasure as always." I tilt my head, shoving my shaking hands into my pockets. Two powerhouse league member. One taught me practically everything I know in self defense. You _so_ owe me, Ashley.

"_I know I owe you_." Her voice was soft, low in my head.

"Have you seen Ashley?."

"Just missed her. She ran past me in a hurry."

"_Tell them I headed to the top of the Cave, towards the exit without a recognition scanner_. _Wait until one of them ask you._"

"Did you see which direction she ran in?" Green Arrow asked. "Towards the top of the Cave, to the exit-"

"Without the scanner." Canary finished, soberly. "She could be anywhere in Happy Harbor, right now."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go." Green Arrow jogged towards the hangar doors.

I made no sudden movements until I heard the computer drone their departure.  
>I looked up, staring at the shadows. She emerged, swiftly jumping down. She landed in a crouch in front of me.<p>

"Thank you," she smiles, standing. "You're Ashley Lance."

"And you're Wallace West." Ashley retorts, walking towards the hall that housed our rooms. I followed, asking, "What is going on exactly?"

"Strictly need-to-know basis." Ashley answered. "Yeah, well, I need to know."

Ashley opened the door to her room, sighing. She stood in the middle of the barren room, pinching the bridge of her nose. I took her in: she wore a black kimono with a black utility belt tight around her torso, holding the kimono closed.

Her regular shin high, black boots were replaced for knee high boots; a sai holder hugged each thigh.

"Fine. I'll tell you, just not here."

* * *

><p><strong>Star City<strong>

**December 23**

**10:46 PDT**

The elevator doors slid open and Ashley pulled me out. The hallway of the fifth floor was a pale yellow color, and I imagine, in it's prime, it was beautiful. Now, it was run down; too many years of neglect.

Ashley stopped in front of the third door from the elevator; she placed her hand on the doorknob and I could hear the lock turn inside. She twisted the knob, pushing the door heavily. "I don't carry keys." She smirked, closing the door behind me.

The apartment was small, but somehow it was enough. A brown couch and coffee table in the center of the living room. A flat screen hung on the wall, beside it two katana swords. I followed Ashley into the master bedroom.

It was empty, except for a wooden table which two sais and a mask sat on, a bed that had been pushed against the far wall under a window, and us.

"Ashley what's going-" I cut myself off, watching her remove her jacket, throwing it on the bed. She pushed her hair back, pulling a black mask over it. She tugged at a black cloth from underneath her kimono, pulling it over her nose. She took the mask that sat on the desk and pressed it onto her face.

"You're the Silent Bandit." I stated lamely.

"Not by choice." Ashley admitted, removing the mask and the material. "What do you mean?"

"It's Psimon," she explained, sitting on the edge of the bed. "He's blackmailing me to do his dirty work."

"Like what?" I question, crossing the room to sit beside her. "He's creating an army of some sort. I've been playing messenger for him. He's looking for a jewel- he believes it's alien tech. It's called "Azkira of Azgarthia". It's owner holds the power of the highest Lord of Order."

We grew silent. "Wally, what you think of me means a lot to me. I am the mole but I haven't sold the Team out."

"Then why exactly are you doing this?" I snarled. "Hunter-"

"Right. Hunter. Where is he, anyway?" I question. "Psimon has him. Psimon is using Hunter and Ellie, my best friend, against me. He erased eight hours of Ellie's life and an entire year from Hunter. I couldn't live with myself if I didn't at least try to help them."

Typical. She's always trying to save someone. I sighed, running my hands through my hair. "So, why were you running from Canary and GA?"

Ashley stood, slowly walking to the middle of the room. She turned to face me, a frown tugging on her lips. "They figured it out and want answers. Answers I can't give them yet."

"Why not? You're giving them to me right now."

Ashley exhaled, turning away from me. "My last job is tonight, and something's going down."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to fight Psimon, to end it all. I'm tired of the running, hiding, the lying." Ashley explained, removing the two sai holders around her thighs. She walked over the table, placing them beside their respective sais. "And you're gonna fight him alone?"

"I don't have a choice." Ashley answered.

"You have me now. No way I'm letting you fight Psimon on your own." I explained, glaring at the brunette; she unbuckled her utility belt, placing it on the table as well. My cheeks flushed as the kimono fell to the floor, revealing a sleeveless, skin tight leotard with a hood and facial mask.

"And now way I'm putting you in harms way. 'Sides, it's always a telepathic fight."

"News flash," I roll my eyes, "we're always in harms way. It comes with the job. And Psimon's a dirty fighter. Who knows what he'll do to your body while you guys are fighting?"

She reaches behind, beginning to undo the zipper on her leotard. "Fine, you want to help? Under the bed, there's a laptop with all the information about tonight. Password is Cadmus, capital C."

Ashley entered the bathroom connected to the master bed room, turning on the shower.

* * *

><p>"So?" Ashley asks, chewing on her bottom lip. "You're meeting him, tonight at midnight at the Star City Harbor. Just you and him, it says. I'll be in the shadows, watching. When the fight begins, I'll make sure your physical body is safe."<p>

Ashley stared up at me, her genetically mutated eyes wide with impression.

"How did you know about-"

"I've been doing my research." I shrug her off. "Wally," her voice is soft again. I turn to face her; we are close than before. Her bottom lip is bleeding as the sunlight from the window above the bed hits her in such an angle, I might die from her beauty.

"Thank you. This means a lot to me. You're a good friend."

Friend. Ouch.

"Of course. You're my best friend, how could I not help?" I forced a smile. "So, how'd you find this place anyways?"

"It's Roy's." She explained, standing. Ashley lifted her black kimono off the ground, sliding it over her leotard. "Roy's?" I repeat. "Does he know you're here?" I questioned; she nodded her head yes, locking her utility belt around her torso.

"But you punched him in the nose." I stated. "I did. We're great actors, us Queen wards." She joked. "He doesn't know I'm the Silent Bandit, but he knows I'm in trouble. That's what family does, Wally. They help, even when they don't know all the details."

I grinned, impressed. "So, the whole thing was a show?"

Ashley offered me a nervous smile, "The punch was real. The anger too. The whole sibling rivalry, too. But the whole mole-tearing-us-apart is a sham. We both know there isn't a mole on the Team."

I stared at her, "But there is."

Ashley clipped her thigh sai holders before staring at me. "Not after the tonight. Then I come clean. I've gathered intel that should help the Team and the League. I plan on giving it to them, whether or not they want me to stick around or not."

"They wouldn't," I paused fumbling for the correct words. "Wally, I lied. And I'm under oath from both Canary and GA. I made a promise to protect my city and innocent lives, and here I am prancing around as the Silent Bandit. If they decide to keep me around, which is a longshot, Canary would have me removed from the Team and Phoenix would be strictly tied down to Star City." Ashley explained.

"She would do that?" I questioned. Ashley stood in front of me, "I come from a family of heroes. Being anything other than that was considered a dishonor to the family. I'm the first female protege to any hero, the first protege to the mantle of Black Canary, the first teenage hero in my family. One mistake, and I'm not just letting down Green Arrow and Black Canary. I'm letting down every member of the Justice Society and every hero that my grandmother ever came in contact with. I don't have the League just watching me. I have a whole generation of heroes watching me. There is no room for mistakes." Ashley sighed.

"Ashley, I'm sorry. I never thought of it like that." I stood, embracing her in a much needed hug. She hugged me tight, placing her head in the crook of my neck. "Thank you, Wally. You're helping me save my ass and I don't have anything to give you in return."

I chuckled, "I'm sure you'll return the favor some day."

* * *

><p><strong>Star City Harbor<strong>

**December 23**

**23:02 PDT**

"You're late," the Silent Bandit announces, as the driver opened the back door.

Psimon stepped out, the sinister smile ever present, holding a silver briefcase. The driver returned to his seat, the car zoomed away. I crouched on the rooftop of the closest warehouse; I wore my Kid Flash attire, stealth mode.

"Don't lecture me child," Psimon snarled, gripping the handle tighter. "Hunter-"

"Coward," the Silent Bandit seethed, taking a step forward. "Excuse me?" Psimon chuckled, baffled. "You wouldn't dare fight me now while we're alone."

Take the bait, come on. "You couldn't handle me." Psimon explained, "Only one way to find out."

* * *

><p><strong>ASHLEYPHOENIX'S PERSPECTIVE:**

"Do you honestly think you can defeat me?" Psimon questioned, standing before me.

We stood in the middle of Star City Bridge. Psimon circled me, laughing. I glared at me, "Why, stupid girl, you are the physical embodiment of weakness."

I felt my feet rise from the ground, my chest closing in. Psimon laughed, "Come on, the Martian put up a fight."

I felt my body course with anger as I broke free from his grasp. He took a step back, "Oh, that struck a nerve, didn't it?" Psimon laughed, circling me again. I slowly stood, turning to face him. "So tell me, how does it feel? Second best. Second resort. Second choice. Second-"

"Shut up." I whispered.

"What was that, second place?" Psimon cupped his ear, leaning in.

"Shut. Up." I snarled. "Or what? You'll throw a ball of light at me?" Psimon chuckled, "Admit it, you're no Martian."

"You're right. I'm no Martian. I'm something much worse." I closed my eyes, clenching my eyes. "I'm Phoenix." I opened my eyes, striking fear in Psimon. "Let's play with your mind," my voice was distorted, sounding demon-like. I flew towards him, placing a hand on his forehead.

We floated in darkness momentarily before I found myself flying over the Bialyan desert. Psimon gasped, clutching his head. "Get out of my head."

I flew in the sky, extending my hands. I created tornadoes out of sand, dozens of them flying about. I grunted, breaking apart the rocky terrain, smashing boulders against each other. "Please! Stop!" Psimon begged, curled up in a ball in the midst of this all.

"Then give me what I want!" I shouted. "Fine!'

The tornadoes slowed until they disappeared and I lowered to be level with him. "Where is Hunter?"

Psimon stared at me, soulless eyes giving me chills, "You do not know the capacity of your powers. You are being held back from your true potential, but everything will come to light."

My fist connected with his nose, sending hurdling back. He gurgled as the blood oozed into his mouth, but within seconds he was unconscious.

I sat beside him, placing my pointer and middle finger on his temple.

_Hunter patrols Chicago City, the crime rate has risen 16%. _

_Ellie is still home, in bed. She is asleep. _

I squeezed my eyes shut, "_And if we want them to remember?" Queen Bee asked, "The magic word is 'Azkira'." _

I gasped awake, falling to the floor with a thud.

"Good, I though you'd miss the fight." Wally joked, punching one of Psimon's hired henchmen in the nose. I gripped my head, resting on my knees. "Any time now," Wally ran, causing a series of men to stumble, falling.

I wobbled onto my feet, one hand gripping my head another held out in front of me. The bodies of the henchmen hovered in the air. I groaned, feeling a surge of energy course the my veins. My feet lifted off the ground, eyes glowing white.

I fell to my knees, watching them drop unconscious. I fall forward, on the ground. Wally runs to my side, lifting me into his arms. "It's over..."I whispered, "It's all over."

* * *

><p><strong>WALLY'S PERSPECTIVE:<strong>

I pushed the stray strands of hair away from her face; her hair fanned out around her, beautifully. She had refused returning to the Cave or Queen Manor.

I had refused to leave her alone.

"You know," she whispered, eyes closed, "they say I'm the worst of the worst. I don't have the charm that Dick Grayson has, or the charisma that Harmony Sato so graciously holds. My talent, they say, is that I can look you in the eyes and destroy you. Am I really heartless?"

I clear my throat, pausing my actions. "Ashley, when I'm old and shriveled, I will look back and remember you as the girl who offered her life in exchange for Dick and I to have a few more minutes of life, the girl who loved with her entire heart, who found the good in everyone. You can't be heartless, Ashley, and full of love to give."

Ashley scoffed, turning her head away from me. "I am full of love but no one to give it to."

I stared at her, finally realizing how much sadness is filled inside her. "Give it to me,"

"It would be an honor,"she turned her head, facing me, "to love you."

Her eyes remained closed but her breathing slowed, "You are not heartless. You are full of life, love, and honor. You're endless. You are light. You are beautiful, Ashley, and I wouldn't mind telling you that everyday forever. You put up with my stupid antics and you believe in me, constantly. You are magic, and not that load that everyone believes in. You're not some what-number-are-you-thinking-of trick. You're like a dove being summoned out of thin air. And, I don't know if you're awake or not, but for the last few weeks I've been fighting my feelings. I like you, a lot. Ever since Bialya and I'll have to admit, you haven't made it easy being just friends. And I can't believe I'm still talking because clearly you're asleep."

I wanted to kiss her in that moment, even if she was asleep but I decided to wait. To wait until the perfect time, whenever that would be. But I'd wait, forever even.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

Just to make things clear, Ashley is sleep talking at the end. Wally does like her. Hunter is safe. Ellie is safe.

In the next chapter, Ashley will reveal her status as the Silent Bandit. The Silent Bandit was Psimon's messenger that the league was after because she would break into museums in search of the Azkira of Azgarthia, leaving behind no trail. The League (Batman) figured that if they caught the Silent Bandit, they could somehow trace her back to the Injustice League.

Choose: **Fireflash, Flashfire, or Endless**.

Also, give me some ideas of scenarios for one-shots with heroes and villains you'd like to see interact with Phoenix.


	25. Usual Suspects

Together We Stand, United We Fall.

**Chapter Twenty-Five:** Usual Suspects

**Author's note:** Thank you for continuing to read, alert, review, and subscribe to my story and/or me. It means the world to me. After this story is complete, I will begin the works on the story I am planning that takes place during the time jump.

**Katiesgotagun:** Just keep reading and find out!

**ShadowXMoonlight:** Thank you, love-bug. I'm really happy to where this story is headed.

**ukitakeitalialover041757****:** Endless it is!

* * *

><p><strong>Washington DC<strong>

**December 30**

**09:19 EST**

"The Justice League was formed for two reasons." Superman began.

"First, as an acknowledgment that no single individual- no matter how powerful, can solve all the world's problems alone." Superman paused, "And second, to uphold the values of truth, liberty, and justice. That last one is even in the name."

The crowd below laughed, the flashing of the camera growing as Superman motioned toward the five soon-to-be Leaguers, "These five have sworn to uphold those values."

I crossed my arms, rolling my eyes as Cat Grant appeared on the screen. "You are watching live coverage of the Justice League's induction of it's five newest members. Looks like the entire League has shown up to welcome the new blood. Everyone from Batman to Captain Marvel!"

Wally grinned, "I'm glad they didn't kick Billy out." He bit into an apple. "And I love the fact that there's a ten year old on the League."

"There is?" Rocket questioned. I shot Wally a glare as Robin jabbed his torso. "Ow!" Wally groaned.

"Way to keep a secret, Kid Mouth," I sighed. "Hey, she's on the Team now, right?" Wally questioned. I turned to face the screen, "Superman is now handing out official League membership cards, starting with Doctor Fate," I watched Robin place a hand on Zatanna's shoulder.

"The Atom, Plastic Man, and Icon."

"You know, I was the one who convinced the Icon to become a hero in the first place. I should be outside celebrating with him, not hidden away in here."

"Welcome to our world." Hunter joked. "It's always like this." I add, shoving my hands in the pockets of my leather jacket. "Well, I suppose there's an upside, too," Rocket grinned, staring at Kaldur.

"_Was I that annoying when I crushed on Conner?_" Artemis questioned. I stifled a laugh, "_No. You were way worse._" I answered.

"Finally, Green Arrow welcomes his former protege, Speedy, now known as Red Arrow, to this roster of heroes." Cat Grant voice overs as Green Arrow and Red Arrow shake hands. Wally throws his fist triumphantly in the air, "Way to go Roy!"

"At last, he has his wish." Kaldur smiles. "The first of us to make it. No one will call him a sidekick anymore."

"But not the last. You guys sound so happy to have the younger Queen ward," I sarcastically say. "Wait, since when is being a sidekick a bad thing? You sidekicks were my inspiration!" Rocket admits.

"Well, see, six months ago-" Robin cuts himself off, opening his wrist watch. "What is it?" Kaldur questions. Robin smirks, "Some old business we've got to take care of."

"Suit up, everyone." Kaldur commands.

* * *

><p><strong>Smokey Mountains<strong>

**December 30**

**10:48 EST**

"A-Are you sure it's her?" Artemis stutters, questioning. I stare out the window at the white wonderland below us as the bio-ship zooms in the air. "I mean are you absolutely positive?" Artemis adds.

"See for yourself," Robin answers, pulling up a holographic screen. I lean back in my chair, watching the footage. "It's Jade." Artemis confirms, "Cheshire," she corrects.

"Agreed, but focus on what she carries." Aqualad points to the silver case in her hands. "Is that the case you saw in New Orleans, the one that got away?"

Artemis nods, "Yes."

"Okay," Rocket cuts in, "I'm guessing from the mug shot that this Cheshire is the bad guy. But what's so important about that case?" Rocket questions. Robin sighs, "Remember the Injustice League?"

Rocket glares at the holographic feed of Star City's bridge nearly being crushed as the giant weed plant squeezes the construction. "And it's giant evil plants? Uh, yeah."

"The Team and the League put them in prison. But their allies still scheme. And whatever is in that case seems important to their plans." Aqualad explained. "We had a chance to grab it in New Orleans, but _someone_ screwed up."

I kick Kid Flash's chair, "We all screwed up in New Orleans. But we're here now to fix our mistakes and get that case back." I cut in; Artemis sent me a grateful smile. "Approaching Cheshire's jet." Miss Martian announced. Hunter loaded his crossbows, eager to return to action after being absent from the Team for so long.

I gasped, taking in the sight. The plane was totaled, smoke still rising from the engine.

"Looks like there were no survivors." Miss Martian announces. "We won't know that for sure until Phoenix checks the site." Robin announced, placing a hand on Artemis' shoulder.

"Wait, that's a thing? You can actually do that?" Rocket questions. "Every telepathic can sense people within their range. Recently, I've been able to recognize the people through the pulses they create while they walk. I can detect people through vibrations in the ground, basically." I explained.

Rocket stares in awe at me, "Girl, you got some serious power."

* * *

><p>I clench my eyes shut, placing a hand on the snow. I inhale, taking in the vibrations.<p>

I stand, turning to face my team.

"Where are the bodies?" Superboy questioned. "Up there," I point.

"Here's one," Cheshire shouts, "and it is stunning." She holds the case tight in her hand.

"I am fora, not fauna. I am foliage, not trees. What am I?" The Riddler grins down at us, behind him Mammoth and Shimmer. He snaps his fingers; metal machines stab through the snow, each releasing a low hum.

They release a green electric light before they encase us in a force field. "Can you break it?" Rocket whispers. "Not without frying." I retort.

"Come on, you can get this!" The Riddler urges. "I am shrubbery, not grass. What am I?"

"I..." The Riddler trails off.

"Am bush." Robin finishes through gritted teeth. "Didn't you think we'd be tipped you were on Cheshire's trail?" The Riddler questioned, grinning down at us. "We're tired of your constant interference, kiddies. This is the endgame. Order from above and executed by their master strategist, moi."

"_Is everyone linked?_" Aqualad questioned.

"_Yes._" Both Miss Martian and I answer. "_Go._" Aqualad snarls.

I fly in the air, extending my hands in front of me. The henchmen on the cliff hover in the air, before I throw them to the side. They land with a thud.

"Phoenix, the machines!" Aqualad shouts. "On it!" I shout back.

I fly towards the machines that create the force field, blowing them up with my orbs. I yelp, being thrown back from the explosion.

"_SB! You-You're flying!_"

I fly in the air, watching heat vision spew from Superboy's eyes. "If looks could kill," I murmur. I turn, extending my hand out. Shimmer yelps, eyes wide and she floats above the ground. "Don't even try it." I hiss.

I float in the air, my body resembling a star fish; all the machines go out, the green force field going out as the machines exploded.

I floated down, roundhouse kicking Shimmer into unconsciousness. I picked up a piece of metal- the circular top portion- from one of the machines, handing it to Kid Flash. "Souvenir," I grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount. Justice<strong>

**December 30**

**15:45 EST**

"Tell me if this sounds familiar. You hacked League systems, disobeyed proto-call, and endangered your lives. And, your initiative results ended in the capture of three escaped felons proving Warden Strange runs Belle Reve as a cover for criminal activity," Batman paused, easing his glare, "well done. And there's this," he motioned towards the case we managed to retrieve.

"Bio-technology integrated with some form of nano-circuitry." Batman explained.

"Though I am unfamiliar with the species, the bio component is clearly not of Earth." Icon reveals. Batman closes the case, taking it with him to the zeta tubes. "We'll take it to the Watchtower for further study."

I walk towards my mentor, "So, does this mean I'm not grounded?" I joked.

Black Canary's blue eyes met mine; she exhaled, glancing away. "I should go. The League is waiting on us. Don't patrol tonight, celebrate with your teammates your victory. Send a message to the house if you're staying the night." Each word is monotone, her eyes staring at something above my head. I nod, whispering 'yes'.

I returned to the Team.

"You realize we were set up?" Robin announced. "Yes. Cheshire and Riddler were tipped."

Artemis sighed, "Not the mole thing again."

"Mole thing? Again?" Rocket questioned. "It's a long story," Hunter chuckled.

"We had intel that there was a traitor on the Team." Kid Flash explains, glancing towards me. I hold myself, staring at the ground in disgust and embarrassment.

"Mainly M'gann, Artemis, Hunter, or me." Superboy pushes through everyone.

"Maybe it's not a mole, maybe it's a security breach?" Hunter suggested.

"It is more complicated than that." Aqualad places a hand on Superboy's shoulder. Superboy shrugs him off, walking away. "But your recent behavior does concern me." Aqualad admits.

"You're attack on Mammoth nearly got Artemis killed." Aqualad stands in front of Artemis protectively. Superboy groans, doubling over. "Superboy?" Aqualad questions.

* * *

><p><strong>Santa Prisca<strong>

**December 30**

**17:57 ECT**

"I didn't think you'd show," Psimon grinned, watching me emerge from the shadows. "The Team and League found out. I'm a fugitive among heroes. You were right. My talents are not made to serve those arrogant, narcissistic bastards."

"I'm glad you've finally seen the light," Queen Bee grinned. "Although, I don't think we'll need to harm anyone this time." She laughs, entering the clearing. I lower the mask that covers my lower face. "Remain in the shadows until I call for you." Queen Bee explains.

"Welcome, Superboy," Lex Luther welcomes his son. "I'd like to introduce to you my associate, Queen Bee. I believe you know everyone else."

"Sportsmaster, Mercy, Blockbuster, and our new friend Bane, who's allowed us use of his island in exchange for certain considerations."

"So the Injustice League was just a distraction. You two have been behind everything." Superboy concludes.

Luther chuckles, "A flattering notion, son, but we have many friends."

I grip my katana swords as a helicopter lands and the bio-ship flies above us. "Now," Psimon pushes me. I walk out of the shadows and into a clearing. Artemis, Miss Martian, and Superboy gasp at me.

"Phoenix!" They say unanimously. "A person with my gifts shouldn't rot away in a cell at Belle Reve. I've seen the light, and my goodness, it's heavenly."

"Why are they here?" Miss Martian questioned. "You promised."

"I've kept your secret and my promise. Now, you keep yours." Queen Bee glared at the Martian. Miss Martian lowered her head in shame, "Good girl." Queen Bee cooed.

"Give me more shields and I'm in, too." Superboy clenched his fist, taking a step forward. Luther walked towards Superboy, glaring at him.

"My boy," he chuckled, "you're a terrible liar."

Superboy's eyes went wide before he moved to attack Luther. "Red sun."

Superboy froze in his tracks.

Artemis stepped forward, as I gripped my katana swords harder.

"What do you want us to do?" Artemis questioned, placing her hands on her hips.

Luther turned, nodding his head at Queen Bee and Sportsmaster.

"You three, come with me." Sportsmaster grunted, pointing to the forest. "W-What about Superboy?" Miss Martian asked. "He'll be fine," Queen Bee assured, "he simply requires a few adjustments."

_Superboy turned to face us, "There's something I need to do. Something I need to tell you." He explains, his cold blue eyes glaring at the floor. "Last month, on Thanksgiving, I went back to Cadmus. I found a few things out. When I was cloned, only half the DNA was Superman's. The other half was human," he explained._

_He sighed, "That's why I don't have, will never have full Kryptonian powers." _

_Robin smirked, tilting his head, "You sure? You seemed to have them today." _

_Hunter snickered in agreement, "If looks could kill."_

_Superboy lifted his sleeve, showing us a black sticker on his arm. _

"_I've been using these. They suppress my human DNA. I get the flight, the heat vision, but I think I also get angry. Well, angry-er."_

"_Where did you get those?" I questioned. _

"_From my human father. Lex Luther." _

_My eyes went wide. "Lex? Lex Luther? Is your dad?" Robin shouted._

"_So I heard right?" I whispered. "I'm sorry, wait. Lex Luther?" Hunter questioned, cupping his ear as if to hear better. _

"_He summoned me to Santa Prisca."_

I walked past Superboy, glaring ahead. "Bring him along," Luther motioned toward the clone. Mammoth grunted, walking towards him.

Artemis ran forward, shooting an arrow.

_Artemis groaned causing all of us to turn to face her. "Listen, Superboy's not the only one suffering from bad DNA." _

_She stepped forward, sliding her hand in the air. A holographic keyboard; pictures of Huntress (the bad one. Well, they're both bad but the ex-con one.), Sportsmaster, and Cheshire appeared on the screen. Retired was sprawled in red lettering over Huntress' picture. _

"_My mom is Huntress, an ex-con. The rest of my family aren't even ex. My dad's Sportsmaster and he's sending my sister, Cheshire, to fly me to Santa Prisca."_

"_That's why-" Artemis cut off Aqualad. _

"_Yeah. That's why I was so desperate to make sure none of you found out." _

"_I knew." Robin admitted. Artemis gasped. "Hey, I'm a detective."_

"_I knew, too." Artemis' cheeks flared red. "C'mon, I'm supposed to be your cousin. So not all your DNA is bad." Artemis grinned. _

"_You aren't your family." Robin noted. _

"_Not entirely, at least. You're one of us. Now and forever." I grinned. _

The arrow connected with Mammoth's chest, a foam exploding and encasing him.

"Sorry dad! I wanted to play you like you wanted to play me! But I can't let them mess with Superboy's head."

"_M'gann, be a dear and take Artemis down_." Queen Bee instructed. Miss Martian lifted Artemis in the air.

"_So, who's next?" Kid Flash leaned against me. _

"_I am." Miss Martian admitted. "I swear I was kidding." Kid Flash's eyes went wide, hands up in mock surrender. _

"_Queen Bee has been blackmailing me. She wants me in Santa Prisca, too."_

_Aqualad glared, "Blackmailing? How?" Hunter and I tensed at the mention of Queen Bee. _

_Miss Martian lowered her head, "She knows my true Martian form." Miss Martian admitted. "Bald M'gann? Who cares-"_

"_No." Miss Martian cuts Robin off, sighing. She transforms into a white, large creature. _

"_I realized you would never accept me if you saw what I really am." _

"_M'gann, did we truly seem so shallow?" Aqualad questioned. _

"_I couldn't take the chance," M'gann admitted, hugging herself. "Being a white Martian among the green on Mars, I faced constant rejection. I couldn't face that from-"_

"_From me?" Superboy asked, stepping forward. He held her hand, tight. "I've known since we mind-melted last September in Bialya." _

_Miss Martian gasped, "But that was before we even became a couple. Why didn't you tell me?"_

_Superboy shrugged, "I figured you'd tell me when you were ready." _

Artemis flew in the air, shooting her arrow at Cheshire and Sportsmaster.

"Bandit, control the situation. Now!" Queen Bee roared.

"_Psimon and Queen Bee have been blackmailing me, too." I sigh, stepping forward. I turn to face my Team, using Wally's small smile of encouragement to continue. Hunter shoots me a questionable glance but does nothing to stop me._

"_Queen Bee attacked my best friend, Eleanor Wilson a few weeks ago. Psimon erased eight hours of her life and an entire year from Hunter."_

_Aqualad turned around, facing Hunter. "Are you alright?" _

_Hunter nodded, "The memories are returning slowly. I should be thanking Phoenix that they're returning at all." _

"_Why did you not tell us before? We could have done something-" I cut Aqualad off. _

"_Queen Bee threatened Ellie's life. I couldn't have that hanging over all of you. A few nights ago, I fought Psimon, thinking I was finally free. Yesterday, Queen Bee sent me a video of her in Ellie's room. If I don't go to Santa Prisca tonight, I'll regret it, she says." _

_Robin furrowed his brow, "But, how have you been operating for them as Phoenix and not been caught? You're good but not that good." _

_I chuckled, pulling up a holographic keyboard; I typed: Silent Bandit._

"_That's because I haven't been operating as Phoenix. I'm the Silent Bandit." _

_The Team gasp, nodding in realization. "It was a theory of mine," Robin chuckled. "Not surprised," I retort._

"_I'm going tonight. I have to at least try to save Ellie." I frown. Robin cackles, stepping forward, "I have a plan."_

I roundhouse kick Queen Bee; she dropped to the floor into unconsciousness. I grunt, sending a very strong telepathic wave into the forest. I felt Psimon fall into unconsciousness too, not yet fully recovered from our last encounter.

"Superboy, Queen Bee and Psimon are out cold. You're free to do as you please," I yell, racing across the scene towards Luther.

"Ah, Phoenix, always a pleasure to see you. Psimon was right, you do not know the extent of your power. I'd love to sit down and chat about it with you, but it seems now isn't the time." Luther chuckled as Mercy aimed her robotic arm at me.

I use my katana swords to shield me but I am thrown in the air. I yelp as the beam burns through the sleeve of my kimono, burning my right bicep. I land in a crouch, running towards him again. Hunter cuts through, into the clearing. He shoots two arrows at the cyborg and evil mastermind (how cliche of me), causing them to be thrown back but not before Mercy shot another beam of energy again; I extended my palm, creating a force field. I am thrown back by the force of the blast and energy blast.

This time, Kid Flash runs, catching me in his arms.

"I would've landed it," I laugh, throwing orbs at the Spanish guerrilla fighters. "I know. You're less of a bird, more like a cat. A little more to the right," he nods. I steady my arm, aiming at the platoon of men.

Kid Flash slows his running so that I aim able to aim at Babe; my eyes widen as three shooters shoot at us. I jump from Kid Flash's arms, flying. I levitate Kid Flash, throwing him in the air. The red lasers their guns shoot barely graze him, skimming past my hair but burning my right shoulder. From the corner of my eye, I can see a few strands of burn hair cascade to the ground below.

Kid Flash lands on the floor with a oomph as I lose my concentration, focusing on the burning pain. Hunter's arrows lodge themselves in the barrel of the guerrilla fighters. Their guns blow up as I land in front of Kid Flash.

"Sorry about the landing," I joke, helping him up. "Are you kidding me? You seriously just got burned by a laser for throwing me out of the line of fire and _you're apologizing to me_?" Kid Flash questioned, taking my hand as I pulled him up. He avoided my burned bicep and shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Hey, disaster averted. Feeling the aster." Robin states. Kid Flash and I approach our awaiting Team; I take notice of Rocket and Hunter who exchange a high-five.<p>

"Agreed, today has been a good day." Aqualad announces. "More than that. Today was an amazing day. In honor of our victory, pizza's on me. As many pies as we can carry back to HQ."

We cheer in happiness.

* * *

><p>"How'd it go?"<p>

I jumped in horror, aiming a orb at the intruder. Wally raised his hands in mock surrender, watching my orb flicker away. "Don't scare me like that." I hissed. "How'd what go?" I questioned.

"Telling Canary and GA." Wally elaborated. I sighed, hunching my shoulders. "They were more disappointed than angry. I wish they'd yell at me but all they did was just sigh and look away. I disappointed them. That's way worse than pissing them off. They're still deciding whether or not to remove me from the Team. Canary should be telling Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman tonight. Any day now, I'll be called for a brief and the League and I assume Team as well get to vote on my future: do I stay or go."

Wally sighed, "What happens if you go?"

"Worst case scenario? The Phoenix mantle is retired. Best? I'm put on probation."

I bit my bottom lip, sitting on the medical cot. Wally softly touched the bandaging on my forearm before placing his hand on my shoulder. "You already know my vote. I want you to stay."

I blushed, looking away. "Thank you." I whispered.

"A-Ashley? The other night, in Star City, while you slept... did you happen to hear what I said?"

I furrowed my eyebrows, confused. "No. Why? Was it something important? I must've been sleep talking. I do that after a power surge, sorry."

Wally forced a smile, "No, no. Nothing important. Just me blubbering."

And, for a brief second, I wanted to break our universal rule of no telepathy without asking and read his mind. He lied to me, he lied straight to my face. I faked a smile in return, masking the hurt I felt.

"I have to go," I announce, breaking the intense eye contact. I exit the infirmary, walking down the long hallway that exited into the hangar. Hunter polished his bike, a pleased smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

I exhaled, trying to stop the turning of my stomach. Hunter glanced up, noticing me. He threw the rag he used to polish his bike down, walking over to me. He wore civvies and his hands were covered in oil.

"Hi," he breathed out.

"Hey," I responded. Hunter inhaled, deeply; I could see his chest rise and his shoulders broaden. "I wanted to thank you, formally, for everything you've done for me."

"Hunter, you don't need-" he cut me off; he reached out holding my hands. I didn't mind that his hands were dirty.

"No, I do need to thank you. You lied to your friends, endangered your career, strained your relationships with your guardians and I have nothing to give in return. Thank you Phoenix," he smiled.

"Please, call me Ashley." I insisted. Hunter smiled, glancing down at our intertwined hands. His gaze returned to me but Hunter was no longer there. Instead, a far, distracted gaze stared at me. His grip tightened, slightly.

"There is more to you than you know," Hunter whispered. "For you, I'd fight a thousand wars. I'd follow you into battle over and over again. Always."

I pulled my hand out of his hold; it surprised him. Hunter blinked, twice, before furrowing his brow. "W-what just happened?" He questioned, rubbing his temples. "I don't know. Are you okay?"

Hunter hesitated, "I think so."

"I have to go." I announced, walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Hiya guys! So, my left wrist is fractured but I typed Chapter 25 and 26 prior to my injury so you're in luck! Chapter 26 should be up tonight after a few minor edits and perhaps the Epilogue as well.  
>Do you guys have any requests on one-shots you want to see happen?<p> 


	26. Auld Acquaintance

Together We Stand, United We Fall.

**Chapter Twenty-Six:** Auld Acquaintance

**Author's note:** I can't believe we've made it to the final chapter, excluding the epilogue I'm writing. The season finale, the ground breaking New Years Eve. It's been my pleasure to write this story and introduce you to Phoenix and I hope you stick around for the ride, which will continue with a story before season two, season two itself and (as of right now) a trilogy.

**ShadowXMoonlight:** I'm glad that you liked the chapter.

**Katiesgotagun:** You'll have to read to find out.

**Guest:** This is the final moment of truth.

**Ganzyyy (Chapter One):** I hope you enjoyed it.

**Guest:** I'm really happy that you loved it!

**BloodyAvenger21: **Their ship name is officially endless!

**Ganzyyy**: I'm elated that you enjoyed the story so much.

**Toribaskett15:** Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Mount. Justice<strong>

**December 31**

**07:16 EST**

"We have reason to feel proud of yesterdays victories, but one thing has not changed," Aqualad sighed. "Somehow the bad guys are still getting intel about us." Robin explains.

"Which means there is a mole." I deadpan, crossing my arms over my chest. We approach Batman and Red Tornado. "And it's not one of us." Hunter growls.

"That's correct." Batman nods his head, typing on the holographic keyboard in front of him. "The mole was Red Arrow."

I gasp; underneath my mask, my eyes were wide open, alert. "M-my brother? Roy was mole?"

Robin and Kid Flash protest before Aqualad cuts him off, "Batman, that can not be. He was Green Arrow's protege. We have all known him for years."

Red Tornado steps forward, "Unfortunately, the Roy Harper we have known for the past three years is another Project Cadmus clone." I clench my eyes shut, feeling my stomach lurch. Kid Flash's arm wraps around my waist, but I pull away from his hold.

"Where is the real Speedy?" I snarl.

"The real Speedy was abducted and replaced immediately after becoming Green Arrow's sidekick. The clone was pre-programmed with a drive to join the Justice League, which was why he was so angry with any delays with his mission, and why he refused to join the Team."

Batman paused, allowing us to take in this new information, "This Roy Harper had no idea he was a clone or a traitor. And his sub-conscious drove him to become League worthy. So he struck out on his own as Red Arrow. When he was finally admitted, his secondary program kicked in and he attempted to betray the League to Vandal Savage. Fortunately, I had already deduced that Red Arrow was a clone. We were prepared."

Red Tornado stepped in, "He is now a fugitive, armed and dangerous. Anyone that helps him is betraying the League." I glare away from the two League members, clenching my fists.

Superboy rubbed his neck, "If you guys hadn't rescued me from Cadmus-"

"Where is the real Speedy?" I stepped forward, angry. "We don't know, but he isn't at Cadmus. The Justice League is using all it's resources in finding his location." Batman explains. "You better find him." I hissed.

"You must also face the possibility that the real Roy Harper is dead." Batman announced. I clenched my jaw shut, trying to suppress the appeal to cry. Kid Flash placed his hand on my shoulder. I made no sudden movement this time.

I will avenge you, Roy. If it's the last thing I do.

"The clone Roy, the Team will find him." Aqualad announced, venom laced in his words. "Negative," Batman declined, "Red Arrow is a member of the Justice League now. Leave him to us."

I lowered my head in defeat, feeling Kid Flash remove his hand. My heart ached for my lost brother.

"I'm needed on the Watchtower," Batman announced, turning towards Red Tornado. "Tornado, stay with the kids."

I connected our minds in a link, "_Clone or no clone,_" I paused, "_Roy was one of us first. We will go after him._"

A static buzz filled the air as Red Tornado shut down, mid step.

"_Tornado!_" Miss Martian gasped. "_What happened to him?_" Superboy questioned.

"_He's totally powered down,_" Kid Flash announced. "_All functions powered down,_" Robin declared, reading from his wrist computer.

"_Guys, I'm sensing a low-level of mystic force at play. I-I don't know if it caused his shut down but, now that I think about it, I was getting the same buzz off Batman._" Zatanna admitted, gripping her head.

"_Batman_," Robin paused, "_he called us kids. He never does that_."

"_Look_," Kid Flash pointed to a chip in Red Tornado's hand. "_One of those bio-tech chips we confiscated from Cheshire._"

Aqualad glared at the chip, "_Something is not right._" Hunter declared, before Aqualad continued, "_Robin, Kid, Zatanna, and Rocket. See if you can get Tornado online. The rest with me to find Roy- Red Arrow,_" he spat the name with anger.

"_No. I'll stay here. If I go, I might do something I'll regret._" I admit. Aqualad nodded, understanding and agreeing.

"_The problem is hardware not software, but where do we start_?" Robin asked. Zatanna stepped forward, "I have a thought," she glanced up at Tornado's apartment.

* * *

><p>"So, Tornado built this android to party?" Rocket questioned, staring the human like android resting. "Not how he'd put it, but yeah, more or less." Zatanna shrugged. "Recognized: Black Canary. One-three." The computer announced the arrival of my mentor.<p>

I'm definitely not getting off punishment any time soon.

"Hey guys. Just wanted to check in to see how you're handling- what are you doing to Red?" Black Canary shouted. I winced, "It's not how it looks!" Kid Flash and I yelled.

Black Canary glared, "It looks like you're downloading his conscious into a new body."

I glanced at the android then back at my aunt, "Okay, so it's exactly how it looks."

Red Tornado jolted up, "Team! Get out of the Cave, now!"

Black Canary released a Canary Cry, partially destroying Tornado. His upper half ripped, crashing into Kid Flash and Zatanna.

"Go for her throat!" I shouted as Robin and I ran towards my mentor. Black Canary easily took him down, leaving me to go toe to toe with my mentor.

She went for a right hook; I ducked, swinging my foot to trip her. She jumped, kicking my chest. I landed on my back with an 'oomph. Canary jumped in the air, aiming for my stomach. I rolled back, crouching.

She went for a right kick this time. I dodged out the way, jumping on her leg. I landed on her shoulder, flipping. My feet connected with her back, pushing her hard.

She fell forward, onto her knees. I kick her once more, watching her fall onto the ground. She began to get up, breathing in, preparing a Canary Cry.

"Now!" I shouted; Robin threw a gas pellet and Rocket encased her in a bubble. I crawled to the wall, leaning against it for support.

"Black Canary a-attacked us?" Zatanna gasped.

Red Tornado began, "Black Canary is the least of our problem. We must abandon the Cave."

Kid Flash helped me up, in awe. "I didn't know you could do that."

"Me either," I breathed. "Let her go. She should be unconscious by now." I announced. Rocket's bubble flickers away and Zatanna steps forward. "Gag her and tie her up. Good." I instructed.

* * *

><p>"Stay off your radios. Let the Super-Cycle track Superboy. Instruct her to mask all signals. We cannot allow the League to track us." Red Tornado instructed, gripping onto the railing of the Super-Cycle. I sat in between Kid Flash and an unconscious yet gagged Black Canary.<p>

My hand lay ready to jab her throat if needed when she woke.

"Right, of course," Kid Flash agreed, "Just one question. Why is the Justice League after us?" He shouted.

Red Tornado sighed, explaining, "The entire League is under the complete mental domination of Vandal Savage. Red Arrow seems to have been his means, his method was something Savage referred to as 'Staro-Tech'. An alien bio-organism infused with nano-technology and magic. It shuts down the mind's anatomy, allowing Savage to reprogram the individual to suit his needs. Even my inorganic brain was not immune. But the process requires zero point one six nano-seconds to fully integrate with it's host's nervous system. That delay allowed me to create an internal sub-program which would disconnect my power cells if I attempted to infect another person."

Vandal Savage. I've heard of him. Unable to die, as old as time itself.

"Fortunately, the Staro-Tech is body specific. As John Smith, I am now free of outside control." Red Tornado concluded. "This Staro-Tech," Robin glanced back, "It worked on super powered humans, four flavors of aliens, an android, even Doctor Fate. Defeating all of you without a fight?" Robin questioned, in awe.

"Indeed," Red Tornado agreed, "a remarkable achievement. One not so easily countered."

"So, let me just reiterate," I cut in, "the entire Justice League, every single member from Superman to Plastic Man, is under the control of a madman who is probably not working alone. Happy New Years, everyone. You know, just in case we don't make it." I grumble.

We rode in silence until Robin turned around, glancing at me. "Can you sense anyone?"

"_Miss Martian, are you in range. I can sense you but I don't see you._" I say.

"_Here, Phoenix. Lifting your squad and de-camouflaging._" I glared at Red Arrow, as the bio ship closed the hole created to allow us inside. "_Great, because we really need to compare notes._" Robin announced as Black Canary awakens.

* * *

><p><strong>Watchtower<strong>

**December 31**

**22:01 EST**

"_RT did it. Wirelessly bypassed security as soon as he arrived. Savage shouldn't know we're here._" Robin declared. "_Move out_." Aqualad announced.

* * *

><p>I shot two orbs at Plastic Man. He stretched himself back, trying to find the source of the attack. Kid Flash ran, placing our version of Staro-Tech on his neck. Plastic Man landed on the floor unconscious. I yelp as I am thrown back, a green arrow landing at my feet. Green Arrow stands in the doorway, the Flash and Aquaman standing behind him.<p>

"I'm sure this is a form of child abuse!" I shout, throwing orbs at the Green Arrow.

* * *

><p>"<em>Savage just took out Red, Tornado, and Canary<em>." I announced, "_Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern, and Hawk Woman have returned._ _The real power houses have arrived._"

I threw orbs at the Flash, watching him easily dodge it. I levitate wooden crates, throwing it at him. "_So not feeling the aster._" I utter, watching Flash being thrown back. I create a force field in front of Kid Flash and I, protecting us from Green Arrow's deadly trick arrows.

"_I'm surprised we're even alive,_" I admit. "_It's because they're being controlled. They're limited by whatever is pulling their strings. The very putting us in danger, is the only thing giving us a chance_." Kid Flash explained.

"_Phe, Kid!_" Aqualad yelled from behind us. He ran towards us, locking the hatch in which we came from. "_Hold on!_" I shout. Kid Flash embraces me, tight. I create a orb around us, protecting us from the wind sucking us into the vacuum of space.

I grunted, feeling my feet slide on the ground. My eyes glowed white as I used my energy to keep us steady. I watched the three League members fly towards the opening. "Aqualad, now!" I shouted.

The three members of the League connected with the metal door, dropping to the ground with a loud thump. The orb flickers off and Kid Flash wastes no time; he runs, placing the vaccine on their necks.

"Apologies, my king," Aqualad murmured.

* * *

><p>I flew towards Rocket, watching her fly above a furious Wonder Woman pounding on a kinetic force field.<p>

"Release her!" I shout. The force field flickers away and I slap a chip onto her neck. She falls limp, on the floor. I wipe the sweat from my forehead, smiling at Miss Martian and Rocket.

I fly towards the Team where Vandal Savage and Klarion the Witch Boy escape in a dark looking portal. I land beside Kid Flash, a smile on my face.

"Congratulations Team, you have won the day." Red Tornado announces.

"Happy New Year Justice League," the computer announces, showing us a holographic timer. A happy tune plays throughout the Watchtower.

Aqualad stands from his kneeling position, standing in front of Artemis. He leans down, cupping her face as Artemis places her hands on his chest. "Happy New Year, Kaldur." She whispers.

Superboy turns around as Miss Martian excitedly wraps her hands around his neck.

Zatanna roughly pulls Robin in for a kiss. Rocket places a peck on Hunter's cheek.

I gasp as Kid Flash picks me up, bridal style. "I've been waiting to do this a long time," he admits before kissing me. My body loosens up, I place my hands around his neck, kissing him back.

"Human customs still allude me." Red Tornado admits causing me to laugh into the kiss.

* * *

><p>"Everything I thought I knew about myself is a lie. I'm not a hero or a sidekick." Red Arrow slouches in his seat, between Black Canary and Green Arrow.<p>

I sit beside Aqualad, arms crossed, angry.

"I'm a traitor." Red Arrow deadpans, "A pawn."

"Roy, it'll be-"

"I'm not Roy," Red Arrow growls, "I don't know what I am. All I know is that I need to find the real Roy Harper. I need to rescue Speedy."

"Guardian is already searching Cadmus," Batman announces. "Wait," I slam my fist down on the table, "I say we conduct a telepathic search in Red Arrow's mind. To make sure that all his sub-programming has been erased. We can't afford Red Arrow to run in with Sportsmaster and for him to be helpless. And maybe his sub-conscious knows where the real Roy Harper, Speedy, is." I glance around the Leaguers.

"Agreed." Batman nods his head in approval, "Martian Manhunter will begin when you are ready-" Red Arrow cuts Batman off. "No. I want Phoenix to do it."

Batman turns to me, questioning. I nod my head yes, "I'll do it." I whisper, turning away from the clone. Black Canary and Green Arrow rise, as well as Red Arrow. The three exit silent.

Robin pulls up a holographic screen. "Something else is wrong." Aqualad announces.

"The entire League was under Savage's spell for just under a day. We've accounted for all of them for that time, but these six went missing for a full sixteen hours we can't account for."

Martian Manhunter. Green Lantern. Wonder Woman. Hawk Woman. Superman. Batman.

"Sixteen hours," Batman growls. "What did we do?"

* * *

><p>The Watchtower was alive, a buzzing chatter filling the air. I watched, in silence, as the Earth slowly rotated below us. I placed a gloved palm on the glass, lowering my head in silence. I sighed, dropping my hand to my side.<p>

_Happy New Years mom. _

"This is my favorite spot in the entire Watchtower," Superman admitted, landing softly beside me. "I can see why," I whispered. "I think it's because the Earth looks so peaceful, so full of good." Superman explained, turning to face me. "Good job tonight. I'm proud of you," he paused correcting himself, "well, we're all proud of every single one of you."

He flew upwards, landing on the platform above beside an awaiting Batman. They spoke in hushed whispers, hurriedly walking away.

"Hey, I've been looking all over for you." I turned around as Wally exited the corridor. "I just got out of the meeting," I explained. Wally softened his gaze, "How'd it go?"

I sighed, shrugging.

"They're looking for the real Roy Harper. I'm going to scan Red Arrow's mind in the morning, make sure he's really clean." I reveal, leaning against the glass. Wally inched closer until he stood beside me. "Dude," he breathed out, speechless.

"He requested me," I pause before adding, "but that's probably not why you were looking all over for me." I looked up at him, expectantly.

Wally inhaled, closed his eyes, then exhaled, loudly.

"I like you. I mean I really like you. It started out as a little crush, you know? I thought you looked cute kicking bad guys' asses but it manifested. Everything about you drives me insane, like Joker insane. I notice little things about you- which, by the way, even creeps me out. And the other night, in the apartment, it hit me. I really like you which means I shouldn't give up without trying. I guess what I'm saying-"

I cut him off, "You lied to me, back at the Mountain. You did have something important to say."

Wally exhaled, glancing out the window. "I'm sorry for lying. I should've just told you how I felt-"

I leaned in, kissing him softly. He chuckled, embracing me.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> An epilogue will follow soon. I hope you enjoyed!


	27. Epilogue

Together We Stand, United We Fall

**Epilogue**

**Author's note:** It was a pleasure being able to introduce Phoenix to all of you. The joy ride is not even close to over. Thank you for all of the reviews and the follows.

Reviews:

**Guest (Chapter 15):** It wasn't rude at all! I always forget that she says it backwards and not in Latin, but I'm sure she says some spells in Latin, right? Or am I getting her confused with someone else?

**Natalie (Guest):** Phoenix's alias is Ashley Lance. Thank you for your review.

**ShadowXMoonlight:** I'm glad you enjoyed the story, love.

**Pop-o-pop:** I'm so happy that you loved this story.

For a long time, I didn't know how to end this story and, even now, as I post the epilogue, I am not sure I did Phoenix/Ashley Lance enough justice.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount. Justice<strong>

**January 5, 2011**

**02:12 EST**

I glance around the large room before my masked eyes landed on my mentor.

"I don't know why Batman keeps calling these therapy sessions." I admitted, crossing my legs. Black Canary chuckled, "Actually, I called these sessions." I raised a questioning eyebrow.

Black Canary exhaled, loudly, "Therapy isn't always a bad thing. I actually wanted to tell you something I noticed." She paused, waiting for my response.

"Please," I grumbled, "don't stop. The suspense is killing me." I rest my head on my palm, smirking sarcastically at my mentor. Black Canary chuckled, low and short.

"In the past few days I've noticed that you've been… enlightened?" Canary says it as a question, almost not entirely sure that 'enlightened' is the correct word. I straighten my back, uncrossing my legs. I rest my palms, flat, on my thighs and my masked eyes stop roaming the Waterfall Room, locking with her icy blues.

"Enlightened?" I utter the word; it is foreign in my mouth. Never has such a word had been used to describe me.

"Do you feel different?" Black Canary asked, furrowing her brow and leaning forward. I leaned back in my chair, allowing my mind to race through the last few weeks alone. Perhaps I have changed.

"You've grown, maybe not entirely into a mature young adult but you're not the same Phoenix who infiltrated Cadmus. You seem much more-"

I cut my mentor off.

"I feel at peace. I feel happier than before, my conscience much more lighter. I don't know if it's because the mole has been discovered and the League has allowed me to continue my career. Perhaps I am enlightened or maybe, perhaps, I'm finally starting to heal."

"Do you believe time heals all wounds?"

Time. Some say an illusion. Other's a mystic force. But a healer? I don't think so.

"No. Time doesn't heal wounds. It gives you new memories to cherish. For a long time, I believed that new memories meant forgetting the old memories. But this Team has taught me that new memories only make the old one's even better."

"Do you think you're going to tell him about your past?"

My mind flashes back, momentarily paralyzing me. "Yes, I don't know when, but yes."

My aunt seems pleased with my answer. "One final question," she announced. I nodded, allowing her to proceed.

"How did you feel about the Team's victory against the League, in truth the Light?"

I inhaled, not expecting that question. I hummed, thinking of a response.

"I think we _sidekicks_ became something much more than that. I became a member of this Team to prove my equality. And I think we finally did it." I explain. Black Canary nods in approval, smiling at me. "You can go now." I rise, exiting the room.

* * *

><p>I stood on the shores of the beach, watching the freezing waves crash onto the sandy beaches. I watched the sun kiss the sea one final time before disappearing into the horizon. Someone wise once told to learn the intent, for it is far more serious than the action. I believe Wally's intentions are good.<p>

I believe in a lot of things. For example, I believe that there is good in everyone. Even in the people who are bad. I believe that they, too, can be good.

I also believe there is a little bad in everyone who is good. The bad in us make us human.

I believe there is an everlasting battle between good and evil.

And I choose to fight on the side of good.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> I don't feel like I did Phoenix/Ashley Lance enough justice but please allow me to make it up in the following sequel 'Divided and Conquered'.

Here's a full summary of the upcoming fic:

Kaldur has declared his loyalty to Black Manta. The Team is falling apart as Nightwing and I try to co-lead. Wally and Artemis officially announce their retirement from the Team. A new villain is causing chaos in Star City and I can't seem to do anything to protect innocent people from dying. All trails that supposedly lead to the real Roy Harper are dead ends. And, in the mix of all this, I'm falling apart trying to stay together at the seems.

I want this fic to have a much darker tone, more thrilling scenes. There will be a plot line that I developed for weeks.


End file.
